The Demilitarized Zone
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original**: The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a):** michelerene

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

"Sr. Uchiha, aqui é o capitão falando. Nós alcançamos a altura de trinta e cinco mil pés e nós planaremos até alcançarmos Konoha em aproximadamente uma hora."

O Itachi Uchiha de vinte nova anos de idade assentiu pra si mesmo enquanto tomou um outro gole de seu copo de vinho, girando distraidamente o anel de ouro em seu dedo anelar. Seria bom estar em casa. A viajem a Suna tinha sido bem sucedida e ele estava completamente orgulhoso do progresso que tinha feito.

Mas isso não era por que o homem normalmente sem emoção se sentou com um sorriso irônico em seu avião privado. O bem sucedido empresário de cabelo escuro escutou enquanto duas atendentes de bordo discutiam sobre quem ajudaria o Presidente da Uchiha Inc.

"Não, não, não...você viu o rosto dele? Aquela é a coisa mais perto de um sorriso que jamais vi em seu rosto e eu nunca fiquei tão malditamente assustada na minha vida." A primeira sussurrou com a voz esguichada.

"Mas você é a atendente PRINCIPAL...quantas vezes do caralho você me disse isso?? Além disso...não é somente assustador. Faz fronteira com o mal." A segunda voz igualmente sibilada, silenciou.

Finalmente tendo ouvido o bastante da pequena conversação, Itachi se virou, "Senhoras...eu posso ouvi-las." Seu tom estava somente um pouco acima da temperatura de congelamento. Ele quase riu alto quando o sangue desapareceu de seus rostos e uma teve que se apoiar no carro de bebida para se impedir de cair no chão.

"Vocês não tem nada para se preocupar e eu não estarei exigindo seus serviços nesse vôo. Mantenha-se afastadas."

As duas jovens senhoras não precisaram de nada mais que um convite.

Inclinando-se de novo em sua cadeira, Itachi pensou sobre por que tinha ido nessa viagem de 'negócios' em primeiro lugar.

* * *

Toda manhã seu assistente pessoal, Deidara, apresentava a ele um relatório que resumia seus e-mails e seu conteúdo. Essa manhã incluiu e-mails a respeito de sua próxima viagem a Suna, que ainda tinha que ser programada, relatórios trimestrais de diversas reuniões no nordeste e um e-mail que só podia ser considerado Spam. Por que diabos Deidara estava perdendo o tempo dele com isso?

"Oh, eu sei o que você esta pensando, chefe, mas eu não posso fingir perdê-lo outra vez." Deidara começou enquanto reenchia o copo de café de Itachi.

"Outra vez?" Itachi respondeu, sobrancelha negra levantada.

"Sim...dessa vez você vai ter que mandar alguém. Esse homem realmente falou a seu pai sobre isso. Você sabe que eles vão mandá-lo novamente. Apenas escolha um par de otários...eu digo, executivos que você não vai sentir falta e os mande para lá. Então você pode voltar a ignorá-lo por um par de anos."

Itachi procurou através da pasta para procurar o e-mail completo e não apenas o sumário. Em letras verdes brilhantes e mensagem dizia:

"Trabalho de equipe...YOSH! Mande seus executivos para Retiro Corporativo do Trabalho de Equipe Força da Primavera de Might Guy!" Seguido por detalhes irritantes

Itachi suprimiu o impulso de rolar seus olhos e sentiu um enxaqueca começar pelo esforço.

"Certo...tudo pra tirar esse idiota do meu pé. Mas quem eu mando?"

* * *

O cérebro da Corporação Uchiha ficava localizado em um edifício de quinze andares localizado no meio da área comercial de Konoha. O ultimo andar naturalmente pertencia ao presidente da companhia, Itachi Uchiha.

O décimo quarto andar pertencia aos dois vice-presidentes da companhia, Sasuke Uchiha e Uzumaki Naruto.

E, verdade fosse dita, a situação trazia uma nova definição a frase "essa cidade não é grande o bastante para nós dois."

Quando eles foram contratados, Fugaku Uchiha ainda estava atuando como Presidente embora tivesse a muito tempo dado a maior parte da responsabilidade ao seu filho mais velho. Não era preciso dizer que Sasuke estaria empregado assim que saísse da faculdade, mas foi uma surpresa para ambos os irmãos quando Uzumaki tinha sido empregado também e ganho uma posição tão alta na companhia.

Após ter colocado os dois graduados em suas novas posições, Fugaku se aposentou e deixou Itachi para lidar com as conseqüências. E por 'conseqüências', se deve em Hiroshima, Nova Orleans, pós furacão Katrina ou o Macy depois do dia de Ação de Graças.

Sasuke Uchiha e Uzumaki Naruto não se entendiam. Isso pode precisar ser repetido...Sasuke e Naruto NÃO se entendiam. Alguns diriam que eram diferentes demais e a tenção surgia.

Sasuke era alto, escuro e devastadoramente bonito. Ele era o tipo forte, silencioso...ok, ia além de silencioso. Ele não falava. Ele respondia tudo com uma escala diferente de brilhos ou sorrisos tortos. Quando uma resposta verbal era absolutamente necessário ele dava o seu típico 'hn'. Ele se cercou com pessoas similares ou aqueles que entendiam seu jeito. Ele era altamente inteligente e simplesmente sua presença em uma sala exigia respeito. Ao contrario do seu irmão que desprendia uma aura de maldade que deixava os outros gemendo de medo, Sasuke desprendia a escuridão, uma vibração solitária que fazia homens e mulheres desejarem ser 'o um e único'. Ele tinha fãs femininas e masculinos desde que tinha quatro anos e era coberto pelo 'Dinheiro' do resto de sua família. Sendo criado como um Uchiha e dito que era perfeito, inteligente e lindo tinha feito Sasuke frio a todos. Ele não confiava em ninguém e supunha, sem estar completamente errado, que todos vinham até ele por algo, então ele não oferecia nada. Ninguém rachava o escudo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Isso foi até Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto era, em uma frase, um pequeno raio de sol. Naturalmente, ninguém nunca diria isso em sua cara. A despeito do 'sol' ele podia ser completamente violento e suavemente violento quando irritado. Seu cabelo loiro espetado moldava uma redonda e bronzeada face que abrigava os largos olhos azuis que continham toda a turbulência e a maravilha de uma tempestade no mar. Três finas e pálidas cicatrizes parecidas com suíças se esticavam através de ambas as suas bochechas e quando ele sorria a semelhança com uma raposa loira era dura de ignorar. Ele havia crescido mais alto que a maioria das meninas, mas menos que maioria dos meninos. Muito a seu desgosto as palavras que eram usadas mais frequentemente para o descrever era 'fofo' com o 'bonito' ocasionalmente mencionado. Entretanto, a maioria das pessoas mantinha isso para si mesmo por que novamente, o 'sol' podia ser assustador quando estava zangado. Ao contrario de sua contraparte de cabelo escuro, Naruto era o notório tagarela. Não achava nada melhor que estar cercado por seus amigos e preferia rir mais do que ficar sério. Naruto demonstrava seus sentimentos abertamente, seus dias ruins e bons grampeados em sua testa. Ele se dava completamente a todos. Ele pararia tudo para ajudar um amigo, um conhecido ou algum primo de terceiro grau que ele não tinha contato, sem esperar nada em retorno. Mas durante tudo isso, quando ninguém estivesse ao redor, os brilhantes olhos azuis se nublariam, porque no fundo, a atitude de luz do sol era tão efetiva quando os brilhos e sorrisos tortos de Sasuke para manter seu coração salvo do mundo exterior.

Então, foi no primeiro dia que os dois jovens se moveram para a empresa que aconteceu seu primeiro confronto.

* * *

Sasuke sentou em sua mesa, sua cadeira girou então ele podia olhar pelas enormes janelas de vidro. Ele tinha feito. Ele era vice-presidente da companhia de sua família. Engraçado como isso não significava realmente nada para ele. Inferno, soube que estaria sentado aqui desde que era velho o bastante para amarrar seus cadarços.

"Inferno! Olha essa vista. Kiba! Kiba! Traga seu traseiro aqui e olhe isso!"

Uma elegante e negra sobrancelha se levantou quando Sasuke girou sua cadeira. Soou como se seu parceiro estava lá.

De repente um borrão loiro colocou sua cabeça no escritório de Sasuke.

"Oh, hei! Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha. Eu não consegui exatamente encontrá-lo na festa de boas vindas na outra noite." Pisando dentro da sala, Naruto andou para a grande mesa de mogno e estendeu sua mão direita. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Ficando de pé e com a graça de uma pantera negra, Sasuke estendeu sua própria mão. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Antes que eles pudessem liberar suas mãos, um outro menino de cabelo bagunçado entrou na sala. "Ai esta você, homem. Sim, a vista é incrível. Eu não posso acreditar que é o seu escritório."

Naruto virou para Sasuke que finalmente puxou sua mão, apertando e abrindo quando ela caiu ao seu lado, "Esse é Kiba Inuzuka. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde a High School e agora é um dos conselheiros da minha divisão."

"Hey," Kiba disse agitando as mãos.

"Oh bem," Naruto disse, "Eu acho que devemos deixar Sasuke a seu escritório. Sinto muito por invadir." Com um ultimo sorriso, Naruto girou e se dirigiu para a porta depois de Kiba.

"Hn."

Naruto girou, "Você disse alguma coisa?"

"Hn." Com a adição de um sorriso torto.

"Eu sinto muito, tem alguma coisa presa na sua garganta."

O sorriso deslizou em um suave brilho.

"Você esta ok? Precisa de água?"

Nesse ponto, a equipe de funcionários do escritório de Sasuke e muitas do de Naruto tinham parado para prestar atenção ao loiro tentar conseguir uma resposta do homem de cabelo de corvo.

"Dobe."

"Ah..." Naruto disse ao se dirigir novamente para o escritório. Parou de andar quando ficou a frente do impassível homem, olhando em seus frios, negros olhos, "Uma palavra inteira...impressionante. Entretanto eu acho que posso bater você. Eu posso dizer quatro." Mandando ao homem um sorriso brilhante Naruto se inclinou para frente, travessura em seus olhos, "Você é um bastardo."

Os olhos negros se alargaram, "Me desculpe?"

"Eu disse que você é um bastardo."

"Hn. Dobe, pelo menos eu não sou um fator de entretenimento."

Naruto que tinha se virado para sair, girou lentamente para enfrentar o homem de cabelos escuros, "O que você disse, teme?"

Sasuke sorriu irônico, "Hn. Eu acho que você me ouviu, dobe."

Sasuke observou fascinado enquanto a cara do dobe se tornou vermelha em sua raiva fazendo as mascas em suas bochechas ainda mais notáveis. "Eu mereço estar aqui tanto quanto você. Se qualquer coisa, eu acho que podemos assumir que eu 'mereci' minha posição enquanto a sua foi entregue em uma bandeja de prata."

Sasuke sentiu sua raiva subir e apertou os punhos, ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa, mas ouvir desse pequeno idiota loiro... "Você deveria sair agora, estúpido."

Os olhos de Naruto se estreitaram e se tornaram um azul frio, de aço. Sasuke sorriu ironicamente em sua tentativa de intimidá-lo. Em sua presunção, não viu Naruto vir até ele, até que estivesse no chão com um lábio rachado. Sem pensar, disparou seu pé direito acertando os joelhos do homem menor derrubando-o no chão. Naruto lamentou-se em dor e antes que pudesse se sentar Sasuke se encontrava em cima dele socando-o no rosto. Naruto moveu rapidamente seus quadris fazendo Sasuke voar até a frente da sua mesa. Sem mesmo piscar para afastar as estrelas, Sasuke saltou e abordou, o agora de pé Naruto pela cintura fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão em um emaranhado de membros, grunhidos e xingamentos.

Fora do escritório vinte homens e mulheres olharam incrédulos. Os amigos de Sasuke estavam chocados pois nunca o tinham visto reagir assim, a nada...nunca...e os amigos de Naruto estavam espantados pelo menino ter conhecido alguém que ele não gostava ou pior, que não gostava dele. Quem sabia que isso era possível?

"Posso perguntar o que esta acontecendo aqui?" Inquiriu uma voz fria, ameaçadora.

Dois jogos de olhos que já estavam começando a inchar encontraram os olhos do chefe deles, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Naquela tarde o escritório de Naruto foi movido para o outro lado do décimo quarto andar. Ele estava feliz em notar que essa vista era tão boa quanto a outra.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto ganharam a permissão de montar suas próprias equipes uma vez que tomaram suas responsabilidades novas. É claro, ambas as equipes foram compostas de amigos que eles tinham feito na faculdade.

A divisão de Naruto era responsável por trazer clientes novos e anunciar para a corporação. Sua equipe incluía Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara e Hinata. Todos eles tinham sido amigos na faculdade e quando Naruto tinha sido apresentado com essa oportunidade maravilhosa, naturalmente ele vibrou na oportunidade de incluir seus amigos.

A equipe de Sasuke incluía Neji, Shino, Sakura e Lee. Eles viam os aspectos financeiros da companhia assim como os contratos que precisavam de manutenção. Sasuke não podia dizer que os considerava amigos, mas então ele não podia considerar ninguém mais e pelo menos eles iriam entender como ele operava.

Duas semanas em seus novos empregos os dois grupos se encontraram reunidos em torno da mesa de conferências para a reunião bimestral, para manter um ao outro e Itachi informados do progresso de cada divisão.

Sasuke e seu time de um lado da mesa, rostos em branco, esperando a reunião começar. Eles se sentaram encarando a equipe de Naruto que estava fazendo piadas e brincando do que parecia ser a dança das cadeiras enquanto esperavam Itachi chegar.

"oh, não...eu não estou me sentando ao lado de Gaara." Kiba começou, "Toda vez que eu falo ele me encara como se eu fosse um idiota."

"Ele encara todo mundo, Kiba." Hinata sussurrou encorajadora.

"Você é um idiota." Gaara disse em um tom monótono, não olhando para o homem de cabelo arrepiado.

Kiba ficou de pé e empurrou Naruto fora de seu assento forçando o homem de cabelos loiros se sentar entre Hinata e Gaara. Naruto mandou um sorriso para a menina tímida e ao homem de cabelo vermelho ao seu lado.

Finalmente estabelecido, Naruto olhou para o outro lado da mesa para se encontrar sendo encarado pelas duas piscinas pretas do bastardo. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ah, caras...isso não vai trabalhar pra mim. Eu não posso ficar olhando para o príncipe de gelo a reunião inteira. Eu quero poder comer o almoço que hoje vai incluir ramen...obrigado, Hinata...e desse jeito eu não poderei tolerá-lo."

O corpo inteiro de Sasuke enrijeceu. "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto disse com um sorriso de açúcar ondulando seus lábios para cima.

Sasuke apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa e fez menção de levantar somente para ter Sakura 'discretamente'...sim, isso dói... Puxando sua manga e colocando-o de volta em seu acento.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos começar." Sakura disse.

"Problemático," Shikamaru disse, "E Itachi?"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Sasuke. Ele simplesmente os encarou em branco.

"Deus, você é um..." Hinata cutucou Naruto no lado. "Certo," Naruto rosnou e então agitou a cabeça mandando a sala um sorriso brilhante, "Vamos começar. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai estar aqui logo e não é como se não tivesse sido avaliado o que nós precisamos cobrir."

A sala assentiu e a equipe de Naruto começou. Naruto elogiou seus colegas de equipe quando falaram e agradeceu por seu trabalho duro, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de cada um deles quando terminaram seus relatórios.

Logo a equipe de Sasuke prosseguiu a relatar e Sasuke encarou com intensidade, absorvendo cada palavra. Quando cada um deles concluiu eles olharam nos olhos do chefe deles e assentiram. Naruto observou com crescente confusão e raiva em nome da equipe de Sasuke.

"Oi! Bastardo. Diga alguma coisa. Eles trabalharam duro. Eles fizeram um grande trabalho. Diga a eles."

Sasuke lentamente permitiu que seus olhos encontrassem o louro transversalmente a ele. "Hn."

"Oh não...não, não,não, nós não estamos fazendo isso novamente. Eu entendo que você é 'quieto' bas...eu quero dizer, homem e inferno, eu respeito essas reuniões são supostas ser um fórum onde todos aprendemos um sobre os outros." A equipe de Naruto o olhou com admiração em seus olhos. Quando Naruto tinha se tornado tão calmo e maduro? "Então abra sua maldita boca e nos diga o que diabos você pensa!"

Esqueça.

"Dobe, eu penso que você devia calar a sua boca. Você não tem idéia do que esta falando e só esta nos provando que idiota você realmente é."

Naruto ficou de pé. Sasuke sorriu irônico e continuou, "Não que eu precise de qualquer prova, estúpido."

Itachi entrou na sala enquanto Naruto se lançava sobre a mesa em seu irmãozinho de cabelos negros que sorria afetado.

* * *

Após essa reunião Sasuke e Naruto não foram permitidos em uma sala juntos sem Itachi estar presente.

* * *

Sasuke olhou pela janela de seu escritório. A cidade era bonita de noite e agora era significantemente noite. Olhando de relance para seu relógio, Sasuke viu que era uma da manhã. Estando um pouco duro, Sasuke se esticou e catou seus arquivos e pastas.

Andando para fora do seu escritório, ele desligou as luzes e notou que podia ver uma luz através do chão. Curiosidade levando o melhor dele, Sasuke atravessou o cômodo e viu que a luz estava vindo do escritório de Naruto. O idiota provavelmente havia adormecido e ninguém o tinha acordado.

Se aproximando do escritório, Sasuke ficou nas sombras. Naruto estava no telefone.

"Sim, Kakashi. Eu sei. Mas eu preciso passar essa proposta. Shikamaru e a equipe são surpreendentes, mas eu tenho que ter certeza...Não! Não, não diga a ele!...Nada...sim, cópia assinada...O que? Maldito Ka...Ei Iruka...Sim, eu estou tendo a abundancia de sono...Depois da uma? Sério? Eu não tinha notado."

Sasuke observou enquanto Naruto cobriu um bocejo. "Iruka," O loiro suspirou fechando os olhos, "eu estou trabalhando com ITACHI e SASUKE Uchiha. Eu não preciso te dizer que tudo que eles fazem é perfeito e brilhante. Eu tenho que trabalhar duro até para andar em suas sombras...Eu sei. Mas você tem que dizer isso."

Sasuke andou para longe. Isso era...interessante.

* * *

Dois meses mais tarde e novamente uma outra reunião...

"Essa companhia não é uma festa de fraternidade, dobe. Você tem responsabilidades e uma dessas responsabilizas é assegurar isso..." Sasuke rosnou enquanto apertava suas mãos em seu colo tão forte que ele podia sentir a formação de luas crescentes nas palmas.

"Não! Não se atreva me dizer quais são minhas responsabilidades, seu pedaço de merda! Eu tenho dado meu sangue por essa companhia...NOSSA companhia! Não que qualquer um possa dizer desde que meu 'parceiro' esta descansando no cargo que o papai deu pra ele... "

"Seu merdinha!" Sasuke gritou ficando de pé tão rápida que sua cadeira colidiu com a janela atrás dele.

Dessa vez foi Sasuke que pulou pela mesa.

* * *

êDepois dessa reunião todas as interações entre Sasuke e Naruto foram realizadas por vídeo conferências.

* * *

Dentro de seis meses o décimo quarto andar estava literalmente rachado em dois. A equipe de Sasuke de um lado e a de Naruto de outro. A linha reta no meio era um caminho largo que os empregados do décimo quarto andar chamaram de 'A ZDM" ou a Zona Desmilitarizada. Era uma área neutra onde empregados podiam conversar, mas não era permitido mencionar seus chefes ou conduzir negócios de natureza séria. Os círculos íntimos de Sasuke e Naruto nunca foram permitidos cruzar a ZMD. Essas regras eram concretas e sustentadas por ninguém mais que Itachi Uchiha.

Após descer para ver seus dois vice-presidentes e quase ter um olho removido durando "A Grande Guerra Relâmpago de Cubículos de 2007" que consistiu em Naruto e seus colegas de equipe lançando vários tipos de material de escritório sobre o cubículos de seus rivais, Itachi decidiu que ações sérias precisavam ser tomadas. E o fato que ele travou Sasuke e seus colegas de equipe tentando secretamente entrar no escritório de Naruto com intenções que não tinham nada a ver com negócios conduziram esse ponto ao limite.

Naruto e Sasuke não eram permitidos na ZMD. Eles não eram permitidos ter nenhum tipo de contato físico. Nas reuniões de negócios que exigiam que ambos estivessem presente, Itachi foi forçado a empregar guarda-costas para proteger os jovens...não da hostilidade de estranhos, mas um do outro.

* * *

E foi assim que Itachi decidiu que se Maito Guy queria tanto seus executivos ele podia ter Sasuke e Naruto. Vamos ver se essa Besta Verde ensinava o trabalho de equipe para aqueles dois jovens. Itachi quase desejava que pudesse estar lá. Guy nunca o incomodaria novamente.

"Deidara." O homem de cabelo loiro entrou no escritório, "Mande um e-mail para Guy dizendo para esperar Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki na Segunda."

Deidara quase engasgou antes de responder, "Senhor? Ah, você disse Sasuke e Naruto?" seu rosto imediatamente ficou pálido.

"Sim, eu disse. Depois que você terminar com isso, programe por favor meu vôo a Suna diretamente após o trabalho hoje, comigo retornando na Segunda de manhã. Faça minhas reuniões no campo de golfe, claro."

"O-ok...ah, Itachi?" Deidara disse. Ele e Itachi tinham sido amigos desde da High School e Itachi nunca tinha feito nada sem saber exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mas com isso...ele realmente 'sabia' o que estava fazendo?

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha escura, "Sim?"

"Eu não entendo por que você esta pensando em mandar seu irmão e Naruto. Maldição, eles não podem estar na mesma sala de conferências sem tentar matar um ao outro e você quer mandá-los juntos ao meio do mato...com Maito Guy! Alguém não vai voltar vivo."

Itachi descansou as costas em sua cadeira, girando ao redor para olhar para gora, "O homem prega o trabalho em equipe. Ele ama um desafio. Eu estou simplesmente oferecendo a ele o maior desafio de sua vida."

Deidara assentiu silenciosamente atrás dele. Itachi girou ao redor novamente, "E mais, Sasuke é..." Itachi colocou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, dobrando suas mãos e descansando seu queixo em cima delas. "Havia um tempo em que Sasuke era expressivo. Uzumaki traz isso para fora de Sasuke." Olhos negros olharam fixamente nos olhos de seu assistente, desafiando mentalmente o homem a dizer qualquer coisa sobre a incoerência incaracterística de Itachi.

Deidara assentiu. Itachi amava sua família. Ele podia ser um bastardo ruim do caralho para todos mais, mas ele amava sua família.

"E mais, como um bônus, Sasuke está indo me odiar...isso é sempre gratificante."

Deidara encolheu-se internamente. Então seu 'amor' era um pouco sádico. Os cães ladram e as caravanas passam, certo?

* * *

Para: "Sasuke Uchiha" s. "Naruto Uzumaki" n. "Seu chefe" i. Planos para semana que vem.

Olá Serviçais,

Na segunda vocês são ambos esperados para atender a um seminário corporativo de trabalho de equipe que dura da Segunda até Sexta da semana que vem. ( Veja o artigo que acompanha)

Maito Guy é um amigo da família e o Retiro Corporativo do Trabalho de Equipe Força da Primavera fica no norte do Pais da Folha. Vocês podem esperar escaladas de paredes em equipe, discussões 'fale sobre seus sentimentos' em equipe e muitos, muitos outros exercícios na construção do trabalho de equipe.

Antes que vocês tentem responder a esse e-mail ou pior, vierem até mim e falarem de suas 'discordâncias' em pessoa, saibam que enquanto vocês estão lendo isso eu estou a bordo do meu jato e vou ficar fora para 'negócios' até Segunda...onde ambos vocês estarão de mãos dadas e participando de exercícios de confiança.

Façam a companhia orgulhosa, meninos.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente da Uchiha Inc.

Konhona, Pais da Folha, Filial Principal

* * *

Sasuke abriu seu e-mail e é claro clicou na mensagem do seu irmão primeiro. A medida que ele leu seus olhos ficaram mais largos e mais largos...

* * *

Naruto estava mastigando sua caneta quando o alerta sinalizando um novo e-mail chamou sua atenção da nova proposta de mercado. Clicando no envelope amarelo Naruto leu rapidamente. A caneta caiu no chão.

* * *

"Que...!

* * *

"...MERDA!"

* * *

Itachi permitiu que um sorriso verdadeiro enfeitasse seu rosto bonito quando o capitão anunciou sua descida em Konoha.

Deus, era bom ser rei.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Kakashi puxou Iruka para o seu colo e apreciou o gemido baixo que conseguiu pelos seus esforços. Envolvendo seu braço esquerdo em torno do homem menor ele esticou o direito através da mesa e pegou um suculento morango de uma bacia antes de lambuzá-lo no creme e apresentá-lo com um sorriso para seu amante. Iruka mordeu seu lábio antes de fechar os olhos e deslizar a ponta da língua para fora pra provar o pedaço tentador. Kakashi pressionou delicadamente a ponta do morango nos lábios de Iruka antes de lentamente empurrá-lo para dentro e para fora. Iruka agitou-se em seu colo fazendo com que o homem de cabelo prateado firmasse seu aperto para firmar Iruka antes que as coisas se acontecessem mais rapidamente do que ele planejava. Inclinou-se para baixo para provar os lábios doces do seu aman...

BAMMMMM!

Iruka saltou para fora do colo de Kakashi e aterrou no chão devido ao som que somente poderia ser a sua porta da rua sendo arrancada das dobradiças.

BATIDA.

Não, espera, a porta bateu fechada. Ainda nas dobradiças então.

"Onde vocês estão quando eu preciso de vocês? Eu preciso de um conselho parental do caralho!"

Iruka pegou a mão de Kakashi quando ele o ajudou a sair do chão. "Estamos aqui, Naruto."

Eles ouviram seu 'filho' tirar seus sapatos atravessar a passos pesados o caminho até a cozinha. Uma outra colisão sinistra foi ouvida.

"Porra! Quem moveu essa estúpida cadeira?" Naruto lamentou mancando para dentro da cozinha.

Kakashi começou a limpar a mesa após 'acalmar' a si mesmo...Crianças tinha o PIOR senso de sincronismo. "Ninguém, luz do sol, tem estado no mesmo maldito lugar por cinco anos."

Naruto não disse nada apenas praguejou no homem sorridente antes de arrancar uma cadeira para longe da mesa e arrastá-la em direção a geladeira. A cadeira golpeou de encontro a porta de aço inoxidável, fazendo Iruka encolher-se e então Naruto pisou nela alcançando o armário sobre o eletrodoméstico.

Iruka observou Naruto violentamente deslocar os índices do armário por um momento antes de olhar Kakashi com um olhar de duvida em seu rosto preocupado. O homem mais alto deu de ombros e murmurou 'rainha do drama' antes de sorrir torto.

"Sim," Naruto murmurou ao girar ao redor, "eu vi isso e você não tem a menor idéia de que tipo de dia eu tive ou quão ruim a semana que vem vai ser, seu cretino insensível."

"Naruto, por favor olhe sua linguagem." Iruka disse com severidade antes de se sentar a mesa enquanto Naruto continuava a buscar no armário.

"Certo," Naruto se virou ao redor e sorriu acanhado, uma mão morena coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, "Desculpe, Iruka." Voltando para sua tarefa, murmurou, "Agora, onde esta a porra da tequila?"

* * *

Três copos bateram na mesa juntos. Naruto balançou ligeiramente e empurrou a garrafa para Kakashi que compreendeu seu papel recém assumido de barman e reencheu os copos.

"Serviçais! Isso foi o que aquele bastardo sadista nos chamou. Serviçais...eles não são do inferno ou algo assim?" Naruto disse ao posicionar seus dedos para parecer com chifres de cada lado da sua cabeça.

"Bem, não necessariamente," Iruka corrigiu tentando adotar seu rosto de 'professor', mas falhando miseravelmente, "Realmente é um termo para escravos ou seguidores ou algo assim...De qualquer modo, não precisa estar relacionado ao inferno."

Naruto assentiu prudentemente, "Eu ainda acho que Itachi é o diabo." Tragou seu copo recentemente enchido.

Kakashi sorriu na expressão séria de Naruto enquanto o menino olhava seu copo. Eles não tinham tido uma noite como essa em um longo tempo. Estava indo doer amanhã de manhã, mas essa noite era ótimo ter os três deles juntos. Kakashi mal tinha vinte anos quando seu mentor tinha morrido em um acidente de carro com sua esposa, deixando seu filho de duas semanas sozinho. Kakashi tinha imediatamente saltado para pegar a custodia do seu afilhado. Ele e Iruka tinham estava saindo pelo menos por seis meses quando kakashi se tornou um pai da noite para o dia. Tinha sido difícil. Ambos os meninos estavam na faculdade e agora eles precisavam cuidar de um bebe recém nascido. Kakashi se lembrava de dizer a Iruka para o deixar e arrumar alguém melhor então ele poderia aproveitar sua vida em vez de brincar de 'casinha' com ele. Algumas vezes, vinte quatro anos depois, Kakashi jurava que sua bochecha ainda doía do soco que tinha recebido aquela noite.

"Pai..." Os olhos de Kakashi voaram a Naruto, "Pai...eu não posso ficar sozinho com esse bastardo. Você entende, certo?" Naruto disse encarando Kakashi com olhos azuis enormes.

Kakashi engoliu com dificuldade e sorriu quando sentiu Iruka segurar sua mão sob a mesa. "Naruto, por que você e o pequeno Uchiha não se entendem?"

Naruto se esticou para pegar a garrafa de tequila na frente de Kakashi, mas não conseguiu antes que Iruka tirasse o frasco de sua frente. Ficando de pé, o homem balançou um pouco antes de se estabilizar, "Eu penso que nós tivemos o bastante por essa noite." Ele recolocou a tampa e colocou a garrafa perto da pia.

"Então, Luz do sol, o que você tem contra Sasuke?" Kakashi continuou, sorrindo de lado ao ver Iruka cambalear seu caminho de volta a mesa.

"Você sabe que eu odeio o 'luz do sol', pai." Naruto rosnou. "Se alguém mais disser isso..."

Iruka errou sua cadeira completamente e caiu no colo de Kakashi. Antes que ele pudesse se mover o homem de cabelo prateado o manteve firmemente preso de encontro ao seu peito, descansando seus queixo no ombro de Iruka e olhando ao seu filho.

"E sobre Iruka? E se ele chamar você de 'luz do sol'?

"Papa nunca faria isso por que ele não é burro." Naruto deu um sorriso morno a Iruka antes de permitir que sua cabeça caísse na mesa com uma batida dolorosa.

Iruka endureceu-se no termo 'papa', não por que ele não o amava, mas por que Naruto tinha parado de os chamar por esses termos carinhosos quando entrou na High School. Ocasionalmente escorregaria e ambos os homens viviam por esses momentos. Iruka descansou a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi e sorriu.

"É claro que eu não iria. Naruto é um homem crescido...não é, luz do sol." Iruka respondeu, implicando.

Os dois homens ouviram um 'burro' murmurado antes de Naruto mover seu rosto de modo que ainda estivesse pressionada na mesa, mas podia ver seus pais com um dos olhos azuis. "Dois contra um não é justo."

Ambos os homens riram fazendo com que o jovem loiro risse também.

"Agora," Kakashi disse, "Sobre Sasuke?"

"Eu não sei!" Naruto se exasperou trazendo suas mãos para seu cabelo, "Eu não posso me controlar ao redor dele."

Uma sobrancelha prata disparou pra cima na admissão.

"Não, seu maldito pervertido! Não assim. É só que vendo ele, falando com ele, sim, isso é um piada...tudo sobre ele me põe na borda. Eu só quero gritar nele, bater nele, ficar no espaço dele, fazer 'nada' até que ele reaja. E não só com um 'hn'," O som veio da boca do loiro como veneno, "Eu não sei."

Naruto finalmente levantou a cabeça da mesa e Iruka ofegou quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos azuis brilhantes, "Desde o momento que eu o vi, eu quis ser seu amigo e invés disso nós não somos nem capazes de ficar na mesma sala juntos sem tentarmos machucar um ao outro. E agora...agora a porra do Diabo esta nos mandando para um campo de trabalho de equipe e eu sei que quando isso acabar nunca vai haver uma chance deu ser amigo dele...ele vai me odiar, ainda mais do que ele já faz."

"Naruto." Iruka começou, esticando para passar delicadamente seus dedos através do cabelo de Naruto, como quando o jovem era um menino precisando de conforto. "Talvez Sasuke se sinta do mesmo modo. Você já falou com ele?"

Naruto se exasperou, soprando para fora de suas bochechas, "Quando, Papa? Quando eu poderia ter tido essa conversa com ele? Nos tomou menos de cinco minutos a primeira vez que nos falamos antes de nós começarmos a rolar no chão juntos e agora...é como ser um virgem no século dezenove, nós não podemos ir a lugar nenhum sem acompanhantes. As ordens do Diabo." Novamente Naruto levantou seus dedos para imitar chifres dos lados da sua cabeça. Iruka rolou seus olhos. Kakashi apreciou a charada; ele sempre tinha sido um entendedor visual.

"Eu penso que esse pequena fuga para trabalhos de equipe é exatamente o que você precisa para colocar seu relacionamento nos trilhos." Kakashi disse animadamente, golpeando uma mão na mesa, "Sem interferência. Vocês podem rolar pelo chão o quanto quiserem e quando vocês estiveram finalmente cansados, suados e arfando por todo seu esforço, vocês podem ter sua pequena conversa."

Naruto olhou suspeitosamente no homem de cabelo prata, "Por que meu 'alerta pervertido' esta piscando?"

* * *

Mais tarde e Kakashi e Iruka dobraram o homem loiro na sua cama de criança.

"Me coloque de costas..." Naruto lamentou-se. "Desse jeito eu tenho uma chance melhor de me afogar quando eu vomitar."

"Deus, Naruto," Iruka resmungou prendendo sua própria cabeça entre suas mãos. Amanha de manhã, ou melhor, mais tarde na manhã estava indo ser horrível. "Não é esse ruim."

Naruto girou e sufocou em seu travesseiro, "Sim, é." Ele lamentou-se e então lentamente levantou sua cabeça, sorrindo aos seus dois pais, "Noite...obrigado, aos dois. Eu amo vocês." Sua cabeça golpeou para baixo e suaves ressonos encheram o quarto.

Kakashi agarrou a mão de Iruka e o puxou para fora do quarto.

* * *

" 'Kashi?" Iruka perguntou quando começou a abotoar sua camisa do pijama. O homem de cabelo prateado olhou acima de sua própria camisa, levantando uma sobrancelha na pergunta, "O que você pensa da confusão com o pequeno Uchiha?"

Kakashi puxou um par de calças de pijama e ponderou a questão por um momento enquanto puxava o cobertor. "Eu penso que alguém precisa dizer a esses dois meninos que preliminares não precisam ser dolorosas..." Kakashi mexeu seus ombros antes de cair na cama, "...pelo menos, não todo o tempo."

Iruka riu, caindo na cama ao lado de Kakashi e se aconchegando perto, "Sim, isso é o que eu penso também."

* * *

Sasuke entrou no seu condomínio escuro e ligou as luzes. Deslizando fora de seus sapatos dirigiu-se para seu quarto com a intenção de tomar um banho antes de dormir. Sua teoria era de que quando acordasse esse dia inteiro teria sido um pesadelo doente.

Removeu sua já afrouxada gravata e desabotoou sua camisa enquanto andou, lançando ambos na lustrosa cadeira na sala de estar no canto antes de entrar no seu banheiro talhado em preto. O resto de suas roupas rapidamente seguiram e ele estava se estendendo para girar a torneira quando telefone tocou.

Maldizendo, ele virou e andou até a mesa de cabeceira, checando o identificador de chamada. Já era hora da ligação semanal? Onde o tempo tinha ido? Suspirando, ele se forçou a responder.

"Alô."

"Sasuke, é a sua mãe."

Duh. "Claro, mãe. Como você está?"

Sasuke sentou na beira da cama. A conversa iria durar por quatro minutos antes que o telefone fosse pego por seu pai. Sua mãe falaria sobre a semana dela, as festas de jardim que ela tinha estado e sobre essa agradável filha do Mr e Mrs. Sasuke Não Dá Uma Merda.

Sasuke acordou quando a voz falando se tornou mais profunda, "Sasuke? Você esta bem?"

"Sim, pai. Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem. Itachi me disse que você esta indo para o Gai pela semana."

"Sim, pai."

"Esse homem tem feito isso por anos. Eu tenho certeza que você e Uzumaki vão aprender muitas técnicas úteis que vocês poderão incorporar no escritório."

"Sim, pai." A mão livre de Sasuke apertou o cobertor escuro abaixo dele.

"Como você e o menino estão se entendendo? Eu não ouço muito além do que Itachi me diz e ele diz que ambas as divisões estão gerando lucros incríveis."

Sasuke nem mesmo tentou se impedir de girar os olhos. Como eles estavam se entendendo?! Como seu pai não sabia? Por que Itachi tinha mantido segredo? Então Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Não, o que seu pai realmente queria saber era sobre os números. Itachi entenderia isso. A vida de seus filhos ficava em algum lugar mais abaixo na lista de prioridade...depois das horas de golfe e depois dos numerosos jantares de sua esposa.

"Nós estamos bem, pai. Ele é um recurso excelente a equipe."

"Naturalmente é. Seu pai..." Fugaku parou fazendo com que os olhos de Sasuke alargassem. Seu pai nunca hesitava.

"Sim, pai?"

"Tenha uma boa noite, filho."

"Sim, pai. Mande um beijo para mãe por mim. Boa noite."

Sasuke fechou o telefone e o lançou na cama antes de andar de volta para o chuveiro.

Enquanto a água escorreu para baixo de sua garganta e costas Sasuke pensou...O que sobre o pai de Naruto?

* * *

Como previsto, a manhã seguinte era, colocando em termos agradáveis, um inferno vivo e respirando que cheirava, provava e parecia com vômito, mais especificamente vômito induzido por tequila. Os três homens sentaram ao redor da mesa enquanto a cafeteira borbulhou agradavelmente, aparentemente inconsciente da sua necessidade extrema a vida dos três homens que estavam sendo forçados a esperar.

Iruka empurrou sua cadeira para trás quando a maquina parou fazendo com que todos embrenhassem sua cabeça e gemessem alto no guincho que os pés da cadeira fizeram contra o chão.

"Desculpe."

A cabeça de Naruto batendo na mesa era a única resposta.

Kakashi sorriu torto, embora doloroso, ao espetado cabelo loiro, "Eu estou tão feliz que você veio noite passada, luz do sol. Meu plano tinha sido seduzir Iruka com um jantar encantador e ter sexo selvagem com ele, mas isso é um tanto mais agradável."

"Eu..." Naruto ficou de pé manando sua cadeira ao chão e correu ao banheiro mais próximo. Depois de alguns minutos, Iruka estava de volta a mesa esperando com o café e Naruto inclinou-se pesadamente de encontro a entrada, brilhando no homem de cabelo prateado. "Eu odeio você."

Naruto foi até a mesa e se sentou antes de ansiosamente trazer a xícara de café a seus lábios. "oh obrigado, Iruka...obrigado."

Iruka sorriu, "Então você esta se sentindo um pouco melhor sobre a viagem?"

Naruto abaixou sua xícara e intensos olhos azuis encontraram marrons preocupados, "Vamos ver, eu não posso sentir meu rosto e há quatro de vocês girando ao redor. Não seria tão ruim, mas há quatro 'dele'," um ligeiro aceno para Kakashi, " também e essa é um punição cruel e incomum se você me perguntasse. Então, a reposta para a pergunta...eu não tive realmente tempo para considerar essa manhã, mas eu ainda estou apostando que essa vai ser uma idéia realmente ruim." Ficando de pé, Naruto pegou seu néctar dos deuses e se dirigiu para o cômodo, "Se você precisar de mim, eu estarei morto." A porta fechou quietamente aterás dele.

* * *

Para: O Diabo

De: Seu Serviçal Desapontado

Assunto: Oh eu odeio você...

Senhor do Submundo,

Eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde você pensa que isso vai dar. Talvez você odeie o seu irmão. Talvez você me odeie. Talvez seja alguma coisa doente no meio disso. Honestamente, eu não ligo. Eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério, se você realmente pensa que me mandando para o mato com o bastardo do seu irmãozinho e algum lunático insano, que, pelo que eu posso ver no 'artigo que acompanha' , usa verde demais, é uma idéia responsável para a companhia, então que assim seja.

Eu o vejo na Sexta, Príncipe da Escuridão.

Naruto Uzumaki

Serviçal Abusado, Corporação Uchiha

Atualmente Queimando no Inferno (Desejo que você estivesse aqui.)

* * *

Para: O Cretino

De: Sasuke Uchiha

Assunto: Seu Sádico do Caralho

Itachi,

Vai se foder.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vice Presidente, Corporação Uchiha

* * *

Para: Neji, Lee, Shino e Sakura

De: Seu Miserável Chefe

Assunto: Fora da cidade

Hei caras,

Eu quero que vocês saibam que eu vou estar num retiro para o trabalho de equipe que comça Segunda de manhã e dura até Sexta. De acordo com esse pedaço de merda de artigo, eu estarei 'permitido' trinta minutos por dia para ver meus e-mails e absolutamente sem ligações de telefones celulares a menos em que a situação seja julgada uma emergência.

Eu quero que vocês saibam que eu estarei indo com o grande bastardo, Sasuke Uchiha. Qualquer um que criar uma emergência para me tirar do meu inferno ganhará o 'Empregado do Ano'.

Em uma nota mais sério, por favor me mantenha a par do negocio dessa semana e brinquem bem com as outras crianças.

Papai ama vocês,

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Para: Neji, Lee, Shino e Sakura

De: Sasuke Uchiha

Assunto: Fora do escritório

Eu estarei fora do escritório até Sexta em um retiro para trabalho em equipe com Uzumaki. Eu enviei as informações do retiro e as de contado.

Eu espero relatórios diários.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vice Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Itachi praticamente saltou no escritório na Segunda de manhã. Ok, não realmente. Ele andou para dentro imponentemente e fez a senhora do quinto andar chorar sem nem mesmo olhar para ele, mas por dentro, havia definitivamente um salto ligeiro em seus passos.

Deidara o apresentou café e um sorriso. Itachi arqueou um sobrancelha negra para seu assistente antes que o homem loiro lhe entregasse dois e-mails, um de seu irmão, um de Uzumaki.

Sua reação não foi testemunhada por qualquer um, mas ambas as secretarias do quinto andar tiveram pesadelos por semanas depois que uma gargalhada sinistra ecoou do escritório do presidente essa manhã.

* * *

Estava chovendo.

Naruto apertou o volante. Ele odiava dirigir em duas chuvosos, por razões obvias e agora ele estava dirigindo nela e não para um lugar que valesse remotamente isso. Por que a sua vida era uma bola gigante de merda?

Desacelerou para fazer a curva quando um carro esporte preto passou rapidamente por ele jogando água no seu pára-brisas que seus limpadores se esforçaram para limpar.

"Idiota!" Naruto gritou, "Bastardos estúpidos dirigindo como se as estradas estivessem vazias...Nunca ouviu sobre deslizamentos, seu cretino!"

Se acalmando, Naruto ligou seu iPod e deixou a musica que fluía dos alto falantes o levar a um lugar onde não fosse permitido aos idiotas dirigirem, ninguém usava poliéster verde e Itachi estava amarrado como um peru de Ação de Graças.

* * *

Não era como se Sasuke quisesse ir a esse maldito retiro mais rápido do que o absolutamente necessário, mas ele não tinha intenção de dirigir como uma mulher de sessenta anos de modo que logo que quando uma oportunidade se apresentou, Sasuke ultrapassou o sedan esporte prata e continuou seu caminho.

Batendo seus dedos levemente à musica que tocava na radio, Sasuke pensou sobre todas as maneiras que ele podia chutar o traseiro de seu irmão. A vingança seria sua e ele tinha os cúmplices perfeitos em mente.

Um sorriso mal, reservado para Itachi, se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

* * *

"Você recebeu o e-mail?"

"Sim."

"As coisas vão ficar interessantes, não acha?"

"Sim."

"Podia fazer as coisas melhores."

"..."

"Ou piores."

Uma mão pálida se esticou e se envolveu no final de uma gravata negra, puxando o que falava para baixo até que os dois lábios ansiosos estivessem a momentos do toque.

"Sem mais conversa." Os lábios se encontrara, se empurrando um contra o outro urgentemente para provar e sentir tudo que o outro tinha. "Nós não temos muito tempo."

* * *

O DMZ estava silencioso. Sem papeis de movendo. Nem canetas escrevendo. E nenhuma tecla de computador batida.

Neji, Shino, Sakura e Lee estavam do seu lado do assoalho catorze com seus sapatos brilhantes pressionados de encontro ao DMZ. Eles todos estavam vestidos impecavelmente. Ternos negros gravatas e sapatos escuros decoravam cada um de seus corpos. Eles eram os empregados perfeitos da Uchiha Inc e Sasuke daria a cada um deles uma variação de 'hn'. Eles olharam sem expressão para o outro lado do quarto.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata e Kiba encaram de volta. Eles também estavam na linha limite do DMZ. Entretanto, enquanto a equipe de Sasuke estava rígida, a equipe de Naruto depreendia um tédio relaxado. Todos eles usavam ternos negros como era esperado de empregados da Uchiha Inc., mas Naruto não estaria representado por empresários incolores. Gaara estava de pé olhando fixamente através da sala, mãos nos bolsos, grava vermelha de encontro ao seu terno preto. Shikamaru também tinha suas mãos nos bolsos, sua gravata azul frouxa em torno de sua garganta. Hinata usava um terno cinza carvão com uma blusa roxa de cetim. Kiba estava inclinado contra um cubículo, sorrindo torto, sua gravata de patas de cachorro visível pelos braços cruzados.

Uma desordem desceu no DMZ, enquanto as mães puxavam suas crianças para dentro e os donos de lojas fizeram o sinal da cruz e fecharam as suas lojas...ok, talvez não, mas aquilo retrava o nível de tensão dos outros empregados do décimo quarto andar experimentavam.

"Hyuugu." Gaara começou.

"Sabuku." Neji assentiu.

"Devemos começar?"

"Claro."

Pisando a frente ambas as equipes entraram no DMZ e andaram quietamente juntos para a sala de conferencias. Seus chefes puderam ter ido, mas ambos as equipes ainda tinham trabalho para fazer.

* * *

"A reunião começou, senhor." Deidara disse andando no escritório de Itachi. "Eles se encontraram no DMZ e sem incidentes foram para a sala de conferências. A reunião durou quarenta e cinco minutos e não houve nenhuma discussão ou problemas de todo."

"É claro que não. Não são as equipes que são o problema. É meu irmão e Uzumaki. De fato, eu acredito que as 'equipes' são mais próximas do que meus serviçais sabem."

"Senhor?"

"Não é nada. Mantenha-me informado toda a semana. Embora, eu realmente não preveja nenhum problema."

"Sim, senhor."

* * *

Naruto estacionou em um estacionamento ao lado de carro esporte preto incrivelmente familiar.

Naruto permitiu que sua cabeça caísse de encontro ao volante, "Oh inferno não." Ele sussurrou, "É claro que era o bastardo. Perfeito."

Retirando suas chaves, Naruto abiu a porta e se empurrou para fora do carro. Propositalmente evitando olhar o carro preto, Naruto bateu sua porta e estalou as costas. Foi enquanto removia sua bagagem que aconteceu.

"Eu deveria saber que era você, dobe." Veio a voz vagarosa que fez imediatamente o coração de Naruto bater mais rápido e suas mãos se fecharem em punhos. "Minha avó dirige mais rápido que você."

Naruto mordeu sua língua para se impedir de responder, no lugar, arrancando vigorosamente sua mala de viagem o que o conduziu a voar para trás quando ela soltou. Ele fechou os olhos esperando a dor que ele tinha certeza que viria...e a umidade. Embora tivesse parado de chover, ainda haviam poças no estacionamento.

A dor e a água nunca vieram e Naruto abriu os olhos, simplesmente para fechá-los quando sentiu a respiração morna em sua orelha.

"Hn. Dobe. "

Sasuke tinha segurado Naruto contra seu corpo antes que o pequeno idiota pudesse cair na terra. Envolvendo as pálidas e fortes mãos em torno dos ombros de Naruto, Sasuke empurrou o loiro e teve certeza de que ele estava firme antes de dar um passo para trás. Ele ouviu um 'obrigado' murmurado antes de Naruto andar para longe, arrastando sua mala de viagem atrás dele.

Sasuke ficou parado por um momento. Isso era diferente de toda interação que tivesse tido com o dobe. O loiro não tinha dito nada para ele. Inferno, Sasuke até mesmo tinha começado a 'discussão' e o loiro tinha ignorado ele. E então quando ele devia ter se afastado dos braços de Sasuke e se virado, começado a gritar e pronto para atacar no homem de cabelos negros, o dobe tinha sussurrado 'obrigado' e andado para longe. Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando as perguntas anteriores em favor dessa que emitiu arrepios abaixo de sua espinha...Por que ele tinha se sentindo tão frio vendo o dobe andar para longe?

* * *

Empurrando aberta as portas de vidro, Naruto piscou quando foi assaltado pelo verde. Flores verdes, tetos, paredes e móveis cobriam a entrada principal. Andando lentamente para dentro da sala, Naruto fez seu caminho até o balcão. Um jovem mulher em...espera...verde, cumprimentando-o.

"Olá, Jovem Amigo. Bem vindo ao Retiro Corporativo do Trabalho de Equipe Força da Primavera de Maito Gai!"

Naruto piscou, "Oi."

A senhorita piscou, ficando de pé, "Vocês estão aqui para começarem a descobrir a juventude da sua primavera interna através de intensos exercícios e leituras programadas para trazer você mais perto de seus companheiros de trabalho e estabelecer o estilo de vida da primavera na sua vida profissional e pessoal."

Naruto encarou a mulher. Felizmente, tinha perdido o que ela dizia quando ela ficou de pé e ele percebeu que ela usava um macacão de poliéster verde. "Ah, não, eu estou aqui por causa do diabo, mas essa coisa da primavera soa...legal." Ele sorriu e ela pareceu feliz com isso.

"Seu nome, novo jovem amigo?" Ela disse se sentando de volta e girando para seu computador.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"E Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto endureceu-se quando sentiu o homem identificar-se atrás dele.

A mulher assentiu. Sem se virar, ela continuou, "Outro jovem amigo. Hm, eu vejo que vocês são ambos da Uchiha Inc, olá, bem-vi..." Ela tinha se virado e percebido o alto e escuro recém-chegado, "Ohhhh..."

"Oh pelo amor de Deus!" Naruto amuou de modo que somente Sasuke pudesse ouvir, "Senhorita? Eu peço jovemente que você me diga onde é o meu quarto então eu posso passar mal."

A menina balançou a cabeça, mas os corações continuavam em seus olhos, "Sim...quarto..." Ela sorriu recatadamente," O lugar onde você vai...dormir." A ultima palavra foi praticamente uma arfada.

"Sim, eu apenas vou vomitar um pouco." Naruto girou e suspirou 'Casanova' por entre seus dentes. "Pegue nosso quarto, teme."

"Dobe." Friccionando sua têmpora, Sasuke deu um sorriso afetado antes de pisar a frente, mandando seu brilho mais escuro de aborrecimento os olhos sonhadores atrás do balcão.

Naruto se irritou e jogou-se em um sofá, cor do verde floresta. Nem trinta segundos depois um cartão chave bateu em sua cabeça e caiu silenciosamente no chão. Girando para gritar, Naruto viu a cabeça de Sasuke indo pelo corredor.

"Melhor se apressar, dobe."E os fios escuros desapareceram na esquina.

Naruto ficou de pé, arrastando sua mala de viagem atrás dele, "Oi! Bastardo...espere por mim."

* * *

Sasuke pôs suas ultimas roupas no armário e fechou a porta. Ele virou para achar Naruto sentando quieto na borda da cama olhando para fora da janela enquanto a chuva caia. Enquanto ele olhava, o loiro envolveu seus braços em torno de seu meio e tiritou.

"Dobe." Sasuke andou para sua própria cama, sentando-se. Naruto nem sequer reagiu a sua voz.

"Ei, Uzumaki." Sasuke disse lançando um travesseiro no menino.

"Ahh!" Naruto girou ao redor, "Teme! O que?"

"Você tem um problema com a chuva, dobe?" Sasuke perguntou. Não foi despercebido aos seus olhos escuros quando o corpo inteiro de Naruto endureceu e seus olhos azuis se arremessaram em torno do quarto como se procurasse a rota de fuga mais fácil.

"Não, teme. Eu só estava esperando por você terminar com toda a sua exagerada arrumação então nós poderíamos ir ao nosso seminário de introdução." Naruto mordeu. Sasuke sorriu afetado ao mentiroso horrível que o homem era.

"Arrumar minhas roupas não é uma arrumação exagerada."

"Talvez não, mas mudar a fronha dos travesseiros e os lençóis para uns trazidos de casa, trazendo o que eu só posso supor por 'pasta de dente segura' e limpando um telefone que nós não vamos usar com gel anti-bactérias certamente é."

Sasuke ficou de pé, mãos se fechando em punhos ao seu lado, "Nunca ouviu sobre germes, estúpido."

Naruto riu e ficou de pé, as mãos erguidas em rendição, "Agora, não fique tenso. Eu também odeio germes. Vamos lá." Naruto começou a andar para porta, mas ao passar por Sasuke ele momurrou, "Princesa."

Sasuke se esticou e tocou o ombro do homem menor, girando ao redor para enfrentá-lo de modo que o soco pegasse o sorridente loiro no rosto.

"Merda! Seu bastardo!" Naruto gritou tocando seu nariz sangrento momentaneamente antes de voar em Sasuke atirando-o na sua cama recentemente livre de 'germes'.Sasuke moveu seus quadris, lançando Naruto na cama enquanto subiu no homem, uma perna de cada lado. Naruto levantou seu joelho e acertou o bastardo do lado, fazendo com que o corvo grunhisse em dor, caindo para frente em Naruto. Tentando sair debaixo do homem mais pesado, Naruto rolou somente para ser arrastado para baixo com Sasuke quando caiu no chão.

"Oh meu!Vocês são a energia jovem gritando para ser livre, meus jovens amigos!"

* * *

Maito Gai amava seu trabalho. Ensinar a próxima geração sobre os benefícios da juventude e do trabalho de equipe era a ocupação mais gratificante que ele podia imaginar. Vendo seus convidados trabalhando juntos e verdadeiramente experimentando sua juventude trazia lagrimas a seus olhos.

Gai voltou um passo quando passou o quarto 13. Dentro ele podia ouvir grunhidos e uivos. Oh não! Um de seus companheiros jovens estava em aflição. Ele rapidamente bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta. Girando a maçaneta percebeu que a porta não tinha sido de todo fechada.

Ele entrou no quarto para ver dois jovens homens rolarem da cama para o chão. Seu primeiro instinto era que testemunhava o abraço de amantes. O homem de cabelo negro tinha puxado o loiro para ele, embalando a cabeça loira de modo que ele não a batesse no chão. Esse foi o primeiro instinto até ele ver o sangue e ouviu o conhecido nome ser rosnado.

Esses homens tinham tanta energia! Eles seriam extremamente beneficiados por suas lições e programas. A paixão deles...novamente as lagrimas ameaçaram cair.

"Oh meu!Vocês são a energia jovem gritando para ser livre, meus jovens amigos!"

Dois jogos de olhos giraram para o recém-chegado. Gai sorriu brilhantemente quando o homem de cabelo escuro saltou a cima empurrando o homem loiro fora dele e andando para longe.

O loiro olhou do chão, "Oh meu Deus..." Naruto saltou fora do chão e voou para Sasuke. Sasuke ficou rígido quando Naruto o empurrou para o homem vestido de verde, segurando as costas da sua camisa.

"Dobe? O que diabos você esta fazendo?" Sasuke silvou ainda olhando para Gai.

"É a Besta Verde!" Naruto sussurrou nas suas costas.

"O que você esta falando?" Sasuke disse entre os dentes.

"Não! Não poderia ser...É você, luz do sol?!"

Naruto pressionou sua testa nas costas do homem de cabelo preto, mãos caindo ao seu lado.

"Merda." Internamente Naruto pensou em todas as maneiras que estaria matando Kakashi. O bastardo tinha sabido e não tinha dito nada!!

* * *

N/T: Na fic original, o Itachi chama o Sasuke e o Naruto de "Minions" e eu não encontrei uma tradução melhor do "Serviçais", mas se alguem que souber inglês e quiser me dica para uma melhor eu seria muito grata! ;D

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Um Kakashi de vinte cinco anos estava sentado em sua mesa de cozinha olhando fixamente para fora da janela, mas não vendo nada. Naruto tinha estado desde a metade superior da noite com um temperatura de 40 graus o que tinha acabado sendo uma infecção em dobro no ouvido. A viagem para a emergência as quatro da manhã iria para a lista das experiências mais dolorosas e assustadoras da sua jovem vida. Não, espera...a experiência mais dolorosa era deixar Naruto em casa as seis e meia para sair de casa e estar na aula às sete.

"O que nós vamos fazer, 'Kashi?"

O homem de cabelo prata girou lentamente sua cabeça para esquerda. Iruka parecia morto...pálido, grudento, 'oh querido DEUS o que é essa COISA' morte. Kakashi somente podia assumir que ele também não estava parecendo o seu eu radiante também.

Não recebendo outra resposta além do olhar vitrificado que Kakashi emitiu-o, Iruka tentou de novo. "Amanhã Naruto não pode ir para a escola. Ambos temos exames finais." O homem mais alto girou sua cabeça para encarar a janela novamente, "Kakashi, eu preciso que você preste atenção. Nós temos um problema. Quem pode olhar Naruto?"

Kakashi piscou e abriu sua boca para responder quando o som delicado de passos chamou sua atenção a entrada.

"Papai!" Um criança de cinco anos de idade choramingou da entrada, "Papai...por favor..."Os olhos azuis brilharam com lágrimas enquanto Naruto esticou seus braços pequeninos para seu pai. "Por favor...eu não me sinto bem."

Kakashi estava de pé ao primeiro 'por favor'e pegou o pequeno menino em seus braços, "Eu sei, luz do sol. Eu sei."

"Eu não me sinto como uma luz do sol..." Naruto sussurrou no peito coberto de algodão onde a sua cabeça descansava.

Iruka andou para perto sorrindo aos dois homens da sua vida. Estendeu uma mão e fez massagens na nuca de Kakashi usando a outra mão para friccionar círculos delicados nas costas da criança.

"Você vai ficar melhor logo, Naru. Nós prometemos. O médico te deu remédio e você vai voltar ao seu velho eu a qualquer momento." Iruka sentiu seu coração parar quando Naruto se acomodou no peito de Kakashi e o homem de cabelo de prata acariciou as mechas suadas do menino. Kakashi, o homem e amante, era bonito...Kakashi, o pai, era de tirar o fôlego.

Kakashi ajustou o menino cansado em seu quadril, "Hey, falando em remédio, luz do sol, eu acho que esta na hora de mais." kakashi começou a andar na direção do quarto do menino, "Talvez se você pedir gentilmente após o remédio e banho rápido, Papa vá ler uma historia para você."

A cabeça dourada levantou e olhos azuis procuraram Iruka, "Papa? Papa, você por favor, por favor com sorvete de creme e cerejas polvilhadas e um lado de ramen, por favor leia uma historia para mim depois de eu tomar o remé...remé-do e ficar limpo?"

"Claro, pequeno. Eu vou estar esperando."

* * *

Naruto estava limpo, medicado, lido e adormecido quando Kakashi e Iruka andaram lentamente ao seu quarto.

"E sobre Anko?" Kakashi perguntou puxando sua camisa pela cabeça.

"Não, eu penso que ela esta fora da cidade." Iruka se dirigiu ao banheiro para escovar seus dentes.

"Asuma?" Kakashi gritou sobre a água corrente.

"Es'a com Anko..." Iruka cuspiu, "Ele esta com Anko, alguma conferência."

"Merda, Iruka...Eu não sei. Eu vou só ficar em casa com ele." Kakashi rastejou pela cama e seu rosto descansou no travesseiro. "Eu não quero ele doente e com alguma outra pessoa de qualquer jeito."

"Kakashi," Iruka disse, " esses são seus últimos exames finais antes que você se gradue com seus Mestres. Você não vai perdê-los. Eu vou ficar em casa." Iruka rastejou na cama cutucando o homem maior no quadril para 'lembrá-lo' sobre seu lado da cama.

"São seus exames final também." Kakashi raciocinou antes de 'invadir' o lado de Iruka e puxar o homem mais perto. Eles ficaram em silencio vários minutos antes de Kakashi se apoiar em seus cotovelos olhando no rosto de Iruka. Iruka levantou uma sobrancelha, o homem de cabelo prata parecia nervoso.

"Eu podia pedir ao Gai." Seu tom de voz era doloroso, mas resignado.

Iruka se sentou tão rápido que acidentalmente bateu no nariz de Kakashi. "Você perdeu sua mente completamente? Eu sei que você esta com pouco ou nenhum descanso, mas Maito Gai!"

Kakashi friccionou seu nariz suavemente com seus olhos fechados apertados para parar as lágrimas de cair. Iruka colocou uma mão delicada em sua bochecha, "Eu sinto muito."

Kakashi abriu seus olhos e sorriu, "Está bem, 'Ru." Colocou um beijo gentil no nariz adorável de Iruka antes de voltar e continuar, "Todos mais que nós conhecemos estão fazendo seus finais também ou estão fora da cidade. Ele vai fazer isso. Vai transformar em um de seus malditos 'desafios' e vai se transformar na maldita Mary Poppins para 'vencer' se tiver."

"Eu sei...mas e sobre Naruto. Ele nunca sequer encontrou o homem. Eu pensei que nós tínhamos decido que nunca, nunca queríamos que ele conhecesse o homem."

"A situação faz o homem. Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. Quem não...escolha seu ditado, mas ele é tudo que temos."

Iruka suspirou, caindo de novo nos braços de Kakashi. "Faça isso."

* * *

"Luz do sol, dobe?" Sasuke sussurrou enquanto se forçava a ignorar o calor que disparou de cima a baixo de sua espinha desde que a testa de Naruto tinha sido pressionada nas suas costas.

Naruto golpeou o homem, que ostentava um sorriso irônico, nas costas enquanto rangia seus dentes. Sibilou, "Cala boca, teme."

* * *

Felizmente Naruto tinha dormido mais ou menos pacificamente de noite. Quando ele acordou de manhã sua febre não tinha ido, mas estava significantemente mais baixa do que no dia anterior. O menininho andou para dentro da sala e viu seu Papa e seu Papai sentados no sofá. Com um choramingo que somente as crianças doentes podiam fazer e continuarem adoráveis, Naruto rastejou no sofá, se acomodando entre eles.

"Bom dia, luz do sol. Como você esta se sentindo?" Kakashi disse ao colocar a mão delicadamente na testa do menino.

"Ok," Naruto murmurou quando o sono ameaçou o tomar novamente agora que ele estava morno e seguro entre seus pais.

"Naru..." As pálpebras pesadas levantaram para revelar as esferas azuis sonolentas que procuraram Iruka, "Naruto, essa manhã Papai e eu temos que ir para escola. Você não pode hoje porque não esta se sentindo bem."

"Eu não acho que deveria ficar sozinho!" Naruto disse se endurecendo de encontro a Kakashi.

"Não. Não, é claro que não. Papai convidou um...amigo...para vir e ficar com você."

"Hmmm...ok." Naruto girou de encontro a Kakashi, segurando a camisa preta e fechando seus olhos novamente, "Quem?"

Antes que qualquer um dos homens pudesse responder houve uma série de incrivelmente insistentes batidas vieram da porta da frente.

"Vá para o Papa, luz do sol." Kakashi sussurrou nas mechas loiras, soltando-se da criança sonolenta antes de se dirigir para a porta.

Naruto rastejou no colo de Iruka e encarou o corredor que seu Pai tinha desaparecido. Ele ouviu vozes e então se mexeu, de modo que podia ver quando os passos vieram corredor abaixo.

Olhos azuis se alargaram comicamente...havia tanto...

"KAKASHI! É esse o pequeno menino que você falou com tal alegria de primavera?!"

Um homem usando mais verde do que Naruto jamais tinha visto em sua limitada vida saltou em frente a ele, o pegando do colo de seu Papa e então balançando-o no ar.

"Gai, Naruto não esta se sentindo b..." Iruka começou, mas parou abruptamente quando Naruto vomitou sobre todo o cabelo preto do homem.

"Papai..." Naruto chorou e se encontrou arrancado fora dos braços do homem de verde e mantido de encontro o peito de seu pai.

"Shhh...luz do sol, está tudo bem. Ninguém esta chateado." Kakashi assegurou o menino agitado antes de dar um brilho mortal na 'babá'. "Maldição, Gai. Vá ao banheiro e se limpe. Iruka vai lhe arranjar algumas roupas." Kakashi disse enquanto levava seu filho com olhos lacrimosos para seu próprio banheiro.

Naruto olhou por sob as costas de seu pai para ver o homem verde sorrir brilhantemente e oferecer a ele os polegares. Naruto fechou os olhos...o que seus pais estavam pensando?

* * *

Naruto ainda tinha que tirar sua testa das costas de Sasuke. Ele pensou que se talvez não visse Gai, o idiota louco não o visse também. 'Eu devia ter sabido! Eu sou tão estúpido...todo o verde e a 'besteira de primavera'... quem mais podia ser?!'

"Oh, luz do sol! Eu não vi você em um longo tempo. Meu eterno rival se mudou e tudo que eu recebi foram cartões de Natal para me assegurar de sua contínua juventude e alegria de primavera!"

Naruto pisou para frente, forçando um sorriso em seu rosto, "Sim, nós nos movemos para Konoha. É bom ver você de novo." Naruto ofereceu sua mão, que foi ignorada em favor de um grande abraço.

Naruto ficou duro nos braços do homem antes de, sem jeito, dar tapinhas nas costas verdes.

"Dobe."

Gai liberou Naruto para olhar o alto, homem de cabelos escuros, "Olá! Eu sou Maito Gai, proprietário e operador de..."

"Sim, eu sei." Sasuke estendeu sua mão, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Você é o filho de Fugaku, sim?"

"Hn."

O rosto de Gai mostrava confusão. Naruto veio ao salvamento. "Ele quer dizer sim, não é, bastardo?"

Sasuke sorriu de lado no loiro cujo rosto ainda estava corado de embaraço.

"Bem então, eu tenho certeza de que nós ficaremos bem sozinhos. Kakashi e eu tivemos os melhores momentos com ambos os seus pais. Agora, essas são algumas memórias bem vindas..."

Sasuke observou Naruto bloquear sem sua respiração, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Gai continuou, "Mas mesmo sem conhecer seu pai, qualquer amigo de Luz do Sol é meu amigo!"

Sasuke mandou um sorriso irônico a Naruto, "Claro. Meu 'amigo'... Luz do Sol."

* * *

Gai entrou na sala de visitas para ver a pequena família sentada junta no sofá. Ele sorriu brilhantemente a figura que eles faziam e pisou para frente.

"Meus amigos, eu estou limpo!"

Iruka forçou um sorriso e então olhou para Kakashi, suas sobrancelhas praticamente em uma linha fina em uma comunicação silenciosa que podia somente ser interpretada como 'Você tem certeza?!'

Kakashi beijou a pequena cabeça loiro e ficou de pé, "Gai, posso falar com você na cozinha?"

"É claro, meu amigo!"

Iruka e Naruto observaram eles deixaram a sala e Naruto rastejou no colo do homem de cabelo marrom.

"Papa?" O pequeno sussurrou, "Eu não acho que esse homem devia estar aqui."

"Agora, criança, Gai é um pouco...entusiasmado, mas ele não quis fazê-lo passar mal. Você vai ficar bem, ok."

Naruto parecia em duvida, mas assentiu. Ele sabia que a escola era importante para seus pais e ele sabia que se eles pudessem, eles ficariam com ele. Ele sorriu mesmo pensando que ele podia sentir as lágrimas picando atrás de seus olhos. Descansou sua cabeça contra o peito morno de seu Papa e se permitiu relaxar.

"Não vai ser por muito tempo, Naru."

Naruto assentiu.

* * *

Gai encontrou-se sendo pressionado um pouco violentamente de encontro a geladeira. Embora ele e Kakashi tivessem a mesma altura, sentiu como se o homem de cabelo prateado estivesse pairando sobre ele. O sorriso em seu rosto diminuiu em intensidade.

"Gai," Kakashi sorriu de modo ameaçador, "Eu aprecio você ter vindo para nos ajudar hoje, mas se você fizer esse menininho chorar ou se preocupar ou somente 'pensar' em fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, eu vou arrancar as suas bolar e enfiá-las na sua bunda. Isso não é um jogo. É o meu filho."

Lagrimas começa a escapar dos redondos olhos pretos, " Kakashi, meu eterno rival, eu vou tratar esse menininho como se ele fosse meu. Sua juventude mostrou o erro de minhas maneiras e vendo você assim, meu amigo, me faz pensar em campos aberto de pri..."

"Eu não me importo, Gai." Kakashi liberou o homem, "O numero de emergência esta na mesa. Ele precisa tomar o remédio em duas horas, horários e doses estão igualmente na mesa. Estaremos em casa na hora do jantar."

Kakashi girou e andou afastado, mas não parou na entrada. "Não ferre tudo."

Gai assentiu.

* * *

"Sr. Gai, Uchiha e eu estávamos apenas indo para o seminário de boas-vindas." Naruto disse na esperança de se afastar de Gai e Sasuke e sua estúpida, estúpida vida.

"Senhor? Não, luz do sol, eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo se você me chamar assim. Somente Gai, Gai-sensei...ou tio." Naruto tiritou, "Eu, eu mesmo, estou indo nessa direção. Poderia acompanhá-los?"

Naruto suspirou e forçou outro sorriso de cegar em seu rosto. Perdeu o olhar severo de Sasuke na ação. "Isso seria maravilhoso! Vamos lá, teme."

Sasuke seguiu os dois homens fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Gai os conduziu abaixo do salão falando sobre coisas que Sasuke imediatamente dispensou quando percebeu que o homem verde não estava mais falando sobre a 'luz do sol'. Sasuke diminuiu o ritmo de modo que ele pudesse andar ao lado do homem de cabelo loiro. Enquanto chegava mais perto, ele ouviu Naruto murmurar para si mesmo.

"...então eu vou riscar o carro dele...sim...e vou dizer para Iruka que ele me comprou aquela revista quando eu tinha doze...e então quando o filho da mãe estiver dormindo no sofá eu vou rir e rir. Cretino."

"Dobe."

Naruto acordou e finalmente observou o homem de cabelo escuro caminhando ao lado dele. " O que?" Naruto mordeu...Ele tinha esboçado somente o primeiro dia do seu plano de vingança que esperançosamente duraria o ano inteiro.

"Quem é o seu pai?"

Naruto tropeçou e Sasuke disse a si mesmo que foi somente reflexo que o fez rapidamente estender sua mão e agarrar o cotovelo do loiro antes que ele caísse para frente. Naruto puxou seu braço afastado e brilhou em Sasuke, friccionando para afastar a sensação dos dedos de Sasuke de encontro a sua pele.

"Kakashi Hatake e Iruka Umino."

"Eles são seus pais adotivos."

"Sim, eles são. Muito bom teme."

Sasuke apertou suas mãos. Algo estava errado com ele. Tinha que estar. Como podia um pequeno estúpido loiro fazer ele sentir raiva, aborrecimento, divertimento e curiosidade tudo ao mesmo maldito tempo. Com qualquer um outro ele não teria perguntado em primeiro lugar e se ele fizesse, ele certamente brilharia e interromperia a discussão depois dessa pequena pérola de resposta. E socaria ele...sim, isso também.

"Dobe," o tom de sua voz sugeria um aviso. Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha dourada. "Quem é seu pai?"

Naruto fechou seus olhos. Ele ainda podia ouvir Gai falando sobre juventude e primavera e todo tipo de diferentes besteiras. Por que Sasuke se importava? Por que Naruto não queria dizer a ele? Não importava. O homem estava morto. Naruto não tinha memórias dele e somente retratos podiam dizer que ele tinha existido. Não era que ele não amava seus pais 'reais', mas ele não os tinha conhecido e mesmo depois de vinte quatro anos não sabia onde eles cabiam em sua vida. Kakashi e Iruka tinha dito a ele hitórias e responderam todas as suas perguntas sobre seus pais, mas...

"Seu nome era Minato Namikaze."

"Namikaze? De onde vem o Uzumaki?" Sasuke não podia acreditar na sua boca. Estava compensando pelo tempo perdido?

Naruto parou em seu caminho e Sasuke teve que girar para vê-lo. O loiro correu uma mão morena em seu rosto, "Sasuke..."

O olhos negros se alargaram...ninguém nunca tinha dito seu nome como aquilo. Seu nome estava envolto em uma dor silenciosa, na agressão hostil suprimida e na defesa silenciosa.

"Eu realmente preferiria não falar sobre isso." Naruto terminou e correu para alcançar Gai, que tinha continuado a falar mesmo que nenhum dos jovens estivessem seguindo-o.

* * *

"Ok, luz do sol, Papa e eu estaremos em casa logo. Seja um bom menino."

Naruto assentiu, sua cabeça dobrada para baixo na tentativa de esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"Luz do sol?" Kakashi perguntou se ajoelhando em frente ao menino, "Não se preocupe. Estaremos em casa antes que você perceba. Gai é um homem divertido...você vai gostar dele."

Naruto inclinou-se para frente envolvendo seus braços em torno da garganta de Kakashi, sussurrando na orelha do homem, "Ele parece uma grande e verde..."

"Besta?" Kakashi sussurrou.

"SIM!"

Kakashi riu e ficou de pé. "É somente por algumas horas.Nós amamos você."

Naruto observou os dois homens acenarem e deixarem o apartamento. Lentamente encontrou os olhos de seu babá.

"Você esta com fome, luz do sol?"

"Meu nome é Naruto," O pequeno menino disse de mau humor, escorregando do sofá, "E nós podemos ter ramen?"

* * *

"Nós teremos uma competição!" Gai gritou enquanto colocou a bacia na frente de Naruto, "Quem comer mais rápido vai escolher nossa próxima atividade! E como um incentivo adicional, se eu perder eu vou fazer duzentos agachamentos!"

Naruto somente assentiu. Iruka sempre tinha dito a ele para comer lentamente ou ele iria engasgar, mas a Besta Verde queria que ele comece rápido...o que ele devia fazer? E o que eram agachamentos? Se ele perdesse teria que fazê-los? Duzentos eram como...muito. Como um milhão. Ele pegou seus hashis e olhou para o outro lado da mesa.

Gai assentiu, levantou os polegares e então gritou "VAI!"

* * *

Naruto assistiu "A raposa e o Cão" enquanto Gai fez duzentos agachamentos atrás do sofá. Naruto estava contente que tinha ganhado. Não poderia fazer aquela elevação de qualquer maneira.

* * *

"Se eu perder esse jogo de 'Terra dos Doces' eu vou andar nas minhas mãos pelo resto da tarde!"

Naruto deu de ombros, bocejando um pouco antes de lançar o primeiro cartão.

* * *

Gai andou para fora do quarto de Naruto em suas mãos após de colocado o menino dentro para sua soneca

* * *

"Nós faremos tantos animais quanto pudermos de argila. Se eu não fizer mais depois de dez minutos, eu farei trinta pés de chinelo em torno da sala de visitas...em minhas mãos naturalmente."

"Ah...Sr. Gai? Você não tem que...esta tudo bem. Nós podemos somente brincar."

"Oh, luz do sol! Você é filho do seu pai! Meu eterno rival esta sempre dizendo que meus desafios não são importantes, mas isso nos faz homens melhores!Nós deveríamos valorizar a nossa juventude. E eu vejo tanta primavera em você! Eu não aceitarei não como resposta! Comece!" O homem verde rasgou a tampa de seu jogo e começou.

Naruto olhou para o relógio. Ele não podia entender, mas Papa sempre olhava para ele quando estava esperando por algo. Ele esperava que o relógio estivesse dizendo que seus pais iriam estar ali logo. As pequenas mãos se estenderam para frente e puxaram a argila para ele. Abrindo seu pote, Naruto começou lentamente a montar uma raposa azul.

* * *

Naruto ficou no safa olhando seu livro favorito enquanto a Besta Verde fazia pés de chinelo em torno da sala de visitas.

* * *

Kakashi perseguiu Iruka acima das escadas enquanto tentava apertar a bunda do homem.

"Pare com isso!" Iruka silvou golpeando a mão 'curiosa' para longe.

"Nós estamos finalmente livres, Iruka! Os exames finais terminaram." o homem de cabelo prata parou seu amante de destrancar a porta e sussurrou em sua orelha, "Eu estou tentado a deixar Gai olhar luz do sol toda a noite e levar você para jantar e então para um desses hotéis onde se paga por hora, sabe, como camas em formato de corações e..."

"Por favor Sr. Gai...PARE! Você não tem! Por favor. Você esta me assustando!!"

"Oh merda!" Kakashi sibilou e enfiou a chave na entrada antes de estourar na sala.

Naruto estava sentado no sofá, pernas perto de seu peito, sua lábio inferior tremendo. 'Desculpe', o jogo de mesa, estava no meio da sala.

"O que diabos...Gai!" Kakashi disse encarando o idiota verde que tinha erguido a cadeira nos pés e fazia agachamentos.

"Papai! Papai!" Naruto berrou e saltou do sofá, "Não me deixe de novo! Não mais!" Naruto ralhou encarando os olhos de seus pais.

"A Besta Verde me fez comer rápido e então ele me fez fazer tantos animais quanto eu podia e então ele me fez dizer o alfabeto realmente, realmente rápido e ele andou em suas mãos e nós jogamos todos os jogos de mesa quando eu não queria e eu estou cansado e...ele é ASSUSTADOR!" Olhos azuis faiscaram enquanto um pequeno e trêmulo dedo apontou ao culpado que tinha provocado a explosão.

Iruka puxou o menino balbuciante para seus braços enquanto Kakashi ajudou Gai a abaixar a cadeira sem causar dano a ele ou ao móvel.

"Bem, Gai." Kakashi começou, sorrindo até que seus olhos estivessem fechados, "Obrigado por vir. Naruto parece ter tido um tempo maravilhoso." Kakashi disse ao agarrar o braço do homem e puxá-lo 'gentilmente' para a porta. "Não nos ligue, nós ligaremos para você. Obrigado. Tchau."

Kakashi fechou a porta na cara do homem.

* * *

Naruto teve pesadelos sobre o retorno da Besta Verde por dois meses.

* * *

A sala do 'seminário' era, na verdade, bem encantadora, Naruto pensou. Se ele ignorasse o esquema de cor, é claro. Em vez de cadeiras duras, a sala estava cheia sofás e poltronas rubras. Sasuke e Naruto tinham obviamente chegado tarde por que eles foram forçados a compartilhar um sofá ou ficar de pé. Naruto deixou-se cair pesadamente nele. O bastardo podia fazer o que quisesse.

Sasuke olhou mais abaixo para o dobe antes de chutar os pés do homem de cima e se sentar. Ele sorriu torto quando ouviu Naruto rosnar 'teme' antes de voltar sua atenção para a frente da sala onde Gai tinha ficado ao entrar na sala.

"Bem Vindo, Meus Jovens Amigos..." e Sasuke ignorou o resto em favor de olhar seus 'jovens' companheiros. Ele e Naruto eram parte de um pequeno grupo de dez homens, parecia.

Os outros oito homens falaram quietamente com seus parceiros de trabalho, rindo e fazendo comentários sobre a 'Besta Verde'. Isso relembrou Sasuke a descobrir por que Naruto estava 'com medo' do homem. Merda. Não, ele não iria descobrir por que ele não ligava.

"Maldição, teme. Eu te fiz uma pergunta." Naruto sibilou ao lado dele.

"Por que você esta com medo de Maito Gai?" Oh merda...tanto para não perguntar.

"Bastardo!" Naruto subitamente chutou a canela do homem, "Eu não estou com medo dele..." Naruto girou sua cabeça, murmurando, "É mais como profundamente traumatizado."

"Eu vejo." Duas palavras cobertas de sarcasmo divertido.

"Você sabe que é um imbecil, certo?" Naruto se voltou para olhar diretamente nas piscinas negras.

"Você é o único que disse isso e eu acho você uma fonte menos do que digna." Sasuke disse encarando de volta, empurrando a perna do homem com seu pé.

"Oh, não se subestime. Tantas outras pessoas acreditam nisso...eu só sou o único que diz isso na sua cara, teme." Naruto sorriu, pisando nos dedos dos pés do sapato preto brilhante de Sasuke.

"Hn. Talvez," Sasuke começou e tirou seu pé abusado debaixo do de Naruto e chutar a vitela de Naruto com força o bastante para fazer um cavalo orgulhoso. Naruto se esticou para friccionar o pé ao silvar em dor, "Mas todo mundo sabe que você é só um idiota medíocre abrigado nas assas dos irmãos Uchihas."

Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram e sem pensar sobre onde ele estava ou como seria visto ele empurrou Sasuke do sofá e saltou para baixo até que estivesse em cima do homem de cabelo escuro, "Vai se foder. Vai se foder. Vai se foder." Naruto gritou ao segurar a camisa do outro, homem golpeando sua cabeça no chão após cada exclamação.

Naruto se sentiu sendo retirado do homem, mas ainda via vermelho. "Eu odeio você!" Naruto cuspiu ante de se soltar do 'salvador' de Sasuke e marchar de volta ao seu quarto.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e encarou o loiro em retirada.

Gai ficou de pé atrás do homem de cabelos negos e sorriu, "Nós temos muito trabalho diante de nós, meu jovens amigos." Sasuke ignorou os sorrisos ao redor dele e ficou de pé para seguir o dobe. 'Quem em sã consciência alguma vez chamaria Naruto de 'luz do sol'?' Sasuke pensou enquanto gentilmente tocava a parte de trás da cabeça.

* * *

Para: Meu pai em breve renegado

De: Em breve, seu antigo filho

Assunto: Você esta morto para mim!

Sr. Hatake,

O e-mail é para lhe informar a decisão de Naruto Uzumaki de renegar o seu traseiro pervertido por permitir que seu único filho (conhecido 'luz do sol') andar cegamente aos braços da 'Besta Verde'.

Que tipo de pai não protege seu filho do horrível macacão verde usada por esse doido? Você sabe que o Sr. Uzumaki sofreu extremamente nas mãos de um Maito Gai em seus anos de infância. Você também foi informado que o Sr. Uzumaki estaria atendendo a esse retiro do inferno com um Sr. Sasuke Uchiha quem, em um movimento que somente provou que ele é o maior bastardo do caralho do mundo inteiro, tem continuado a chamar o Sr. Uzumaki de 'luz do sol'.

Como você se atreveu!

Naruto Uzumaki

Antigo Filho

Eu estou dizendo para o Papa sobre a revista!

* * *

Sasuke entrou no quarto para encontrar Naruto na cama, aparentemente dormindo. Ele tirou seus sapatos e se colocou em baixo do cobertor. Escolheu ignorar os riscos vermelhos. Ele supunha que era sua culpa de qualquer jeito.

Naruto se deslocou sobre os cobertores e Sasuke virou sua cabeça preta para olhar o homem novo. Naruto estava ondulado de encontro a cabeça da cama, travesseiros ao redor dele e o cobertor o cobria até bem embaixo do queixo.

A chuva de antes tinha se transformado em uma tempestade e a chuva batia de encontro a janela. Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram quando o relâmpago piscou e pareceu ecoar por todo o quarto. Naruto se mexeu novamente e Sasuke viu um olhar severo cruzar o seu rosto uma vez calmo.

O dobe nunca tinha respondido a questão de mais cedo sobre a chuva. Obviamente alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o homem que envolvia a chuva. Sasuke percebeu que ele não sabia muito sobre seu colega de trabalho. Ele tinha assumido de que eles iam aprender um sobre o outro juntos, mas não tinham se conduzido exatamente para uma comunicação aberta. Hesitantemente deslocou sua cabeça, sentindo a batida dolosa que o dobe tinha causado aquela tarde. Ele sabia que sua curiosidade estava ao máximo e ele nunca poderia deixá-la ir.

Se sentado, Sasuke agarrou sua chave do quarto e com uma ultima olhadela ao homem adormecido, se dirigiu ao centro de mídia. Ele precisava descobrir tudo que ele podia sobre o dobe antes que sua curiosidade e sua boca estúpida levassem a melhor dele.

* * *

Para: Neji Hyuugu

De: Sasuke Uchiha

Assunto: Informação

Neji,

Eu preciso que você ache tudo que puder de Naruto Uzumaki. Eu quero saber sobre seus pais biológicos, seus pais adotivos ( Kakashi Hatake e Iruka alguma coisa) e como meu pai pode conhecer ele. Tem alguma coisa sobre a chuva também.

Eu posso prever sua cara enquanto você esta lendo isso. Neji...Eu preciso saber. Não pense muito sobre isso. Só faça.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Conta pessoal.

* * *

"Isso é promissor."

"É, não é?"

"Hmmm...venha cá."

O e-mail rejeitado flutuou para o chão e os gemidos delicados encheram o quarto.

* * *

"Kakashi! Como você pode!" Iruka disse batendo a porta de entrada.

"Ao que você esta se referindo, amor da minha vida." Kakashi disse, tirando seus óculos e deixando sua leitura de lado.

"Não venha falar doce comigo, seu cretino. Você mandou Naruto para as mãos de Gai sem aviso! Eu pergunto de novo, como você pode?!"

"Agora, realmente, vocês dois estão exagerando, eu acho. Você sequer olhou o panfleto? Diz Retiro Corporativo do Trabalho de Equipe Divertido...ou algo assim, bem na frente."

"Diz? Eu devo ter perdido isso." Iruka suspirou, "Ainda, Naruto nem sequer lembra o nome do homem...ele só lembra da 'Besta Verde'. Foi realmente malvado não mencionar isso."

"Malvado? Talvez...mas vamos lá Iruka! Imagine como o primeiro encontro deles deve ter sido!"

Iruka brilhou, mas quando pensou sobre isso os cantos da sua boca ameaçaram se curvar para cima.

Iruka cancelou a garganta e finalmente permitiu que um sorriso enfeitasse seu rosto, "De qualquer maneira, eu prometi a Naruto que faria você dormir no sofá. Ele estava realmente chateado."

"Eu vejo." Kakashi disse com resignação em sua voz murmurante, "Eu acho que mereço isso." Ferventes olhos negros encontraram marrons divertidos, "Você vai se juntar a mim?"

* * *

Quando Naruto acordou estava sozinho no quarto. Se livrou do cobertor e fez caretas na sensação de algodão na sua boca. Empurrando-se para fora da cama ele entrou no banheiro contíguo e escovou seus dentes. Suspirou olhando para si mesmo no espelho. Tristemente, sua cabeça loira não parecia diferente de quando ele tinha deitado. Era uma benção ou uma maldição, ele se perguntava. Tomou duas aspirinas para se defender da dor de cabeça pós soneca da tarde e andou de volta ao quarto.

O relógio lhe disse que ele tinha dormido por várias horas e o jantar estava perto. Bom...seu estômago deu um rosnado de concordância. Deslizando em seus sapatos, o loiro se dirigiu para porta.

Quando se estendeu para segurar a maçaneta, a porta foi empurrada para dentro batendo nele no rosto e o mandando ao chão.

"Oh merda...isso dói." Naruto resmungou do chão. Friccionando sua testa para amenizar a dor ele olhou e viu Sasuke olhando abaixo nele.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto mandou de volta, mas parou quando uma mão pálida foi estendida em seu rosto.

Ele a alcançou e sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado por uma mão forte enquanto foi puxado em seus pés.

"Você esta bem?" O homem de cabelos escuros perguntou sem encontrar os olhos do homem menor.

"Sim. Eu acho."

"Hn." Sasuke girou e começou a se dirigir para fora. "Vamos. Eu fui mandado para acordar você. É hora do jantar e nós temos que participar do nosso primeiro exercício de trabalho de equipe." Se Sasuke tivesse soado menos excitado ele estaria morto.

"Huh." Naruto seguiu o homem mais alto. "Você sabe o que é?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Hn"

Naruto rolou seus olhos, "Parece divertido."

* * *

Gai ficou de pé na frente da sala. Naruto estava falando com vários outros homens e Sasuke ficou de pé olhando para fora da janela na escuridão. Ele estava...inconfortável...estando na floresta a noite. Ele estava acostumado a ouvir os barulhos da cidade e ver os prédios de concreto. O silencio e o verde era...desconcertante. Olhou de relance em torno do quarto. Espera...o verde estava dentro.

"Essa noite meus jovens camaradas, nós estaremos participando de uma atividade que permite não somente que vocês aprendam um sobre o outro, mas dá uma compreensão muito mais profunda do seu colega de trabalho. Cada um de vocês completou um questionário essa tarde. Esse questionário contem dez perguntas. A cada um de vocês esta sendo entregue uma folha que tem as respostas a uma daquelas perguntas de cada homem presente. Sua missão é responder todas as perguntas sobre seu companheiro de trabalho. Você vai precisar falar com cada pessoa presente para pegar cada resposta." O sorriso de Gai faiscou e ele levantou os polegares. Naruto tiritou e deu um passo para trás.

"Vocês podem começar."

Naruto imediatamente se virou para o homem a sua direita, "Hey, eu sou Naruto Uzumaki. Eu sou um dos VP da Uchiha Inc."

"Você ta brincando." O homem de cabelo marrom disse olhando para o loiro brilhante em frente a ele.

"Nope, desculpe. Eu estou aqui com o meu companheiro VP Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto apontou para o homem estóico que estava brilhando a um pobre tolo que precisava da resposta a questão três.

"Você atacou Sasuke UCHIHA?!" O homem gaguejou em descrença encarando de olhos arregalados o jovem homem.

"Sim, mas só por que ele é um bastardo. Então, que resposta você tem?"

O homem balançou a cabeça e checou sua lista.

* * *

"Então me digam, o que vocês aprenderam sobre seus companheiros de trabalho?" Gai perguntou algum tempo depois. Mais uma vez os dez homens estavam sentados ao redor da sala. Sasuke e Naruto tinha cada um conseguido uma cadeira muito ao seu deleite interno.

"Alguém?" Quando ninguém respondeu, Gai se virou para o homem loiro que se recusava a encontrar os olhos dele. "Luz do Sol! Me diga, o que você aprendeu?"

Naruto apertou o papel que ele segurava em suas mãos antes de brilhar na monstruosidade verde.

"Felizmente, eu não aprendi uma maldita coisa. Eu pensei que ele era um bastardo frio antes e isso não mudou."

Oito homens inalaram ruidosamente enquanto Naruto encarou sem expressão a parte da frente da sala.

"Dobe." Sasuke rosnou.

"O que, teme?" Naruto disse finalmente encontrando os olhos do homem de cabelos negros, emoção fazendo os olhos azuis pequenas fendas, "Você esta surpreso? A pergunta era 'Qual a sua memória de infância favorita?' e você respondeu 'Crescer'!"

"Agora," Gai disse andando lentamente para os dois voláteis homens, "Nem todos nós abraçamos a juventude da infância."

"Para 'qual o seu animal favorito' o teme disse 'filé mignon, ao ponto'."

"Dobe," Sasuke encarou impassível o loiro fulminante. Ele ficou de pé e observou Naruto espelhar seu movimento, "Vamos ver o que você escreveu, certo? Hmmm...'eu me lembro do meu pai me carregando nas costas como um macaco antes de me colocar na cama cada noite'." Sasuke rolou os olhos e mandou seu brilho para os outros homens na sala, "Mostrem as mãos, quem mais disse algo nessas linhas," a voz de Sasuke se tornou doce como açúcar, "Eu me lembro de piqueniques no parque...quando minha mamãe beijou meus machucados...correndo na chuva..." Sasuke desintegrou a folha em sua mão e quando ele falou sua voz estava dura como aço, "Algum de vocês realmente lembra dessa merda ou isso só inventaram seu momento 'Mel'?"

Naruto encarou o homem em choque. Ele olhou aos homens ao redor da sala e sabia que a maioria tinha feito exatamente o que o bastardo tinha acusado. Ele deu passos para perto de Sasuke e correu uma mão bronzeada em seu cabelo antes de deixá-la cair ao seu lado.

"Bem, Sr. Uchiha, eu credito que você fez o seu ponto." os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram um ponto e um tenso Gai quebrou no que ele tinha certeza ser uma mostra do brilho da primavera.

Naruto se virou, olhando os outros homens no quarto, "Eu me sinto mal por vocês." Seus olhos voltaram para travaram com os negros, "Todos vocês. Deve ser triste não ter suas próprias memórias. Eu não estou dizendo que toda minha infância foi gloriosa, é claro que não foi, mas minha memória é real e isso fez o que eu sou hoje. Eu posso não me lembrar de cada momento, mas eu sei que eu ri mais do que chorei. Eu sei que quando eu me sinto como merda há um lugar onde eu posso voltar onde oferecem amor, aceitação e álcool quando é apropriado."

Naruto deu um suspiro pesado, curvando sua cabeça de modo que as mechas loiras escondessem seus olhos azuis turbulentos de todo o quarto. Ninguém se atreveu a fazer um som. De repente o jovem homem riu e forçou sua mão em seus bolsos, olhando para o homem verde atrás dele. "Bem, Gai-sensei...exercício excelente. Eu acredito que aprendi um pouco sobre todo mundo nessa sala."

Sem um ultimo olhar Naruto girou e saiu da sala.

* * *

Essa noite Sasuke ficou na escuridão, olhando fixamente no teto. Não importava o que ele tentasse, não conseguia se forçar a ir dormir. O dobe...maldito dobe de merda. Sasuke tinha se sentido como uma criança imatura naquela sala. Após Naruto sair Gai tinha murmurado alguma coisa sobre a sessão estar terminada e saído da sala.

* * *

Sasuke ficou de pé em seu ponto enquanto oito homens arrastavam os pés nervosos.

"O que?" Sasuke finalmente disse.

Um homens de cabelos escuros olhou pra cima e fechou seus olhos com o Uchiha. "Ele é sempre assim? Tão vivo...e deus me perdoe...jovem?"

"Se por 'jovem' você quer dizer inocente e emocional, então sim." Sasuke disse.

Um loiro pisou a frente, "Por que diabos os Uchihas contrataram alguém como ele?"

Sasuke se eriçou de raiva, "Por que ele é o melhor."

Sasuke se virou e saiu da sala.

* * *

Sasuke correu uma mão pálida pelo rosto. Por que ele tinha dito isso? O fato era que ele não sabia por que seu pai tinha contratado o loiro. Ele se perguntava se Itachi sabia. Sasuke de mexeu, os lençóis murmuraram ao redor dele. Sasuke realmente acreditava que Naruto era o 'melhor'? Suspirou.

Sim. Ele era. Isso também era um fato. Naruto nunca tinha deixado a bola cair. Ele era diferente dos Uchihas em tantas coisas, mas isso somente o ajudou a trazer novas idéias, clientes e contratos para a mesa que seriam negligenciados de outra maneira. Idéias que ultimamente fizeram a companhia maior, mais forte e mais poderosa, aumentando o 'botão limite' que o pai de Sasuke era tão afeiçoado do caralho.

"Teme."

A cabeça de Sasuke se moveu rapidamente para o lado, seus olhos se envesgando num esforço de distinguir o outro homem.

"Hn."

"Deus você é um...Você esta bem?" Naruto mordeu.

"Sim, dobe, eu estou bem."

"Eu só estou perguntando por que você tem estado suspirando por quase duas horas e eu preciso do meu sono de beleza. Essa cara linda não acontece sozinha."

Sasuke roncou e ficou de lado, inclinando sua cabeça de encontro a sua mão, "Linda?"

Naruto riu na escuridão, "Certo, imbecil, esse rosto bonito."

"Você pode realmente tocar violoncelo?" Sasuke perguntou e imediatamente fechou os olhos...o que diabos estava errado com boca dele?!

Naruto ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Sasuke pensou que talvez ele tivesse caído adormecido ou ele não tinha a menor intenção de o responder.

"Eu não sei...pode ser algo que eu peguei por ver Cleaver tão religiosamente."

"Hn." Bem, essa era sua resposta e ele merecia isso. Naruto não tinha que dizer nada a ele e se ele estivesse no lugar do outro homem provavelmente também não o faria.

"Oh espera, esse era eu. Sim, bastardo. Eu toco violoncelo." O tom de Naruto estava tranqüilo. Sasuke desejou que ele pudesse ver o rosto do homem...seus olhos...para ver se ele realmente se sentia tão tranqüilo quanto soava.

"Você era bom?" Sasuke mordeu a língua...ele iria ter que ver um médico sobre isso.

"Eu toco desde que tinha seis."

"Bem, presumindo que você anda desde que tinha um e eu ainda tive que segurar você antes que você se espatifasse hoje."

A escuridão irradiou silencio novamente antes que uma risada suave fosse ouvida, "Teme."

"Dobe."

"Eu fui chamado para tocar na Orquestra Sinfônica de Konoha na ocasião."

"Hn."

Eles ficaram em silencio por vários minutos antes de Sasuke ouvir as cobertas de Naruto se deslocarem.

"Acha que pode dormir agora, bastardo?"

"Dobe."

"Boa Noite, teme."

"Boa noite...Luz do sol." Um suave bufo foi a única resposta.

Sasuke não sabia, mas quando ele finalmente caiu adormecido seus lábios se curvaram no que só podia ser considerado um sorriso satisfeito.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Itachi sentou-se sozinho em seu escritório. Podia ouvir o alvoroço e o tumulto fora da sala e ele sabia que devia estar fazendo algo presidencial, mas agora ele tinha outras coisas em mente.

A saber seu irmão menor e Naruto Uzumaki.

Ele riu quando recordou seus últimos e-mails. Mesmo se eles não tivessem sido assinados ele saberia imediatamente de quem eles tinham vindo. Naruto cheio de emoção, dramática explosão infantil. Sasuke direto ao ponto e venenoso em sua simplicidade. Sentiu um arremeto de orgulho. Maldição, isso precisava parar.

Suspirou, empurrou sua cadeira e ficou de pé para andar até a estante de livros. Movendo o cartão plástico que Naruto e sua equipe tinham dado para ele no Dia do Chefe, escrito "Chefe Número um do Mundo...assumindo que todo mundo mais está morto", Itachi tirou o protetor falso e removeu os índices encontrados.

Ele andou de volta para sua mesa e colocou os dois artigos um ao lado do outro na mesa e relembrou quando ele encontrou sua obcessão.

* * *

Itachi sentou-se quietamente olhando nos olhos do seu pai, Fugaku Uchiha. Depois de hoje ele estaria do outro lado da mesa. Seu pai estava se aposentando da Uchiha Inc. e deixando Itachi como Presidente da companhia. A decisão não veio tanto como uma surpresa. Fugaku tinha preparado ambos os seus filhos para sucede-lo desde o nascimento.

A conversa de hoje era basicamente uma 'entrevista de despedida' para Fukago. Itachi precisava saber sobre tudo que podia ser encontrado nos registros da companhia e das muitas coisas que não podiam. Coisas que o novo Presidente precisaria saber para evitar futuros problemas, escândalos e aborrecimentos. Tão sinistro como soou, Fukago comandou um pequeno e limpo navio e não haviam muitos esqueletos para tirar.

Os olhos de Itachi se conectaram com os do seu pai mais uma vez quando o homem mais velho limpou a garganta.

"E isso é tudo que você precisa saber à respeito da companhia."

Itachi assentiu.

"Mas," Itachi não podia parar a sobrancelha negra se erguer em questão, "há duas outras coisas que nós precisamos discutir. Coisas que estarão no topo de suas prioridades."

Novamente, curiosidade aguçada, Itachi assentiu.

Fugaku retirou a gaveta do meio da sua mesa e retirou duas pastas de arquivos que ele lançou através da mesa para seu filho. Somente os rápidos reflexos do homem mais jovem impediram de cair em cascata no tapete luxuoso.

Olhou para cima para ver o sorriso torto no rosto de seu pai. Retornando o olhar, Itachi fez sinal as pastas. "Posso?"

"Claro." Fugaku disse fazendo uma ondulação com as mãos descuidadamente no sentindo das pastas.

Itachi pegou a primeira pasta. Ambos eram de larguras consideráveis, recheadas de informações. Girando a pasta para o lado, Itachi leu: Sasuke Uchiha. Abrindo casualmente a pasta ele viu fotos e informações que contavam a vida de Sasuke de sua infância até, Itachi leu a data da ultima pagina...ontem.

Olhou para seu pai. Por que ele precisaria de uma pasta com informações de seu irmãozinho? Se ele precisasse de informações ele poderia simplesmente teclar o número 3 em seu celular e ser conectado com o menino imediatamente.

Deixando essa pasta de lado, puxou a segunda pasta para ele, levantando para ler o nome impresso ao lado: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Esses dois meninos, junto com o senhor mesmo, Itachi, são o futuro dessa companhia. Eu investi tempo, interesse pessoal e dinheiro em todos vocês. Agora que eu estou me aposentando, esses meninos serão seus para olhar e guiar."

Itachi encarou o homem. Ele podia entender Sasuke, mas o quem era Naruto que tinha um lugar tão importante na vida do seu pai?

Como se lendo a pergunta diretamente da sua mente, Fugaku respondeu, "Naruto é o filho de Minato Namikaze… ele era um amigo."

Itachi sentou-se silenciosamente enquanto a confissão circulava em sua mente, perguntas sobre si mesmo, seu irmão e esse menino mistério que nenhum deles tinha ouvido, saltar em torno de sua cabeça. Entretanto, Itachi era um Uchiha e começaria amanhã as oito como o novo Presidente da Uchiha Inc. Com esse fatos em mente, Itachi sentou novamente em sua cadeira, cruzando seu tornozelo sob seu tornozelo e encontrou com o olhar escuro de seu pai.

"Eu posso assumir que há um arquivo como esse sobre mim em algum lugar?" Itachi disse inclinando para as duas pastas.

"Hn." Malditos sorrisos tortos dos Uchihas.

* * *

Quando o telefone tocou, Naruto pulou tão violentamente que quase bateu na cabeça da cama. Piscando seus olhos sonolentos Naruto deu duro para fazer os números verdes que olhavam inocentemente para ele, fazerem sentido.

Um linha com uma corcunda...nove? Não, SEIS! Seguido de dois círculos...hmmm...que numero...oh, zeros!

"Por que diabos alguém esta ligando as seis da manha?!" Naruto lamentou-se no quarto escuro.

"Inferno que eu sei, idiota, mas você não esta contente que eu não destruí o seu telefone?" Veio um murmuro sonolento através do quarto.

Naruto rolou seus olhos e se estendeu para o aborrecido toque, silvando quando o ar fresco invadiu seu casulo morno.

"Sim." Ele agarrou o receptor.

"É a luz do sol?" Perguntou uma voz animada.

"Não, maldição! Esse é Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto rosnou puxando os cobertores ao redor dele, tentando segurar seu calor precioso.

"É o quarto 13?"

"Sim." Naruto suspirou. Adeus, doce sono...

"Oh, eu sinto muito. Minha nota diz que esse quarto é da luz do sol e de Uchiha Sasuke...Gai-sensei nunca comente esses erros."

"Bem, ele cometeu hoje!"

"Bem então, Sr. Uzumaki." Veio a resposta um tanto menos 'jovem', embora quando o falante começou novamente a voz estava mais uma vez nos níveis de felicidade da primavera "Bom dia, Jovem Amigo. É meu prazer extremo acordá-lo nesse seu momento de primavera..."

Naruto bateu sua orelha com o aparelho várias vezes, "Eu não ligo."

"...despertando. Pode o dia brilhante e claro como um arco-íris com..."

"HÁ um ponto!"

"Essa é a sua ligação de despertar. Seu próximo 'exercício' vai ser em uma hora. Espere alguém em seu quarto então." Naruto ponderou se ele poderia conseguir um aparelho que avaliasse os níveis de 'primavera' dos empregados nesse lugar por que essa resposta tinha quase...QUASE alcançado os níveis de primavera do Uchiha que todo mundo sabia era 'não existente'.

"Maldição," Naruto sussurrou, "Ok, bem, obrigado pela ligação. Oh e bom dia."

"É claro, Luz do sol."

Naruto abriu sua boca para gritar mas o 'click' ressoante em sua orelha disse que seria inútil.

"Dobe."

Naruto olhou para ver Sasuke sentado na borda da cama. Sua cabeça e ombros estavam dobrados e seu cabelo estava todo meio louco. Naruto sorriu. Ele nunca tinha visto o homem olhar tão...humano. Suas calças de dormir estavam amassadas, sua camisa torcida em torno do seu meio e ele tinha perdido uma meia. Ele estava em uma palavra...adorável e Naruto nunca tinha imaginado que isso seria sequer possível.

"Teme." Naruto jogou os cobertores fora e tiritou, "Aparentemente nosso próximo exercício é em uma hora. Precisamos nos arrumar. Eu tomo banho primeiro."

Sasuke acenou um mão preguiçosa no ar usando a outra para esfregar os olhos.

"Não um pessoa da manhã, eu vejo. Não posso dizer que o culpo." Naruto disse, um arrepio submetendo o seu corpo fazendo-o retirar o cobertor para sua caminhada para o banheiro. Abriu a porta para ver as bancadas, toalhas, tapetes de chão e cortinas de banho verdes. Girando assim ele poderia ver as costas de Sasuke, "Hey, bastardo. Você nunca quis saber se Itachi era o diabo?"

"Não..." Sasuke resmungou desmoronando de costas na cama, "Eu não tenho duvidas disso."

* * *

Naruto tinha apenas amarrado seus sapatos quando bateram na porta. Ele olhou para Sasuke que estava apoiado nas costas da cama lendo. Na batida, o bastardo somente olhou por cima de seu livro, levantando uma silenciosa sobrancelha negra que dizia, 'Vai atender ou não?'

Naruto rolou seus olhos e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele abriu e foi imediatamente cegado pelo sorriso no rosto de Maito Gai. Naruto resistiu ao impulso de vomitar nele. Uma vez não devia ter tornado previsível.

"Luz do Sol! Bom Dia!"

Naruto quase...somente por um momento...pensou que tinha ouvido ronco de riso de Sasuke do interior do quarto, mas decidiu que estava ouvindo coisas.

"Bom Dia, Gai-sensei. Uchiha esta ai dentro. Por favor, venha."

Naruto girou e andou na frente da Besta Verde, deixando-o entrar. Após girar e ver o brilho ameaçador de Sasuke, Naruto deu a língua e deixou-se cair numa cadeira no canto.

"Não, não, luz do sol! Por favor fique de pé! Você também, meu amigo de ninhada." Sasuke fechou o livro e ficou de pé. Naruto fez o mesmo e não pode evitar de se sentir como se algo ruim estava indo acontecer.

Não demorou muito para ele perceber que estava certo.

Gai procurou em um de seus muitos bolsos e retirou uma corda vermelha de dois pés de cumprimento. Naruto podia ver que era feito de um material macio, de seda e se estivesse nas mãos de Kakashi seu 'alerta pervertido' estaria aceso.

Sasuke olhou para o homem e de volta para Naruto que se remexeu nervoso em seus pés antes de olhar para cima e dizer, "Gai...o que é isso?"

"Isso é o exercício de hoje, é claro! Todo o dia de hoje, as equipes estarão amarradas juntas e deverão cumprir diversas tarefas para ajudar a aprender um sobre o outro e como superar obstáculos como uma equipe um jeito 'fora do comum' que vocês não serão forçados a enfrentar em suas vidas diárias."

Naruto piscou e virou para Sasuke, "Eu devo ter apagado depois que ele disse amarrados juntos...o que esta acontecendo?"

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto empalideceu, "É tão ruim assim?"

Sasuke quase...quase sorriu. Em vez o sorriso malicioso dos Uchiha veio primeiro. "Hn."

Naruto curvou sua cabeça, mechas macias parecendo murchar com o humor do homem, "É muito ruim. Merda."

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke sentaram-se lado a lado na borda da cama de Sasuke. Ambos os homens encararam no pedaço inconveniente de corda que amarrava seus pulsos juntos.

"Sabe," Naruto disse quebrando o silencio pela primeira vez desde que o homem verde tinha saído, "eu sou destro." Ele enfatizou levantando sua mão direita que por sua vez levantou a esquerda de Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sasuke seguiram a corda vermelha como uma traça segue a luz, "É muito ruim ser você, dobe."

"Obrigado pela preocupação, teme." Naruto ficou de pé puxou seus pulsos unidos, "Vamos lá. Não tem sentido se esconder aqui o dia inteiro. Todo mundo está no mesmo barco, certo?"

Sasuke ficou de pé com uma graça que fez Naruto querer bater os pés e amuar sobre a 'porcaria' que era a genética. Sasuke roncou, "Eles são todos idiotas."

Naruto rolou os olhos e andou ligeiramente atrás de Sasuke enquanto fizeram seu caminho para fora do quarto.

"Bastardo, você já encontrou alguém que não pensou que não era um idiota a primeira vista?" Naruto disse fechando a porta atrás dele e sentindo seu pulso ser ligeiramente puxado pela impaciência de Sasuke.

Sasuke parou e olhou com intensidade para o loiro, piscinas negras em branco, mas tão profundas que Naruto somente podia imaginar que emoções escondiam. O homem mais alto deu de ombros, "Talvez uma ou duas vezes. Vamos lá."

* * *

O café da manha foi melhor do que Naruto pensou que seria. Mantendo em mente que ele tinha que usar sua mão esquerda se não quisesse que a mão de Sasuke batesse em seu rosto a cada mordida, Naruto, decidiu de encontro ao seu cereal, comeu os ovos e as torradas. Bebeu dois copos de suco de laranja, um copo de coca e então se declarou satisfeito.

"Obrigado tanto por compartilhar, dobe." Sasuke disse terminando seu copo de café e ficando de pé junto com seu gêmeo siamês.

Eles tinham acabado de virar quando Gai entrou na sala com um sorriso brilhante.

"Jovens companheiro! Eu vejo que todos vocês terminaram. Hoje vocês vão receber uma lista de tarefas para terminar enquanto trabalham como um. A primeira coisa que vocês farão é completar um grupo de enigmas. Se vocês se dirigiram ao quarto Rec vão achar uma mesa reservada para cada equipe. Boa sorte meus amigos. Se lembrem...comunicação é a chave para criar relacionamentos maduros e duráveis. Tanto profissional quanto pessoal." Naruto olhou ao redor se perguntando por que quando o homem disse isso estava encarando ele e Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke pensou que eles estavam fazendo muito bem. Eles tinham recebido uma série de cinco enigmas dos mais fáceis para mais enigmas mais complicados similares a esses achados em testes de QI. E Sasuke estava orgulhoso de dizer que não somente estava fazendo bem, mas eles tinha feito com a menor 'comunicação' possível. Em resumo, Sasuke pensou, podia lidar com o dia.

"Hey, teme," o dobe disse se remexendo ao lado dele. "Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro."

Esqueça.

* * *

"Tire isso!" Sasuke mordeu no recepcionista. Ignorava explicitamente o idiota loiro ao lado dele que parecia se tornar mais incomodo a cada minuto que passava.

"Luz do Sol! Uchiha! Já terminaram os enigmas? Oh meu, a primavera brilhante da juventude!"

"Eu quero que tire isso!" Sasuke disse novamente. Levantou sua mão para corrê-la por seu cabelo em frustração somente para descobri que os dedos bronzeados que seguiram os deles puxaram dolorosamente os fios negros.

"Mas por que, meu amigo? O dia somente começou..."

"Teme! Eu realmente tenho que ir agora!" Naruto disse. E, não, isso não era um lamentação, mesmo que seu tom tenha aumentado ligeiramente no fim da sentença.

"Isso é por que." O estóico homem de cabelo cumprido disse ao levantar seu pulso unido para seu atormentador.

"Oh eu vejo. Bem, triste, isso é uma das coisas que vocês dois como um grupo vão precisar resolver sozinhos e liberar a corda não é um opção. No lugar de negócios vocês vão se encontrar em situações que o requerem negligenciar o incomodo individual para o bem maior. Isso é um exemplo excelente disso."

Sasuke abriu a boca para comentar sobre pagar alguém para lidar com o desconforto ou queimar a pessoa responsável pelo incômodo, mas em vez disso se encontrou puxado pelo corredor.

Naruto estava em uma missão e seu próprio embaraço ou a sensibilidade de Sasuke não importavam mais.

* * *

Para: Meu Querido Irmão Mais Velho

De: Seu Precioso Irmãozinho

Assunto: Só um sugestão

Itachi,

Coma merda e morra, imbecil.

Sasuke.

Conta pessoal.

* * *

Tinham terminado seus enigmas e agora estavam tentando cozinhar seu próprio almoço enquanto atados. Até agora a única 'situação' que tinham encontrado não tinha nada a haver com estarem amarrados juntos, mas um pequeno desacordo sobre o que um homem considerava almoço e o que o outro considerava desperdício tóxico. A conclusão...sopa de caseira de macarrão e galinha. Peguem as bebidas e os preservativos, por favor.

"Hey, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Hey, eu não estou feliz também, mas só precisamos fazer isso por um diz, ok?"

Sasuke fechou os olhos e imaginou Itachi sendo cortado e esquartejado. Conseguindo seu Zen interno na imagem, ele abriu os olhos e assentiu, uma sobrancelha levantava encorajando seu parceiro nesse inferno a continuar.

"Sua mão está ficando dormente?" Naruto perguntou girando completamente de suas preparações. Sasuke flexionou sua mão esquerda e encontrou que certamente estava.

"Sim."

Naruto levantou ambas as suas mãos até que elas estivessem em cima da mesa. "Eu acho que o problema é que temos a parte das costas de nossas mãos um contra a outra, a corda esta pressionando a parte interna de nossos pulsos e cortando a circulação."

"Hn." Sasuke concordou.

Naruto rolou os olhos, "Então se torcermos nossas mãos de modo nos a parte interna de nossos pulsos se toquem e a corda pressione nossos ossos em vez dos nervos e das veias da parte interior."

Naruto concluiu sorrindo. Sasuke encarou por um momento. Sua mente completamente em branco de tudo mais exceto o sorriso do dobe e seus olhos brilhantes que esperavam pela opinião de Sasuke.

Limpando a garganta, o homem de cabelos negros assentiu, "Ok, vamos tentar."

Naruto torceu seu pulso de modo que a pudesse encontrar com o outro lado da mãos de Sasuke. Ele podia imediatamente sentir o sangue fluir mais livremente e sorriu. O sorriso desvanece-se quando sentiu um erro fatal em seu plano.

Sasuke deu um sorriso torto quando Naruto percebeu a situação. Com seus pulsos nessa posição o único modo natural de suas mãos e dedos ficaram eram 'dar' as mãos.

"Oh..." Naruto disse ainda olhando da sua mão para a que flutuava a menos de uma polegada da pálida perto dela... Procurou seu lábios inferior com seus dentes antes de girar sua cabeça ligeiramente para olhar Sasuke.

"Dobe, ambos somos homens crescidos. Não é nem almoço ainda e sua mão esta ficando azul. Só faça isso."

Naruto assentiu e permitiu que sua mão bronzeada se juntasse e os dedos se ondulassem em torno dos de Sasuke. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentiu algo engatar sua respiração, mas em vez de pensar nisso, Naruto riu e disse, "Ok, vamos terminar. Eu estou faminto!"

Sasuke assentiu e quando Naruto se voltou para o seu vegetal o homem mais velho sorriu, "Então luz do sol, somos namorados agora?"

* * *

Sasuke podia sentir sua mão muito bem...sua panturrilha era uma história diferente.

* * *

Depois do almoço Naruto conversou livremente com os outros homens no retiro. Depois de terminar uma história longa que incluía ele mesmo, Kiba e Gaara confundindo um carro com um elefante, Naruto levantou seu copo de água aos seus lábios.

O aposento inteiro ofegou quando o vibro foi batido fora da sua mão e atravessou o quarto.

"Bastardo!" Naruto gritou.

"Não no meu relógio, dobe. Não no meu relógio."

* * *

Naruto ficou de pé no banheiro, sua mão livre cobrindo seus olhos, "Não no meu relógio" ele zombou antes de espremer os dedos do teme nos seus próprios, "Pelo menos você ainda pode usar sua mão direita, bastardo!"

* * *

Para: Iruka Umino

De: Seu Filho Adorado

Assunto: Ninguém Sabe os Problemas que eu Tenho Vivido

Iruka,

Hoje a Besta Verde amarrou eu e o bastardo juntos. A razão? Honestamente, eu não sei. Como esse treinamento 'corporativo' parece mais como terapia de 'casais'?

Até agora nós fizemos bem. Ontem foi...uma tentativa, para dizer o mínimo, mas no fim...melhor.

Eu desejo que pudesse escrever mais, (Eu podia usar mais desses conselhos parentais, sem a dor de cabeça horrível) mas o bastardo terminou seu e-mail. Aparentemente ele usa tantas palavras na comunicação 'virtual' quanto ele faz na vida real. Bastardo.

Todo meu amor para você e ao meu antigo pai.

Oh e Iruka...não é punição se você dorme no sofá com ele.

Naruto

Conta pessoal.

* * *

Quando eles entraram na Sala Rec depois do almoço encontraram as mesas limpas dos enigmas anteriores e em seu lugar caixas contendo modelos de aviões.

"Eu espero que vocês estejam satisfeito com o almoço. Essa atividade vai tomar a tarde e quando vocês terminarem o exercício da corda vai ter terminado." Gai explicou, "Vão achar tudo que precisam na sua mesas. Podem começar."

Sasuke e Naruto andaram para a mesa e Naruto puxou a mão de Sasuke junto quando abriu a caixa. Eles olharam dentro para verem pelo menos 150 pequenos pedaços.

"Ok." Naruto suspirou, "Vamos começar."

* * *

"Maldição, Uchiha! Eu preciso da minha mão!"

* * *

"Isso é por que você não pode ficar parado, imbecil, ou você é fisicamente deficiente de uma maneira que eu não estou ciente?!"

* * *

"Isso é muito legal...Isso é muito legal do caralho. Agora nossos dedos estão COLADOS juntos também!"

* * *

A única coisa que fez Sasuke e Naruto se sentirem um pouco melhor sobre a situação era que obviamente as outras equipes estavam se esforçando tanto quanto. Na verdade, uma equipe tinha realmente começado uma luta. Quando os membros verdes do culto...uh m, trabalhadores do retiro...vieram na sala para separá-los eles olharam duas vezes quando viram que não eram Luz do sol e o Uchiha rolando no chão.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke sulcaram e seus ombros ficaram tensos enquanto tentou introduzir a aba A. 32 com a aba C.32. Quando escorregou ele abriu a boca para gritar, mas parou quando Naruto se virou para ele, gentilmente apertando seus dedos entrelaçados.

"Sasuke." O jovem homem sussurrou e olhou nos olhos pretos. "Nós precisamos pensar sobre isso. Você é um gênio certo? Isso foi o que Sakura gritou para Kiba um dia...ela estava certa?"

Sasuke usou sua mão livre para correr os dedos pelas suas mechas, mas parou quando lembrou da cola.

"Sim. Eu suponho que sim."

"Ok, e você acreditando ou não, eu não sou um idiota, dobe ou imbecil. Nós somos homens crescidos responsáveis por uma das maiores companhias e melhores do que todos esses idiotas." Sasuke sorriu torto e Naruto lhe deu um sorriso de arrelia. "Vamos resolver essa merda de 'exercício' e então afundarmos na banheira. Ou melhor ainda, planejar nosso motim de Serviçais e despejar esse cretino de irmão que você tem. Ok?"

Sasuke olhou mais perto no loiro e notou que ele parecia cansado, acabado e prestes a cair onde estivesse.

Sasuke suspirou, inclinando um quadril de encontro a mesa, "Ok. O que você pensa?"

"Nós estamos amarrados juntos na tentativa de fazer com que trabalhemos juntos. Mas é mais do que isso. Eles querem que sejamos 'um'."

Sasuke assentiu, "Se somos 'uma' pessoa, nós só teríamos dois braços, não três."

"Exatamente. Eu acho que precisamos trabalhar de um modo onde eu sou a mão esquerda e você é a direita e esse braço que está junto," Naruto apertou os dedos pálidos, "Não existe. O que você acha?"

Sasuke assentiu, seus ombros relaxando, "Eu acho que você deveria ter deixado Kiba gritar para Sakura que você também é um gênio."

Naruto não pode se impedir de corar, mas sorriu para seu parceiro, "Vamos fazer isso então!"

* * *

Gai entrou na sala de conferência para ver Sasuke e Naruto sentados lado a lado em um sofá.

Sasuke tinha um livro em sua mão direita e Naruto se encontrava adormecido apoiado contra o seu lado.

"Sasuke?"

Sua mão se deslocou e colocou o livro de encontro ao braço da cadeira. Ele olhou para Gai que olhou para Naruto.

"Ele adormeceu enquanto esperava vocês nos 'libertar'." Sasuke explicou, sua voz desprovida que qualquer emoção.

Gai assentiu e inclinou-se para frente para desatar os meninos, "Você sabe que podia ter feito isso, meu jovem companheiro."

"Hn. Tentando brincar dentro das regras." Sasuke deu de ombros e friccionou seu pulso agora livre. Flexionou seus dedos e percebeu que eles pareciam mais leves e...mais frios.

"Isso veio para você essa noite." Gai segurou uma pasta de papel ao Uchiha que pegou e olhou para a Besta Verde.

"Hoje, você e Naruto foram os únicos que 'aprenderam' a lição. Vocês trabalharam juntos e eu não penso que estou errado ao dizer que quando vocês estão juntos são um sinal de união."

Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram e se estreitaram em um brilho. "Hn."

"Tenta uma boa noite, jovem." Gai sorriu brilhantemente e andou para fora do quarto, assobiando uma melodia vagamente familiar.

Sasuke olhou para a pasta e então para as mechas loiras pressionadas de encontra ao seu ombro. Cuidadosamente para não empurrar o homem adormecido, Sasuke deslizou a primeira página dos conteúdos da pasta e leu.

A nota era de Neji e explicava que isso era o que ele tinha conseguido levantar do Uzumaki em pouco tempo.

"Hey, teme. O que é isso?"

Sasuke mal conteve o impulso de gritar e no lugar girou lentamente para olhar o dobe. Seus olhos azuis olhavam para ele, rodeados com sono e curiosidade.

"Nada importante. Só informação que precisa da minha atenção imediata. Hyuga mandou para mim."

Naruto bocejou e levantou-se, "Eu não posso acreditar que ainda estamos amarrados juntos. O que diabos é isso?"

Dessa vez a respiração de Sasuke engatou, ele olhou para baixo e notou pela primeira vez que em algum momento após Gai sair ele tinha deslizado seus dedos novamente ao redor da mão do outro homem.

"Na verdade, dobe, nós não estamos. Você simplesmente não me deixava ir."

O vermelho voou através das bochechas bronzeadas e Naruto mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente, "Maldição, Uchiha. Eu sinto muito. Minha culpa." Usando sua nova mão livre, Naruto coçou a nuca e ficou de pé. "Eu estou voltando. Você vem?"

"Hn."

"Bom, por que eu não tenho a chave."

* * *

Naruto estava escovando seus dentes, zumbindo levemente a si mesmo quando seu pé bateu algo sobre a pia. Olhando para baixo viu que mala de viagem de Sasuke estava aberta e saindo dela estava a pasta que ele tinha recebido de Neji.

A escova de dentes pendurou frouxamente fora da sua boca enquanto olhou fixamente na pasta. O que poderia ser tão importante . Itachi tinha transferido TODAS as transações para a semana que eles estariam de volta. Nada era para interromper a ligação de seus 'Serviçais'.

Naruto tirou a escova de dentes e cuspiu, deixando a água ligada, ele se abaixou e puxou a pasta. Olhou para a pasta, então seu reflexo, então para a pasta e para ele novamente.

"Vamos lá...o que quer você seja eu serei informado na próxima reunião de qualquer maneira então por que não dar uma espiada." Naruto assentiu e girou a pasta até que os conteúdos da pasta caíram em suas mãos.

Naruto arfou e as fotos de si mesmo caíram no chão. Olhou ao redor enquanto as paginas flutuaram silenciosamente para o chão. Ele viu as fotos de Minato, sua mãe e seus dois pais. Ajoelhou-se e pegou um retrato com um Kakashi parecendo extremamente novo carregando um bebê empacotado para fora do hospital enquanto os repórteres o cercavam.

Empurrando de lado diversas folhas de informações ele pegou uma foto do Natal dele na idade de seis. Ele estava sentado no colo de seu Pai e seu Papa segurava sua mão de criança ao lado dele. Essa foto tinha sido emoldurada e agora tinha uma posição honrada sob a chaminé da casa de seus pais.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se esticou e pegou o que somente podia ser a carta de cobertura.

* * *

Sasuke,

Como você pediu aqui esta toda a informação que eu consegui arranjar sobre Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi Hatake e Iruka Umino mantiveram Naruto fora da luz dos holofotes pela maior parte da sua vida após terem conseguido a custódia completa. Essas fotos foram tudo que eu pude encontrar. Claro, eu só procurei por um dia. Incluído estão registros escolares, registros de saúde e quaisquer artigos de jornal que eu tropecei na pesquisa.

Eu espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo...e o que eu possível poderia 'pensar' do seu pedido?

Neji Hyuga

Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Naruto ficou de pé, somente para se sentar novamente quando ele viu uma foto que nunca tinha visto antes. Era de um homem loiro sorridente e uma mulher ruiva radiante. Eles não estavam olhando para a câmera; em vez disso suas faces estavam viradas para olhar a criança adormecida que o homem segurava. Os tufos de cabelos claros contrastavam com o cobertor azul e Naruto correu uma mão trêmula sobre suas lisas e não marcadas bochechas de bebê.

Pegou o retrato do chão e se levantou. Se apoiou na pia por um momento antes de desligar a água. Ainda segurando a foto, Naruto abriu a porta foi procurar para si mesmo um saco de pancada.

* * *

Sasuke ouviu Naruto sair do banheiro, mas não olhou para cima de seu livro. De repente o livro foi arrancado de seu aperto e ele olhou cima, raiva piscando nos olhos escuros.

Toda a raiva derreteu quando ele encontrou olhos azuis brilhando com raiva e dor. "Uzumaki?"

"Não fale." Naruto disse. A raiva endureceu a voz dele, mas o volume do loiro permaneceu baixo e incaracteristicamente controlado, "Eu nunca quero que você fale comigo novamente." Naruto jogou o retrato em Sasuke, "em que mundo estaria bem ter pesquisado por mim em vez de simplesmente me perguntar? Eu fiquei amarrado a você toda a merda do dia. Como uma maldita enciclopédia de Naruto Uzumaki ao seu dispor. Alguma vez eu te dei a impressão de que era uma pessoa secreta? Então eu não disse pra você sobre o meu pai biológico do caralho a primeira vez que você perguntou. Eu não conheço ele! Eu não sei nada sobre ele. Na verdade, eu acho que deveria voltar na merda do banheiro e descobrir sobre o meu Papai morto. Pegue essa foto como exemplo...eles são meus pais e essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo isso. Que outros 'desejos' você tem Uchiha?"

As mãos de Naruto abriam e fechavam ao seu lado. Ele queria machucar o homem pálido. Machucá-lo então ele podia parar de doer.

"Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos feito progressos. Eu pensei que talvez você não me odiasse. Mas agora, bastardo, eu não ligo se você o faz. Por que eu odeio você. Eu odeio você e isso nunca vai mudar. Nós vamos ficar juntos nos próximos três dias então fique no seu lado da porra do prédio por que se eu ver você...se eu ver você..."

Naruto curvou sua cabeça. "Não importa." Naruto se moveu para sua cama e puxou os cobertores. Ele rastejou na cama após ter desligado a sua lâmpada e fechou o casulo com ele dentro.

Sasuke engoliu e olhou no retrato que Naruto tinha jogado nele. Virou sua cabeça para o loiro, "Naruto."

Ouviu um silvo e então, "Não faça."

Sasuke se inclinou contra as costas da cama, deixando sua cabeça bater de encontro a parede e pensou em todos os modos que podia se chamar de imbecil do caralho.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Para: Itachi Uchiha

BCC: Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata e Kiba

De: Naruto Uzumaki

Assunto: Pedido de Transferência

Sr. Uchiha,

Esse e-mail é para formalmente pedir que eu seja transferido para o escritório da Uchiha Inc. em Suna, imediatamente. Circunstâncias fizeram com que permanecer na filial principal, em Konoha, não seja mais uma opção viável.

Eu entendo que não serei atribuído uma função similar a minha situação atual e que não poderei reter meu titulo de Vice Presidente. Eu entendo e aceito esses termos.

Eu peço respeitosamente que seja permitido a minha equipe ficar em sua atual posição. Eles são todos mais do que qualificados a operar a divisão sem o auxilio de um executivo superior. Se um for necessário, o VP Sasuke Uchiha é mais que capaz de gerenciar ambos os aspectos do décimo quarto andar.

Sinceramente,

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

Filial Principal, Konoha, Folha

* * *

Para: Meu Irmãozinho Tolo

De: Seu Maldito Chefe

Assunto: FW: Pedido de Transferência

Que merda você fez?

Você vai concertar isso.

(Mensagem enviada acoplada)

Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

Filial Principal, Konoha, Folha

* * *

Naquela noite Naruto ouviu quando Sasuke saiu da cama e entrou no banheiro para presumidamente limpar a 'vida' de Naruto. Bastardo. Logo o homem suspirante saiu outra vez e Naruto sabia que Sasuke ficou de pé ao lado da cama dele antes de finalmente ir para sua própria cama e eventualmente cair adormecido.

Depois que a respiração de Sasuke se uniformizou, Naruto afastou os cobertores e olhou fixamente no teto. Isso não iria funcionar. Além disso, Naruto não queria que funcionasse. Isso tinha que terminar. Ele iria sobreviver os três últimos dias porque ele disse que iria e ele não desistia frente a menor dificuldade, mas então...então alguma coisa estava indo ter que mudar.

Naruto ficou de pé. Ele precisava do seu Pai. Não o pai místico a que ele se assemelhava, que fez pessoas pararem na rua por pensarem que ele era um fantasma. Não, o pai que tinha olhado por ele e que o amava. O pai que o tinha segurado quanto ele chorava e quando ele ria. O pai que tinha feito Naruto quem ele era hoje. Ele precisava do seu Pai.

Ficando de pé, Naruto poupou um relance ao Uchiha. Seu peito doía ao ponto que ficava difícil respirar e Naruto sabia que era desapontamento espremendo-o, bloqueando-o até que lagrimas picassem nos seus olhos.

Isso tinha que parar.

* * *

"Luz do sol! Por que esta de pé tão tarde, meu jovem amigo?"

Naruto parou, virando lentamente ao redor para encontrar Maito Gai atrás dele. Alguma coisa em seu rosto deve ter dado a Gai uma pista sobre seus sentimentos por que sua voz caiu a seriedade mortal.

"Naruto, alguma coisa esta errada?"

Naruto tentou um sorriso triste, "Eu estava me perguntando se eu podia ligar para o meu pai? Eu estou disposto a chamar disse uma emergência se for necessário."

"É claro. Você pode usar o telefone no meu escritório."

Naruto assentiu e pensou vagamente que talvez o verde não fosse uma cor tão horrível apesar de tudo.

* * *

Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg! Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!

"Porra. Merda. Inferno. E maldição." Kakashi murmurou em seu travesseiro. "Quem diabos liga às..." Seus olhos negros piscaram...o numero curvo...dois círculos. "As duas da manhã!"

"Você não vai saber se não atender," Iruka gemeu no travesseiro que ele prendia firmemente em sua cabeça.

Kakashi arrancou o telefone até a sua orelha e rosnou, "Tem alguém sangrando?"

Naruto não respondeu imediatamente, mas ouviu Iruka resmungar no fundo, "Você se sentiria realmente mal se alguém estivesse."

"Quem é, merda?!"

"Pai." Naruto encolheu-se à quão pequena sua voz soou.

Kakashi sentou-se em linha reta na cama, prendendo o aparelho até que seus dedos ficarem brancos. Naruto quase sorriu quando ouviu, "Oh merda, alguém esta sangrando. Eu disse, seu imbecil! Quem é?"

"Pai, eu preciso conversar. Eu sei que você tem escola amanhã, mas eu realmente preciso."

Kakashi esticou uma mão e apertou Iruka, fazendo com a boca 'Naruto'.

"Hey, luz do sol, o que aconteceu?" Naruto puxou suas pernas para cima até que pudessem envolver seus braços por elas e descansar uma bochecha marcada contra seu joelho.

"Você esta bem? Você não esta sangrando, está?!" Iruka gritou no fundo.

"Não, eu não estou sangrando e estar 'bem' é uma questão de definição eu penso. Se estar 'bem' significa feliz, então não. Se estar bem significa 'se esforçando para ser otimista', então não. Se por bem ele quer dizer 'merda, merda, merda e mais merda sangrenta' então sim. Eu estou bem."

Kakashi retransmitiu a mensagem, "Não sangrando. Não bem."

"Merda, eu vou pegar o outro telefone."

Naruto riu, "Língua..."

"Naruto." Kakashi disse, "O que aconteceu?" Ambos ouviram o fraco click do outro telefone sendo conectado, mas Iruka não disse nada e Naruto fechou os olhos e começou.

"Quando nós chegamos aqui antes nós entramos em uma luta. Chocante...eu sei. E então vinte minutos depois disso, nós entramos em outra. Então mais tarde nessa noite nós tivemos um desentendimento por que o bastardo é um cretino de coração frio e então eu fui a nosso quarto. Mais tarde, ele entrou e nós conversamos e foi a primeira vez que nós somente conversamos. Foi bom. Sim, bom." Naruto suspirou. "Hoje Gai nos amarrou junto pelos pulsos."

"Eu tenho certeza que isso foi bem." Kakashi murmurou.

"Na verdade, nós não lutamos de todo...pelo menos não fisicamente. E para o fim do dia eu pensei que nós tínhamos feito realmente um bom trabalho. Algumas vezes eu posso ver Sasuke. Realmente ver..."

Naruto espremeu seus olhos mais apertados, "Mais cedo hoje ele me perguntou sobre meu pai. Eu disse a ele que eu tinha dois, Kakashi Hatake e Iruka Umino."

Kakashi sorriu, "Mas ele não estava falando sobre nós, estava?"

"Não," Naruto falou rápido, "Ele estava se referindo a Minato. Aparentemente Gai conhece você e conheceu Minato e Minato conheceu o pai de Sasuke e...Hey, como todos vocês conhecem um ao outro?"

"Fugaku era o estudante mentor de Gai na faculdade. Minato era um mentor companheiro. Gai e eu o conhecemos através dele."

"Huh...então o Sr. Uchiha conhecia o meu pai?"

"Sim, Naruto, muito bem."

Naruto ficou em silencio por algum tempo. Isso era interessante. Isso era por que ele tinha sido acolhido após a faculdade pela maior companhia do Pais da Folha?

"Naru," Iruka disse gentilmente, "O que aconteceu então? Eu não posso ver que o que você disse para nós até agora tenha sido o suficiente para você nos ligar as duas da manha."

Naruto lamentou-se, "Eu sinto muito, Papa. Eu só preciso..."

"Hey, luz do sol. Pare. Papa não esta chateado e nem eu. Nós só queremos ajudar. Nos diga o que aconteceu." Kakashi interrompeu.

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, Naru, nós tiramos folga amanha. Você é agora e sempre será a coisa mais importante nas nossas vidas."

Iruka acomodou-se pesadamente ao lado de Kakashi quando eles ouviram a fungada de Naruto no telefone.

"Eu amo vocês caras. Sabem disso, certo?" Naruto pausou enquanto seu Pai e seu Papa fizeram ruídos de acordo e então continuou, "Após termos completado o 'exercício da corda' nós voltamos para o nosso quarto. Sasuke tinha recebido um envelope do trabalho. Ele disse que era algo que Iruka tinha mandado para ele que precisava de atenção imediata. Ele tinha deixado isso na sua mala no banheiro. Eu vi isso quando estava escovando meus dentes.

"Naruto." Iruka advertiu, mas soube que estava atrasado demais.

"Sim, eu fiz! Eu sinto muito, Papa. Estava simplesmente lá e mais, se era relacionado ao trabalho eu ouviria sobre isso de qualquer maneira, então eu olhei." Naruto pausou e embora seus pais não pudesse vê-lê, eles podiam somente assumir que o barulho que tinham ouvido era Naruto batendo a cabeça com o telefone. "Mas, Papa, eu desejo que eu não tivesse! Eu desejo que eu tivesse somente cuspido a pasta do caralho e ido para cama."

Kakashi suspirou. Obviamente o pequeno Uchiha não tinha sido inteiramente verdadeiro sobre o que estava no envelope. "O que era, luz do sol?"

"Era informação sobre mim, Pai. Mas não somente eu...eu e tudo e todo mundo que estava relacionado a mim. Você, Papa, Minato, minha mãe. Registros de saúde, registros escolares. Artigos de jornais."

"Esse merdinha." Kakashi sibilou.

"Kakashi!" Iruka repreendeu, "Naru...o que você fez?"

O próximo som que os dois homens ouviram era indiscutível e quebrou seus corações. Naruto soluçou, "Eu só sentei lá. Haviam fotos nossas de Natais passados e brincando no parque. Mas havia uma...uma que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Onde ele conseguiu aquilo?!"

"Naruto," Kakashi disse numa voz reservada para adolescente histéricos que percebiam que tinha falhado no seu teste de matemática, "A foto era sobre o que?"

Naruto se controlou na autoridade da voz de seu pai e limpou seu olhos, "Eram Minato e Kushina segurando um bebe recém nascido...eu. Eles estavam tão felizes. Eu sei que nós temos outras fotos deles comigo...no valor de duas semanas inteiras, mas como esse cretino botou as mãos numa foto que eu nunca sequer vi!"

"Eu não sei, luz do sol. Talvez um dos amigos dos seus pais tenha..."

"Vocês são meus pais!" Naruto gritou ao ficar de pé e passear no escritório.

"Naruto isso é o bastante." Kakashi disse, "Eles são seus pais e eles amaram você. Eles não queriam deixá-lo,"

"Mas eles deixaram! Eles deixaram e você me encontrou e você e Papa me criaram...me amaram. Por que isso não pode ser o suficiente? Eu não lembro nada sobre eles. Eu aprecio que eles tenham me trazido para esse mundo. Eu aprecio que eles eram boas pessoas. Mas eu os amo somente por que eles me deram para VOCÊS!"

Kakashi sentiu seu coração se quebrar por seu filho, por seu mentor e sua esposa e estranhamente pelo pequeno Uchiha. Naruto não estava com raiva dele. Naruto estava com raiva de algo muito maior e mais doloroso do que uma tola invasão de privacidade, mas o loiro precisava de alguém perto...vivo...para levar a culpa e o pequeno idiota tinha andado bem pra dentro disso.

"Naruto," Kakashi começou correndo uma mão pelo seus rosto, "O que você vai fazer agora?"

Naruto vacilou como se tivesse sido golpeado e sentou com as pernas cruzadas no chão. Ele preferia que Kakashi lhe chamasse de 'Luz de sol' do que dissesse seu nome nesse tom de voz. Fechando os olhos, ele desejou por tudo no mundo que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse. Não devia ter dito isso. Não estava mentindo. Isso era como ele se sentia e tinha se sentido por algum tempo. Mas Kakashi e Iruka tinham trabalhado duro para ter certeza que seus 'bios' tivessem presentes em sua vida e agora ele tinha jogado aquilo em suas caras...as duas da manhã...num dia de escola.

"Pai...eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter dito isso, eu..."

"Não minta, Naruto."

Naruto engoliu com dificuldade e sussurrou, "Você esta bravo?"

Kakashi suspirou, mas sorriu quando sentiu Iruka se apoiar em seu ombro, "Não, luz do sol. Você é nosso filho e me faz feliz que você considere eu e Papa seus pais. Na verdade, eu não acho que você vá nunca entender o que nós estamos sentindo agora até que você tenha suas próprias crianças que estejam dispostas a gritar seu amor e sua natureza possessiva em horas adiantadas da manhã."

Naruto riu, "Obrigado."

"Naruto, anote, algum dia nós precisaremos sentar e conversar sobre seus sentimentos sobre Minato e Kushina, ok?" Iruka disse.

"Sim, ok, Papa." Naruto disse quietamente e falava a verdade. Esse 'episódio' com Sasuke tinha levantado diversas novas perguntas para Naruto.

"Então, luz do sol." Kakashi disse se deitando novamente e puxando Iruka com ele, "O que acontece agora?"

"Foda." Naruto gemeu enquanto considerou qual seu próximo passo seria.

"Eu suponho, mas eu teria que insistir que você desligasse antes que eu e Iruka começássemos.

"Kakashi!"

"PAI!"

"Oh, isso não foi uma sugestão? Minha culpa." Kakashi sorriu, desviando dos avanços hostis de Iruka.

"Eu não posso trabalhar com ele."

Iruka parou de se mover e prendeu sua respiração. Kakashi suspirou. "Então, com quais opções isso te deixa ?"

"Eu estou pedindo uma transferência a Suna." Naruto apoiou suas costas na mesa e esperou seus pais processarem o que tinha dito.

"A Suna." Iruka repetiu.

"É isso que você quer? Você entende o que estará deixando para trás?" Kakashi perguntou, implorando que seu coração continuasse a bater mesmo enquanto considerava Naruto se movendo para longe deles.

"Sim, pai. Eu sei." Naruto tomou um fôlego profundo, "E eu sei que estou fazendo mais dessa coisa de Sasuke do que realmente é. Eu sei que ele não fez isso para me machucar, mas machucou. Eu não posso vê-lo. Dói."

"Por que?" Kakashi perguntou se sentando novamente. Talvez houvesse uma chance...

"Eu olho para ele e penso..."

"O que?"

"Eu penso que nós podíamos ter..."

Iruka se sentou também, "Podíamos ter o que, Naru."

"Nada. Não importa. Ouçam, eu sei que vocês estão cansados caras e eu tenho alguns e-mails para mandar, então eu vou dizer boa noite agora."

"Naruto."

"Eu amo vocês dois. Eu sempre irei amar. Eu sou sortudo por ter vocês, então obrigado. Boa noite."

Kakashi abriu a boca para falar, mas ouviram o barulho de desligado.

"Maldição!" Kakashi disse jogando o telefone em sua raiva.

A casa Katake-Umino-Uzumaki tinha menos um telefone agora.

* * *

Em seu caminho de volta ao quarto Naruto jogou um cobertor verde sobre Gai que ele encontrou adormecido no sofá da sala de espera, e andou a sala de mídia. Ele estava acordado então ele podia começar algumas coisas.

* * *

Shikamaru releu o pedido de transferência de Naruto. "Problemático." Alguma coisa ruim devia ter acontecido. O Uchiha tinha feito alguma coisa. Mas o que? O que podia fazer Naruto deixar seus amigos e seus pais? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela resposta de Kiba ao e-mail.

"Que merda!" O som de alguma coisa batendo no chão ecoou pelo escritório do homem de cabelo bagunçado. "Alguém mais recebeu isso?! Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que Naruto esta nos deixando. Inferno, não!"

Shikamaru fechou os olhos e se inclinou de novo em sua cadeira. Isso não acontecia muito frequentemente, mas Shikamaru estava indo ter que concordar com Kiba dessa vez.

"Problemático do caralho."

* * *

Quando Sasuke acordou a manhã seguinte foi num quarto vazio.

"Merda."

Jogando o cobertor e os lençóis de lado, Sasuke se empurrou para fora da cama e balançou suas pernas do lado. Inclinando seus cotovelos de encontro a seus joelhos e sua cabeça em suas mãos, Sasuke olhou para a cama perfeitamente feita. Um momento de medo o alcançou e ele procurou pelo quarto sinais de seu companheiro. Ele não podia ter saído, certo? Vendo as calças do pijama alaranjado de Naruto saindo de uma das gavetas ele se permitiu relaxar.

Mais ou menos. Bastardos insensíveis e anti-sociais que não sabem como tirar suas cabeças de seus próprios traseiros não relaxam...não realmente.

Como ele ia fazer isso melhor? Ficou de pé e correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo, parando quando seus dedos prenderam em um pedaço de cola. Ele andou lentamente até o banheiro e se perguntou como remendar um relacionamento que era bem curto no melhor dos casos. Uzumaki tinha estado chateado. Ele teria notado isso mesmo se fosse cego. Mas o dobe tinha estava machucado também. Sasuke nunca queria ver aquele rosto novamente. Nunca. Naruto tinha estado furioso ao encontrar o arquivo, mas era o desapontamento girando nos olhos azuis endurecidos que tinha feito Sasuke ficar de pé ao lado da cama do dobe noite passada, tentando vir com alguma coisa para falar ao homem adormecido.

Ele não tinha vindo com nada noite passada e essa manhã não estava olhando promissora. Ele suspirou e girou para o chuveiro.

* * *

Sasuke viu Naruto no café da manhã, mas o homem sequer olhou para ele. O loiro sentou ao lado...não, entre...vários outros cavalheiros e imergiu na conversação despreocupada. Sasuke olhou-o sorrir e rir, mas o Naruto da noite passada ainda cintilava nos brilhantes olhos azuis...por que os outros imbecis não podiam ver que Naruto queria estar em qualquer outro, qualquer lugar exceto com ele, é claro.

"Bom dia, pensador."

Sasuke virou para encontrar Gai sentado ao lado dele tomando uma xícara de café. "Hn." Sasuke olhou novamente para o seu café da manha intocado.

"Naruto reivindicou uma emergência noite passada e ligou para seu pai." Gai disse ocasionalmente, "Você saberia alguma coisa sobre isso?"

Sasuke espremeu o guardanapo em seu colo. "Eu saberia."

"Entendo. Bem, talvez você devesse falar com o seu companheiro de primavera. Ele parece para baixo essa manhã." A risada forçada de Naruto soou através do cômodo, "Não acha?"

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke sentou-se em frente ao computador e viu o assunto dos e-mails antes de decidir qual ler primeiro. Ao ver o de seu irmão, seus olhos se alargaram e ele se forçou a clicar na mensagem.

"Oh merda."

* * *

O ZMD era novamente uma cidade fantasma, mas dessa vez somente a equipe de Naruto sabia o porque. Eles ficaram de pé do seu lado, impassíveis, silenciosos e com uma animosidade negra nunca vista no normalmente vivido grupo.

A equipe de Sasuke chegou e Kiba saltou através da 'divisa' e bateu Neji na parede do comportamento mais próximo. "O que o seu 'menino' fez?!" Ele cuspiu.

Os lábios de Neji se apertaram e ele afastou as mãos do moreno raivoso de seu terno.

"Nunca me toque novamente."

Sakura veio por trás e apontou uma unha perfeitamente feita ao homem de cabelo arrepiado, "Você bebeu, Inuzuka?"

Kiba rosnou, mas parou quando uma mão firme tocou em seu ombro. "Kiba. É o bastante."

Kiba assentiu e deu um passo para trás de Gaara. O ruivo olhou intensamente para Neji antes de pisar no espaço pessoal do homem. Ambas as equipes prenderam a respiração quando Gaara ajeitou a gravata como se fosse algo que ele fazia todo dia.

"Hyuga." Gaara disse suavemente, não olhando nos olhos do homem, mas ainda mexendo no material preto.

"Sabaku." Neji disse, todo o seu corpo tenso enquanto a gravata continuava a ser arrumada.

"Essa manhã Naruto Uzumaki mandou seu pedido de transferência a Itachi." Olhos verdes encontraram os brancos. O silencio encheu o ZMD. "Você saberia qualquer coisa sobre isso?"

"Não." Gaara assentiu de forma curta, soltando a gravata e dando um passo para trás.

"Por que ele faria isso?" Lee perguntou andando para frente até que estivesse próximo de Neji que se recusava a afrouxar a gravada em torno da sua garganta, em vez disso encarando o ruivo em frente a ele.

"Nenhum de nós sabe, Lee." Hinata disse. "Ele pediu que todos nós estivéssemos permitidos a ficar e que Sasuke Uchiha assumisse o controle sobre todo o andar."

"Teria que ser algo ruim. Naruto ama esse trabalho. Mesmo se ele tem que trabalhar com esse imbecil."

Quatro pares de olhos brilharam no homem de cabelo marrom. "O que? Ele é. Todo mundo acha que ele é. Fim."

Shino deu de ombros. O irritante homem barulhento estava certo.

"O que quer que seja a causa, podia não ter nada a ver com Uchiha. Você pelo menos falou com Uzumaki?" Shino perguntou.

"Não, mas ele irá." Hinata disse com uma sugestão de malicia. Ambos os grupos olharam para ela com olhos largos.

"Então talvez você possa nos aborrecer com a sua pequena teoria de conspiração quando tiver alguma prova." Neji disse se virando. O resto do grupo o seguiu.

"Nós podemos por favor causar uma 'emergência' agora?" Kiba disse para Gaara e Shikamaru.

Gaara suspirou. "Não ainda."

"Problemático."

* * *

Sasuke atravessou a passos largos o corredor para encontrar o idiota loiro. O que diabos o loiro estava pensando? Você não deixa simplesmente o seu trabalho...um trabalho onde você tem a segunda posição mais alta, era a Uchiha Inc., não algum maldito filme! Ok, então Sasuke tinha agido como um cretino...e daí? Ele e Naruto tinha estado brigando um com o outro desde o primeiro dia...

Os passos de Sasuke encurtaram enquanto ele recordou. Bem, talvez não desde o primeiro dia...

* * *

"Irmãozinho, você não pode só ficar no canto. Essa festa é para você afinal de contas."

"Hn."

"Oh querido...seis anos da mais alta educação e você ainda fala como um perfeito Uchiha. Eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso."

"Você não deveria estar cumprindo seus deveres presidenciais?" Sasuke zombou trazendo o copo aos lábios e sentindo a queimadura enquanto o liquido deslizava abaixo em sua garganta.

"Ah, você esqueceu, eu sou o Presidente. Eu faço o que eu quero."

"Hn. Você encontrou o 'outro'?" Sasuke perguntou varrendo com os olhos a multidão de convidados bem vestidos.

"Uzumaki?"

Sasuke somente olhou para frente.

"Sim. Eu encontrei."

Sasuke virou os olhos negros para seu irmão e quase estremeceu no olhar divertido que o homem mais velho lhe deu.

"Você é um imbecil sádico." Sasuke bebeu o resto da bebida âmbar e então virou para seu irmão. "Querido irmão mais velho, você por favor me diria sobre o jovem homem que eu vou estar dividindo a posição de Vice Presidente."

"Ah...eu vou dormir feliz essa noite."

"Desgraçado."

"Naruto Uzumaki é o seu exato oposto em todos os sentidos. Loiro, baixo, olhos claros. Feliz, despreocupado, barulhento. A única coisa que vocês tem em comum é que ambos estiveram no topo de suas classes. Brilhantes além de qualquer exceção ou expectativa."

"Hn."

Repentinamente os irmãos olharam quando um riso soou por todo o salão de baile. A multidão se abriu para mostrar um mulher com o rosto vermelho segurando uma taça vazia de vidro em sua mão. A razão se tornou aparente quando Sasuke viu um homem loiro em um smoking anteriormente branco dar tapinhas consoladores no ombro da mulher. Sasuke não percebeu que tinha começado a andar até que estivesse passos longe do par e podia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

"Não, realmente, foi minha culpa por usar branco. Era como pedir para algo assim acontecer. Lei de Murphy...é uma cadela." Uma mão bronzeada correu através das mechas douradas e os olhos azuis do homem cintilaram em humor ao seu próprio comentário.

A mulher ainda parecia prestes a cair em lagrimas. O loiro sorriu para ela brilhantemente, pálidas cicatrizes em ambas as bochechas, e pegou uma outra taça de vinho vermelho de um garçom que passou por perto antes de entregá-lo a senhora pesarosa.

O loiro se inclinou para a mulher, seus olhos azuis brilhando como safiras em travessura, "E agora eu tenho um motivo para ir para casa. Eu abraçaria você, mas como pode ver," O homem apontou a mancha vermelha que se espalhava em suas calças, "Eu estou um pouco molhado...e vermelho. Eu poderia ser o mascote dos Uchihas desse modo, não acha?" A isso, a mulher deu um sorriso gentil. O homem retornou o gesto com dez vezes mais intensidade. "Agora, senhora, por favor aproveite o resto da sua noite."

O homem loiro andou para um homem alto de cabelo prata com um risada e Sasuke acordou quando seu irmão tocou o seu lado. "Aquele, irmãozinho, é Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke não disse uma palavra.

* * *

Para um homem que tinha 'sugerido' que Sasuke falasse com seu companheiro de primavera, Gai estava fazendo difícil. Aparentemente hoje era dia da leitura e Naruto tinha encontrado uma única cadeira na parte da frente da sala. Sasuke sentou três cadeiras longe dele e bufou irritado.

* * *

"...importante que vocês elogiem seus empregados. Deixe-os saber que seu trabalho é apreciado."

"Viu..." Naruto começou e então parou. 'Viu, teme!" Mas Naruto não estava mais falando com esse homem.

* * *

"...importante ter harmonia com seus empregados, mas se lembre que isso não é a pré-escola e trabalho não é hora de brincar. É o seu trabalho como executivo os guiar, mantê-los na linha..."

"Você pegou..." Sasuke apertou seus dentes juntos tão forte que estalaram. 'Você pegou isso, dobe?' Mas o loiro olhava bem a frente. Face desprovida de emoção. Era não natural...e era sua culpa.

* * *

"Para a atividade de hoje cada equipe estará escalando um seção diferente da parede rochosa em frente a vocês. Enquanto você estiver escalando se lembre de planejar, comunicação e acordos flexíveis são essências para executar e conseguir resultados satisfatórios nos negócios e em questões mais pessoais. Agora, meus jovens companheiros, por favor vejam um dos instrutores da primavera que irá equipá-los e vocês pode começar."

Naruto fechou os olhos e tentou o mantra 'não há lugar como nossa casa...não há lugar como nossa casa.'

"O que quer que você esteja tentando, não esta funcionando. Vamos lá."

Olhos azuis se abriram em piscinas negras. Naruto deu um assentimento curto e andou para longe.

"Maldição, Uzumaki," Sasuke disse ao alcançar o loiro silencioso, "Eu fui um cretino. Eu admito isso. Eu podia ter perguntado...DEVIA ter perguntado, mas se você sabe qualquer coisa sobre Uchihas então..."

"Sr. Uchiha, eu não ligo e não quero saber. Não fale comigo." Naruto disse passando pelo homem mais alto e andando para um instrutor folheado de verde.

"Dobe," Sasuke rosnou, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar uma menina corada prendeu uma porção de fios em seu meio e entre suas pernas.

Naruto olhou a instrutora de Sasuke tentar controlar um maciço sangramento nasal e o bastardo tentar ignorá-la completamente. Os comentários de provocação borbulharam em sua mente e ele quase sorriu, mas em vez disso balançou a cabeça e se concentrou no que seu instrutor estava lhe dizendo sobre escalada de paredes, segurança e sugestões úteis.

"Ok, vocês estão ambos prontos. Se lembrem, se vocês caírem o fio os travará, mas você vai balançar de novo na parede então se firmem. Se divirtam! Se lembrem de seus fundamentos da primavera e os sigam!"

Ambos Sasuke e Naruto rolaram os olhos antes de andar para a parede, lado e lado e tomarem o primeiro impulso.

* * *

Gai olhou de baixo enquanto os grupos escalavam as paredes. Como previsto, Sasuke e Luz do Sol estavam fazendo melhor. Mesmo que não tivessem dito uma única palavra um ao outro. Eles não precisavam. Sasuke faria o primeiro movimento para cima e iria parar. Naruto iria segui-lo e uma vez que tivesse alcançado faria o movimento ascendente seguinte. Então Sasuke seguiria. E assim eles iam, nenhum homem era o líder ou seguidor. Alguma vezes, quando os dois homens não estavam tentando remodelar os rostos de cada um, Gai se perguntava por que Itachi mandaria esses dois homens...seu trabalho de equipe era sem falhas. Eles não precisavam de comunicação. Eles liam um ao outro em um nível diferente da maioria. Se Gai tivesse que descrever isso, ele diria que em um 'nível mais profundo'. Sasuke lia as emoções nos olhos de Naruto com a precisão de um cientista e Naruto lia a conversação não verbal de Sasuke como se tivesse um manual.

Gai suspirou. Todo mundo mais via isso. Eles eram destinados a serem amigos, companheiros e talvez...somente talvez, alguma coisa mais. Por que estavam ambos lutando contra o inevitável com tanta ferocidade?

* * *

Eles tinham escalado em silencio por quinze minutos antes que Sasuke decidisse que bastante era bastante.

"Itachi me mandou sua pequena carta, dobe."

"..."

"O que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo?"

"..."

"Ele não vai deixá-lo ir." Sasuke continuou mesmo com o loiro silencioso, "Eu não vou deixá-lo."

Olhos azuis encontraram os dele e ele quase guinchou na visível raiva em suas profundezas. Entretanto, ele era um Uchiha e ele somente deu de ombros, "Além disso, eu nunca teria imaginado que você era um covarde." Se esticou ao próximo apoio, movendo seu pé esquerdo acima e ao lado para se acomodar a distancia, "Mas então, eu sempre soube que você era um perdedor."

Sasuke fez menção de mover seu pé direito, mas percebeu que seu tornozelo estava sendo segurado. Olhando para baixo, ele viu a mão bronzeada de Naruto ao redor dele.

"Eu disse para não falar comigo, teme!"

Sasuke assentiu, rosto relaxado como aquele que um professor do ensino elementar faz ao tentar consolar um criança irracional, "É claro que você disse, imbecil. Como isso esta funcionando para você?"

"Seu bastardo!" Naruto silvou, "Por que você esta ficando de encontro a isso? Você vai ter tudo! Você não pode me dizer que não estava chateado quando eu entrei. A posição de VP era sua pelo nascimento e logo quando você estava para assumir o papel, você foi forçado a dividir com um desconhecido. Me diz...olhe nos meus olhos e me diz que isso não irritou você, teme."

"Dobe, eu não vou discutir meus sentimentos com você quando você esta obviamente tomando a merda da decisão mais imbecil da sua vida inútil!"

"Você é um IMBECIL!" Naruto gritou, a ultima palavra ecoando nas paredes de escalada. Naruto se empurrou para cima para ultrapassar Sasuke, para terminar esse seção espontânea de 'compartilhando', quando seu pé esquerdo deslizou do pequeno apoio. Naruto tentou liberar seu aperto do tornozelo de Sasuke, mas de algum modo sua mão tinha ficado envolvida no pé das calças de exercício do teme.

Sasuke olhou em horror as emoções correrem pelo rosto de Naruto...raiva, o sempre presente desapontamento, então choque, medo e finalmente pânico.

"Naruto!"

Mas Naruto já estava balançando para fora da parede, puxando Sasuke com ele.

* * *

Por um momento, Sasuke aproveitou o sentimento da queda. Por que eles estavam tão chateados? Eles estavam ambos presos, não era como se essa fosse um montanha real. Eles iam balançar e iam balançar de volta. Ele virou para o loiro para dizê-lo para parar de ser um bebe, mas um olhar no dobe fez o medo apertar seu coração.

Naruto embrenhava seu pulso em seu peito, seus olhos apertados com força. Sasuke sentiu os fios alongarem tanto quanto podiam e agora eles iriam balançar como um pendulo gigante de volta para a parede. Se esticando, Sasuke prendeu a parte da frente da camisa alaranjada de Naruto e puxou o homem para o seu peito. Ouviu o gemido de dor quando pulso de Naruto foi travado em ambos os seus torços. Sasuke torceu o corpo no ultimo segundo de modo que seu corpo estivesse entre a parede e Naruto e se preparou para a batida.

Ambos gritaram quando bateram, Naruto porque seu pulso estava preso entre seus corpos e Sasuke por que suas costas e cabeça tinham batido com força na parede com um som ressonante.

Naruto abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Sasuke uma polegada a frente do seu. Viu a dor rodando nas profundezas dos olhos escuros e Naruto se esforçou para entender a situação.

"Por que?" Naruto perguntou enquanto os olhos de Sasuke começaram a nublar, inconsciência o puxando.

"...corpo...apenas se moveu...por si próprio."

Naruto segurou Sasuke, o melhor que podia, enquanto a cabeça escura do homem caiu em seu ombro e gritou por ajuda.

* * *

Neji sentou-se na sala de conferencias com Sakura e Shino. Eles ficaram lá após o expediente esperando por Lee. Olhando de relance para o relógio, Neji inclinou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

"Lee deve estar de volta logo com informações." Ele disse, ociosamente traçando um longo dedo sobre a madeira da mesa.

"Você acha que deveríamos incluir a outra equipe? Eles obviamente investiram tanto nisso quanto nós." Sakura perguntou enquanto girava a cadeira para olhar pelas grandes janelas de vidro. Ela sorriu, "Você os viu hoje?"

Shino assentiu, não que Sakura pudesse ver e Neji deu a ele um 'hmmm' de concordância. Eles se sentaram em silencio por um momento antes de Neji ficar de pé. "Sim, nós precisamos colocá-los dentro."

Sakura riu quietamente em sua cadeira. As sobrancelhas de Neji se ergueram e ele observou sua cadeira girar de volta então agora ele podia vê-la rindo.

"Tem alguma coisa engraçada, Haruno?"

Sakura ficou de pé graciosamente e andou até o alto e imponente homem. "Hmm, sim, tem uma coisa. Não me surpreende de todo que você queria incluir a equipe de Naruto."

"Eu ainda não entendo o humor," foi a resposta negra de Neji.

Sakura levantou uma mão e retirou um cabelo vermelho vibrante do ombro de Neji, "Me diz, Neji. Quando você arrumou um animal de estimação?"

Neji encarou o cabelo. Shino roncou, "E o seu 'animal de estimação' vai fazer você dormir no sofá se ele não for envolvido nisso?"

Sakura assentiu, divertimento e travessura fazendo com que seus olhos verdes faiscassem, "Você deve pensar em uma punição, Neji. A pequena ação de agressão dessa manhã não deve ser tolerada em um animal de estimação bem treinado."

* * *

"Sr. Uchiha esta bem. Ele tem um pequena concussão e nós iremos mantê-lo aqui durante a noite para acordá-lo periodicamente, mas a exceção disso e de alguns ferimentos, ele vai estar perfeitamente bem pela manhã."

Naruto suspirou, virando para a janela. Seu pulso tinha torcido e agora ele o segurava de encontro a seu corpo com a tipóia azul clara. Naruto assentiu ao doutor da equipe de funcionários, que não usava verde, e sorriu. "Estaria tudo bem se eu ficasse um pouco?"

"É claro."

Naruto andou até a cama e olhou para baixo no homem adormecido. "Você é um idiota, sabia? Eu podia ter tomado a batida...eu teria visto a parede vindo."

Naruto puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e se sentou cansadamente, passando sua mão direita ilesa através de suas mechas desordenadas. "Olhe para você...eu acho que é a minha vez de dizer 'o que você estava pensando?'" Naruto olhou para o homem. Ele tinha círculos negros embaixo de seus olhos devido ao trauma na cabeça e provavelmente da falta de sono, o doutor tinha dito. Sua pele era pálida e sem falhas e quase brilhava em contraste com seu cabelo negro como a noite.

Naruto levantou sua mão para empurrar as mechas escuras longe do rosto do homem adormecido. Elas eram mais macias do que Naruto tinha pensado que seriam e ele deixou sua mão se atrasar nos fios negros.

"Acorde, teme. Eu quero chutar seu traseiro agora." Naruto sussurrou e saltou para trás quando as pálpebras pálidas se abriram para revelar intensos olhos negros.

"Você bateu sua cabeça também, dobe?" Sasuke sussurrou, piscando seus olhos em um esforço para os clarear, "Por que você chutar meu traseiro não é algo que vai acontecer nessa vida."

Naruto os encarou com olhos largos por um momento e então sorriu, "Disse o homem confinado a cama."

Os olhos de Sasuke correram o loiro de cima a baixo avaliando seu ferimento antes de parar e olhar novamente nos olhos azuis, "Disse o homem com um braço."

"Se eu aprendi alguma coisa nesse retiro é como operar com um braço só."

"Hn. Mas só se você me tiver com você, dobe."

O silencio que seguiu essa afirmação quase os afogou enquanto ambos os homens olhavam em qualquer lugar exceto um ao outro.

Sasuke sussurrou, "Ouça, eu sinto muito...Naruto."

Naruto olhou para ele e sorriu, "Ei, esta tudo bem. Eu sei que você não queria me machucar. Você não sabia. Eu entendo isso, eu acho. Uchihas são seres impares, você sabe."

Sasuke deu um sorriso torto, "Mais do que você jamais saberá. Você deveria mandar alguém pesquisar sobre mim."

"Teme, eu simplesmente lhe perguntaria."

"Isso funciona também." As pálpebras de Sasuke começaram a se fechar e ele girou lentamente sua cabeça dolorida para o homem brilhante e esticou os pálidos dedos para gentilmente tocar a mão bronzeada que encontrava ao lado da dele nos lençóis, "Você não esta saindo, certo?"

Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram, mas antes que pudesse responder a respiração ritma de Sasuke encheu a enfermaria.

Sasuke falava sobre a empresa ou sobre sua cabeceira?

* * *

Eram nove horas e ambas as equipes estavam sentadas em torno da mesa de madeira se encarando. Finalmente, Sakura rolou seus olhos e disse a sala, "Nós estamos aqui para falar sobre Sasuke e Uzumaki."

"Naruto." Kiba disse, "Se o teme pode ser 'Sasuke' então nós usaremos o nome real de Naruto também."

"Certo, menino cachorro...Sasuke e Naruto." Sakura relevou com um movimento irreverente de sua mão delgada.

A mão de Hinata agarrando-o ligeiramente áspero foi a única coisa que manteve Kiba em seu acento.

"O que há para falar?" Shikamaru perguntou ao encara o teto, "Ou melhor, o que vocês tem que estão dispostos a compartilhar?"

Neji inclinou para Lee e o homem de cabelo negro começou, "Maito Gai é meu tio. Ele também é o dono e operador do estabelecimento em que Sasuke e Naruto estão. Essa noite ele me ligou para dizer como nossos chefes estão indo."

Todos os olhos estavam no homem que falava, que assentiu e continuou, "Ele disse que eles começaram ásperamente. Duas brigas antes que estivessem lá por uma hora."

"Eu nunca teria imaginado isso..."Kiba rolou os olhos.

"Na manha seguinte eles pareciam em um espírito melhor e foram amarrados juntos."

"O que?" Neji perguntou.

"Sim, um exercício excelente que permite a equipe a trabalhar com um. Aparentemente Sasuke e Naruto foram a única equipe a passar. O tio pensou que eles tinham feito um progresso surpreendente. Então, essa manhã, Naruto acordou e se recusou a falar com Sasuke. O tio foi incapaz de localizar o porque, mas Sasuke admitiu saber o que estava errado com Uzumaki."

Os olhos de Neji se moveram de um lado para o outro...nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo se moveu e sua respiração ficou exatamente a mesma, mas era o bastante para Gaara. "O que você sabe, Hyuga?"

Os olhos pálidos encontraram os verde claro e Sakura disfarçou um riso zombador atrás de uma tosse, "Eu tenho uma teoria sobre o que pode ter acontecido."

Olhos verdes se estreitaram, "Compartilhe."

"Sasuke me pediu para recolher todas as informações que eu pudesse sobre o Uzumaki, especificamente sobre seus pais, seus pais adotivos e como eles poderiam conhecer seu pai."

Shikamaru gemeu, "Naruto descobriu. Ele não resistiria. Uchiha provavelmente disse que era algo do trabalho, desde que veio de você e Naruto deduziu que tinha o mesmo direito de ver."

"O que você achou?" Kiba disse numa calma e fria voz.

"Haviam fotos de seus pais, Hatake e Umino. Artigos de jornais sobre o acidente e o circo que a mídia fez sobre os procedimentos legais..."

O rosto de Gaara tornou-se duro como uma rocha e Kiba maldisse quietamente sob sua respiração. Hinata balançou a cabeça e Shikamaru olhou novamente para o teto nem mesmo se incomodando em indicar o quão 'problemático' tudo isso era.

"Isso teria deixado Naruto...chateado." Gaara finalmente disse.

"Sim, de acordo com o tio, ele ligou para o seu pai noite passada as duas da manha e não voltou para o quarto aquela noite. Ele não falou com Sasuke o dia todo e evitou ele o máximo possível. Finalmente, o ultimo exercício do dia era escalar uma parede. Sasuke deve finalmente ter dito algo a Naruto porque antes do acidente Naruto gritou que Sasuke era um imbecil."

"Amém!" Kiba disse.

"Que 'acidente'?" Hinata e Sakura disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Lee inclinou-se para as duas senhoras e continuou, "Naruto perdeu seu apoio e de algum modo sua mão estava presa na barra das calças de Sasuke então quando ele caiu, levou ambos para baixo. Eles ficaram pendurados, mas quando bateram na parede, de algum modo Sasuke levou a violência do impacto. Sasuke perdeu a consciência e esta passando a noite na enfermaria com um pequena concussão. Naruto torceu o pulso. Na ultima vez que o tio checou Naruto estava dormindo na cabeceira de Sasuke."

Oito pares de olhos olharam um para o outro e processaram a informação que Lee tinha apresentado.

"Você acha que ele ainda quer sair?" Hinata perguntou.

A equipe de Sasuke se virou para olhar a garota que tinha endereçado a Gaara, Kiba e Shikamaru.

"Eu não sei." KIba disse.

"Nós precisamos de mais informações." Gaara disse.

"Nós precisamos de um 'emergência'." Shikamaru disse. Hinata e Kiba sorriram a sugestão e Gaara assentiu com o rosto sem emoção. A equipe de Sasuke olhou em confusão.

Kiba golpeou a mesa com a mão aberta trazendo a atenção deles para ele, "Nós vamos precisar de ajuda."

"Talvez eu possa ajudá-los com isso."

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a entrada.

* * *

Para: Meu Triste e Desiludido Serviçal

De: O Príncipe da Escuridão

Assunto: Sua Tentativa Anterior de Spam

Meu Serviçalzinho tolo,

Seu pedido foi negado.

Não me incomode com suas inseguranças novamente.

Itachi Uchiha

Senhor do Submundo aka Uchiha Inc

Filial Principal, Kohona, Folha

* * *

Sasuke não tinha certeza qual era a hora da próxima vez que ele acordo e com a sua cabeça latejando, ele nem tentou descobrir. O quarto estava escuro exceto pela luz branca que fluía da única janela do quarto.

"Sr. Uchiha."

A cabeça de Sasuke virou agudamente para a voz e ele não pode conter o gemido de dor que o movimento causou. Viu um homem de pé perto da sua cama. Ele estava vestindo um jaleco branco e Sasuke assumiu que ele devia ser o médico.

"Eu estava para acordá-lo. Eu tenho algo que vai ajudar com a cabeça." O doutor o entregou dois comprimidos e o ajudou a se sentar. Sasuke encolheu-se quando o doutor empurrou suas costas.

"Sinto muito," o doutor sussurrou, "Eu esqueci sobre o ferimento. Não vai ser bonito por um tempo."

Sasuke assentiu e pegando o copo de água oferecido engoliu os comprimidos para a dor. Entregando o copo de volta, Sasuke perguntou ao homem silencioso, "Como esta o meu dob...meu companheiro de trabalho?"

O homem sorriu e deu de ombros, "Bem, torceu seu pulso e eu imagino que ele vai ter um torcicolo terrível em seu pescoço amanhã de manhã." O homem apontou para o outro lado da cama de Sasuke.

Olhos negros se alargaram cômicamente. Naruto estava sentado em uma cadeira bem ao lado de sua cama e a cabeça loira descansava perto do quadril de Sasuke. "Oh."

O medico assentiu. "Durma bem, Sr. Eu não vou acordá-lo novamente."

Sasuke não desviou o olhar das mechas loiras, "Sim. Obrigado."

Ouvindo o baixo clique da porta Sasuke cautelosamente colocou uma mão nas mechas loiras do dobe. Ele já as havia tocado antes, é claro. Quem não caia na porrada, brigava com alguém sem tocar...arrancar...o cabelo do outro, mas isso era diferente. Lento, carinhoso...especial.

"Dobe." Sasuke sussurrou.

O nariz de Naruto se enrugou e ele se mexeu, mas seus olhos não abriram.

"Dobe, vai pra sua própria cama, idiota."

Uma mão bronzeada se esticou e pegou delicadamente os dedos pálidos de Sasuke, "Eu não posso. Eu prometi."

Sasuke ficou parado por um momento, "O que? O que você prometeu?"

"Que eu ficaria. Agora...shhhh..." Novamente suaves ressonos encheram o quarto e Sasuke era certo que o homem não lembraria uma palavra do que tinha dito.

"Boa noite...Naruto." Sasuke apertou os dedos bronzeados nos seus e permitiu que o sono o levasse.

* * *

N/T: Agradecimentos a **Aiki**, **Hanae Umeko**,** Camis**, **Anna Luthien** e **sango7higurashi **pelos reviews e a todos aqueles que não puderam ou não quiseram comentar.

Ja ne. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Consciência veio cedo demais na opinião de Naruto. As primeiras coisas que ele registrou era que seu pulso doía e que ele nunca poderia mover o pescoço novamente.

"oh meu deus...Oooooouch!" Naruto lamentou-se suavemente contra as cobertas excessivamente engomadas. Onde diabos eu estou? Ele se perguntou.

"Bom dia, Dobe."

Naruto virou sua cabeça, nunca levantando-a dos lençóis até que ele enfrentou a voz divertida, um olho azul se contraindo na rigidez de seus músculos.

"Teme."

Sasuke sorriu torto no loiro e tentou dizer a si mesmo que o dobe parecia estúpido, não adorável. A batida na cabeça de ontem tinha obviamente sido muito mais séria do que o doutor tinha dito ele precisaria marcar um MRI o mais cedo poss...

"Eu disse, COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ SE SENTINDO?" Naruto se sentou, a preocupação ultrapassando a inabilidade de mexer sua garganta dura, "Você pode me ouvir? Você sabe quem eu sou? Oh meu deus...DOUTOR?!"

Uma mão pálida rapidamente disparou e golpeou a boca de Naruto com tanta força que as lágrimas vieram a seus olhos azuis.

"Merda, dobe. Sim, eu posso ouvir você. Sim, eu sei quem você é. Eu não saiu por aí chamando todo mundo de 'dobe'. Só há um 'dobe' na minha vida...o maior dobe de todos eles."

Naruto assentiu, a mão de Sasuke ainda na sua mão. Ele levantou a mão e gentilmente puxou os dedos de Sasuke de seu rosto. Os olhos azuis se moveram conspiratoriamente de um lado para outro antes de aterrar nas piscinas pretas, "Itachi sabe que você pensa desse jeito sobre ele?"

"Dobe!"

"Ah! Meus jovens companheiros! Vocês estão acordados e novamente saboreando sua primavera da juventude um com o outro." Gai embreou seu coração coberto de verde, "Bonito...tão bonito!"

Sasuke não pode se impedir de notar que quando Gai se aproximou da cama, o dobe se inclinou mais para o seu lado. O que poderia a 'Besta Verde' ter possivelmente feito ao loiro?

"Bem, eu estava vindo para acordá-los porque eu recebi um telefone de Itachi Uchiha essa manhã. Ele requisitou que vocês dois tivessem uma áudio conferencia de emergência com ele e suas equipes em uma hora."

"Emergência? Nós dois?" Naruto perguntou se afastando de Sasuke para ficar de pé. Não, ele NÃO se sentiu mais frio.

"Aparentemente sim e somente sua jovem interferência remediará a situação. Pensador, você foi liberado da enfermaria. Ambos vão usar meu escritório. Vejo-os em uma hora."

Naruto assentiu e se voltou para Sasuke. "Eu me pergunto sobre o que é isso."

Sasuke se moveu até que seus pés estivessem pendurados no lado da cama. Ele ainda estava nas roupas que tinha usado no exercício de ontem e não tinha certeza se estava feliz por não estar nu ou enojado por ter estado nessas roupas toda a noite.

"Hn."

Naruto rolou os olhos e seguiu o homem mais velho para fora do quarto, "Teme, você acha que é possível cheirar o Armagedon vindo? Sabe, como a primeira neve?"

* * *

"O que é isso?" Itachi disse enquanto confiantemente dava uma volta em torno da sala e tomava um assento da beira da longa mesa de conferências. Seu longo cabelo estava preguiçosamente amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo e sua camisa estava com os três primeiros botões abertos, mangas brancas enroladas até o seu cotovelo. "Os patinhos de meus Serviçais estão sem palavras? Continuem enquanto meu coração bater."

O sorriso torto do Uchiha fez Hinata choramingar.

"Vamos, vamos...eu só quero ajudar. Vejam, eu posso cheirar uma conspiração a mil milhas de distancia." Itachi girou delicadamente sua cadeira para frente e para trás enquanto os dedos longos tamborilavam de encontro ao braço da cadeira esperando para ser preenchido. "Especialmente quando se trata dos meus dois meninos favoritos."

Shikamaru inclinou-se para frente, colocando suas mãos na mesa, dedos na forma de um diamante, "Precisamos de uma razão para falar com Naruto. Você obviamente foi informado hoje de seu desejo de ser transferido."

"Ah sim. Uzumaki...sempre bom para uma risada." Itachi parou de girar a cadeira e olhou para a equipe de Naruto. Três...dois...um...

Kiba rosnou, "Engraçado como nenhum de nós pensa assim."

"É claro que vocês não pensam. Eu também duvido que os patinhos de Sasuke achem engraçados. Isso é porque vocês são patos e não serviçais...muito macios. Vocês estão faltando na área do humor sádico que meus serviçais fornecem."

Nos olhos largos dos outros no quarto, Itachi sorriu torto, "Eu posso lhes da uma razão para falar com eles, mas eu não quero que eles voltem até que o retiro termine. Eles vão ficar até que um deles morra."

"Por que você se importa?" Gaara perguntou mantendo o contato visual com o Uchiha mais velho e prendendo-o.

"Eu suponho que todos nós poderíamos perguntar, não?" Itachi olhou ao redor da sala, "Felizmente, eu não tenho que me explicar para nenhum de vocês." Itachi observou os diversos tiques desenvolvidos ao redor da sala. Talvez não tão 'macios' quanto ele tinha pensado, mas ainda sim, patinhos. "Eu posso lhes dá uma áudio conferencia, mas eu estarei nisso também."

"Uma conferência sobre o que?" Sakura disse.

"Não é meu problema, pato. Mas, é melhor vocês virem com algo além de 'sentimentos' e o fato de quererem ter certeza que o pobre loirinho esta bem, por que eu posso lhes dizer nenhum de meus serviçais vai reagir bem a esses motivos."

"Programe isso para amanhã. Estaremos todos aqui." Neji disse.

Itachi sorriu e isso transformou oito corações em gelo, "Eu estarei esperando por isso."

* * *

Para: Meus dois pais

De: Seu filho altamente embaraçado

Assunto: Obrigado não comendo como um bebê

Pai e Papa,

Então depois de acordar vocês para ouvirem minha lamentação de bebê, acabou que eu só precisava de uma escalada em uma montanha, um pulso torcido e uma pequena 'ajuda motivacional' do Lorde das Trevas para faze tudo dar certo.

Eu não vou deixar Konoha. Eu gostaria de dizer que tomei essa decisão por mim mesmo, mas irritar os Uchihas pode ser assustador. Chocante isso.

Sasuke gritou comigo! Ele gritou! Ele disse que não deixaria Itachi me deixar ir. Agora, eu sei que vocês não conheceram ele, mas a menos que ele esteja acabando com alguém (em especial eu) ele não levanta sua voz e não fala em silabas múltiplas. Então o teme veio e 'salvou' a minha vida. Agora, Papa, respire fundo. Eu não estava realmente indo morrer, mas eu teria me machucado e o maldito corpo do bastardo 'moveu por si próprio' e tomou a batida por mim. Eu...bem, felizmente, não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre isso. E Pai...CALA A BOCA! ALERTA PERVERTIDO! ALERTA PERVERTIDO!

Então, como se isso não fosse o bastante, o diabo negou meu pedido. Apenas tão agradável quanto você por favor. Então ele teve a audácia de me reprimir por incomodar ele com as minhas inseguranças. Ele tem estado ao redor do bastardo sua vida inteira...se imagina que ele entenderia minha dor. Príncipe da Escuridão e da Malicia, de fato.

Então, em resumo, qualquer 'intervenção' que você tenha planejado pode ser guardada até meu próximo episodio de 'rainha do drama'. (Como se você não tivesse sussurrado isso na orelha do papa todo esse tempo, Pai.)

Bem, eu tenho que ir. Aparentemente uma emergência surgiu no trabalho e precisam que Sasuke e eu sentemos em uma conferência por telefone com as equipes e o Lúcifer essa manhã. Depois disso, hoje é o nosso ultimo dia e eu estarei em casa!

Finalmente livre! Deus todo poderoso...finalmente livre.

Naruto

Conta Pessoal

* * *

"Estamos todos aqui?" Itachi perguntou olhando para suas unhas.

"Ah, sim, eu acho. O bastardo e eu estamos. E vocês crianças? Estão todas ai?" A voz de Naruto flutuou do intercomunicador posicionado no meio da mesa de conferencia.

"Sim chefe!" Kiba disse sorrindo no som da voz do seu melhor amigo. "Como você tem estado?"

"Hn."

"Certo, o teme acha que nós devíamos ir a emergência. E caras, eu estou bem. Tudo esta bem. Sem preocupações...ok?"

As quatro pessoas modernamente vestidas a direita da mesa de conferência deram um suspiro de alivio.

"Isso é bom de se ouvir, Naruto." Gaara disse.

"Sasuke, nós pedimos essa reunião porque um novo cliente que foi trazido pela Equipe Uzumaki não esta se aderindo as diretrizes determinadas pela Uchiha. Inc. Todas as tentativas de retificar a situação falharam. Nós estávamos esperando que talvez trazendo a outra equipe, com quem os clientes obviamente se sentem mais confortáveis, nós faremos a transição mais fácil."

"..."

"Eu concordo com o Uchiha." Naruto disse. "Eu não entendo porque essa chamada de 'emergência' foi autorizada. Eu estava sob a impressão de que vocês eram todos meninos e meninas crescidas. Bem, isso pelo menos minhas crianças eram."

"Naruto, é claro que nós somos, nós apenas..."

"Dobe." Oito pares de olhos se focara no intercomunicados. O tom de Sasuke era cortante e impossível de ser lido.

"Eu sei, bastardo!" Ok, talvez não tão impossível.

Oito pares de olhos escutaram quietamente a interação de seus chefes.

"Eu mandei para eles meu pedido." A voz de Naruto soou desafiante e apologética de uma vez.

"..." Hinata, Sakura e Kiba engoliram na aura escura. Itachi sorriu torto e Kiba, Shino, Gaara e Neji apenas esperaram. O que mais podiam fazer?

"Eu acreditei que eles mereciam saber." O desafio reinou no dia.

"Realmente, dobe. E sobre mim?" O tom do VP era frio, calculador e cruel. Itachi sorriu de lado...ele adorava a aliteração. (1)

"O que diabos você esta falando, teme? Era por CAUSA de você!" A equipe de Naruto relaxou ligeiramente...isso eles tinham entendido.

"Hn."

"Bastardo." Um suspiro explosivo foi ouvido pelo intercomunicador na sala de conferências, "Há realmente uma emergência?" Naruto soou cansado, como se tivesse lutado a batalha mental da sua vida. Inferno, por tudo que as pessoas aos redor da mesa sabiam, talvez ele tivesse.

Oito pares de olhos olharam para baixo na mesa. Mas não o nono par dos olhos, não, esses olhos brilharam com alegria desenfreada, "Não, serviçais, não há. É só que os patos ficaram acordados a noite toda preocupados sobre o estado do relacionamento de vocês. Eu não podia agüentá-los lamentando sobre vir para um lar desfeito e então eu fiz a ligação."

"Bem..." Naruto começou, "Eu, uh...Caras." Eles não podiam ver, mas todas as pessoa na sala de conferencia sabiam que Naruto tinha corrido uma mão por entre as mechas douradas. "Eu sinto muito. Eu acho que eu exagerei."

"Hn."

"Uchiha, eu estou indo ter que pedir que você feche a merda da boca porque eu estou tentando entrar em minhas calças de menino grande...você deveria arrumar uma. Agora, como eu estava dizendo, a 'situação' foi resolvida. Eu não estou indo pra lugar nenhum. Ok?"

"Hn, dobe. Você os mima demais. Um sinal de mudança e toda a sua equipe aperta o botão do pânico."

Antes que Naruto pudesse comentar, Kiba gritou, "O que? Não fomos nós que tínhamos o tio passando informações sobre vocês dois."

"..." A linha estava em silêncio. Os olhos de Shino se alargaram...era possível ver as auras assassinas através do intercomunicador?

"Me desculpe?" Sasuke disse, veneno colando a suas palavras como um vestido de casamento de Vera Wang.

"Sasuke! Meu amigo."

"Cala a boca, Lee. Sobre o que ele esta falando...Hyuuga!"

Neji correu uma mão através de seu cabelo, brilhando no homem de cabelo bagunçado no outro lado da mesa. "Lee é sobrinho de Maito Gai."

"Oh meu deus! Pobre alma!" Naruto gritou fazendo com que vários do grupo saltassem em suas cadeiras.

"Agora não é a hora, imbecil." O Uchiha mais novo cortou Naruto

Kiba rosnou, "Sabe, Uchiha, acho que todos nós já estamos ficando cansados das suas merdas."

"Kiba..." Naruto advertiu através do intercomunicador.

"Não, Naruto. O que diabos é o problema dele? Ele tratou você como um cidadão de segunda classe desde que você entrou nesse prédio. Você não pode negar os números, bastardo! Naruto é bom para essa companhia e por causa de algum movimento idiota do caralho da sua parte, você quase o perdeu."

Shino levantou de sua cadeira. "Kiba, não vá acusando pessoas de coisas que você não tem idéia se são verdade. Talvez seu 'menino' não podia suportar."

"Shino..." A voz de Sasuke advertiu.

"O que? Você esta implicando que Naruto estava com medo? Assustado? Naruto tem mais b-bolas do que qualquer um de vocês nessa sala. Ele toma riscos e ama seu trabalho e essa companhia." Hinata disse, colocando suas mãos na mesa e brilhando para o homem de cabelo preto.

"Oh querida, Shino...Você irritou o rato...o que você vai fazer?" Sakura disse, o sarcasmo cortando através de cada palavra.

"Eu prestaria atenção no que você diz." Gaara disse frio, seu rosto inexpressivo enquanto ele encarou a janela.

"Isso é uma ameaça, meu amigo?" Lee disse encarando igualmente

"Eu estou ficando com a merda de um sim, meu 'amigo'." Kiba disse sorriso irônico firme no lugar.

"Ah, pessoal...todo mundo..." A voz incerta de Naruto foi despercebida enquanto a tensão continuou a aumentar.

"Problemático."

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke encararam o intercomunicados enquanto as palavras se tornavam gritos, batidas altas, grunhidos de dor e gritos enraivecidos.

"Que merda! Quem jogou esse maldito sapato, merda!"

Naruto e Sasuke engoliram no urro de um Itachi Uchiha irritado.

"Digam adeus aos seus patos, meus pequenos serviçais."

A linha caiu.

Sasuke se apoiou-se sua cadeira, correndo uma mão pálida por entre as mechas escuras e por sobre seus olhos cansados, "Desligue. Você pode cheirar o Armagedon, dobe."

Naruto fechou sua boca e desligou o telefone. "É, e desde quando nós temos patos?"

* * *

"Eu confio que tudo esta bem luz do sol?" Gai disse quando Sasuke Naruto saíram do escritório.

"Essa é uma pergunta complicada, Gai-sensei. Resposta curta, o bastardo e eu estamos bem e por agora eu acho que é tudo que importa."

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto cutucou o homem mais alto e sorriu brilhantemente para Gai. "Então, o que você tem para nós hoje, jovem instrutor da primavera?"

Sasuke olhou de relance para o animado loiro. O que poderia possivelmente ter feito o pequeno idiota tão feliz? Ele achava que Itachi estava brincando? Sasuke já tinha uma dor de cabeça só de pensar sobre contratar uma nova equipe...

"Vamos lá, teme. Esse é o ultimo dia!" Inclinando-se no espaço do outro homem ele sibilou, "Nosso maldito ultimo dia nesse buraco do inferno." Pisando de volta, "Mostre um pouco de entusiasmo pelo programa, porque não?"

Sasuke suspirou, o idiota tinha um ponto. Depois disso se ele visse a cor verde novamente...

"Bem, nós planejamos um caçada no bosque hoje. As outras equipes já foram. O doutor não pensou que era sábio qualquer um de vocês participar. Eu disse que vocês eram ambos queria de motivação da primavera e alegria jovem, mas doutores são doutores." Gai deu de ombros particularmente triste.

"Bem, obrigado por isso Gai. Eu tenho certeza que você tentou o seu melhor." Naruto disse, seu rosto uma imagem da sinceridade triste, mas seus olhos. Sasuke não podia se impedir de sorrir torto ao ver tanto divertimento contido.

"Bem, eu gostaria de andar ao redor de qualquer jeito. Não é freqüente que eu acordo nas montanhas."

"Luz do sol, a floresta é fechada e somente com um braço você não terá contrapeso. Você vai ter que ficar perto do prédio então..."

Sasuke sentiu sua respiração parar quando viu a luz ser drenada dos olhos azuis. Não, não tão cedo. "Eu vou com ele. O dobe vai ficar bem. Eu tive que pega-lo quando ele estava andando em corredores lisos, isso não deve ser muito diferente."

Naruto se virou e olhou para o homem de cabelo preto. Parte dele queria gritar no insulto, mas a maior parte estava feliz que Sasuke tinha se oferecido para ir. Olhos azuis brilharam com ânsia e apreciação, "Teme." O loiro começou a andar até as portas da frente.

Sasuke registrou o insulto familiar, mas não podia se convencer de se importar. A luz estava de volta nos olhos azuis como o céu. Como ele tinha sobrevivido todo o dia de ontem sem ela?

* * *

Para: Itachi Uchiha

De: Sasuke Uchiha

Assunto: Eu estou falando sério

Fique longe dos meus malditos patos

Sasuke

Conta Pessoal

* * *

Para: O Grande Diabo

De: Serviçal Irritado

Assunto: Presente do Dia do Chefe desse Ano

Satan,

Eu sempre pensei que você fosse um imbecil. É claro que eu achei. Quem não acha, certo? Mas, situações recentes me mostraram o erro de minhas maneiras, Ó Escuro e Tenebroso. Sua paciência, entendimento e o total respeito que você mostra a cada um de nós...serviçais e patos igualmente...não tem limites. Como eu poderia algum dia imaginar que você era humano o bastante para ser um imbecil? Eu acredito, Sr Malvadeza, que você tem o Prêmio do Chefe Numero Um do Ano na palma da mão novamente esse ano.

Continue nos mostrando seu alto verdadeiro e eu acredito que você poderá arrumar um olho-rotativo-vemelho-do-mal como aquele seu relógio de bolso tem, para você.

Oh sim, eu formalmente retiro meu pedido de transferência. Melhor servir no inferno...Você pode correr mas não pode se esconder...Ou talvez você prefira escolher seu próprio ditado sobre o inferno.

Observação pessoal? Espero ver você lá.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice Presidente, Submundo. Inc.

Observando minha Alma morrer pedaço a pedaço

* * *

Oito empregados da Uchiha. Inc. se recuperavam no bar. O atendente do bar os olhou com cuidado. Eram os escuros e quietos que causavam os maiores problemas.

"O que diabos foi aquilo? Ele não tomou seu remédio? Ele está tomando remédio? Algum de nós realmente sabe alguma coisa sobre Itachi Uchiha?!"

"Kiba, se acalme." Sakura disse, sua voz implicando que ela achava que Kiba estava exagerando...pena que suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto que ela quase não podia levar o copo aos lábios.

"Como Sasuke e Naruto lidam com ele? É como se Uzumaki nem se importasse que o Presidente seja o mal encarnado e bem, Sasuke não se importa." Lee disse pedindo a todos uma outra rodada.

"Eu n-não sei, mas me lembre de nunca ficar sozinha com esse homem novamente. Como diabos ele grita sem erguer a voz? Por que minhas orelhas estão doendo quando eu tenho certeza que ele sussurrou a maior da 'lição'?"

Shikamaru deu de ombro para cobrir o arrepio que correu pela sua espinha, "Problemático. Eu estou feliz que Naruto decidiu ficar. Eu não ficaria sem ele."

"Amém a isso." Kiba disse engolindo sua bebida. Virando para o ruivo ao lado dele sua sobrancelha levantou, "Ei, Gaara, quando nós estávamos tendo nossos traseiros analisados e entregues de volta com notas de melhorias, onde diabos você estava?"

Gaara se virou e sem piscar disse, "Bem lá."

"Não, você não estava. Itachi ficou repetindo os 'seis' de nós. Espera...quem mais estava faltando?" Kiba disse olhando para baixo.

"Eu acho que eu sei..." Sakura cantou.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto tinham andado pela floresta próxima por aproximadamente uma hora. Eles falaram sobre onde eles foram a faculdade, como Itachi era o diabo, suas comidas favoritas e como Itachi era o diabo.

Sasuke pisou em uma arvore caída e estendeu uma mão ao seu companheiro de um braço. Segurando no pulso bronzeado oferecido, ele puxou o dobe para cima. Bem quando Naruto tinha se estabilizado, o pé esquerdo de Sasuke escorregou no musgo molhado e ele se esticou para se equilibrar segurando Naruto. O surpreso loiro vacilou, mas após um deslocamento rápido, eles se estabilizaram.

Com seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro.

Largos olhos azuis se conectaram com negros chocados. As cabeças se lançaram para trás e eles continuaram a se encarar. Naruto nunca saberia se ele significou fazer isso...mas, ele lambeu os lábios sem mesmo pensar sobre isso, fechando seus olhos no 'sabor'.

Sasuke foi pra frente e segurou a camisa braça de Naruto, puxando loiro para ele. Como ele podia dizer 'não' a isso?! Naruto bem ali, rosto corado, respiração irregular enquanto ele lambia os lábios como um gatinho e praticamente ronronou no gosto.

"O qu..." Naruto disse olhos estalando abertos somente para fechá-los quando o homem mais alto juntou seus lábios novamente. Oh Deus, ele é bom nisso, Naruto pensou. Realmente bom nisso.

Lábios pálidos se moveram suavemente, mas sem hesitação contra o seu, empurrando e massageando. Naruto inclinou-se de encontro ao peito de Sasuke e usou seu único braço bom para segurar o tecido da camisa de Sasuke como uma linha da vida.

De repente ele sentiu a língua de Sasuke lamber calorosamente de encontro a linha de seus lábios pedindo para entrar. O que fazer? O que fazer?

* * *

Me deixe entrar. Me deixe entrar. Me deixe entrar.

Não era elegante, mas Gai-sensei estaria orgulhoso que Sasuke tinha arranjado seu próprio mantra pessoal.

Naruto lamentou-se e partiu seus lábios doces. Oh Deus. Oh Deus. Oh Deus.

Hn, pontos bônus. Ele tinha DOIS mantras.

* * *

Sasuke inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Naruto. Puxou firmemente o menino menor de encontro a ele mas suavizou o aperto quando Naruto choramingou em protesto quando seu pulso foi preso entre eles. O loiro não parou o beijo e então Sasuke tomou isso como um bom sinal e mapeou os dentes e a língua de Naruto ganhando suspiros e gemidos deliciosos no processo.

Naruto puxou a camisa de Sasuke...talvez porque ele queria mais...talvez porque ele precisava de ar, mas o movimento os desequilibrou e logo eles estavam caindo. Sasuke envolveu seus braços em torno do loiro e eles caíram com Naruto em cima de um Sasuke ofegante.

Naruto descansou sua testa de encontro ao homem de cabelos negros, "Teme, você tem que parar de fazer isso."

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto levantou sua cabeça e sorriu para o homem abaixo dele. Sasuke sentiu seu coração vacilar antes de acelerar.

"Mas, você me salvou." Naruto assentiu e Sasuke se acalmou, fascinado como o humor fez os olhos azuis faiscarem, "Eu suponho que você queira ser recompensado?"

Naruto inclinou-se para baixo e trouxe seus lábios sobre os do homem pálido, "Hmmm...o que você poderia querer?"

"Dobe."

Naruto empurrou seus lábios de encontro os de Sasuke e explorou a boca cor de rosa com tudo que poderia. A mão de Sasuke se ergueu e prendeu firmemente os ombros de Naruto, impedindo o peso do homem de ferir seu pulso enquanto a mão livre de Naruto encontrou o ponto de apoio em mechas negras.

Quando o ar se tornou necessário, Naruto quebrou a conexão entre suas bocas e apertou sua boca de encontro ao lado da garganta pálida de Sasuke.

Incapaz de parar-se, os quadris de Sasuke se ergueram do chão, "Naruto!"

Imediatamente tudo parou. Naruto puxou seus lábios longe da marca vermelha que se formava e colocou sua cabeça loira delicadamente de encontro ao peito de Sasuke.

"O que nós estamos fazendo, teme?" Naruto sussurrou, um arrepio correndo através de seu corpo. Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer uma palavra, Naruto usou sua mão direita para se erguer de Sasuke. Sasuke se sentou lentamente e recolheu o sorriso triste que Naruto lhe emitiu.

"Dobe, o que quer que você esteja pensando..."

"Eu sei. Vamos lá, teme, vamos embora."

Sasuke se levantou e andou alguns passos para alcançar o idiota. "Eu não acho que você sabe, dobe. Talvez você devesse me dizer."

Naruto correu uma mão corada na parte de trás de sua cabeça, "O que há pra dizer? Isso não é nada, certo? Você não quer que eu pense muito sobre isso e eu não vou. Eu acho que é natural, certo? Todo esse ódio tinha que ir para algum lugar. Mas, então, acabou. E eu estou feliz. Eu estou feliz que acabou." Naruto sorriu novamente. Sasuke se perguntou se qualquer um teria se deixado enganar por um sorriso tão falso, mas no momento seguinte ele soube que talvez qualquer um mais teria sido.

"Não minta, Naruto."

Naruto vacilou e Sasuke puxou o loiro trêmulo de encontro a ele, "Viu, eu sabia que você não sabia. Você não tem idéia..."

Os olhos de Naruto se fecharam e ele se odiou, mas sabia o que estava vindo e choramingou em antecipação.

"Oh...me desculpem!"

Dois pares de olhos cheios de luxuria aterraram em um trabalhador do retiro folheado de verde. "O que?" Sasuke falou ríspido.

"Sr. Uzumaki, Gai-sensei precisa vê-lo em seu escritório imediatamente. Há uma emergência."

Naruto se afastou delicadamente dos braços de Sasuke, "Sim, é claro." O trabalhador inclinou-se e fugiu.

"Teme." A cora nas bochechas bronzeadas era excitantemente bonita, "Eu tenho que ir."

"Eu juro se isso for os patos do caralho..."

Naruto sorriu e esse era real. Olhos azuis se alargaram comicamente quando Sasuke retornou o favor. "Eu falo com você depois." Sasuke maldisse quietamente enquanto prestou atenção a Naruto se afastar.

* * *

Tinha passado aproximadamente meia hora e Naruto ainda não tinha voltado, então Sasuke se dirigiu para dentro para espirrar o loiro no quarto deles.

Ele não estava esperando Naruto estar jogando as roupas em sua mala com as lagrimas fluindo pelo rosto.

"Merda," Sasuke cruzou o quarto em três passos. Ele acolheu o loiro em seu peito e acariciou as mechas loiras, "O que aconteceu, dobe?"

"Meus pais...Sasuke...meus pais."

* * *

(1) Essa frase perde o sentido na versão em português, por que Itachi está falando sobre a repetição dos sons de 'cold', 'calculationg' e 'cruel'

* * *

N/T: Agradecimentos a **sango7higurashi, Hanae Umeko**,** Aiki** e **Camis** pelos reviews e a todos aqueles que não puderam ou não quiseram comentar.

Ja ne. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Sasuke gentilmente puxou as calças do pijama alaranjado do aperto de Naruto, encaminhando o homem tremulo para a cama enquanto tentava entender tudo que estava acontecendo. Sasuke estava tendo uma terrível dificuldade para se focar, o que era algo totalmente estrangeiro ao jovem Uchiha. Parte dele, provavelmente a parte localizada ao sul de sua linha da cintura, ainda estava na floreta sob Naruto enquanto o homem choramingou e lambeu e...

Merda! Agora...AGORA, o mesmo homem estava se empurrando para longe dele com um braço e tinha caído no chão em sua agitação.

"Naruto." Sasuke disse se abaixando e puxando o loiro de pé, "O que aconteceu?"

* * *

Kakashi não tinha nenhum problema em admitir quando estava assustado. Se tornar um pai tinha levado-o a isso. Todo mundo tinha medo de algo, para a maioria das pessoas era mais do que algumas coisas. Por exemplo, Kakashi estava com medo de lanches às 3 AM, Iruka quando estava sendo barulhento e Naruto quando estava quieto. A chave era reconhecer esses medos e aprender a trabalhar com eles.

Kakashi tinha que dizer que havia um diferença monumental entre estar assustador e estar apavorado.

* * *

O homem de cabelo prateado tentou piscar o sangue de seus olhos e entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele tinha estado levando Iruka para o trabalho na escola elementar antes de se dirigir a High School como ele fazia todos os dias. Iruka estava falando sobre o e-mail mais recente de Naruto e como parecia que talvez, somente talvez, o pequeno Uchiha estava vindo se tornar o amigo que Naruto queria que ele fosse. Kakashi sorriu torto e implicou que 'amigo' não era realmente o que Naruto estava querendo, mesmo se ele mesmo não soubesse disso.

Iruka ralhou, se virando em seu assento para enfrentar o homem, abriu sua boca para começar o que com certeza era um sermão longo que incluía suporte ilimitado a Naruto, manter seus pensamentos e comentários doentes para si mesmo e como talvez ele precisasse de uma lembrança do sofá. Kakashi riu alto e se virou para dizer Iruka que ele o amava, quando ele viu.

O caminhão era enorme e antes que Kakashi pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para prevenir o inevitável o veiculo acertou o lado do passageiro do seu carro de 'trabalho'...um carrinho, econômico em combustível, sedan de duas portas.

Kakashi podia ouvir Iruka gritando e ele tentou dizer alguma coisa para acalmá-lo, mas seu peito estava apertado como se algo sólido estivesse pressionado de encontro a ele, não suavizando nem por um momento. Ele tentou virar a cabeça, mas novamente pareceu incapaz.

Kakashi estava com medo, mas ele tomou algum conforto no grito de Iruka, sinal de que pelo menos ele estava respirando e vivo. Kakashi continuou tentando comunicar que ele estava bem, continuou tentando perguntar como o homem castanho estava...continuou tentando fazer alguma coisa.

E então Iruka parou de gritar e Kakashi soube, pela segunda vez na sua vida, o gosto do terror absoluto antes da escuridão engoli-lo.

* * *

Naruto balançou a cabeça e respirou profundamente. Sasuke observou fascinado como uma solitária folha verde de suas 'atividades' mais adiantadas, se aderiam as loiras e macias mechas.

"Meus pais estiveram em um acidente de carro," Naruto disse se afastando de Sasuke novamente, "Gai-sensei não disse muito," os olhos azuis de Naruto estavam nublados e perdidos enquanto ele olhou distraidamente ao redor do quarto, sua mão boa abrindo e fechando ao lado dele. Finalmente ele olhou para Sasuke e sorriu. A ação estava tão morta que fez alguma coisa profundamente dentro do peito de Sasuke rugir de dor. Naruto deu de ombros, "Mas, ele não usou as palavras 'juventude' ou 'primavera' nem uma vez então isso não pode ser um bom sinal, certo?"

Sasuke o encarou, rosto desprovido de emoção. Naruto fechou seus olhos nos negros e profundos do homem mais alto e imediatamente soube que tinha cometido um erro. Imagens que tinham começado a se formar no fundo de sua mente desde que ele tinha visto o rosto preocupado de Gai-sensei e tinha ouvido sua simpática voz, inundaram a frente da sua mente, sua imaginação correndo selvagem e sem controle.

Sasuke observou silenciosamente enquanto Naruto deu um soluço estrangulado e se virou para começar novamente a jogar as coisas em sua mala de viagem.

Na verdade, Sasuke estava em uma perda...o que se fazia nessa situação? Ele nunca tinha confortado outra pessoa em sua vida. Ele não sabia como. Sempre que ele tinha precisado ser consolado seu pai e seu irmão poderiam ser confiados somente para um continuo 'Hn' e talvez um tapinha no ombro. Sua mãe podia dar a ele um breve abraço e dizer o obrigatório 'Vai ficar tudo bem', mas apenas como seu pai e irmão ela deixaria nisso. E, talvez isso estivesse bem para os Uchihas. Sasuke sabia que não estaria bem para o dobe. Ele precisaria de algo mais...algo que Sasuke e sua família teriam escarnecido. Algo que Sasuke não entendia.

Se a situação tivesse sido reversa e fossem os pais de Sasuke em perigo, Naruto estaria se sentindo tão insolúvel? Sasuke balançou sua cabeça mentalmente. Naruto saberia exatamente o que fazer...mesmo com um Uchiha. Sasuke sabia que Naruto estava machucado. Ele podia ler isso nos seus olhos expressivos. Ele estava tentando ser forte e bravo e estava fazendo um trabalho notável, mas o loiro estava andando em uma fina linha entre estar bem e estão tão fodidamente mal. Sasuke podia 'ler' tudo isso do loiro e sabia que ele entendia mais do que a maioria, mas Sasuke não sabia o que 'fazer' com essa informação.

E apenas como Sasuke 'entendia' Naruto, o homem de cabelo negro estava bem ciente da habilidade do dobe de o 'interpretar'. O loiro podia ler seu silêncio, seus sorrisos tortos e seus diálogos monossílabos como se Sasuke transmitisse seus sentimentos e pensamentos para que o homem lesse a seu bel prazer. Naruto saberia exatamente o que dizer, mas principalmente, o que não dizer.

Sasuke não tinha tanta sorte.

"Pare, dobe. Você esta sendo estúpido." Sasuke andou para o homem e tomou a roupa de suas mãos. Olhou para baixo...estúpida calça de pijama laranja.

Naruto se acalmou por um momento e girou ao redor lentamente. "Me desculpe?" Naruto o encarou com olhos arregalados, "Meus pais estão no hospital, seu bastardo. Eu não tenho idéia de qual a condição deles é e eu vou empacotar minhas coisas, entrar no meu carro e ficar com eles." Naruto arrancou as calças das mãos pálidas, "Você só vai ter que cantar o 'Kumbaya' com todos os outros idiotas por si mesmo essa noite."

"Não seja um imbecil." Sasuke disse calmamente enquanto Naruto apertava o punho de sua mão direta. "E nem me bate também, dobe, um de nós tem que poder dirigir."

"Que merda...o que?" Naruto disse inclinando sua cabeça para o lado.

Sasuke se virou e começou a procurar na sua gaveta de cabeceira pelas suas chaves e carteira, "Alguém pode vir e embalar nossos pertences. Eu vou levar você. Você não pode dirigir assim, com um braço e tão chateado."

"Eu estou bem..." Naruto começou, mas Sasuke se virou e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele.

"Naruto," o loiro sentiu sua respiração prender, a voz de Sasuke estava suave e Naruto quase podia sentir o calor da palavra o envolvendo. "Você não esta bem...e você tem uma razão muito valida para isso. Me deixa ajudar você."

Naruto tentou responder, mas as lagrimas ameaçaram o sufocar e então ele só assentiu.

"Certo. Vamos lá."

* * *

Mensagem de Texto

Para Itachi

De Sasuke

Levando o dobe para o hospital. Mande alguém para pegar as malas e o carro do Uzumaki. Eu preciso saber quão ruim isso é, irmão.

* * *

Itachi se permitiu se inclinar de encontro a parede traseira do elevador por um momento antes de pressionar um botão para mover a caixa para décimo quarto andar. Isso não estava indo ser agradável. Se endireitando, ele apertou o botão e fechou seus olhos. No 'bing' ele abriu os olhos e pisou para fora do elevador. Se a corrida de trabalhadores insignificantes demais para sequer ganharem um 'apelido' era uma indicação, a compostura de Itachi estava mais uma vez nas proporções dos Uchiha.

Ele desceu pela ZMD e levantou uma mão régia para afrouxar sua gravata. Parando no meio da sala ele disse, "Patinhos...saiam, saiam, de onde quer que vocês estejam." Ele não precisou levantar a voz. A sala inteira tinha caído em um silencio sepulcral no momento em que ele tinha pisado no andar.

Pés sendo arrastados podiam ser ouvidos dos lados do homem alto e de cabelos negros. Finalmente, oito pessoas ficaram de pé em frente a ele.

"Sigam-me" E sem outra palavra o homem alto se virou e andou para a sala de conferência. Se qualquer um tivesse ousado, eles teriam rido dos 'patinhos' que se arrastaram imediatamente atrás dele.

Após os oitos executivos se acomodarem na sala, Itachi fechou a porta e se sentou na cabeça da mesa.

"Os pais de Naruto estiveram num acidente de carro essa manhã."

"Eles estão b..." Kiba começou, mas imediatamente fechou sua boca quando Itachi deslocou seus olhos negros de modo ameaçador em sua direção.

"A situação deles é critica."

"Oh merda...Naruto..." Kiba sussurrou e esta vez não se importou quando Itachi brilhou nele. Olhando para cima ele disse, "Naruto sabe?"

"Sim e ele esta indo ver eles." Itachi disse. Inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira. "E eu tenho certeza que você ficara feliz em saber que Sasuke está com ele."

Diversos jogos de olhos se alargaram. Itachi ignorou e ficou de pé para deixar a sala. Imediatamente Hinata e Sakura começaram a falar sobre mandar flores e Gaara e Shikamaru trocaram relances enquanto Kiba se sentou misteriosamente quieto.

"Patos." Itachi disse da porta, sem se virar, "Eu não sei quando Naruto estará de volta. Isso não parece bem. Eu também não sei o que Sasuke planeja fazer ou quando ele vai estar de volta. É seu trabalho manter que meus serviçais só tenham que preocupar sobre o hospital e não sobre o que acontece aqui." Itachi virou sua cabeça de modo que pudesse os olhar, seu rosto e voz desprovidos de emoção, "Isso está claro?"

Os olhos de Itachi se alargaram quando foi Kiba quem olhou diretamente em seus olhos e respondeu, voz firme, "Sim, senhor."

* * *

Um Kakashi de vinte anos sentou-se perto do fundo do salão de leitura quietamente batendo sua caneta contra sua perna. Por toda sua vida, ele nunca entenderia porque Calculo com ênfase em Física precisaria de leitura. Inclinou sua cabeça para trás até que olhou para o teto. 'Só nos mostre como fazer isso e nos mande em nosso caminho!'

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando as portas do auditório foram abertas e o monitor entrou na sala, andando diretamente para o Professor da Cruel e Incomum Punição. Após uma conversação sussurrada, durante a qual Kakashi voltou a contar as telhas, o Professor clareou sua garganta.

"Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi moveu sua cabeça tão rápido que ele ficou surpreso que ela não estalou.

"Sim?"

" Recolha suas coisas por favor. Sua presença é necessária no escritório do Reitor."

Kakashi encarou por um momento antes de assentir, "Ok." Ele rapidamente recolheu seus livros e caderno, jogando-os dentro da mochila enquanto saltou os degraus dois de cada vez. O monitor segurou a porta enquanto Kakashi andou para fora.

"Ei, você sabe sobre o que isso se trata?"

O menino sardento balançou a cabeça, "Tudo que eu sei é que é uma emergência." Ele deu de ombros e foi no sentido oposto ao que Kakashi deveria tomar.

Kakashi sentiu um arrepio correr espinha a baixo a palavra emergência e rapidamente apressou os passos. Quem poderia estar envolvido em uma emergência? Ele estava sozinho. Sem avós doentes. Sem amigos. Sem família.

Então o que? Iruka? Eles tinham começado a sair seis meses atrás. Seu nome teria aparecido em alguma lista de 'Em Caso de Emergência' de Iruka? O pensamento o fez começar a correr e logo ele se encontrava em frente a escritório do Reitor.

"Olá, eu sou Kakashi Ha…"

"Me siga." A mulher ficou de pé e imediatamente se dirigiu para as grandes portas duplas do escritório do Reitor.

"Senhor, Kakashi Hatake esta aqui."

Um homem careca em um terno caro ficou de pé. Kakashi não pode se impedir de pensar que era para lá que sua cara taxa de matricula estava indo.

"Sr. Hatake, por favor se sente."

Kakashi assentiu, sentando em uma cadeira marrom em frente a mesa do homem.

"Sr. Hatake...você se importa se eu chamá-lo de Kakashi?" O homem mais novo quase rolou os olhos...emergências normalmente implicavam urgência.

"Não, eu não me importo." Ele disse enquanto encarava o homem, cenários sobre o porque estava ali rodando em sua cabeça.

"Kakashi houve um acidente e um carro foi mandado para levá-lo ao hospital. Minato Namikaze e sua esposa foram gravemente feridos. Kushina morreu antes de chegar ao hospital. A última coisa que eu ouvi, Minato estava na cirurgia."

Kakashi parou de respirar. Era tão simples quanto aquilo. Ele sabia que era importante. Ele sabia que devia continuar fazendo aquilo e por alguma razão seu corpo tinha decidido parar...simplesmente parar. Minato...oh deus, Kushina! E sobre..

"Naruto." Kakashi ofegou, ar inundando seu sistema.

"Eu sinto muito, o que você disse?" O reitor perguntou

"O filho deles! Naruto! Onde ele esta?" Kakashi apertou os braços da cadeira até que esteve certo que eles rachariam.

"Eu não recebi informações sobre o filho deles. Sr. Hatake, o carro esta esperando lá em baixo. A ligação que eu recebi pediu para que você chegasse o mais cedo possível."

Kakashi ficou de pé assentindo enquanto puxava sua mochila para seus ombros. "Sim, é claro." Ele alcançou a porta quando o homem careca colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Meus pêsames, filho."

Kakashi moveu o ombro desalojando a mão e continuou a andar.

* * *

Sasuke não achava que era possível Naruto se curvar mais em si mesmo. O homem tinha o seguido para o carro e ido para o banco do passageiro sem outra palavra. Ele havia apertado o cinto e então olhado pela janela.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada e só dirigiu em silêncio. Antes de cinco minutos dirigindo, o primeiro pingo de chuva bateu no pára-brisas. Sasuke acordou quando algo que parecia um choramingo choroso escapou de seu passageiro. Naruto puxou suas pernas para o banco, envolvendo seu braço bom pelas pernas e descansando sua testa de encontro aos seus joelhos.

"Merda." O loiro sussurrou.

'É a chuva.' Sasuke pensou e seu apertou o volante enquanto fez sua mente 'genial' tentar achar algo para consolar o homem.

"Dobe, por que você tem medo de Gai?" Sasuke quase se encolheu...ele ia fazer esse maldito teste de QI novamente. Obviamente havia ocorrido um erro.

"O que?" Naruto sussurrou virando sua cabeça então ele podia ver Sasuke claramente. Seus olhos azuis estavam lacrimosos e quase faiscavam no interior mal iluminado do carro.

"Eu só estava me perguntando se você me diria como você foi 'traumatizado' por Gai-sensei." Sasuke disse de novo, olhando de relance entre o loiro e a rua, tentando ler as reações de Naruto.

"Oh...certo, Gai-sensei." Naruto disse e deixou suas pálpebras fecharem. Sasuke estava certo de que o homem tinha caído no sono quando ele começou a falar, não abrindo os olhos.

"Eu suponho que é realmente meio , quando eu era pequeno eu fiquei doente e meus pais," Sasuke olhou de relance para ver Naruto apertar seus olhos mais forte, friccionando eles asperamente de encontro aos seus joelhos. Com um suspiro delicado, ele continuou, "Meus pais tinha provas finais e não podiam perder e então em seu desespero, eles pediram Maito Gai para ser minha babá."

"Ele era sua babá..." Sasuke disse e tentou manter a diversão fora da sua voz, "Então o que ele fez com você? Fechou você em um armário? Forçou você a comer todos os seus verdes?"

Naruto roncou na tentativa de piada. "Não, teme. Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca tinha visto tanto verde. E então ele começou a me 'desafiar' para fazer todas essas tarefas e se 'puniria' andando em suas mãos ou fazendo quantidades impossíveis de agachamentos. Felizmente, eu não soube seu nome real até três dias atrás. Eu sempre me referia a ele como 'A Besta Verde' e ninguém nunca me corrigiu. O pai provavelmente pensou que seria hilário quando viu que eu seria emitido para cá. Ele nunca disse nada, sabe...eu estava tão zangado." Naruto riu, "Eu mandei um e-mail 'desonrando' ele no nosso primeiro dia aqui." Naruto esfregou sua mão livre em mechas douradas, "Eu não disse que o perdoava...estava tudo bem e eu só 'tava brincando. Eu sei que ele sabia...mas eu nunca disse. Eu nunca realmente disse." A lágrima deslizou lentamente por sua bochecha marcada e Naruto virou para longe de Sasuke para olhar pela janela. Eles dirigiram em silêncio até Naruto disser, "De qualquer jeito, eles nunca o convidaram de volta e eu tive pesadelos sobre seu retorno até..." Naruto hesitou, "Bem, de qualquer jeito, então eles pararam e nós nos mudamos. Eu nunca o vi novamente."

Sasuke assentiu, um profundo olhar severo em seu rosto e não quebrou o silêncio novamente.

* * *

Kakashi ainda estava carregando sua mochila de livros quando ele passou as portas de vidro do hospital. Ele andou rapidamente a mesa do recepcionista e clareou a garganta para conseguir a atenção da enfermeira. Ela estava no telefone, sorrindo e dando risadinhas e sem sequer olhar para ele, levantou uma mão dizendo que devia esperar.

Kakashi sentiu a raiva derivada do medo surgir dentro dele e ele estava a ponto de liberá-la na menina sem respeito na frente dele,quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Se virando ele encontrou frios olhos negros.

"Kakashi, vamos achar algum lugar para conversar."

* * *

Quando eles chegaram no hospital Sasuke estacionou e ambos se sentaram no silêncio antes de Sasuke se virar para o loiro.

"Dobe, você tem que sair do carro. Você tem que ir agora."

Naruto lentamente se desenrolou e encostou suas costas no banco. "Eu só quero que tudo fique bem...como estava quando eu fui pra cama noite passada ou acordei essa manha com uma torcicolo horrível no meu pescoço. Como estava depois na floresta..."

Sasuke não disse nada. E dessa vez ele nem tentou pensar em algo. Sua boca imprevisível somente faria as coisas piores.

Naruto suspirou e se virou para o homem sentado ao lado dele, "Ei, eu sei que nós não somos amigos ou talvez nós sejamos ou , bem, eu não sei o que nós somos, mas você poderia..." Naruto mandou um sorriso de partir o coração para o homem de cabelo preto e Sasuke soube que o quer que Naruto dissesse em seguida ele faria, sem pensar e si mesmo ou nas conseqüências...tudo para fazer a luz voltar. "Você poderia entrar comigo? Só um pouco...até eu saber..."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke disse e esticou a mão para empurrar as mechas loiras atrás da orelha de Naruto antes de abrir a porta e pisar para fora.

Sasuke andou para o lado de Naruto e pegou a mão do outro homem na sua, friccionando círculos gentis na pela bronzeada. "E eu acho que nós somos pelo menos amigos, embora amigos que gostam de chutar o traseiro um do outro de tempos em tempos."

Naruto assentiu, puxando sua mão livre e seguiu Sasuke até as portas principais do hospital.

* * *

Eles estavam em uma sala privada. Kakashi contou três caixas de lenços e ele só podia assumir que era onde eles levavam os membros da família para dizer as 'noticias'. O homem de cabelos negros sentou transversalmente a ele e se inclinou na almofada com um suspiro profundo.

"Sr. Uchiha? Eu preciso saber..." Kakashi começou.

"Ele está morto."

Kakashi jurou que o homem o tinha perfurado no intestino, sua respiração saiu em um arfar estrangulado e ele se dobrou na cadeira e observou as lagrimas que ele não sabia que tinha vertido caírem no carpete.

"Kushina morreu na ambulância a caminho do hospital e Minato morreu na mesa de cirurgia."

"Eu...o que aconteceu? Como inferno isso aconteceu?" Kakashi disse tentando endireitar-se, para mostrar dignidade, para parar de olhar como um fraco tolo na frente do segundo homem mais forte que ele já tinha conhecido.

"Um senhora pisou na frente do carro e para evita-la Minato desviou e atingiu um caminhão de mudança."

"E Naruto...ele estava no carro? Ele esta morto também?" Kakashi sentiu que tinha ganho algum controle de si mesmo, mas ele não percebeu que estava apertando a mochila contra seu peito como uma criança assustada faz com seu ursinho de pelúcia ...como se fosse sua única corda de salvamento.

"Sim, ele estava no carro."

Kakashi mordeu seu lábio para parar o soluço...brilhantes olhos azuis cercados por tufos de cabelos loiro piscaram em sua mente.

"Ele esta na UTI...Ele esta vivo e bem considerando o estado do carro. De algum modo durante o impacto o rosto dele recebeu vários cortes profundos e eles querem mantê-lo em observação durante a noite. Na maior parte como um precaução desde que ele mal foi agitado durante o impacto."

Kakashi assentiu, ouvindo e entendendo tudo que o outro homem estava dizendo sem realmente processar alguma coisa. Era muito...ele alguma vez poderia entender?

"Entendo. Eu vou poder ver ele?"

"Eu penso que sim." Fugaku começou, "Kakashi, você sabe que Minato e Kushina o nomearam tutor de Naruto se alguma coisa acontecesse com eles?"

Os olhos escuros, acinzentados arregalados encontraram negros profundos e Kakashi mais uma vez se perguntou porque seu corpo se recusava a respirar sozinho.

* * *

Naruto se perguntou se o ar em hospitais era diferente do ar do lado de fora das portas de vidro. Era mais saudável? Mais doente? Mais limpo? O que quer que fosse, quando ele pisou dentro do prédio aquele dia Naruto sabia que nunca iria quer respirar isso de novo, não parecia encher seus pulmões, ele não podia ter o bastante, ele não podia respirar...

"Dobe!" Sasuke silvou e agarrou o queixo de Naruto puxando para ele até que olhos azuis encontraram os negros. "O que quer que você esteja fazendo, pare. Estamos aqui para ver os seus pais, não para internar idiotas hiperventilando." Com isso, Sasuke o deixou e Naruto encontrou sua respiração e sua raiva.

"Você pode sair se quiser, bastardo." Naruto murmurou sombriamente.

"Certo," Sasuke sorriu torto, "Essa é a primeira coisa que eu planejo fazer depois de ter certeza que você é capaz de achar o seu caminho."

"Eu odeio você."

Sasuke assentiu e começou a andar até a mesa da recepcionista. Melhor ver a crepitação de ódio nos olhos de Naruto do que o anterior olhar de 'menino perdido'.

Naruto suspirou, correndo uma mão pelo rosto antes de seguir o homem mais alto. Uma enfermeira de cabelos escuros os cumprimentou e Naruto rolou seus olhos quando ela despiu e abusou mentalmente do Uchiha.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" Ela perguntou para Sasuke, piscando um pouco mais do considerado normal...ou seguro.

"Sim," Naruto disse e estava contente quando a enfermeira dirigiu sua atenção imediatamente para ele, "Meus pais Kakashi Hatake e Iruka Umino foram admitidos essa manhã;"

"É claro, senhor." A enfermeira sorriu e virou para o seu computador, "Deixa eu ver..." Seus dedos se moveram rapidamente no teclado e então seu rosto escureceu por um momento breve antes dela se virar novamente sorrindo para o loiro. "Sim, se você me seguir, o medico precisa ver você."

Sasuke apertou suas mãos pálidas em punhos, amaldiçoando mentalmente. 'Ela poderia simplesmente ter dito, maldição, é um saco ser você.'

Naruto assentiu e sorriu, as mãos de Sasuke se apertaram mais, "É claro." Sua voz veio mais alta que normal e ele fechou os olhos para recuperar o controle. "É claro, nós a seguiremos."

* * *

Kakashi seguiu Fugaku corredor abaixo e distraiu a si mesmo contando os clicks ecoantes dos sapatos caros do homem mais velho. Ele se lembrou quando Minato e Kushina tinham dito a ele que queriam o nomear 'padrinho' de Naruto. Todos eles riram porque nenhum deles era católico, mas Kushina gostava do titulo então naturalmente Minato e Kakashi tinham sorrido e concordado.

"Sr. Uchiha?"

"Kakashi, por favor, me chame de Kakashi." O homem disse e Kakashi olhou para cima para vê-lo remover a gravata e a colocar em seu bolso.

"Como eu posso ser o guardião de Naruto? Sim, eles mencionaram isso, mas eu tenho vinte anos. Por que não você e Mikoto? Não seria o melhor lugar para ele? Não seria o que eles realmente iriam querer?"

Fugaku parou e se virou para o jovem de cabelo prateado, "Minato era meu melhor amigo. É claro que nós tomaríamos o menino...num bater de coração. Mas, embora nós tenhamos sido melhores amigos, nossas 'visões' de necessidades infantis são muito diferentes. Minato e eu conversamos sobre isso muitas, muitas vezes depois de termos filhos. Depois que Itachi nasceu eu, é claro, pedi para Minato ser seu guardião se algo acontecesse a Mikoto e eu. Foi ai que nós tivemos nossa primeira conversa sobre o que esperávamos de nossos filhos." O homem balançou a cabeça, "Minato quebrou com sua 'família', eu não. Minato criaria Naruto livre das restrições de gerações de honra familiar e expectativas. Eu estou criando herdeiros Uchihas. Foi uma escolha que ambos fizemos."

Kakashi balançou a cabeça e encarou o homem mais velho, parecia ter mais que ele queria dizer.

"Kakashi, você é novo...tão novo e se isso é algo que você não pode fazer ou não quer fazer ninguém vai pensar menos de você por fazer essa decisão. Mas, você é tanto como Minato... Ele via você como um irmão mais novo. Vocês dois são livre de 'expectativas'. Você é inteligente e cuidadoso quando a situação permite e ainda pode tomar o controle no momento certo. Na verdade, você é a coisa mais perto que Naruto tem de seu pai original."

Não foi até eles estarem de pé em frente as janelas largas, olhando para dentro da UTI que Kakashi percebeu que eles tinham começado a andar novamente. Em uma clara 'manjedoura' na frente, a figura de Naruto estava deitada em silêncio, bandagens cobrindo ambos os lados de sua doce face de bebe. Kakashi colocou uma mão no vidro e descansou sua testa contra ele, sua mochila fazendo um barulho terrível quando alcançou o chão.

* * *

Naruto olhou através do vidro para ver Kakashi em uma cama fina. Tubos e fios saiam de sua figura pálida até as maquinas que piscavam e embora Naruto não pudesse ouvi-las, ele sabia que soavam também.

"Sr. Uzumaki?" Um homem alto em um jaleco branco disse indo até os dois homens. O crachá em seu jaleco o proclamava um doutor. Naruto não olhou para longe da janela, só assentiu.

"Ele esta bem?" Naruto disse esticando uma mão para descansar no vidro.

"Ele esta estável no momento. Ele e o Sr. Umino..."

A cabeça de Naruto girou lentamente para o doutor, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram seu pai. "Iruka esta bem?"

O rosto do medico fez ameaçou repreender pela interrupção, mas Sasuke brilhou malignamente no homem por de trás de Naruto e o médico engoliu e clareou a garganta. "Ele ainda está em cirurgia. Seus machucados são extensos e numerosos. Ele tem vários ossos quebrados e dano interno e o sangramento esta..."

"Sim. Isso esta bem. Posso ver meu pai agora?"

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se alagaram, "Dobe?"

Naruto se virou e olhou para Sasuke despertando, quase como se ele tivesse esquecido que o homem estava lá. A garganta de Sasuke apertou quando viu os olhos de Naruto...eles piscaram lentamente, tentando focalizar. A luz que Sasuke tinha ignorado por tanto tempo tinha ido novamente. Quando ele tinha acabado de achar...

Sasuke virou para o médico. "Ele gostaria de entrar agora."

"Sr. Uzumaki, há varias coisas que eu preciso discutir com você, opções e perguntas que você deve considerar..."

Naruto se endureceu sob o sermão do homem e inconsciente se apoiou no peito de Sasuke.

"Doutor...Mikizi, não é?" Sasuke disse, sua voz fria e autoritária. O médico assentiu, "Naruto gostaria de ver seu pai e então você e eu podemos continuar essa discussão."

O médico assentiu e Naruto girou e foi para a porta. Sasuke observou enquanto Naruto andava lentamente até a cama. Ele parou perto da cama e colocou a mão suavemente de encontro ao cabelo prata de seu pai. Sasuke podia ver seus lábios se movendo e sua respiração parou quando as lágrimas caíram pelas bochechas marcadas, faiscando na luz.

"Com licença? Senhor?"

Sasuke se virou para longe do vidro e brilhou no medico. "Me diga tudo."

O médico finalmente lembrou que ele era um médico e permitiu que seu 'complexo de deus' brilhasse completamente. "E você é?" Ele olhou com desprezo.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Certo. E você é?"

Sasuke brilhou. "Sua audição esta danificada?"

"Eu não posso discutir informações confidenciais com um estranho. Eu não me importo se você é um Uchiha ou não. Essa informação é restrita a membros da família então eu sinto muito, senhor, mas..."

"Eu sou o noivo de Naruto"

O silencio que seguiu a indicação foi ensurdecedor.

* * *

Kakashi estava vestido no avental amarelo que todos os visitantes tinha que usar quando entravam na UTI. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço ao lado da manjedoura de Naruto com seus joelhos puxados ao seu peito e o bebe adormecido de encontro a seu peito. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele tinha estado ali e assumiu que Fugaku tinha mexido seus pauzinhos para que ele pudesse ficar.

E pensou sobre dormir, mas imediatamente dispensou a idéia. Ele não queria dormir. Não queria fechar os olhos. Não haviam um'acordar' para isso e ele não queria tentar. O que ele ia fazer? Ele tentou lembrar o que tinha comido para o café, o que ele estava usando sob esse avental que coçava, o que ele tinha estado fazendo na ultima vez que se sentiu seguro e normal. Ele não podia lembrar de nada exceto estar sentado ali, balançando naquela cadeira. Talvez ele tivesse estado sempre ali.

Minato...Ele tinha conhecido o loiro desde que estava na high school. Eles tinham sido vizinhos e Minato tinha gostado imediatamente do menino de cabelo prateado da porta ao lado. Kakashi era quieto e temperamental e Minato apreciava conseguir uma reação do menino.

Quando Kakashi estava velho o bastante para ir para a faculdade, ele tinha ido para a antiga Faculdade de Minato. Minato ainda era voluntário em sua velha escola e aceitou ávido a posição de mentor oficial de Kakashi.

Minato e Kushina tinham aceitado prontamente Kakashi em suas vidas e Kakashi passou mais noites da semana comendo o jantar na casa deles que na tinha sido a primeira pessoa a saber que Kushina estava esperando um bebê e tinha ficado até a uma da manhã com Minato tentando montar o berço e o carrinho em antecipação a chegada do menino.

E duas semanas atrás, ele tinha estado nesse mesmo hospital, um andar abaixo, segurando o adormecido recém nascido contra seu peito enquanto Kushina sorria e Minato parecia um pavão orgulhoso.

Naruto se agitou em seus braço e Kakashi olhou para baixo, dentro dos olhos azuis, "Shhh...eu estou aqui. Você não esta sozinho. Nós temos um ao outro." O pequenino acordou enquanto as lágrimas caiam em suas bochechas enfaixadas.

* * *

Noivo! Noivo! O que diabos estava errado com ele! Ele podia dizer irmão, primo, tio louco que ninguém fala! Mas não...sua maldita boca tinha que abrir e dizer noivo...era isso. Ele estava de volta ao 'Hn' a partir de agora. Esse era o motivo real pelo qual Uchihas eram silenciosos. Não para propósitos de intimidação...não, era para evitar a humilhação extrema no absurdo que suas bocas vomitavam.

"Oh, entendo." O medico disse, "Parabéns e minhas desculpas pela minha rudeza. Eu tenho que assegurar a privacidade é claro."

Sasuke assentiu.

"Na verdade eu estou feliz que o Sr. Uzumaki tem alguém com ele. O prognóstico não é bom."

Sasuke olhou Naruto através da janela enquanto o médico o explicou a situação.

* * *

Naruto sabia que deveria estar fora do quarto falando com aquele homem sobre seu pai. Ele sabia disso. Ele deveria ter parecido um tremendo idiota. Fechou seus olhos por um momento e continuou a andar para a cama de Kakashi. Mas ele simplesmente precisava estar nesse quarto. De repente sua mente estava hábil somente a agüentar uma situação de cada vez e agora era seu pai de cabelo prateado.

Esticou uma mão e esticou o cabelo prata longe do rosto pálido de seu pai. "Ei, pai."

Pálpebras pálidas se abriram para revelar olhos cinza escuro que relaxaram ao ver os olhos azuis brilhante do filho.

"Luz do sol." Kakashi murmurou, as palavras seguidas uma seria de tosses dolorosas.

"Shhh...Pai, não fale. esta tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora. Eu amo você." Naruto segurou a mão pálida na sua e deu um aperto gentil. "Você vai ficar bem...certo?"

Kakashi deu um sorriso pequeno, "Você viu Iruka?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça, "Não, pai, ele ainda esta em cirurgia. Eu não sei o que...ele quebrou ossos e sangramento...eu não estava ouvindo, pai. Eu sinto muito. Eu só queria vir aqui." Naruto olhou e viu Sasuke o encarando enquanto o médico falava com o moreno. Ocasionalmente a cabeça do homem de cabelos negros iria assentiu ou ele iria abrir a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas seus olhos negros nunca deixaram Naruto. Naruto fechou os olhos e se perguntou porque estar sob o olhar intenso não o deixava desconfortável...na verdade ele se sentia melhor...não tão sozinho.

"Eu sinto muito, luz do sol." Naruto abriu os olhos e olhou para seu pai. "Eu sinto tanto, tanto..." Naruto ofegou quando as lágrimas deslizaram pelas bochechas de Kakashi.

"Pai? Que você quer dizer? Você não nada para se desculpar." Naruto começou a espremer a mão do homem.

"Eu tentei proteger vocês dois. Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa. Prestado mais atenção. Ele estava gritando, luz do sol. Eu não podia me mover...eu tentei. Eu não podia fazer nada. Por favor me perdoe, eu sinto muito."

"Pai! Pare, por favor pare. Você não fez nada. Foi um acidente. Você fez o seu melhor. Eu sei, Papa sabe disso. Você não tem nada para se desculpar."

Kakashi virou o rosto para longe de seu filho e continuou pedindo por perdão. Naruto começou a implorar que ele parasse, mas uma mão caiu no seu ombro. Ele virou rapidamente deixando a mão de seu pai cair para ver Sasuke de pé atrás dele.

"Perdôe ele, dobe"

A boca de Naruto caiu, "Ele não FEZ nada, bastardo. Ele não sabe o que esta dizendo. O que diabos você sabe?!"

Sasuke colocou as bochechas de Naruto entre suas mãos e parou o fluxo de palavras com um rápido, inocente beijo, "Não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu ou se ele é culpado. Naruto, o perdôe para que ele possa começar a se perdoar."

Naruto abriu sua boca para argumentar, mas sentiu o polegar de Sasuke friccionar círculos em sua bochecha e fechou sua boca e olhos e se inclinou no toque. Suspirando, ele assentiu e se virou para a cama.

"Pai? Shhh...Pai, esta tudo bem. Eu perdôo você." Naruto disse, acariciando o cabelo prata do modo como seu forte pai sempre tinha feito com inclinou e deu um beijo gentil na testa do homem, "Eu perdôo você."

Kakashi deu a Naruto um sorriso cansado e com uma ultima tosse dolorosa, fechou os olhos, "Luz do sol...eu amo você." Finalmente, seu rosto relaxou e ele caiu em um sono drogado.

* * *

Iruka ouviu o toque do telefone enquanto se inclinou de encontro a parede da cabine telefônica.

O clique do telefone sendo atendido fez com que ele ficasse reto novamente, mas então a mensagem de Kakashi foi ouvida.

"Você sabe para quem ligou. Deixe uma mensagem."

BEEEEEEEP.

"Kakashi, sou eu. Asuma disse que você foi chamado ao escritório do Reitor. Eu só quero saber se esta tudo bem. Me ligue mais tarde.

* * *

BEEP.

"Kakashi, sou eu. São cinco horas e eu ainda não tive noticias suas. Por favor ligue."

BEEP.

"Ok, agora eu estou preocupado. São seis e meia. Eu juro que se você estiver fazendo algo estúpido...não, eu sei que você não está...e isso me preocupa ainda mais. Ligue."

BEEP.

"São oito horas. Eu odeio fazer isso, mas se você não me ligar até as nove eu vou ligar para Minato. É isso que você quer? E então as possibilidades são de que eu me arrisque a acordar Naruto e então ele vai ficar irritado e vai ameaçar tingir seu cabelo com algo mundano como o loiro. Não me faça fazer isso..."

BEEP.

"Minato não atendeu. Que merda esta acontecendo?"

* * *

Sasuke puxou duas cadeiras para mais perto da cama e forçou Naruto a se sentar. O loiro se sentou e suspirou.

"Ok, teme," Naruto começou e Sasuke nunca admitiria, mas ouvir seu 'apelido' o relaxou de uma maneira que ele não imaginava ser possível. Por algum tempo ele pensou que Naruto nunca mais seria o mesmo. "Vamos conversar."

E então Sasuke viu, triste, que eles estavam de volta ao normal. Conversar não estava elaborando bem para ele recentemente.

"Hn."

Naruto sorriu. Sasuke pensou que talvez ele estivesse feliz pela normalidade também.

"Primeiramente..." Naruto correu uma mão pelo rosto, "Obrigado. Por me trazer aqui. Por entrar comigo e por...o que quer que seja isso que você fez para ele se sentir melhor. Então, sim, obrigado."

"Dobe." Isso mesmo, Uchiha, uma palavra de resposta...estratégia brilhante.

"Como você soube?" Sasuke estremeceu. Mayday! Mayday!

"Na faculdade eu tive uma aula de psicologia. O tópico era a culpa do sobrevivente. Quando a alguém esta em uma situação de vida ou morte, não obstante seu controle, as vezes não podem parar de se responsabilizar e consequentemente pensam que os outros pensam o mesmo. Eles precisam de paz...absolvição...eu não sei. O que eu realmente lembro é que eles precisam que alguém diga as palavras 'eu perdôo você' de modo que eles possam deixar ir seus próprios sentimentos de culpa."

Naruto assentiu e não quebrou o silencio do quarto por algum tempo. Finalmente, ele suspirou, "Mas Papa não esta morto, eu não entendo..." Os olhos de Naruto cresceram e suas mãos se agitaram em seu colo, "Ele não esta morto...certo?"

"Não." Sasuke disse, "Ele não esta. Ele ainda está em cirurgia."

Naruto fechou os olhos e assentiu, "Eu vi você falando com o médico. Ele disse alguma coisa para você?"

Sasuke assentiu, "Sim. Iruka tem estado em cirurgia desde que ele chegou essa manhã. Kakashi entrou e saiu da cirurgia relativamente rápido...seu pulmão tinha entrado em colapso e havia algum sangramento interno. A perspectiva é que ele vai ficar bem."

Sasuke foi interrompido quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e mexeu com a bolsa de IV de Kakashi, trocando por outra com um fluido mais claro antes de sair tão quietamente quando veio.

"Dobe," Sasuke começou e internamente começou a fazer orações a qualquer um...qualquer um que pudesse prevenir a sua boca de ferir Naruto mais do que o necessário, "O medico disse que o coração de Iruka parou varias vezes. Está demorando tanto tempo porque eles localizaram um sangramento interno, seu coração parou e eles tiveram que parar tudo que o reanimar...para mantê-lo vivo."

Naruto ainda não tinha olhado para ele e Sasuke resistiu a urgência de agarrar o seu queixo e o forçar a olhá-lo então ele poderia ver os olhos azuis de Naruto. Sim, ele sabia que eles teriam perdido a luz, mas eles ainda estariam rodando com emoções dizendo para Sasuke o que ele estava pensando, sentindo...que ele ainda estava ali.

"O que você esta dizendo, Uchiha?" Naruto sussurrou.

"O medico não acha...isso é, eles não tem certeza que Iruka vai conseguir." Sasuke disse e quando terminou ele percebeu que suas unhas estava machucando suas palmas.

"Sasuke..." Naruto começou, sua voz mal audível sob o som das maquinas, "Eu..."

De repente Kakashi começou a se agitar e as máquinas começaram a Sasuke quanto Naruto pularam de suas cadeiras enquanto as portas foram abertas e os médicos e enfermeiras invadiram o quarto. Naruto correu para o lado de Kakashi pegando a mão do homem.

"Pai!Pai!"

"Ele esta tendo uma parada respiratória...o que diabos aconteceu?" Um médico gritou.

"Sua condição foi normal a manhã inteira. Alguma coisa mudou?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram, "Uma enfermeira esteve aqui."

Um doutor careca se virou enquanto resto se agrupava como insetos ao redor da cama, Naruto ainda segurava a mão do seu pai firmemente . "O que você disse?"

"Uma enfermeira esteve aqui. Ela mudou a bolsa de IV." O médico virou e olhou de relance para a bolsa, "OH MERDA!" ele arrancou a bolsa do suporte e literalmente rasgou o tubo da bolsa.

"O que?!" Naruto gritou, "O que está acontecendo?"

"Tirem ele daqui!" Outro médico gritou.

"Espera, não, me diga!"

Uma enfermeira empurrou Naruto no peito de Sasuke. "Tire ele daqui!" Silvou e empurrou os dois meninos para a porta. "Agora!"

Naruto se retorceu nos braços de Sasuke, "Me deixe ir, bastardo! Pai!" A porta bateu em suas caras e as cortinas foram puxadas com força.

Assim que a porta fechou Naruto parou de remexer e se Sasuke não estivesse segurando ele teria caído no chão. Em lugar disse ele segurou a camisa de Sasuke e pressionou o rosto contra o peito forte.

"Pai..."

* * *

Olhos azuis abriram e Kakashi olhou ao redor do quarto. Naruto estava dormindo em sua 'manjedoura' e as enfermeiras faziam suas rondas da manhã.

"Você esta acordado."

Kakashi olhou para manjedoura e viu Fugaku de pé ao lado dele. Ele devia ter ido para casa porque o homem estava usando um terno diferente e não olhou enrugado como se esperaria...ou como Kakashi provavelmente estava.

Olhos negros encararam Kakashi e mesmo que seu terno estivesse liso e novo, seus olhos estavam cansados e vazios. Ele estava lamentando, Kakashi pensou. Todos eles estavam.

Naruto começou a se agitar e Kakashi ficou de pé para confortar a pequena criança. Vendo o homem alto a cima dele, a criança se acalmou e começou a fazer um suave som de zumbido, sua minúsculo lábio inferior sugado em sua boca.

"Os médicos o liberaram." Fugaku disse e observou enquanto Kakashi pagou o menininho, pressionando contra o peito. Um pequeno sorriso encontrou um caminho para a boca do homem. Naruto era tão diferente do seu filho mais novo, menor, mais brilhante...diferente. Moveu delicadamente um dedo e o enrolou no cabelo loiro de Naruto. "Eu trouxe um novo jogo de roupas para você." Kakashi assentiu, seus olhos cinzentos encarando algo que Fugaku não podia ver.

"Kakashi." O jovem de cabelo prata virou a cabeça pra a fonte da voz, "Naruto está sendo liberado a você. A mídia descobriu sobre o acidente e a sua guarda. Eles estão esperando lá fora."

Kakashi empalideceu, "O que?"

"Eles vão fazer um monte de perguntas pra você. Eles vão tirar muitas fotos. Eu pensei que seria melhor se você se esgueirasse para fora do prédio, mas é melhor apenas deixá-los ter seu momento agora e então poderemos pará-los depois."

"Ok." Kakashi disse e pressionou seu nariz de encontro a cabeça de Naruto, se confortando em seu cheiro de bebê.

"Quanto mais cedo melhor." o homem de cabelos negros disse e andou para fora do quarto.

"Certo..." Kakashi sussurrou, "Vamos lá, Naruto. Parece que nossos quinze minutos de fama nos alcançou. Nós temos que passar por isso e vamos para casa livres."

Kakashi não tinha como saber o quanto ele estava errado.

* * *

Sasuke os tinha movido para um sofá do lado de fora do quarto e se sentado. Naruto não tinha falado e Sasuke não o fez falar. O silêncio valia ouro...e não dava possibilidades dele parecer um imbecil.

Depois de uma eternidade, Naruto adormeceu e Sasuke ajeitou o homem para que sua cabeça descansasse em seu colo. Uma enfermeira trouxe um cobertor e um copo de café para Sasuke. Ele inclinou-se em agradecimento e pensou sobre tudo e nada. Dedos longos, pálidos se moviam entre fios dourados enquanto Sasuke esperava por noticias.

"Uchiha." Olhos negros se moveram para a voz e Sasuke suspirou vendo o visitante de cabelo arrepiado.

"Inuzuka."

Kiba observou a cena na frente dele e apertou as mãos em punhos, "O que você fez? O que está acontecendo?"

"Cala a boca!" Sasuke sibilou quietamente. "Você não tem idéia do tempo que demorou para ele cair no sono."

Kiba olhou preocupado para o loiro e assentiu, se sentando em uma cadeira do outro lado do corredor. "Ele está bem?" Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo depois de Sasuke levantar uma sobrancelha negra, "Certo, mal. Como estão os pais deles?"

"Eu não sei. Iruka tem estado em cirurgia...desde sempre. Kakashi estava estável, mas houve uma mistura na medicação e ele teve uma recaída e nos disseram para esperar aqui. Eu não tenho nenhum informação além dessa." Naruto choramingou e Sasuke continuou a acariciar as mechas douradas até ele se acalmar.

Kiba somente encarou, "Isso é novo."

Sasuke olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos suspeitos de Kiba, "Aprendemos muito no campo."

"Ceeerrrtttoooo"

Sasuke fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça de encontro a parede. Kiba estava quieto. Graças a Deus.

Logo, Sasuke ouviu um ressonar suave e abrius os olhos para ver Kiba esparramado em sua cadeira, seus pés esticados para frente e braços cruzados sob o peito.

"Sr. Uchiha?"

O médico careca tinha aberto a porta do quarto e as enfermeiras e médicos saíram em silencio.

Sasuke sentou o mais reto que pode sem perturbar o loiro em seu colo. "Sim."

"Sr. Hatake entrou em um estado de coma. Nós não estamos certos de como aconteceu, mas foi dado a ele um saco de insulina...Nós tiramos a você não tivesse estado lá para chamar minha atenção ao IV...Bem, ele ainda esta vivo. Eu não posso dar garantias sobre quando ou se ele vai acordar. Eu não sei como a medicação e seu tempo sem oxigênio adequado vão afeta-lo se ele fizer."

Sasuke assentiu lentamente, "E a enfermeira?"

"Estamos vendo isso, senhor."

"Vejo que você está. E o Sr. Umino?"

"Ele sobreviveu a cirurgia, mas eu sinto dizer que ele também esta em coma. Novamente eu não tenho garantias para dar, além do fato de que ele esta vivo no momento."

"Certo. Obrigado."

O médico assentiu e seguiu os outros médicos e enfermeiras. Sasuke olhou para baixo para ver que Naruto ainda estava adormecido e um relance através do salão confirmou que Kiba também estava.

Merda. Outra vez sua cabeça negra golpeou de encontro a parede. E agora? Maldição. E agora? Então o médico tinha feito seu trabalho e deixado Sasuke dizer ao seu 'noivo' as noticias e então obviamente confortá-lo. Ele devia ter saído assim que Kiba tinha chegado. Kiba era amigo dele. Seu melhor amigo. Sasuke lembrou do homem de cabelo arrepiado de pé na frente deles com os punhos apertados diante da vista de Naruto no colo de Sasuke...talvez mais do que amigos.

Olhos negros se abriram rapidamente e se Kiba estivesse acordado ele podia ter estourado em chamas.

"Sr. Uchiha." Sasuke virou seu brilho para esse não desejado convidado. Um homem alto de terno marrom com cicatrizes cruzando o rosto estava de pé diante dele, seu emblema de outro brilhando na iluminação florescente.

Merda em dobro.

* * *

Iruka sentou em frente a televisão com lágrimas nos olhos, absorvendo as imagens da tela.

Kakashi andou para fora das portas principais do hospital cercado por uma horda de pessoas da imprensa, flash de câmeras e homens e mulheres gritando perguntas. Kakashi andou reto, segurando um pacote azul firmemente de encontro ao seu peito, sua mochila pendurada no ombro, enquanto os guardas do hospital abriam caminho.

Na parte inferior da tela ele leu:

Minato Namikaze e sua esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, morreram ontem após um acidente de carro deixando para trás seu filho de suas semanas, Naruto Uzumaki. O estudante universitário local, Kakashi Hatake, 20, foi nomeado o guardião do órfão.

"Oh, Kakashi..."

* * *

Sasuke encontrou os olhos do oficial e assentiu.

"Ah, um quieto," O oficial disse olhando os dois homens adormecidos. "Eu sou o detetive Ibiki Morino."

Sasuke estendeu sua mão que o homem das cicatrizes imediatamente apertou, "Sasuke Uchiha. O que eu posso fazer por você, Detetive?"

"Ah sim, eu fui informado que você e o Sr. Uzumaki estão noivos. Parabéns."

Sasuke encarou o homem, seu rosto em branco, enquanto por dento seu mantra pessoal se tornou algo composto na maior parte por sete letras de origens nefastas.

"Detetive?" Sasuke disse novamente. "Por que eles mandariam um detetive para lidar com um acidente de transito?"

"Quando eles não acham que é um 'acidente', Sr. Uchiha."

Sasuke observou enquanto dois oficiais armados se posicionavam na frente da porta de Kakashi.

* * *

N/T: Agradecimentos a **Aiki, sangohigurashi, Hanae Umeko, Camis, Hajime Kirane-chan **e **Bruna** pelos reviews e a todos aqueles que não puderam ou não quiseram comentar.

Ja ne. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Sasuke continuou a olhar os guardas do outro lado do salão enquanto assentiu com a cabeça, "Entendo. E o Sr. Umino?"

Morino olhou para o homem moreno. Ele definitivamente era um Uchiha. Seus olhos escuros absorviam tudo e mesmo com um loiro em seu colo, baba se arrastando pelo queixo, Morino podia ver como Sasuke Uchiha podia ser um homem intimidativo. Não a ele, naturalmente, mas a alguém.

"Ambos serão removidos para um quarto particular no quarto andar. Menos acesso, mais segurança."

Outra vez a cabeça escura inclinou-se e finalmente olhos negros se moveram dos guardas para o detetive de pé em frente a ele. "Você acredita que o acidente de carro foi na verdade uma tentativa contra suas vidas." Morino assentiu, "E a medicação misturada? A enfermeira?"

Morino sorriu torto. Uchiha certamente. "Nós vamos pedir uma descrição a você."

"Hn." Dessa vez o detetive franziu a testa. Malditos Uchihas.

Desanuviando o rosto, Morino inclinou-se de encontro a parede. Seus olhos observaram os dedos pálidos que brincavam inconscientemente com as mechas douradas, "A quanto tempo você conhece o Sr. Uzumaki?"

A mão parou e os olhos negros encontraram os marrons escuros, "Aproximadamente seis meses."

Morino não podia se impedir de pensar que tendo um Uchiha em uma sala de interrogação seria uma lição frustrante. Eles tinham controle total de suas respostas e emoções todo o tempo. Ibiki se perguntou se qualquer coisa ou qualquer um podiam os fazer perder esse controle.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Naruto choramingou. A atenção de Sasuke foi imediatamente focada no loiro e ele quietamente silenciou o outro homem, seus dedos voltando as suas gentis caricias.

Morino sorriu torto.O jeito que Sasuke tinha olhado, mesmo ele teria estremecido. Isso era...interessante.

"Engraçado, eu não li nada no jornal sobre o relacionamento de vocês. Especialmente sobre seu noivado." Morino falou vagarosamente ganhando novamente a atenção do Uchiha.

"É uma novidade razoavelmente nova." Sasuke disparou. Se o homem somente soubesse... "Quem iria querer um par de professores mortos?" Sasuke perguntou, mais uma vez encontrando os olhos de Morino.

"Bem, nós temos algumas teorias." Morino olhou suas unhas, obviamente não tendo inclinação a continuar. Naruto lamentou-se quando os dedos de Sasuke se apertaram em punhos.

"Como?" Sasuke disse, mas antes que o detetive pudesse responder o telefone de Sasuke tocou em seu bolso. Tinha sido tanto tempo desde que ele tinha ouvido o som do toque que quase o assustou. Pegando o telefone em seu bolso, verificou o identificador de chamadas.

"Com licença." Ele disse ao detetive, que se inclinou contra a parede.

"Alô."

"Sasuke, é o seu pai."

"Sim, é claro." Seus pais não entendiam o conceito do identificador de chamadas?

"Onde você esta?" Sasuke levantou um sobrancelha elegante. Nunca tinha ouvido seu pai soar tão...preocupado.

"Eu estou no hospital com..."

"Uzumaki está com você?" Sasuke quase engoliu sua língua. Seu pai tinha acabado de interrompe-lo? Que rude. O que sua mãe diria?

"Sim, senhor."

O detetive clareou a garganta.

"Pai, eu estou falando com um detetive agora, posso..."

"Quem?"

Sasuke piscou semelhante a uma coruja. A voz de Naruto soou claramente em sua mente, "Hei, teme, você acha que nós podemos cheirar o Armagedon?"

"Detetive Ibiki Morino." Sasuke disse sem emoções observando o detetive levantar uma sobrancelha para ele, sua face desprovida de emoção.

"Por favor dê o telefone para ele." A voz de seu pai o trouxe de novo a conversa.

"O que?"

"Sasuke," a voz de seu pai estava claramente impaciente, um tom que Sasuke não ouvia desde que estava na High School, "Dê o telefone ao Detetive Morino."

Sasuke puxou o telefone da orelha e olhou para o aparelho antes de virar os olhos negros para o detetive que esperava.

"É pra você," Sasuke falou vagarosamente antes de estender o aparelho. Morino sorriu torto e colocou o telefone na orelha.

"Detetive Morino."

Sasuke olhou o homem andar para longe com seu telefone enquanto falava com seu pai. Sacudindo a cabeça ele olhou aos dois guardas que estavam de pé imóveis na frente do quarto de Hatake. Finalmente, ele olhou para Naruto.

Sasuke podia mais do que cheirar o Armagedon nesse momento. Ele podia ouvi-lo, vê-lo e prová-lo também.

"Hora de acordar para o inferno, dobe." Ele sorriu torto em sua própria piada.

* * *

Fugaku tinha se assegurado de que viver na casa de Minato estaria tudo bem, mas Kakashi descobriu depois da primeira noite que ele não poderia viver lá. Ele não podia olhar a cozinha e ver Minato dançando com Kushina pelo assoalho, somente para piscar e eles terem desaparecido. Ele não podia se sentar no sofá onde Minato tinha estado e Kushina fazia cócegas em seus pés e ele com certeza não podia entrar no berçário onde ele e Minato tinham trabalhado durando todo um fim de semana para fazer uma surpresa a Kushina que tinha prontamente caído em lagrimas, muito ao horror deles.

Com isso em mente, duas semanas mais tarde a nova família se encontrava vivendo no apartamento de um quarto de Kakashi fora do campus. Nesse tempo, Kakashi tinha visto e feito coisas que nenhum homem deveria nunca ver ou fazer.

Fazer. Agora, essa era a palavra horrível relacionada a bebezinhos.

Olhando pela sala de visitas, Kakashi viu Iruka segurando e alimentando Naruto com um mão enquanto a outra segurava 'Psicologia infantil' no colo. Ele estava mastigando um marca texto amarelo que ele usava de vez em quando para marcar seu livro.

Iruka tinha aparecido na casa de Minato horas depois de Kakashi e o bebê terem chegado, para encontrar Kakashi sentado num canto, com Naruto contra seu peito, chorando. Iruka tinha corrido para o homem, oferecendo conforto e amor e eventualmente o conduzindo de volta para seu apartamento. Iruka também tinha ligado para o Sr. Uchiha o dizendo para vender a casa e tudo nela.

Desde então, Iruka tinha quase se mudado. Os dois jovens homens tinha se unido para cuidar da nova custódia de Kakashi e o homem de cabelo prata não sabia como teria sobrevivido sem ele. Os professores da faculdade tinham sido surpreendentemente compreensivos de suas novas posições e Kakashi agradecia a deus por ele ser um gênio, capaz de entender coisa novas com pouca ou nenhum ajuda da parte externa. Mas, mesmo com isso, Naruto exigia quase vinte quatro horas de atenção.

O pequeno loiro não era um bebê ruim de modo nenhum. Ele era doce e algumas vezes podia ser encontrado sentando em seu carrinho olhando os dois homens por horas sem um pio. Kakashi tinha notado que o menininho choramingaria quando deixado sozinho em um quarto e ele se perguntou se ele sentia falta de seus pais. Entretanto, era um bebê e quando ele queria alguma coisa ele exigia com altos lamentos.

Kakashi foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Iruka se moveu e Naruto deu um pequeno grito na perturbação, suas bochechas recentemente marcadas se enchendo de ar.

"Calma ai, pequeno," Iruka murmurou encarando atentamente o livro, "Só mais algumas sentenças."

Kakashi ficou de pé e cruzou a sala, "Aqui, me dê ele." Iruka olhou para cima e encarou enquanto Kakashi tomou o bebê de seus braços.

"Oh, obrigado. Eu só quero terminar isso." A atenção de Iruka estava de volta ao livro e sua mão massageou sua própria nuca enquanto suspirou.

Kakashi agarrou uma frauda de pano, como se sempre tivesse sabido o que aquilo era ou quão, quão importante podia ser, e começou a gentilmente dar tapinhas nas costas do bebê. Olhou Iruka de perto, percebendo os círculos escuros sob os olhos cansados enquanto o homem tentou trabalhar a tensão e o esforço fora de seus ombros.

Os olhos de Kakashi se alargaram quando ele percebeu o que tinha feito com Iruka. Essa louca e fodida situação tinha feito o homem uma vez sorridente, cansado, estressado e...adulto. Estudantes de universidade não deveriam poder aquecer mamadeiras e muito menos alimentar um bebê e completar suas lições de casa.

E Naruto não iria embora. Kakashi entendeu isso e de noite quando o colocava na cama e escutava a respiração delicada do bebê, soube que tinha feita a decisão certa. Naruto era seu agora. Eles eram uma unidade, uma família, mas era justo pedir Iruka a se juntar a ele? O outro realmente entendia do que ele estava desistindo para permanecer com Kakashi? Ele mesmo queria um filho? Eles nunca tinha tido essa conversa e Kakashi quase gargalhou alto quando percebeu que antes do acidente, ele teria dado um 'não' ressonante a pergunta e instantaneamente escolhido amar cegamente o seu afilhado para o resto de sua vida. Engraçado como as coisas tinha um modo de mudar sem sequer ser possível se perceber.

Iruka bocejou, seus braços levantando acima da sua cabeça, revelando uma tira de pele tonificada antes que a camisa azul escura descesse novamente.

"Eu terminei." Ele disse, sorrindo para Kakashi, "Graças a Deus. Você precisa que eu o pegue novamente? Você pode terminar?"

"Iruka, eu acho que talvez você deveria encontrar uma outra pessoa."

O homem de cabelo castanho, que tinha começado a se levantar o sofá, caiu novamente nas almofadas, piscando em confusão. "Me desculpa, o que você disse?"

"Quando nós nos conhecemos você não tinha idéia de que terminaria assim. Isso não é o que você esperava. Você tem dezenove anos. É sexta feira a noite e em vez de estar indo para uma festa ou simplesmente ficando com seus amigos, você terminou seu dever de casa e alimentou um bebê."

"Oh, entendo." Iruka disse, "E se Minato e Kushina não tivesse morrido," ele notou que Kakashi estremeceu ao nome deles, mas pressionou, "O você acha que nós estaríamos fazendo?"

Kakashi deu de ombros e olhou para o chão.

"Nós estaríamos na casa deles. Não em alguma maldita festa. Quando diabos nós fomos a alguma festa? E as probabilidades são que eu alimentaria Naruto e você o colocaria para arrotar quando eu terminasse. Me mostre a diferença."

"Maldição, Iruka, pare de ser estúpido. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. A diferença era que nós iríamos para casa, deixando Naruto para trás. Eles o mudariam, o balançariam e acordariam com ele duas vez por noite. Nós estaríamos em casa e iríamos dormir depois que eu o tivesse levado a exaustão. Merda, você não gostaria de estar com alguém que poderia garantir o sexo ininterrupto pelo menos uma vez por semana?"

Iruka ficou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, "O que eu gostaria era de estar com alguém que pudesse reconhecer que eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões baseada na contemplação do que é melhor para mim e aqueles que eu me importo, levando em conta todos os fatores. E eu tenho que perguntar? O que exatamente 'eu esperava' quando ficamos juntos?" a voz de Iruka estava perigosamente alta e Kakashi ignorou isso.

"Como diabos eu saberia? Mas eu tenho a maldita certeza de que não incluia brincar de casinha comigo!"

Os olhos de Iruka se alargaram e ele balançou a cabeça. Kakashi observou o jovem menino andar lentamente para ele e remover o bebê agora adormecido dos seus braços. Iruka colocou o bebê delicadamente o sofá e se virou para Kakashi. O homem de cabelo prata o olhou cuidadosamente. Ele nunca tinha visto um olhar tão em branco no rosto normalmente tão expressivo do homem.

Iruka andou de volta para o homem mais alto e suspirou. Kakashi fez menção de tocar o homem, oferecer conforto, quando Iruka puxou seu punho direito e acertou Kakashi direto no meio do rosto, fazendo o homem chocado cair para trás.

"Kakashi Hatake, eu amo você e reconheço que você pode estar um pouco oprimido sobre a nossa situação atual, mas se você alguma vez...ALGUMA VEZ me dizer algo como isso novamente, eu não serei responsabilizado pelas minhas ações."

Kakashi se sentou lentamente, piscando. De repente, Iruka estava de pé com Naruto nos braços.

"E desde que nós estamos 'brincando de casinha', imbecil, você fica no sofá."

Iruka entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

* * *

"Dobe." o rosto de Naruto formou um amuo e se agitou momentaneamente antes de voltar ao normal.

Ele tentou novamente, "Idiota."

"S'uke. Shhhh..." O homem loiro disse sonolentamente e se aninhou contra a coxa de Sasuke. Partes do corpo de Sasuke que ele não tinha pensado desde a floresta voltaram rugindo ao pelotão da frente de sua mente e de suas calças. A cabeça preta caiu de encontro a parede e ele pensou em Gai-sensei nu.

E rapidamente, a situação estava sob controle.

"Dobe, acorde!" Ele se aninhou mais e deu suaves murmúrios. Sasuke não tinha tempo para isso. Olhando pelo corredor ele viu o Detetive Morino ainda falando no telefone, um olhar sério em sua face cicatrizada. Através do salão, dois guardas estavam de pé silenciosamente e então havia a discussão com seu pai...

O Armagedon estava em cima deles, maldição, e então Sasuke empurrou o homem adormecido de seu colo.

Naruto piscou os olhos azuis sonolentos no teto e tentou se recordar de onde estava. De repente o rosto de Sasuke com um sorriso afetado estava acima dele.

"O que diabos, teme?" ele disse se levantando lentamente. Sasuke estendeu sua mão para ajudar o loiro a se levantar. Naruto correu uma mão pelo rosto sonolento e então olhou ao redor, os eventos do dia lentamente voltando para ele até que ele sentiu que podia cair mais uma vez. Abriu sua boca para perguntar sobre seus pais quando notou Kiba adormecido em uma cadeira inconfortável e os dois homens na frente da porta do seu pai. Seu rosto deve ter mostrado sua confusão porque Sasuke tocou seu ombro para chamar atenção.

"Dobe."

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" O que aconteceu com Kakashi e Iruka? Quando ele chegou aqui? Quem diabo são eles?" Naruto disse descontroladamente apontando seu dedo em todas as coisas em torno dele.

"Se sente, idiota."

"Eu odeio você." Sasuke sorriu torto. O loiro não o tinha odiado a dois minutos atrás.

"Somente se sente e eu vou lhe atualizar rapidamente."

Naruto assentiu e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

"Seus pais estão ambos vivos." Sasuke viu Naruto dar um suspiro aliviado, o menor dos sorrisos ondulando seus lábios e Sasuke desejou que pudesse parar bem ali. "Mas, Naruto, eles estão ambos em coma. O médicos não tem certeza de quando, se ou o que vai acontecer se eles acordarem."

Naruto deixou sua própria cabeça cair de encontro as costas do sofá. "Eu- bem, ok." As mechas caíram sobre os olhos azuis e Sasuke sentiu que tinha mergulhado na escuridão. Ele se perguntou como um homem podia sustentar tantas emoções...tristeza, alegria, raiva e amor. Mas mais importante, ele se perguntou quando ver aquelas emoções rodarem nos olhos azuis do céu tinham se transformado em um vicio para ele.

"Dobe, tem mais." Naruto rolou sua cabeça para o lado, seus olhos se abrindo mais uma vez para observar o homem ao lado dele. Antes que Sasuke pudesse continuar, os olhos de Naruto se alargaram quando ouviu seu nome dos lábios de um homem alto e de terno escuro corredor abaixo, falando no telefone.

"Teme." Naruto disse cuidadoso. Mesmo ele entendia que quando o bastardo que a dois dias atrás ele não podia ficar no mesmo quarto era sua única fonte de informação, sua linha da vida na situação atual, as coisas tinham ficado ruins.

Sasuke assentiu, reconhecendo a sugestão para continuar.

"Seu amiguinho apareceu a aproximadamente duas horas." Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram, "Ele não parecia feliz de ver você no meu colo."

Naruto não olhou para ele, seus olhos no homem abaixo do corredor, "É, bem, Sakura não ficaria toda perturbada se a situação fosse diferente?"

"Hn." Sasuke piscou. O que? Isso não tinha dito nada a ele. Não tinha respondido nada. Era uma admissão de sentimentos compartilhados? Ou de simples amizade? E o que diabos o dobe queria dizer com Sakura? Porque eww...apenas eww.

"Bastardo! Porque as vezes quando eu falo com você, você só olha fixamente no espaço?"

Sasuke sorriu torto, "É simples. Meu cérebro automaticamente filtra sua estupidez. O que você estava dizendo?"

"Bastardo!!" Naruto sibilou.

"Ah, sim. Isso é mais normal." Sasuke e Naruto se viraram para ver Kiba se espreguiçando em sua cadeira, "Tudo está novamente no seu lugar no mundo." Naruto bufou e Sasuke brilhou. Kiba somente deu de ombros.

"O que eu perdi?"

"Pai e Papa estão ambos em coma." Naruto disse quietamente, olhos azuis encontrando os marrons preocupados.

"Oh merda. Luz do Sol, eu sinto muito." Kiba ficou de pé em um minuto e puxou Naruto em seus braços.

Sasuke observou a interação com desinteresse. Naruto inclinou-se no corpo do homem mais alto, descansando a cabeça contra o peito coberto pela gravata. Quem usava gravatas de cachorro, caralho? Onde mesmo se comprava uma gravata de cachorro? E puta merda, apenas quanto tempo eles precisavam tocar um no outro? A que ponto um abraço se tornava um abraço de amante? Merda. Isso era um maldito hospital. Enfermeiras provavelmente estavam franzindo as sobrancelhas por sob os pacientes em coma a dez passos de distância.

Então sim, Sasuke observou com desinteresse.

"Dobe, se você terminou, há outras coisas que você deve estar ciente." Sua voz era como o gelo, dura e fria e a arma perfeita de um assassino insondável.

Os olhos de Kiba se alargaram e ele imediatamente pisou para trás. Naruto, entretanto, virou lentamente seu rosto para o bastardo e pisou em seu espaço. "Parece que você e eu precisamos conversar. Você parece...tenso, teme." Naruto correu uma mão pelo peito de Sasuke, endireitando convenientemente a camisa enrugada do homem. "Você não acha?"

O rosto de Sasuke permaneceu exatamente o mesmo, nem um músculo se moveu e seus olhos, duros e frios fixos no loiro em frente a ele.

Naruto ainda sorria torto, "É, foi o que eu pensei."

Kiba apenas observou tentando decidir se era necessário ter sua audição verificada. Parecia que Naruto e Sasuke tinham tido uma conversa inteira e Kiba não tinha ouvido ou entendido uma única palavra. "O que são essas outras coisas, Uchiha?"

Sasuke ignorou o homem de cabelo arrepiado e se endereçou ao homem que ainda estava polegadas longe dele, invadindo seu espaço, "A policia não acha que é um acidente, dobe."

Naruto piscou e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, mechas douradas, ainda bagunçadas do sono, caindo vacilantes em sua testa.

"Não um acidente."

"Sim, Sr. Uzumaki," a voz profunda fez Naruto girar ao redor e o homem imponente na frente dele lhe fez dar um passo para trás, bem no peito de Sasuke, mãos pálidas firmando seus ombros. Ibiki sorriu torto quanto Sasuke brilhou por sob o ombro loiro de Naruto. "Nós temos uma evidência que mostra que alguém planejou matar o Sr. Hatake e o Sr. Umino."

"Mas quem? Por que?"

O detetive olhou em linha reta nele e Naruto sabia que não iria gostar da resposta.

* * *

Foi a batida que acordou Kakashi. Foi rolar do sofá e cair de cara no chão que o fez começar a xingar. Mas foi a porta fechada do seu quarto, o guardo que abrigava Iruka de Naruto, que o fez abrir a porta da rua com raiva e frustração.

"O que!"

Um homem de terno vermelho cereja estava de pé diante dele, "Você é Kakashi Hatake?"

"Sim." O homem de cabelo prata disse rispidamente, "Novamente, o que diabos você quer?"

O homem estendeu um pacote de papéis e Kakashi os pegou instintivamente.

"Você foi intimado. Tenha um bom dia." o homem girou e começou a olhar para a escada.

"Espera. O que é isso?" Kakashi disse tentando entender os documentos jurídicos com sua mente sonolenta.

"Eu não sei. Eu só os entrego." o homem começou a mover para frente outra vez, mas parou olhando para a criança na porta em nada mais do que calças de dormir, um olhar severo em seu rosto enquanto lia os documentos. "Mas, criança." A cabeça de Kakashi se ergueu, "Eu arrumaria um bom advogado."

Com isso o homem se foi e Kakashi fechou a porta quietamente.

Iruka estava saindo do quarto com Naruto em seus braços quando a porta fechou, "Quem era? Meio cedo para visitas." Ele se moveu para a cozinha colocando Naruto em seu carrinho e se movendo para preparar a comida do bebê. Ligou a cafeteira e começou a cortar os pães ao meio quando percebeu que Kakashi não tinha respondido. Iruka xingou silenciosamente. Se ainda fosse toda aquela coisa de 'brincar de casinha', a mão de Iruka se apertou em torno da faca.

"Kakashi, eu..." Iruka parou porque Kakashi tinha deslizado porta a baixo e estava no chão, sua cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro, negando o que estava lendo.

Iruka se aproximou lentamente do homem, se ajoelhando na frente dele, "Ei, o que é isso?" Iruka disse, "Qual o problema?"

Olhos cinza escuros olharam para cima e Iruka ofegou, os olhos normalmente despreocupados e brilhantes estavam tristes, desolados e sem esperanças. "O tio de Minato esta contestando a sua vontade e pedindo a guarda de Naruto."

Por um momento a boca de Iruka caiu e ele apenas piscou estupidamente no homem devastado na frente dele.

"Eu não sei o que...eu não quero perde-lo." Kakashi ofegou e Iruka saiu de seu transe e pegou seu namorado em seus braços.

"Shh...você não vai. Nós não vamos. Eu vou ligar pra o Sr. Uchiha. Ele vai nos ajudar."

Kakashi assentiu, seus olhos ainda fechados enquanto Iruka sussurrava quietamente em sua orelha.

Naruto ficou sentado em seu carrinho, sugando diversos dedos em sua boca, completamente inconsciente de que a vida, como ele conhecia, estava mais uma vez em perigo.

* * *

"O motorista do veiculo que bateu no dos seu pais fugiu da cena." O detetive começou e fez sinal para que todos se sentasse. Naruto fez menção de ir para cadeira ao lado de Kiba, mas descobriu que era impossível quando o aperto de Sasuke em seu cotovelo o forçou de volta ao sofá. Mandou um brilho irritado ao homem mais alto, mas os olhos pretos estavam no detetive.

"Muitas pessoas fogem de cenas de acidentes." Sasuke disse friamente e Naruto se perguntou o que ele tinha perdido entre os dois homens.

"Sim Sr. Uchiha, eles fazem. Mas não são muitos que deixam malas cheias de dinheiro e fotos das pessoas que eles acabaram de arrasar com seu caminhão reforçado." Naruto não podia se impedir de pensar que Sasuke parecia um gatinho comparado a esse homem. Um pequeno arrepio correu por sua espinha e ele inconscientemente chegou mais perto do Uchiha que brilhava.

"Então, um assassino profissional?" Sasuke sorriu afetado, "Eu certamente espero que não tenha pagado muito. Não foi exatamente um comportamento profissional. Deixando o alvo vivo e deixando para trás tal evidência."

Naruto se descolou até que pudesse olhar o homem de cabelo preto, "O alvo? Assassino profissional? Maldição, Uchiha. Você ficou triste quando Soprano terminou? Você chorou?"

"Hn. Você tem um primo fazendo bico como assassino, dobe? Estupidez dessa magnitude só pode ser da sua família." Sasuke sorriu torto quando o rosto de Naruto ficava vermelho de ira.

"Bastardo!" Naruto gritou e se moveu para saltar no homem quando foi interrompido quando Kiba discretamente clareou a garganta.

"Cavalheiros," Morino começou, "Se vocês pudessem deixar esse amo..."

"Por favor, continue!" Sasuke interrompeu, 'Desculpe, mãe,' e silenciosamente rezou que o homem das cicatrizes deixasse a sentença interminada.

"Nós igualmente temos razões para acreditar que nosso suspeito pode ser uma mulher."

"A enfermeira." Sasuke disse, inclinando sua cabeça. Isso fazia sentido.

"A enfermeira?" Kiba perguntou olhando de Sasuke para o detetive.

"Ela tentou matar meu pai porque não conseguiu da primeira vez." Naruto concluiu.

"Essa é uma teoria. Também é possível que foram dois atentados diferentes de dois assassinos diferentes."

Naruto apertou sua mão em seu cabelo e deu um suspiro alto, "Ok, então alguém os quer morto. Quem?"

Morino abriu sua boca para responder quando a porta do quarto de Kakashi se abriu e eles observaram as enfermeiras puxarem a cama para o corredor.

"Onde você o está levando?" Naruto perguntou enquanto ficou de pé para ficar perto de seu pai. Mais uma vez, Naruto correu suavemente os dedos entre os fios pratas, "Ei, pai."

"Ele vai ser movido para um quarto com Iruka, dobe." Sasuke sorriu torto para o detetive, "Menos acesso, mais segurança."

Naruto fechou os olhos, "Você sabe quem fez isso?" ele sussurrou.

Morino pisou para frente e colocou uma mão no ombro de Naruto, "Na verdade, não, nós não sabemos. Entretanto recentemente, eu recebi um pista potencial e promissora." Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram, "Vá com seus pais, filho. Eu vou lhe atualizar pessoalmente assim que eu souber mais."

Naruto assentiu e o detetive andou para os guardas. Depois de uma conversa rápida com um deles, ele andou corredor abaixo. Naruto olhou para Sasuke e Kiba.

"Então."

"Merda, Naruto." Kiba disse vindo e envolvendo um braço em torno do homem menor.

"Quem faria isso, Kiba? O que eles poderiam querer? Pai e Papa nunca machucaram ninguém." Naruto disse. Uma enfermeira interrompeu para dar a Naruto a informação do quarto e eles observaram as portas do elevador fecharem enquanto levavam Kakashi ao seu quarto novo.

"Você não acha que tem alguma coisa haver com..." Naruto disse.

"Não. Isso acabou." Kiba respondeu imediatamente.

A expressão de Sasuke ficou cada vez mais sombria. Que merda estava acontecendo? Seu pai sabia alguma coisa. O menino cão sabia alguma coisa. O detetive sabia alguma coisa. Ele precisava de respostas.

"Dobe." disse. Naruto se virou, saindo dos braços de Kiba antes de andar para Sasuke.

"Teme." Naruto disse e parou em frente ao homem mais alto.

"Eu preciso voltar para o escritório." Os olhos de Sasuke encontraram Kiba no fundo e o homem de cabelo bagunçado se virou, andando pelo corredor. Sasuke puxou o queixo de Naruto para cima até que pudesse olhar nos olhos azuis. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Naruto pegou a mão pálida, a puxando para longe do seu rosto, mas ainda a segurou entre eles. " Isso é incaracterístico de você, Uchiha. Eu quase posso vê-lo mostrando sentimentos. Uchiha não os mostram para ninguém, sabia."

"Dobe. Alguns não poderiam dizer que nós somos incaracterísticos quando vem ao caso?" o polegar de Sasuke fez círculos suaves na palma de Naruto.

"Sim," Naruto disse e fechou os olhos, zumbindo contente, disse, "Eu suponho que sim."

Sasuke se inclinou até que sua boca estivesse próxima da orelha de Naruto, "Você vai ficar bem?"

Naruto assentiu e sentiu Sasuke colocar o menor e o mais delicado beijo que ele poderia imaginar em sua têmpera e então ele tinha ido.

"Vamos lá, Naruto. Eu vou levar você lá em cima. Então eu tenho que voltar também." Kiba disse conduzindo Naruto ao elevador. "Uchiha, o mais velho, está nos fazendo nos matar de trabalhar para que tudo esteja sob o controle enquanto você não estiver lá."

Naruto inclinou-se de encontro a parede do elevador e quando as portas se fecharam era possível ouvi-lo disser, "Certo. Me diga, como está o meu Mestre da Escuridão?"

* * *

Mensagem de texto

Para Itachi

De Sasuke

Cancele sua programação. Eu estarei ai em 30 minutos.

* * *

Mensagem de texto

Para Sasuke

De Itachi

Você não é meu chefe. Na verdade, é completamente o contrario.

* * *

"Deidara, cancele minha programação."

* * *

Dois meses tinham passado e Kakashi não podia se lembrar da época em que tinha controle da sua própria vida. O caso estava fervendo nos tribunais com uma velocidade inacreditável e a midia estava bem atrás. Isso realmente não devia tê-lo surpreendido. Naruto era o filho de Minato Namikaze e desde o acidente, o interesse humano na historia de um calouro da faculdade, que tinha se tornado pai do dia para noite, era o suficiente para provocar um frenesi. E então havia o fato de que Orochimaru Sannin era o demandante...

Verdadeiro com sua palavra, Iruka tinha colocado Kakashi e Naruto na cama com um café e uma mamadeira, respectivamente, e tinha ligado para Fugaku Uchiha. O homem tinha ficado lívido. Iruka iria precisar de terapia para lidar com as memórias horríveis da explosão que ele tinha presenciado.

O homem de cabelo negro e uma alta contingência de advogados tinham entrado em sua porta mais tarde naquele dia. Orochimaru contestava quase o testamento inteiro, a distribuição dos recursos e mais importante a guarda do herdeiro de Minato. Eles asseguraram os dois jovens que não havia absolutamente nada com que eles tivessem que se preocupar, mas ambos tinham suas dúvidas.

Kakashi e Iruka nunca tinham conhecido o tio de Minato. Isso era na maior parte porque Minato nunca falava sobre ele e quando falava se rosto se contorcia em um ódio que amedrontava a todos que conheciam o homem normalmente brilhante e despreocupado. Eles sabiam que Orochimaru tinha outros dois irmãos, Jiraiya e Tsunade, mas eles tinham se especializado em se tornar difícil de se localizar e essa tinha sido a primeira coisa que Fugaku achava que precisava acontecer. Se alguém podia encarar Orochimaru e assegurar a corte de sua decisão final para os negócios e o filho de Minato, eram seu tio e tia.

O problema era que dois meses tinham passado e ninguém podia os encontrar.

Após o primeiro mês estando na corte quase todos os dias, Kakashi abandonou sua programação da escola. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele não podia se concentrar em aprender e em lição de casa quando ele passava a maior parte do seu dia na sala do tribunal e quase a noite inteira segurando Naruto contra seu peito porque ele não sabia se amanhã seria o dia em que os dedos pálidos, malignos rasgariam o bebê dos seu braços.

Iruka se sentia miserável e inútil e não foi muito tempo antes que ele também abandonasse a sua programação. Kakashi tinha ficado lívido. Ele não se atrevia a questionar os motivos do jovem a ficar com ele, mas ele questionou a decisão dele com respeito a sua educação e Iruka tinha passado mais de um par de noites no sofá quando ele tinha recusado atender as demandas de Kakashi.

A equipe legal de Orochimaru caiu com tudo sobre Minato, sua vida e suas decisões e quando ele terminaram com isso, eles viraram seus olhos de abutre para Kakashi. O jovem de vinte anos estava cansado de defender sua amizade com Minato, sua infância, sua orientação sexual e sua habilidade de ser um guardião efetivo para uma criança.

Quando ele estava se sentando no banco de testemunhas enquanto o advogado fez perguntas humilhantes após perguntas humilhantes, o homem de cabelo prata amaldiçoava Minato em sua mente. Como ele se atrevia! Como ele se atrevia a fazer isso com Kakashi. Amaldiçoado ele que o deixou seu filho. Amaldiçoado ele por o deixar nessa confusão. Amaldiçoado ele por...

"Sr. Hatake? Você esta ouvindo?"

Os olhos cinzentos piscaram, "Me desculpa, você poderia por favor responder a pergunta?"

"Eu perguntei como você planeja assegurar isso ao seu tutelado..."

"Meu filho." Kakashi sussurrou e os olhos cinzentos se alargaram. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha pensado isso, dito isso...significado isso.

"Me desculpa, o que você disse?"

"Eu disse," Kakashi olhou para cima e brilhou no homem pálido sentando a esquerda de Kakashi, "Ele é meu filho! Não minha tutela, não herdeiro de Minato. É meu filho!"

A corte entrou em uma erupção de sussurros altos e Kakashi fechou seus olhos e imaginou Naruto em seus braços e se sentiu relaxar quase imediatamente. O bebê tinha finalmente aprendido a sorrir e Kakashi pensou que parecia um raio de luz do sol. Sua luz do sol. Ficaria tudo bem porque Kakashi não permitia que qualquer um tomasse o bebê dele. Era pai de Naruto e Naruto era presente de Minato, um milagre impagável...Filho de Kakashi.

Os olhos de Kakashi se abriram rapidamente e o quarto ficou silencioso quando as portas pesadas de carvalho se abriram para permitir que uma mulher loira e um homem de cabelo branco entrassem.

"Olá, irmão." A mulher disse com sarcasmo jogando seu longo cabelo loiro por sob seu ombro.

* * *

Sasuke entrou no prédio e pegou o elevador para o décimo quarto andar. Ele andou bem no meio do ZMD e sorriu torto quando as pessoas o encararam de boca aberta. Ele devia sair mais frequentemente se era desse modo que seu 'retorno triunfal' seria.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke se virou e viu Neji de pé a sua esquerda. O homem usava um terno negro. A gravata vermelha fez as sobrancelhas de Sasuke se elevarem em uma pergunta. "Então, isso é como uma daquelas malditas fitas que as pessoas usam para apoiar as mais diferentes causas?" o rosto de Neji continuou inexpressivo, então Sasuke continuou, "E o que poderia a sua simbolizar, eu me pergunto."

Sasuke começou a andar novamente e Neji apresou os passos ao lado dele. "Fale comigo."

Neji informou Sasuke dos desenvolvimentos em ambos os lados do ZMD antes que ele alcançasse o outro elevador que o levaria a seu irmão. Ele pisou na caixa e virou para olhar Neji.

"Talvez a gravata vermelha represente a amizade. Você parece estranhamente conhecedor de ambos os lados. Mas eu me pergunto...quem, oh querido, eu quero dizer 'o que' o vermelho representa?"

Sasuke sorriu torto e apertou o botão para fechar as portas. Ele viu os olhos de Neji se alargarem antes de ambas as portas de fecharem.

* * *

Kakashi e o resto do tribunal podiam ouvir o rosnado de Orochimaru ao ver seus 'queridos' irmãos.

Jiraiya encontrou os olhos de Kakashi e deu um sorriso brilhantes, "Hei, criança. Nós estaríamos aqui mais cedo, mas você acreditaria que a cada passo que dávamos algo aparecia para impedir que entrássemos ou o contatássemos de qualquer modo." Jiraiya se virou para Orochimaru, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, mas sua voz estava um gelo, "Coincidência impar eu diria."

O rosto de Orochimaru se contorceu em um sorriso, um repórter próximo quase teve que pedir licença para ir ao banheiro, "Tudo que importa, irmão, é que você esta aqui agora."

"Com licença?"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o juiz, "Eu estava me perguntando se vocês não se importariam em permitir que essa corte continue com o caso em questão? Talvez vocês possam continuar com essa tocante reunião de família em outra hora?"

"É claro, excelência. Por favor nos perdoe."

Um dos advogados de Kakashi pediu um recesso de modo que pudesse coletar os testemunhos das novas testemunhas. O juiz concordou e Kakashi se encontrou em uma das salas de trás com sua cabeça de encontro ao peito amplo de Tsunade.

"Solte o menino, Tsunade." Jiraiya disse se jogando em uma cadeira de couro. "Criança, nós sentimos muito por não termos chegado antes. Nós recebemos as noticias das mortes de Minato e Kushina e tentamos vir para o funeral, mas, como eu disse na sala do tribunal, de algum modo não era tão simples como entrar no próximo avião. Nós tivemos...visitantes...que impediram o curso direto."

Kakashi assentiu, honestamente, ele não se importava. Eles estavam aqui agora e os advogados começaram as perguntas. O jovem colocou a cabeça de encontro a mesa e escutou com metade de uma orelha até que a porta se abriu e Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha entraram na sala. O homem mais velho empurrava um carrinho de bebê e Kakashi ficou chocado quando observou não um, mas dois bebes lá dentro.

"Iruka pensou que você poderia gostar de uma visita. Nós tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa para enganar a mídia, e ainda, passar pelo bastardo," Mikoto corou, "Sinto muito, Sr. Sannin, não deveria saber que Naruto esta aqui."

Kakashi ficou de pé e andou para o carrinho. Olhando para dentro ele viu sua luz do sol afagada em um bebê de cabelo escuro que tinha uma mão de encontro a bochecha de Naruto. Ambos os bebês estavam dormindo e eles tinham sorrisos ligeiros em suas minúsculas bocas.

"Eu não quero os acordar," Kakashi sussurrou, arrastando os dedos sobre os fios dourados do cabelo de Naruto antes de fazer o mesmo aos escuros de Sasuke. "São tão diferentes."

"E não são?!" Mikoto exclamou parando ao lado do jovem, uma de suas mãos friccionando suas costas em conforto. "Como o sol e a lua. No inicio, eu acho que eles gostaram muito um do outro. Naruto balbuciou feliz e Sasuke apenas o encarou. Mas então Itachi roubou a chupeta de Naruto e Sasuke não me deixou tirar Naruto do seu lado. Eles mal podem ser mover e no entanto parecem estar um ao lado do outro cada vez que eu viro as costas." Mikoto deu risadinhas, "Eu tirei fotos!"

"Kakashi." Ele forçou seus olhos para longe do bebe adormecido e viu que os ocupantes da sala tinham levantando, "Está na hora."

Com um ultimo carinho no rosto de Naruto, Kakashi ficou de pé e saiu da sala.

* * *

Itachi estava em sua mesa quando Sasuke entrou em seu escritório. Sasuke o cumprimentou com a cabeça e em vez de se sentar andou diretamente ao bar localizado no canto. Agarrando uma garrafa, a virou e estendeu ao seu irmão em uma pergunta silenciosa.

"Hn."

Sasuke sorriu torto e encheu um segundo copo. Fazendo o caminho até seu irmão, ele colocou o copo de Itachi na mesa e se fez confortável.

"Então," Itachi falou vagarosamente, "Como foi o acampamento?"

"Então," Sasuke sorriu torto, "Vá se foder."

"Eu realmente aprecio esses nossos bate-papos." Itachi riu. Itachi observou enquanto Sasuke sorriu torto em seu copo antes de seus olhos se tornarem frios, e quando os olhos deles se encontraram novamente, a mascara Uchiha estava perfeitamente no lugar. Itachi perguntou-se internamente se ele estava orgulho ou desapontado. Tal era a maldição dos Uchihas.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda," Sasuke disse fazendo os olhos de Itachi se alargarem. "O que você sabe sobre Uzumaki? Como o pai o conhece? Porque o pai de importa? Itachi, o homem me ligou essa manha e eu tive a estranha sensação de que ele," outro gole do liquido, "se importa."

Itachi não podia negar que um arrepio correu em sua espinha. "Entendo."

"Alguém tentou matar os pais de Naruto essa manhã. Hatake duas vezes. Um detetive esteve lá e pai exigiu que eu lhe desse o telefone. Depois o detetive saiu dizendo que tinha recebido uma pista inicial. Eu acho que essa pista veio do pai. Merda, Itachi. O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Sasuke correu uma mão pelo cabelo. Itachi olhou para o seu irmão por um longo tempo antes de se inclinar para frente, pegando sua própria bebida. "Há mais que isso, irmãozinho?"

"De que maneira, irmaozão?"

Itachi deu de ombros, "Você parece terrivelmente interessado."

"Naturalmente eu estou preocupado. Ele é um vice presidente dessa companhia. Nós precisamos dele aqui, fazendo o trabalho dele." Mesmo para Sasuke isso soou fraco, "E porque diabos você não está preocupado? Ele é um dos seus serviçais, não é?"

"Sim. Ele é. E por causa disso, eu estou preocupado. Isso ainda não explica seus sentimentos," Sasuke fez menção de interromper, mas Itachi levantou uma mão pálida, "Mas por agora, eu vou deixar passar."

Itachi abriu sua gaveta do meio e puxou uma pasta, não ignorante ao déjá vu que ele estava sentindo. A lançou através da mesa e Sasuke imediatamente a abriu.

"Merda, não deixa o dobe ver isso. Nós nunca o veremos novamente."

Outra pasta deslizou pela mesa e Sasuke abriu essa também, "O que é isso? Por que você faria isso?"

Itachi olhou seu irmão nos olhos, "Eu não fiz. Pai fez."

"Pai coletou informações de Uzumaki e minhas...e você?" Itachi assentiu.

"Sim, mais eu não herdei a minha. Somente essas duas."

Deixando sua própria pasta de lado, ele mexeu na de Naruto. Fotos de um bebê loiro com seus pais biológicos, de um Naruto enfaixado em um hospital e brincando num parque com dois homens que ele sabia que eram seus guardiões, encheram diversas paginas. A informação datilografada disse tudo sobre o menino. Peso, altura, alergias. Dedos pálidos pararam quando apareceu a foto de três crianças. O mais velho ele sabia que era seu irmão. O menino de cinco anos estava sorrindo torto nos dois bebes. O menino de cabelos negros era ele. Ele estava deitado em sua pequena barriga, sustentado em seus pequenos cotovelos olhando em um bebê menor, quase calvo com tufos macios de cabelo loiro e um pequeno sorriso curvando suas bochechas marcadas.

"Eu não entendo." Sasuke murmurou.

"Pai e Minato Namikaze eram melhores amigos desde seus anos de calouro na faculdade. Na verdade, Minato era meu honrado padrinho."

Os olhos de Sasuke prenderam os de seu irmão, "Então porque nós não conhecemos Naruto?" Sasuke procurou rapidamente através da pasta, procurando por mais fotos dele na vida de Naruto.

"Você não vai achar." Itachi disse ficando de pé. O homem de cabelos negros andou até o bar e pegou novamente a garrafa de álcool. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Naruto foi envolvido em uma batalha de custódia quando ele tinha três meses e depois disso nossa família se mudou e nós nunca mais o vimos." Reencheu ambos os copos, "Mas o pai continuou olhando Naruto de perto. Você verá que ele forneceu a ajuda econômica também. Você sabia que o serviçal de cabelo claro tocava violoncelo?"

Sasuke assentiu sem atenção enquanto continuava passado pelas páginas, tentando desesperadamente encaixar as peças desse quebra cabeça radical de informações.

Itachi se sentou em sua cadeira e a girou até que estivesse olhando para as janelas de vidro. "Imagine, Sasuke. Imagine ter os recursos do nome Uchiha, mas não carregar o peso do mesmo."

Sasuke congelou e considerou o comentário. Sim, o dobe era sortudo...sem pensar, Sasuke virou uma página onde estava a reportagem da morte de Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki e na pagina oposta havia os rostos sorridentes dos únicos pais que Naruto se lembrava, dois homens que atualmente se seguravam a vida por uma linha fina. Não, sua sorte tinha vindo a um preço muito caro. Um que ninguém deveria ter que pagar.

Itachi se virou novamente e olhou para Sasuke. "O pai documentou tudo. Sua parta cobre todos os dias de suas vidas. Cada machucado, triunfo e detalhe mundano. A de Naruto também. Exceto por um mês e meio quando ele tinha cinco. Nesse tempo, não há nada."

Sasuke ouviu com atenção enquanto seu irmão continuou, "Depois do 'intervalo' de informações, o pai liquidou tudo que Namikaze possuía e Hatake e Umino se mudaram com Naruto pra cá, embora nunca tenham feito contato conosco."

"O que aconteceu?"

Itachi deu de ombros, mas estendeu sua mão para a pasta. Sasuke a entregou e Itachi começou a procurar por algo.

"Essa é a família antes do 'intervalo'," Uma foto de Naruto e seus pais sorriram para ele. Naruto era...adorável. Ele segurava em Hatake e sorriu para a câmera. Umino estava sentado ao lado deles, sua mão na cabeça de Naruto. "E isso é depois do intervalo." Essa foto ainda tinha pequena família, mas o homem de cabelos castanhos parecia assombrado. O pai de cabelo prata de Naruto segurava firmemente o menino em seus braços, quase desesperado. E Naruto...a respiração de Sasuke parou. A luz tinha ido.

Sasuke abriu a boca, mas uma batida na porta soou e Deidara colocou sua cabeça para dentro, "Por favor, perdoem minha intromissão, mas há uma situação no ZMD."

* * *

Tsunade e Jiraya tinha sido questionados e interrogados diversas vezes antes da procuradoria fechar o caso deles. Kakashi sentou-se no tribunal esperando o juiz voltar com a sentença. Iruka estava na sala do tribunal hoje e embora não pudesse vê-lo, Kakashi podia senti-lo e era mais fácil respirar por isso.

"Todos de pé para o Honorável Juiz Watanabe."

O juiz entrou na sala e pediu que todos se sentassem. Kakashi tentou escutar o que o homem estava dizendo sobre famílias e desejos de morte e o que inferno mais o excelentíssimo homem quisesse, mas ele não podia se concentrar. Ele só queria o fim. O veredicto. Ele só queria seu filho.

"...em favor do réu, Kakashi Hatake."

A corte entrou em erupção ao redor dele e sentiu sua mão sendo agitada e viu pessoas sorrindo para ele, mas não foi até que Iruka envolvesse os braços em sua cintura que o som voltou. Ele olhou nos lacrimosos olhos marrons, "Vamos pra casa com nosso filho, 'Kashi."

Kakashi tomou sua primeira respiração satisfatória em dois meses e assentiu, puxando Iruka junto com ele para as portas.

"Isso não terminou." As palavras foram sibiladas em sua orelha e Kakashi virou rapidamente somente para ver o longo e negro cabelo balançando atrás dele enquanto Orochimaru se afastava.

* * *

Naruto se sentou em uma cadeira entre ambos os seus pais. O rosto de Iruka era quase irreconhecível. Os médicos tinha explicado que ele tinha estado do lado que o caminhão tinha batido e o ferimento desaparecia a qualquer momento. Naruto sorriu irônico, triste. Eles podiam dizer que seu Papa iria ficar fisicamente melhor, mas não quando ele ficaria melhor...acordado e se Deus quisesse, normal.

Correu uma mão pelo cabelo. "Eu não entendo o que esta acontecendo, caras." Sua voz quase ecoou no quarto silencioso, mas Naruto precisava quebrar o silencio.

"Eu não sei quem faria isso para vocês. Ou porque." Naruto riu, "Deixando tudo isso de lado. Vocês podem acreditar que eu estou deixando a tentativa a suas vidas de lado...eu estou tento algumas...questões. Questões de virar a noite bebendo tequila. Maldito teme. Quem vai me ajudar com isso?" Naruto não soube mesmo que estava vindo até que o soluço escapou de sua garganta. "Eu não posso faze isso sozinho. Eu não quero. Eu preciso de vocês. Por favor, Pai...Papa, por favor não me deixem sozinho. Eu não posso ficar sozinho!"

Naruto ficou de pé e andou até janela, tomando respirações profundas para se controlar. Quando ele sentiu o controle, ele andou até as duas camas e beijou as testas de seus pais. "Hey, eu preciso ir por um tempo. Eu vou voltar. Eu amo vocês."

Naruto saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o vão das escadas. Ele nem sequer notou que um dos guardas o havia seguido silenciosamente.

* * *

As portas do elevador se abriram e Itachi e Sasuke pisaram no décimo quarto andar. Eles podiam ouvir vozes altas e as seguiram até encontrarem vários empregados e todos os patos formando um circulo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sasuke disse rispidamente. Ele ainda tinha muitas perguntas...era melhor que alguém estivesse morto!

"Olá, chefe." Sakura disse e várias pessoas deram um passo para trás ao seu tom doce que só podia ser sinônimo de desastre, "A coisa mais engraçada acabou de acontecer,"

"Hn." O circulo abriu e Itachi e Sasuke viram a secretaria de Sasuke desmaiada no chão.

"Sim, Uchiha," Gaara disse, rosto em branco enquanto ele encarou a mulher, "Parece que o hospital ligou. Eles estavam preocupados sobre o seu noivo e pediram que você fosse lá e o pegasse."

"Aparentemente, a noticia de seu noivado foi demais para ela agüentar. Problemático, realmente."

Ninguém falou e Sasuke tinha parado de respirar.

"Agora, irmãozinho, isso é exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando quando perguntei se havia algo 'mais' que você queria compartilhar."

* * *

N/T: Agradecimentos a **Hanaee, Camis, Dreh-chan** e** sangohigurashi** pelos reviews e a todos aqueles que leram, mas não puderam ou não quiseram comentar.

Eu fiz uma descoberta esses dias, reviews fazem as atualizações virem mais rapido...rss...

Ja ne. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Ainda é um mantra quando é somente uma palavra gritada continuamente?

MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDAAAAAA!!

* * *

No exterior o rosto de Sasuke era desprovido de qualquer coisa, incluindo a pouca cor que tinha antes. Olhos o encaram, esperando, e tudo que ele podia fazer era pensar como improvável, mas bem vindo, um desastre natural seria agora.

"Bem, eu acho que isso é maravilhoso!" Lee gritou, "Amor jovem esta florescendo em toda parte, não é?" Nisso Lee deu um tapa nas costas de Gaara, que imediatamente deu um passo para longe, seu rosto ainda em branco, mas seus olhos brilhando com intenção assassina. Sasuke, rancorosamente, não podia culpá-lo.

"Tão divertido quanto o amor dos patos seja," Itachi começou se inclinando de encontro a uma mesa próxima, "Eu estou mais interessado nas ligações dos serviçais nesse momento e desde que eu sou o chefe..." Ele deu de ombros, "Então, irmãozinho, eu não percebi que estaríamos dando boas vindas a outro Uchiha na família. Pai vai fica tão feliz."

Sasuke abriu sua boca para comentar, criticar, gritar, chorar, berrar, qualquer coisa para parar isso quando outra presença se fez percebida.

"O que me faria feliz?"

Sasuke e Itachi se endireitaram tão rapidamente como se ouvissem o som de uma chicotada e deu ataques cardíacos aos patos.

"Pai." Ambos disseram e o homem mais velho assentiu. "Bem, o que me faria feliz?"

Sasuke somente piscou e Itachi se inclinou para seu pai, mas foi Lee quem foi o Mensageiro da Morte.

"Sasuke esta noivo do jovem Naruto!"

O homem mais velho encarou o menino de cabelo preto, "Me desculpe?"

"Aparentemente o retiro foi bom para eles, senhor." Sakura disse sorrindo brilhantemente.

Sasuke brilhou nela. Cadela.

"Eu não acreditaria, mas então você deveria tê-los visto no hospital." Kiba exclamou.

Imbecil.

"Meu tio disse que eles eram uma visão da união." Lee disse levantando um braço no ar.

Eu vou matar você...com vigor jovem.

"Naruto deve estar tão feliz." Hinata disse quietamente, um sorriso cruzando seu rosto.

Oh deus...isso nunca terminaria.

"Engraçado, ele nunca disse nada." Gaara falou vagarosamente.

Sim!Sim! Usem seus cérebros.

"E foi rápido. Problemático, realmente."

Gênio do caralho, isso é o que você é.

"Mas eu posso ver a atração." Neji disse.

Morra.

"Sasuke estava muito preocupado com Uzumaki..." Itachi disse.

Até tu, Brutus?

"Eu só menciono isso porque eu me preocupo muito com seu jeito Uchiha. Mas, como dizem, os opostos de atraem." o bastardo do irmão de Sasuke terminou.

"Eles são diferente," Fugaku disse, "Como o sol e a lua." Sasuke e Itachi encararam seu pai e o homem pareci estar em outro lugar, em outra hora. Estariam mentindo se dissessem que vendo seu pai desse jeito não os assustav...não, preocupava...um pouco.

Houve um silencio desconfortável antes que Fugaku olhasse seu filho mais novo, "Onde esta o Uzumaki?"

"No hospital, eu estava apenas..."

"O que? Ele esta lá sozinho?" Sasuke prendeu sua respiração e ficou suavemente satisfeito quando percebeu que Itachi fazia o mesmo.

"Sim, senhor. Eu precisei voltar para o escritório e ..."

"Sasuke," Fugaku disse e pisou mais perto de seu filho, enquanto todos os outros deram dois passos para trás. Traidores. "Eu não quero que você o deixe sozinho. Você entendeu? Se ele vai ser o seu marido, você precisa ficar com ele. O proteg..." O homem de cabelo escuro parou.

"O proteger? De quem, pai?" Sasuke disse, sua frustração por estar no escuro superando o inconveniente que seu pai chamou o dobe de seu maldito marido.

Fugaku ficou parado por um momento e então olhou para a audiência que eles tinham acumulado, "Isso é o que noivos fazem, Sasuke. Particularmente Uchihas." Os olhos do homem estavam frios e fechados e Sasuke soube que a discussão tinha acabado. Merda.

"Sim, senhor." Sasuke se virou e se dirigiu para o elevador.

"E Sasuke, leve o menino para o café da manhã. Eu tenho certeza que sua mãe vai ter muito para dizer sobre o assunto."

Sasuke assentiu e esperou que as portas se fechassem. O mantra estava de volta e ele teve o impulso impar de começar a gritar.

* * *

Naruto andou pelo hospital e parou em um armário de suprimento. Ele precisava ficar sozinho. Ele precisava se afastar. Ele precisava...

Balançou sua cabeça. Tinha tanto em sua mente. Seus pais, assassino e assassina profissional, a pessoa que os empregou...mas tudo que Naruto podia ver quando permitiu que sua mente viajasse parecia ser cabelos negros de encontro a pele pálida. Tudo que ele podia sentir era um beijo suave de encontro a sua têmpora e tudo que ele podia ouvir era o interesse na voz de veludo.

Suspirando ele pôs sua mão sobre o punho e o girou. Antes de entrar, virou sua cabeça para a esquerda.

"Eu sei que você esta ai e só posso assumir que é porque de algum modo eu posso ser um 'alvo' também. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho por um momento. Você é mais do que bem vindo para guardar do lado de fora."

Um guarda volumoso veio do canto e assentiu. Naruto retornou o gesto antes de entrar no quarto, permitindo que a porta se fechasse atrás dele.

Ele não viu o olhar preocupado no rosto de uma enfermeira que estava passando, nem viu ela se dirigir imediatamente a um telefone.

* * *

Sasuke tinha estacionado no estacionamento do hospital, mas após desligar o motor ele ficou sentado lá, sua cabeça jogada para trás, de encontro ao banco.

Setenta e duas horas atrás Sasuke sabia exatamente quem ele era e o que esperar daqueles ao redor dele. Itachi era um chefe sádico e irmão mais velho. Seu pai era frio e indiferente. Seus empregados nunca discutiam assuntos pessoais e Naruto...

Sasuke não tinha nem começado a entender o que ele sentia em relação ao dobe. Ele sabia que seus sentimentos tinham mudado, mas então porque esses sentimentos se sentiam tão confortáveis, bem-vindos...como se eles pertencessem aquele lugar e sempre tivessem estado lá.

Empurrando aqueles pensamentos de lado, Sasuke pisou fora do carro e caminhou até o hospital. Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. Seu pai tinha conhecido o pai de Naruto, tinha conhecido Naruto. Aparentemente, Sasuke também tinha, mesmo que momentaneamente. Ele se perguntava se Naruto sabia disso, mas ele tinha a sensação que acima de qualquer um, o único que estaria confuso e no escuro seria provavelmente Naruto. O que tinha acontecido durante o 'intervalo'? Quem iria querer matar dois professores e eles queria Naruto morto também? O medo envolveu o peito de Sasuke. Indiferente aos desejos do seu cérebro, seu coração tinha sangrado quando Naruto não tinha falado com ele e quase tinha parado quando ele pensou que o loiro iria se machucar na maldita parede...mas se alguma coisa fosse acontecer com o dobe. A raiva jorrou em seu coração.

Não era uma opção.

* * *

Sasuke tinha ido em direção a um armário de suprimentos onde um dos protetores dessa manhã estava de guarda. Ele se inclinou ao homem.

"Naruto é um alvo também?"

O grande homem piscou e deu um assentimento lacônico.

"Você sabe quem faria isso? O que eles querem?"

O guardo correu uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou de relance para a porta. "Não, senhor. Eu não tenho nenhum informação além da ordem de ficar perto ao Uzumaki."

Sasuke assentiu e deu as costas para o guarda, passando a observar o trabalho das enfermeiras.

"Senhor?" Sasuke virou a cabeça.

"Eu acho..." o guarda pareceu desconfortável, "Eu acho que ele precisa de você, senhor?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram e ele andou para o armário. Parou antes de entrar. As palavras de seu pai ecoaram em seus ouvidos...'É o que noivos fazem.' ... Por que todos pareciam pensar que Sasuke podia ajudar? Até esse momento, sua boca tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em cavar sua própria sepultura. Era somente uma questão de tempo até que Naruto assimilasse isso.

Abriu a porta e entrou.

* * *

Sasuke entrou e levou um momento para que seus olhos se acostumassem a pouca luz.

"Ei, teme." Naruto estava sentado no chão de encontro a uma parede de prateleiras cheias de vidros. "O que o trás ao armário?"

"Dobe, o que você esta fazendo aqui?"

Naruto deu de ombros, "Nada realmente." Sasuke andou para ele e agachou em frente a ele. A cabeça de Naruto estava curvada e Sasuke empurrou as mechas loiras longe dos olhos azuis tristes.

"Como estão seus pais?"

Naruto sorriu e Sasuke pensou que era assustador considerando a falta de vida em seus olhos, "Não falando comigo. Imbecis."

Sasuke segurou um suspiro e se moveu e se sentou ao lado do dobe. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas qual era o ponto? Além do funcionamento precário de sua boca, não podia garantir que eles ficariam melhores e isso era tudo que o dobe realmente queria ouvir.

"Você acha que eu me senti assim quando eles morreram?" Sasuke virou a cabeça. A voz de Naruto era oca e baixa, "Eu sei que eu só tinha duas semanas, mas você acha que eu me senti assim?," Naruto parou e embora não houvesse nenhum ruído ou sinal, Sasuke soube que ele estava chorando, "Você acha que eu me senti assim...sozinho? Talvez esse seja o ponto. Talvez fosse suposto eu estar sozinho todo esse tempo, mas por alguma sorte, o destino me colocou no lugar errado. Agora, vinte e quatro anos depois, ele esta corrigindo seu erro," sua cabeça loira golpeou de encontro a parede atrás dele asperamente, "levando meus pais embora novamente."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke disse e ambos podiam ouvir o tom não-simpático de sua voz.

Naruto puxou seus joelhos até o seu peito e colocou uma bochecha em seu joelho de modo que pudesse olhar para Sasuke. "Eu nunca quis tanto machucar você quanto eu faço agora." o homem loiro apertou as mãos em punhos em torno dos joelhos e Sasuke não duvidou por um momento de que Naruto estava completamente serio.

Sasuke suspirou e olhando diretamente para ele disse, "Tudo que você acabou de dizer é besteira. Você quer que eu chore com você?"

Ele observou o corpo de Naruto se endurecer como se estivesse pronto para golpear, suas mãos bronzeadas se apertando firmemente em punhos, mas antes que Naruto podesse reagir, Sasuke continuou, "Eles não estão mortos e você certamente não está sozinho."

Naruto deu uma respiração instável e a cabeça loira girou para o outro lado.

"Por mais divertido que esse armário possa ser, dobe, é hora de ir agora." Sasuke ficou de pé, limpando suas calças antes de oferecer uma mão a Naruto que ainda não o tinha olhado. Naruto o olhou por um momento antes de aceitar a mão. Ele foi puxado para cima rapidamente e como suas pernas estavam ligeiramente insensibilizadas ele foi forçado a se inclinar em Sasuke para se sustentar. "Você tirou a faixa do seu braço." o homem de cabelos negros sussurrou e Naruto sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

"Ele já esta melhor e estava atrapalhando." Naruto murmurou se afastando do calor de Sasuke e de sua maldita voz carinhosa.

"Hn. Nós vamos nos despedir de seus pais e então eu vou levar você para casa."

"Não, eu não vou sair." Naruto disse friamente, balançando a cabeça.

Sasuke estava em seu espaço novamente, "Sim, imbecil, você vai. Você não dorme de verdade há dois dias. Está tarde e eu não posso lembrar a ultima vez que nós comemos." o estomago de Naruto reagiu ao alerta com a precisão de um relógio suíço e os pulsos de Naruto se apertaram como um relógio suíço ao sorriso torto de Sasuke.

De repente, como se um interruptor tivesse sido desligado toda a resistência desapareceu do dobe e ele curvou a cabeça, "Você esta certo," Naruto suspirou e Sasuke soube que o homem estava cansado, tinha esperado ter que arrastar o idiota para fora, "Você sabia que eles pensam que alguém esta atrás de mim também?"

Sasuke assentiu e abriu a porta, "Sim e essa é só uma das muitas coisas que nós precisamos conversar e logo."

Saindo do armário, Sasuke se virou para o guarda de cabelo castanho, "Nós estamos indo ao quarto deles e então iremos para casa. Eu imagino que alguém vai nos acompanhar?"

O guarda assentiu e Sasuke segurou a mão de Naruto antes de conduzi-lo pelo corredor.

* * *

Naruto simplesmente se sentou quieto no carro e Sasuke imaginou que ele devia estar exausto. O moreno tinha esperado do lado de fora enquanto Naruto se despedia de seus pais. Observou pela janela enquanto o loiro falou e endireitou os cobertores que não tinham se movido desde a ultima vez que ele tinha feito aquilo, antes de se inclinar e beijar as testas de cada um deles. Sasuke tinha tentado imaginar a si mesmo beijando seu pai, mesmo se o homem estivesse em coma e percebeu que era impossível. O loiro saiu do quarto sem uma palavra, mãos nos bolsos enquanto caminhava para o elevador.

Sasuke pensou que estava correto quando a cabeça de Naruto sacudiu antes que os olhos azuis se abrissem de repente. De repente, Naruto não estava mais sentado quieto, em lugar disso estava se remexendo e quando Sasuke se virou para perguntar qual era o problema encontrou os olhos azuis largos.

"Eu não quero ir para casa." o loiro fechou os olhos tentando decidir que esse sentimento que apertava o seu peito valia a pena se humilhar na frente de alguém que ele faria qualquer coisa para mostrar que era forte, independente...digno. "Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Ainda não...por favor."

Sasuke deu um assentimento curto e pegou o retorno, mudando o curso do carro. Era bom o bastante para Naruto que deu um suspiro aliviado, fechando seus olhos mais uma vez enquanto os pensamentos rodavam pela sua cabeça com uma velocidade insuportável.

Ele queria ser digno...mas de que? Digno de ser o parceiro comercial de Sasuke? Digno de ser amigo de Sasuke? Digno de ser...o que? Amante de Sasuke?

Oh deus...quando tinha formulado esse desejo? Seu primeiro instinto era dizer que tinha começado quando tinham se beijado na floresta, mas Naruto tentou duramente não mentir para si mesmo e sabia que tinha sentido alguma coisa ao sentar ao lado da cama de Sasuke na enfermaria ou no momento em que seus dedos tinham envolvido os pálidos. E já que estava sendo honesto, ele tinha sentido alguma coisa no primeiro dia onde tinha andado para o escritório do bastardo e tinha o visto sentado em sua cadeira atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno, seu cabelo negro contra o céu azul através da janela. Naruto sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha, mas sabia que se fosse brutalmente verdadeiro, a primeira vez que ele tinha visto Sasuke vestido em um smoking preto ele tinha sentido alguma coisa. Um sentimento de pertencer aquele lugar...merda, tinha sentido como voltar para casa.

* * *

Naruto andou pela multidão mantendo um olho fixo em seus dois pais. Aqueles imbecis continuavam a deixá-lo se afastar por si mesmo. Tinha sido abordado até agora por cada maldita pessoa do lugar. Ok, normalmente, Naruto era totalmente disposto a socialização, inferno, ele vivia por essa merda, mas essa noite, ele estava cansado. Ele tinha acabado de se mudar do seu apartamento da faculdade e agora tinha esse baile de boas vindas a seu novo trabalho e sua vida nova.

Virando seus olhos para procurar à direita, ele quase tropeçou. Itachi Uchiha estava de pé perto do canto do salão falando com alguém que Naruto só podia ver as costas, mas quando estava a ponto de procurar no sentido oposto, a pessoa misteriosa trouxe sua bebida a boca, tragando a bebida antes de se virar para olhar melhor para Itachi e consequentemente dando a Naruto uma vista clara de seus rosto.

O homem sorriu torto a alguma coisa que Itachi disse Naruto imediatamente soube que esse era Sasuke Uchiha. Ele era tão alto quanto seu irmão, mas seu cabelo era mais escuro e mais curto. Seu rosto pareceu mais suave que o do seu irmão e Naruto não pode se impedir de pensar que isso fazia um mundo de diferença. Enquanto Itachi era evidentemente sexy, Sasuke era bonito. Oh deus das proporções, o tipo de beleza visto durante um eclipse lunar...extremamente rara e de tirar o fôlego. Ele não queria nada mais do que ficar próximo a ele. Ele parecia uma estátua fria, de pedra, mas Naruto simplesmente sabia que se chegasse mais perto, somente um pouco mais perto, ele sentira o calor que certamente irradiava do homem. Naruto piscou se perguntando como todos não paravam em seus caminhos encarando o semi-deus diante deles. Naruto podia fazer isso a noite intei...

"Oh meu deus! Eu sinto muito!"

Naruto olhou para baixo para ver vinho vermelho embebendo seu novo smoking branco...o primeiro que ele tinha comprado em vez de alugar. Suspirou e então olhou para a mulher choramingando na frente dele. Seus rosto estava a momentos de estourar em lagrimas e um circulo começou a se formar ao redor deles. Naruto inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Eu sinto tanto, tanto!" a mulher continuou.

"Esta realmente tudo bem. Acidentes acontecem, certo?" Naruto disse tentado fazer o lábio inferior da mulher parar de tremer, o que previa um pesadelo emocional.

"Não, sério, foi minha culpa por usar branco. Era como pedir para alguma coisa assim acontecer. A Lei de Murphy..." os olhos azuis observaram o deus de cabelo escuro se aproximar do circulo, "é uma cadela."

O homem estava simplesmente encarando e Naruto quis gritar. Ele finalmente tinha os olhos nele e ele parecia um sangrento...bem, literalmente, uma confusão sangrenta! Ele tinha que sair dali...para longe. Não seria apresentado para seu novo parceiro de trabalho que obviamente tinha vendido sua alma ao diabo para parecer como um maldito anjo, com vinho embebendo incomodamente em partes imencionáveis.

Com isso em mente, Naruto pegou um novo copo de vinho em um garçom de passagem e entregou para a mulher tremula em frente a ele. Sorriu, lhe dando seu melhor sorriso conspirativo antes de se inclinar e sussurrar, "E agora eu tenho um motivo para ir para casa. Eu abraçaria você, mas como pode ver...eu estou um pouco molhado...e vermelho. Eu podia ser o mascote dos Uchihas desse jeito não acha?" a mulher deu um sorriso gentil e Naruto quase comemorou, um sorriso enfeitando seu rosto. "Agora, senhorita, por favor aproveite o resto da noite."

Naruto deu as costas para a mulher e longe dos olhos escuros de Sasuke Uchiha antes de finalmente encontrar seus pais. Ele riu quando viu os olhos de Iruka se arregalaram ao vinho enquanto chiava alguma coisa que soava como o nome de Naruto.

"Eu acho que hora de ir para casa, caras."

Kakashi riu antes que os três se dirigissem para a saída.

* * *

Sasuke estacionou em sua garagem e desligou o motor. Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou sentado lá, na garagem escuro com Naruto ressonando suavemente ao lado dele. Esta seria a primeira noite que dormiria em casa desde que tinha saído para o inferno do retiro de Gai e Sasuke quase não se lembrava como sentia estar em casa. Tanto tinha acontecido e ele não podia espantar o sentimento de que isso era somente o começo. Não pode se impedir de estremecer quando considerou como iria dizer a Naruto que eles estavam noivos agora e que deviam se vestir bem para encontrar sua mãe. Deslocando o olhar para o seu 'noivo', esticou a mão e deixou um dedo gentil correr pela bochecha marcada do homem, sentindo a textura e o calor. Seus olhos se alargaram não em choque, mas em agradável surpresa, quando os olhos azuis de Naruto se abriram e Sasuke não viu medo ou tristeza, somente contentamento.

"Hmm, S'uke, já chegamos?" o loiro disse sua voz mal acima de um sussurro.

Sasuke afastou sua mão e Naruto de repente de se lembrou onde ele estava e o que tinha acontecido. Sasuke quase xingou quando os olhos azuis ficaram frios, sem emoções...mortos.

"Sim, dobe. Nós chegamos. Vamos lá."

* * *

Após entrar no apartamento Sasuke imediatamente empurrou Naruto para o banheiro, fornecendo a ele uma toalha, calças e camisa de dormir. Naruto não disse uma palavra, somente assentiu e fechou a porta.

Sasuke foi encontrar alguma coisa para o jantar e finalmente se decidiu em sanduíches frios e ramen. Não era exatamente o jantar dos campeões, mas ele sabia que o dobe gostava de ramen. Tinha acabado de sentar na mesa da cozinha quando Naruto saiu do quarto.

Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido e estava da cor de mel morno. A camisa azul escura do pijama tinha sido enrolada pelo menos duas vezes e a corda na cintura da calça tinha sido apertada tão firmemente que pendurava abaixo da camisa...o que com certeza dizia alguma coisa.

"Eu me sinto como um idiota," Naruto disse antes de sentar na mesa, "e meus dedos do pé estão frios."

Sasuke, que pensou que o dobe parecia muito comestível, somente sorriu torto, "É, você parece um idiota." Se acomodando em seu próprio assentou, o moreno continuou, "Mas nada mais que o comum."

Naruto deu de ombros, mas não antes de Sasuke ver o flash de aborrecimento nos olhos azuis. Essa pequena faísca fez Sasuke se sentar e realmente apreciar seu jantar de artigos de geladeira e água. Depois do jantar, quase meia noite e Sasuke mostrou Naruto o quarto de convidados.

"Vá dormir, dobe. Foi um longo dia."

"É," Naruto disse, puxando a bainha de sua camisa com uma mão e com a outra friccionando a parte de trás de sua cabeça , "Obrigado...sabe, por me deixar ficar aqui."

Sasuke se virou para olhar o homem da entrada de seu próprio quarto e deu um sorriso suave, "Vá dormir, dobe. Parece que você vai ter um longo dia amanha também. Eu tenho que te dizer...bem, é isso, nós temos muito para conversar."

O dobe assentiu, cobrindo um bocejo com a mão antes de fechar a porta quietamente atrás dele.

* * *

Naruto não podia se desligar. Ele tinha tido insônia antes, mas sempre tinha podido controlá-la. Talvez não fosse tão fácil como contar carneirinhos, mas sempre tinha podido parar o fluxo de pensamentos de algum modo para que pudesse dormir. Mas nada estava funcionando essa noite. Nem mesmo se imaginar como o proprietário de um carrinho de ramen e experimentando todas as diferentes coberturas, parou os pensamentos não desejados de rolarem como nuvens de tempestade através do oceano. E como um menino pequeno, ele estava com medo da escuridão e dos trovões que seguiam.

Seu pai e papa tinha sido machucados, de propósito. Eles estavam em coma e nenhum dos rostos dos médicos tinha permitido que ele agarrasse pelo menos um pouco de esperança. Quanto tempo eles ficariam lá? Se eles acordassem ainda seriam os pais que ele lembrava, amava...precisava com todo o seu ser?

Isso, é claro, o fez pensar em quem podia ter feito isso...Somente uma pessoa vinha em sua mente, uma pessoa que Naruto nem sequer se lembrava exceto pelo medo. Ele lembrava perfeitamente do medo, mas ele também sabia que não tinha como ser ele. Ele sabia e esse pensamento por si mesmo afastou a escuridão que o ameaçou prender em suas memórias, mas não o permitiu dormir.

Se agitou novamente. A única vez que a mente de Naruto parecia se acalmar era quando Sasuke estava por perto. Sasuke tocava ele e tudo desaparecia. Sasuke o beijava e nada nem mesmo existia.

Naruto se sentou, empurrando os cobertores. Ele precisava que Sasuke afastasse isso, fizesse seu cérebro parar. Suas pernas tremeram quando ele ficou de pé, fosse em apreensão ou em excitamento puro, o loiro nunca saberia. Ele precisava que Sasuke o fizesse parar de pensar e começar a sentir.

Ele precisava de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke saiu do banheiro, coberto somente por uma cueca preta enquanto secava com força o seu cabelo com uma toalha branca. Ele tinha passado o seu banho inteiro pensando em como dizer a Naruto que eles iriam se casar. Rosnou sob a toalha antes de lançar o pano ofendido na cesta de lavanderia. Não havia jeito. Ele simplesmente teria que admitir seu err...bem, seu 'o que quer que seja' e esperar que Naruto pudesse ajudar Sasuke a os tirar de lá. Depois de quebrar a cara dele, é claro. Sasuke não tinha duvidas que seu dobe...oh deus, quando ele tinha se tornado seu...iria o atacar. Sasuke estava quase esperando por isso. Ele tinha que colocar para fora alguma frustração. É claro, alguma dessa frustração podia ser trabalhada por um tipo mais delicado de ataque, um que ele teria que puxar sua camisa por sobre a cabeça loira de Naruto e puxar as calças pelos quadris e coxas bronzeadas. Um ataque que fizesse os olhos azuis se reviraram com emoção...luxuria, que ele quisesse e precisasse pelo que Sasuke planejava para ele, um ataque que deixasse ambos sem ar e que ambos quisessem. Sasuke queria a luz de volta e agora, oh deus, agora ele queria que ela brilhasse para ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida suave na porta. Sasuke se moveu para abri-la e imediatamente realizou que ele tinha um problema que precisava agüentar ou esconder. Um batida mais persistente o tirou de sua divagação.

"Espera." ele disse rispidamente e agarrou um robe azul escuro de seu gancho, colocando seus braços nele antes de o amarrar, silvando quando friccionou sua ereção. Procurou criar a imagem de Gai em uma praia de nudismo e abriu a porta.

Ele sabia que seria Naruto do outro lado, mas nunca tinha esperado que o loiro saltasse nele, fazendo com que ele perdesse o contrapeso, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no tapete luxuoso. Antes que Sasuke tivesse recuperado seu fôlego, Naruto sentou com as pernas abertas em sua cintura, correndo sua mão bronzeada na abertura criada em seu robe e dedos vigorosos desataram aquilo que tinha sido amarrado somente a um momento atrás.

"Dobe, o que você..." Naruto balançou a cabeça e Sasuke percebeu que os olhos do homem estavam fechados antes que a cabeça do loiro mergulhasse na clavícula exposta de Sasuke e a lambesse e depois ir mais para baixo e sugar um dos mamilos expostos. Os quadris de Sasuke se ergueram e ambos gemeram na fricção. Sasuke fechou seus próprios olhos e por um momento se permitiu não pensar em nada exceto na língua de Naruto contra o seu peito e suas mãos mornas se arrastando pelos seus lados. Finalmente, balançando a cabeça, Sasuke empurrou delicadamente o peito do loiro.

"Dobe, o que é isso?" Sasuke disse e quase ofegou quando Naruto finalmente abriu seus olhos. Olhos azuis safiras, afiados e quebrados como vidro perfuraram os seus próprios. As emoções rodavam rápidas demais para Sasuke sequer esperar entender. Mas ele entendia as lagrimas. Sua mão pálida subiu e capturou suavemente a primeira lágrima na almofada do seu polegar antes que ela pudesse deslizar pela bochecha de Naruto.

"Sasuke, faz isso parar." Naruto sussurrou e aninhou sua bochecha de encontro à mão de Sasuke, pálpebras cobrindo seus olhos azuis mais uma vez e Sasuke liberou a respiração que ele não sabia que estava prendendo. "Por favor, eu preciso dormir, mas não posso parar de pensar. As coisas não param de correr na minha mente. Mas você...você para isso." Naruto balançou de encontro aos quadris de Sasuke, "quando eu estou ao redor de você, bastardo, eu só posso pensar em você, só posso sentir você. Eu acho que sempre foi assim." Naruto se abaixou novamente e gentilmente pressionou sua lábios de encontro aos de Sasuke, muito parecido como eles tinha feito mais cedo na floresta antes do mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. A língua de Sasuke lambeu os lábios de Naruto e o loiro abriu a boca para deixar a língua de Sasuke rodar em torno da sua.

Se afastando quando o ar se tornou um problema, Sasuke se sentou, Naruto ainda em seu colo, "Ok, dobe, mas não no chão." Sasuke correu os dedos pálidos pelas mechas douradas, virando a cabeça de Naruto para o lado de modo que pudesse beijar o pescoço de Naruto, dando mordidas delicadas até o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de arrastar para baixo sugando o ponto onde dava para sentir a pulsação do seu dobe. As costas de Naruto se arquearam e seus tórax se juntaram, "Vá para cama." Sasuke ordenou e Naruto se apressou para cumprir.

Sasuke ficou de pé, encolheu os ombros antes de se dirigir para o banheiro. Ele voltou com um copo de água.

A figura de Naruto estava na cama preta enorme e as roupas azul escuras emprestadas fazia com que o cabelo loiro de Naruto fosse a única coisa em um oceano de escuridão.

"O que é isso, teme?" Naruto perguntou enquanto Sasuke se ajoelhou de encontro a cama, oferecendo um copo de água e um comprimido pequeno.

"Aspirina," Sasuke disse e sorriu torto quando Naruto o olhou em confusão, "Você vai precisar depois que eu terminar com você."

Naruto corou e chiou, "Bastardo! Você esta com certeza muito seguro de si mesmo desde que fui EU que comecei isso. Otário." Anda sim, Naruto agarrou a água e engoliu o comprimido. "É melhor fazer valer sua campanha publicitária."

"Hn." Sasuke disse e empurrou Naruto de encontro a cama. Ele correu uma mão pelo peito vestido de Naruto antes de empurrar...não, deslizar...a camisa fora do torso do dobe e por sua cabeça, jogando-a através do quarto. Sasuke se posicionou entre as pernas de Naruto e capturou novamente os lábios de homem nos seus. "Você é bonito, Naruto."

A respiração de Naruto parou e como predito tudo mais...TUDO MAIS...parou de existir exceto por Sasuke. As mãos de Sasuke. A boca de Sasuke. A língua má de Sasuke.

Naruto choramingou enquanto o homem de cabelo escuro dava atenção a cada polegada da sua pele desde de sua testa a seu umbigo. Naruto se sentia tão bom, tão livre...tão cansado.

"S'uke?" Naruto disse, agarrado as mechas negras com pouca força, mas ainda conseguindo puxar a cabeça do homem ao nível de sua vista, "O que você fez?" Naruto disse e seus olhos se recusaram a abrir para ver o sorriso torto de Sasuke, mas ainda podia ouvi-lo.

"Vá dormir, dobe."

* * *

Sasuke beijou suavemente os olhos e as bochechas de Naruto e finalmente seus suaves lábios cor de rosa antes de sair de cima do loiro adormecido. Pressionou seus pés no chão, seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e permitiu que sua cabeça caíssem em suas mãos.

Ele não podia tomar Naruto desse jeito. Oh deus, ele queria, mas ele não queria ser um escape de Naruto para a dor. Ele queria mais e então ele tinha ajudado Naruto a ir dormir como o prometido com a ajuda de um comprimido para dormir que trabalhasse rápido. Virou a cabeça quando sentiu a mão de Naruto de encontro a seu quadril e um sorriso pequeno enfeitou o rosto do loiro, "Sasuke...não vá."

Sasuke pegou a mão na sua e puxou o cobertor, enrolando o dobe. "Eu vou voltar, Naruto." Sasuke sussurrou e então se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Ele precisava de outro banho...um frio dessa vez.

* * *

Quando Naruto acordou no quarto de Sasuke, fez um inventario pessoal de si mesmo. Ele relembrava vividamente a razão que o tinha feito bater, mas não tinha outra memória alem de atacar o moreno quando ele tinha aberto a porta.

Tudo sentia...ok. Assim, a menos que esse comprimido para dor tivesse uma força insana nada tinha acontecido. Isso era bom porque ele não lembrava e ele tinha orgulho de dizer que nunca tinha se encontrado em uma situação onde não tinha lembrado na manha seguinte. Onde estava a diversão naquilo?

Lentamente ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado e viu que Sasuke ainda estava dormindo. As mechas negras caiam em sua garganta e ombros pálidos. Seu rosto estava relaxado, sem tensão, sarcasmo ou arrogância que Naruto estava acostumada a ver. Naruto mordeu seu lábio inferior para se impedir de suspirar como uma menina apaixonada. Genética era uma saco. Ninguém devia ser tão atrativo. O homem era...excitante.

"Só para você saber, dobe. Você esta me assustando um pouco me encarando desse jeito." Tudo isso tinha sido dito com os olhos fechados, mas quando suas pálpebras finalmente abriram, Naruto foi preso pelos olhos negros brilhando com humor.

Não, Naruto tinha certeza, se ele tivesse dormido com esse homem, ele iria lembrar.

"Bastardo." Naruto disse e se afastou, somente para ser puxado de volta por braços fortes e forçado de volta na cama. Sasuke estava entre as suas pernas em um momento e Naruto corou quanto sentiu que cada parte de Sasuke estava acordada e atenta.

"Isso é uma cora, Uzumaki? Você não estava corando noite passada. Na verdade," Sasuke disse e lentamente...agonizantemente lentamente...colocou seu quadris nos de Naruto e sorriu torto quando Naruto mordeu seu lábio novamente, "noite passada você não estava nada tímido." Sasuke se inclinou e gentilmente correu sua língua através do lábio inferior de Naruto, fazendo com que Naruto liberasse a carne abusada antes de Sasuke a lambesse com atenção.

"Teme..." Naruto disse, mas foi cortado quando Sasuke tomou a boca aberta de Naruto não como um aviso, mas como um convite de boas vindas. Naruto cedeu ao beijo, mas não a guerra de dominância. Empurrou a língua de novo na boca de Sasuke e aprofundou o beijo quando Sasuke empurrou seus quadris mais uma vez de encontro aos do loiro. Mãos bronzeadas mergulharam no cabelo negro e Naruto aprofundou o beijo ainda mais. De repente ele parou.

Ambos estavam arfando e Sasuke descansou seu peito contra o de Naruto. Naruto corou novamente, "Isso foi legal, bastardo, mas você pode me emprestar uma escova de dentes?"

Sasuke sorriu torto e saiu de cima do outro homem, "Eu não podia concordar mais."

* * *

Eles tinham tomado banho, Naruto agora estava vestido em uma camisa cinza carvão e jeans negros. Eles ainda estavam um pouco grandes, mas se ajustavam surpreendentemente bem comparado com o pijama da noite passada.

"Eles não são meus, imbecil, são do meu primo adolescente." Sasuke sorriu torto e colocou o suco de laranja na frente do loiro de boca aberta.

"Genética é um saco." Naruto lamentou alto e Sasuke se sentou do outro lado da mesa, olhando o homem de cima a baixo.

Eles comeram em silencio por algum tempo antes que Naruto comentasse a necessidade de voltar ao hospital. Sasuke colocou seu guardanapo na mesa.

"Dobe." Olhos azuis encontraram os pretos. "Nós precisamos conversar." Naruto percebeu o tom serio e empurrou seu prato.

"Ok, teme."

"Você tem alguma idéia de quem esta atrás dos seus pais? Alguma coisa assim já aconteceu antes?"

Naruto se ocupou com o guardanapo em seu colo e Sasuke só podia imaginar as memórias cruzando a mente de Naruto. Finalmente, ele piscou e assentiu.

"Quando eu tinha cinco eu fui seqüestrado."

Sasuke não sabia o que tinha esperado...talvez fosse isso, talvez fosse algo mais, mas agora que estava para fora, ele se encontrou em uma perda sobre como continuar.

"Hn. O que aconteceu?"

Os olhos de Naruto se fecharam e suas palavras vieram sem emoção , "Eu fui seqüestrado. Meu pai me encontrou. Fim."

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram, "Sim, eu podia deduzir isso por mim mesmo, otário." Sasuke rosnou. Naruto ficou tenso e Sasuke quase implorou para que o loiro ficasse de pé. Ele queria machucá-lo. Ele queria o controle. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha estado no controle? Em vez disso, ele chamou seu modo Uchiha e perguntou, "Quem foi? Eles foram pegos?"

Naruto relaxou e tentou se concentrar na pergunta em vez de saltar por sobre a mesa. "Depois que Minato e Kushina morreram, Kakashi tomou conta de mim. Duas semanas depois o tio de Minato...espera." Os olhos azuis piscaram, "Você já sabe disso. Eu acredito que esta na pagina três do 'Dossiê Dobe'" Sua voz era como veneno.

"Refresque minha memória." Sasuke disse e se perguntou quando a manhã tinha vindo para baixo.

"Meu tio avô moveu uma ação judicial contra a propriedade de Minato, contestando seu testamento e minha tutela. Seu nome era Orochimaru e ele perdeu. Cinco anos depois ele estava por trás do meu seqüestro. Ele estava pedindo como resgate os recursos que meu pai tinha deixado em sua companhia para mim." Naruto suspirou e relaxou nas costas da cadeira," Eu juro que não sei muito mais. Agora eu lamento o acordo silencioso que nós fizemos de não falar sobre isso. Mas de qualquer modo, eu tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu ontem."

"Como você pode ter certeza?" Sasuke perguntou apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa em sua posse clássica de concentração.

"Orochimaru esta morto."

Sasuke fechou seus olhos, "Você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre esse tempo, dobe? Alguém que tenha decidido seguir a trilha deixada por Orochimaru?"

Naruto colocou suas mãos horizontalmente na mesa, porque ele sabia que de outro modo elas estariam tremendo, quase puxou sua mão de volta quando sentiu os dedos de Sasuke segurando os seus. Olhou para cima para ver que o rosto de Sasuke estava sem expressão, mas seus olhos mostravam preocupação e talvez...

"Teme," Naruto disse, um sorriso pequeno surgindo no seu rosto, "Realmente, tudo que eu me lembro é o escuro, a fome e estar com medo. Constantemente, sempre com medo."

Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram os seus e Naruto girou a mão para entrelaçar seus dedos.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke sussurrou e Naruto apertou os dedos dele delicadamente como resposta.

"Esta tudo bem, bastardo. Eu estou bem. Acabou agora." Sasuke se perguntou se Naruto sequer percebia que seus olhos ainda carregavam um eco do medo que ele tinha experimentado a tanto tempo.

Eles simplesmente se sentaram juntos, segurando as mãos em silencio por varios minutos antes que Sasuke quebrasse o silencio, "Bem, dobe, tão interessante quanto isso seja, eu receio que há outros assuntos para que discutirmos."

"Outros assuntos? Honestamente? Outras assuntos além de seqüestro de infância, intriga na sala do tribunal, chantagem e tentativas de assassinato?" Naruto inclinou sua cabeça de lado, "Merda...minha vida se tornou uma novela." Sasuke abriu a boca, mas Naruto o cortou, "Espera...não me diga. Alguém vai se casar, certo?! Ele foi arrebatado?"

Sasuke inalou sua língua e morreu.

Bem, isso foi o que pareceu quando o homem pálido começou a tossir e engasgar através da mesa, confundindo e preocupando Naruto. O loiro ficou de pé e deu a volta na mesa rapidamente.

"Sasuke, você está bem?" o rosto já pálido do homem começou a adquirir um tom azulado, "Sasuke!" Naruto gritou e puxou o homem de pé. O ato ajudou a tosse de Sasuke e ele olhou para os olhos preocupados de Naruto.

"...bem...eu estou bem." Naruto entregou a Sasuke um copo de água e esperou enquanto bastardo tomou antes de fazer menção de ir para a sala de visitas. "Eu estou bem. Vamos nos sentar."

Naruto assentiu enquanto esperava Sasuke começar a andar antes de seguir. Sasuke rosnou, "Eu não vou cair, imbecil."

"Ultima vez que eu me importo, bastardo."

Eles se sentaram e Naruto colocou um cobertor preto sob seus pés. "Ok, diga."

Sasuke respirou fundo...para compensar aquele que tinha perdido ou para juntar sua coragem, não estava completamente certo. "Se lembra de ontem, no hospital, quando nós chegamos lá?" Naruto assentiu. "Se lembra quando o médico começou a falar com você, mas você estava...distraído?" Novamente o loiro assentiu, seu nariz enrugando no tom de zombaria. A única razão que Naruto não o chamou de bastardo era porque o normalmente composto príncipe de gelo parecia nervoso. Se isso sequer fosse possível. "Depois que você entrou no quarto de seu pai, eu sabia que você iria querer saber sobre Iruka e Kakashi então eu perguntei," uma sobrancelha loira se ergueu, "Certo...exigi, que o medico me dissesse as condições deles e as informações necessárias para que eu pudesse lhe dizer quando você estivesse pronto."

Oh deus. Ai estava vindo. O único pensamento de Sasuke era que ele deveria ter dormido com o dobe noite passado quando tinha tido a chance. Ela nunca viria novamente.

"Ele não me daria a informação porque eu não era um parente." Sasuke encontrou os olhos sem piscar de Naruto e continuou, "Eu disse para ele que você era meu noivo."

Naruto piscou e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. Seus lábios cor de rosa partiram e então fecharam antes que sua cabeça inclinasse para o outro lado. "Meu noivo?" Sasuke assentiu, engolindo uma risada nervosa. "Meu noivo? Por que você não disse que era meu irmão? Ou meu primo? Inferno, você podia ter dito que era meu tio louco que ninguém falava a respeito?"

Sasuke mordeu a língua para se impedir de responder rispidamente. Assentiu, "Mas eu não fiz."

Naruto assentiu também e puxou seus joelhos para perto do seu peito antes de ajeitar o cobertor.

O mantra de Sasuke não era mais uma palavra...tinha se desenvolvido em um grito de proporções épicas.

De repente o dobe começou a rir e continuou até que as lagrimas descessem por suas bochechas. Finalmente, ofegando, ele descansou o queixo em seu joelho e riu da expressão de Sasuke. "Eu aposto que isso estava comendo você por dentro, bastardo." O olhos de Sasuke se alargaram. "O que você achou que eu faria?" Naruto friccionou a parte de trás da sua cabeça, "O fato é, eu não podia falar com os médicos. Algum tinha que fazer. Estou feliz que tenha sido você. Então, os médicos pensam que estamos noivos. Grande coisa."

Sasuke fechou os olhos e se inclinou na poltrona, "Fica pior, dobe."

"Como?" Naruto perguntou.

"O detetive também pensa que nós estamos noivos." OS olhos de Sasuke continuaram fechados. Preferia não ver a morte.

"Huh...eu acho que faz sentido. De novo, teme, não é grande coisa. Embora seja uma boa que eu não tenho um namorado em algum lugar para destruir esse seu castelo de cartas. O detetive podia não gostar."

"Namorado?" Os olhos negros de Sasuke encontraram Naruto como faróis.

"Sim, namorado. Alguém que sai com você, vai pra casa com você, se aconchegando e se deus quiser, fod..."

"Eu entendi, dobe." Sasuke sibilou. "Você. Tem. Um?"

Naruto levantou a cabeça de seus joelhos, "Eu acabei de responder isso, bastardo. Você não estava prestando atenção? E só para referencia futura, eu não tento seduzir imbecis quando já estou num relacionamento." A voz de Naruto estava fria e não deixava margem para argumentação.

Sasuke encarou o homem, avaliando sua indicação. "Hn."

"Ok. Então o hospital e o departamento de policia pensa que estamos noivos." Naruto sorriu torto, "Eu me pergunto o que eles pensariam se soubessem que o grande Sasuke Uchiha droga seu parceiro de cama para que ele durma."

Sasuke se inclinou para frente, interrompendo o loiro tagarelante, "Fica pior, dobe."

"Jesus, Sasuke..." Olhos negros brilharam, "Ok, certo. Quem mais?"

"Depois que um certo idiota fugiu para chorar na merda de um armário, as enfermeiras ligaram para o seu 'noivo', preocupadas. Infelizmente, o idiota do noivo estava em uma reunião pessoal com o diabo reencarnado do seu irmão. Como resultado, a ligação foi pra minha maldita secretaria que desmaiou, mas não sem antes dizer a todos os patos a noticia maravilhosa."

Naruto encarou.

E encarou.

E encarou.

E então começou a rir novamente. "Ok...ok...espera." Respirou fundo várias vezes, "Então, agora todo mundo no hospital, no departamento de policia e no nosso TRABALHO acha que nós vamos casar. E todos os patos aceitaram isso?"

"Neji disse que 'podia ver a atração'. Lee começou a pular e falar sobre juventude e Hinata e Sakura provavelmente já escolheram um tema para o seu enxoval." Sasuke disse ficando de pé, ignorando o chiado ignorante de Naruto. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, "Os únicos que pareciam hesitantes foram Gaara e Shikamaru, mas mesmo eles pareciam resignados," Sasuke correu uma mão pelos seus cabelos, "E Naruto..."

"Fica pior?" Naruto disse meio estrangulado. Sasuke assentiu ligeiramente.

"Itachi estava lá e enquanto estava falando sobre dar as boas vindas a um outro Uchiha a família, meu pai entrou."

"Mas você disse pra eles...você disse para eles que foi um erro. Certo, teme? Certo! Sasuke, certo?"

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu...Eu congelei. Eles estavam todos olhando para mim e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que eu estava concordando em tomar café hoje com a minha mãe."

"Desculpa...espera. Eu me perdi depois que você começou a gaguejar. Você deve estar chateado, bastardo." Naruto piscou e Sasuke desejou que isso tivesse acabado.

"Eu congelei e agora nós tomaremos café com aminha mãe então ela pode te oferecer seu vestido de casamento." Sasuke sem emoção, "Você pegou dessa vez, imbecil, ou eu tenho que desenhar."

Naruto ficou de pé, quase tropeçando sobre o cobertor que estava enrolado nas suas pernas antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro. "Ok, um...pare de me fazer a merda da noiva na merda da peça ou o que quer que seja isso. Dois...isso é o fim ou teremos outro emocionante," a voz de Naruto estava mais baixa, "Dobe, isso fica pior...Deus me ajude... No começo, eu estava satisfeito. Eu estava muito feliz que foi você que me disse sobre as condições médicas e sobre o não-acidente. Mas, isso esta ficando insano. Tudo que você tinha que fazer era dizer que estava me ajudando. Você podia ter parado isso. Por que você não parou isso?!" Naruto respirou fundo, seus olhos azuis procurando Sasuke para compreender.

Sasuke curvou sua cabeça, "Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que me possuiu. Saiu. E ai as coisas continuaram acontecendo...coisas sérias, coisas importantes e parecia engraçado parar e dizer, 'oh, a propósito' quando as pessoas estavam falando sobre a vida de seus pais...sua vida!"

Naruto se sentou novamente correndo ambas as mãos pelo seu cabelo, "Quando é o café?" o loiro sussurrou e Sasuke quase não o ouviu.

"O que?"

"Quando é o café? Eu vou com você, depois que nós passarmos no hospital, e vamos consertar isso. Nós vamos dizer a eles e então estará feito. Quem liga sobre o hospital ou sobre o DP. Vamos concertar com a sua família e no trabalho e...e bem, é isso."

Sasuke assentiu, "Sim, é isso."

Naruto ficou de pé, "Vá se arrumar. Eu vou esperar."

Novamente o moreno assentiu, "O jornal esta na porta se você quiser fazer alguma coisa."

A cabeça loira assentiu e Sasuke não estava certo se o homem tinha ouvido. Se encaminhou para o banheiro, mas antes que pudesse tirar sua camisa a porta do quarto voou aberta.

"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!" Naruto gritou e Sasuke se encontrou jogado mais uma vez no chão atapetado com o jornal ao redor deles.

* * *

As mãos pálidas seguraram a primeira pagina do jornal e cuidadosamente cortaram o retrato do loiro sorridente, a imagem áspera, mas ainda bonita. Com precisão, a tesoura afiada cortou em torno das mechas douradas e deu forma ao nariz delicado. O resto do retrato caiu descuidadamente no chão antes que ele pisasse em cima.

O homem alto andou para o lado distante do quarto onde uma parede estava coberta com retratos de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. Pele bronzeada e bochechas marcadas. Algumas imagens duas vezes o tamanho normal e outras pequenas e delicadas como o homem que retratavam.

"Naruto." a nova foto do loiro sorridente foi cuidadosamente colocada no meio da colagem e um dedo pálido se arrastou pelas bochechas marcadas enquanto o homem se lamentou, "Logo."

Sob a mesa o resto do retrato estava esquecido, a imagem do Uchiha mais novo brilhou junto com o titulo:

Uchiha e Uzumaki: Noivos!

* * *

N/T: Foi mal pela demora gente, mas os professores da faculdade tão caindo em cima...

Obrigado a **Dreh-chan, Hanaee, Sammy-san, sango7higurashi, Camis** e** Hajime Kirane-chan **pelos reviews e a todos os outros que leram e não puderam ou não quiseram comentar.

Ja ne. ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta.Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se travada de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Sasuke pesou em vão que ele devia ter percebido que isso estava vindo, porque realmente, o imbecil estava aceitando tudo um pouco bem demais. Deslocou seu rosto para o lado evitando o punho do loiro antes de agarrar as costas da camisa de Naruto, emitindo o idiota ao chão. Naruto apoiou em suas mãos e joelhos e pulou para frente como um leão, batendo Sasuke novamente com uma arfada de ar liberado.

"Maldição! Sai de cima de mim!" Sasuke silvou mais uma vez antes de erguer seus quadris. Ele não viu o punho apertado de Naruto até que ele se conectasse com seu olho esquerdo e antes que pudesse evitar, sua própria mão se apertou em um punho, se conectando asperamente com o lado da cabeça de Naruto. Naruto imediatamente caiu para trás e ficou imóvel no tapete.

"Merda. Merda. Merda. Dobe?" Sasuke disse e rastejou para o idiota. Deslocados olhos azuis encaram o teto. Sasuke estremeceu quando viu o sangue gotejando do nariz de Naruto. Ele devia ter acertado algum outro soco em algum momento. Uma equimose já estava se formando no olho esquerdo de Naruto, se espalhando para sua têmpora. "Oh merda. Naruto?"

Olhos azuis lentamente se deslocaram e Sasuke observou como as pupilas tentavam se focar em seu rosto. "O que é..." Naruto começou em um sussurro tão baixo que Sasuke se inclinou para baixo, puxando Naruto delicadamente para seus braços de modo que pudesse ouvir.

"Eu não o ouvi, Naruto." Sasuke disse, a preocupação e o medo quase bloqueando suas palavras.

"O que sua mão vai pensar, bastardo?! Você é um noivo abusivo!" Naruto gritou e saiu violentamente dos braços de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentou em silencio por um momento, tomando uma respiração aliviada. Naruto estava bem. Ele não tinha o machucado.

Ainda.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam como aço frio antes de agarrar a camisa de Naruto e puxar o homem para frente. "Que merda foi essa, dobe?! Por que você me atacou? E bem agora...eu estava preocu...não importa. Merda!" Deixando cair seu aperto, Sasuke correu uma mão por seu cabelo. De repente, a primeira pagina do jornal foi empurrada em seu rosto. Arrancando da mão do loiro, sasuke a segurou a uma distancia aceitável enquanto lia o titulo e observava os retratos.

Olhos negros encontraram azuis.

"Me acerte de novo, dobe...mais forte."

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha, como a maioria das crianças privilegiadas, foi a faculdade depois de passar os meses de verão viajando pela Europa. É claro, seus destinos eram igualmente o lugar de alguma das filias da companhia de seu pai, então isso colocava toda uma nova definição a 'férias'.

Fugaku escolheu ficar no campus em seu primeiro ano. Ele disse a seu pai e sua mãe que era porque então ele poderia ter toda a experiência da faculdade, mas a verdade era que ele simplesmente não queria viver em casa. Enquanto estava movendo sua ultima caixa...ok, olhando o seu mordomo mover a ultima caixa, ele prometeu a si mesmo que suas crianças, quando quer que as tivesse, não escolheriam ficar no dormitório do que ficar em casa. Oh, as promessas que fazíamos na ingenuidade da juventude.

Tinha acabado de se acomodar na sua cama quando a porta do quarto foi bruscamente aberta.

"E isso, seu bastardo, é porque eu estou ficando no campus!"

Fugaku viu um jovem alto e loiro fechando seu telefone antes de jogá-lo através do quarto. Fugaku pegou, com uma mão, antes de o erguer a altura dos olhos.

"Oh merda! Eu sinto muito. Quão maduro, certo?" O loiro disse friccionando a nuca, "Pais, sabe? Pai especialmente. Você esta bem?"

Fugaku assentiu, entregando o telefone de volta para o loiro. Pegando o aparelho, o loiro estendeu a mão.

"Minato Namikaze. Você deve ser meu novo colega de quarto."

Aceitando a mão oferecida, o jovem de cabelos negros assentiu, "Fugaku Uchiha."

"Ah...Uchiha. Então você deve entender os problemas de 'pais'."

Fugaku sorriu torto, "Sim, sim, eu entendo."

* * *

Naruto suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo, "eu não vou bater em você. Não é sua...bem, sim. Sim, é sua culpa, mas eu meio que posso entender se desconsiderar toda a descrença e esquecer tudo que eu sei sobre você e o típico jeito Uchiha."

"Porque, obrigado, imbecil." Sasuke se levantou e foi até o banheiro olhar seu olho no espelho. "Se minha mãe dizer alguma coisa 'amor'," a palavra quase gotejou sarcasmo, "eu vou dizer a eles que você me bateu primeiro." Ele jogou um pano pra Naruto que tinha ido pra frente do espelho.

"Que seja bastardo. Como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso. Você é todo grande e bruto e eu sou todo..."

"Feminino?" Sasuke perguntou puxando sua camisa pela cabeça.

"Ah...é..." Naruto lambeu seus lábios, olhos azuis vitrificados enquanto analisavam o peito de Sasuke de cima para baixo. Sasuke abafou o gemido que ameaçou escapar quando a luxuria dançou nos olhos de Naruto.

Os olhos de Naruto piscaram de volta ao foco quando Sasuke colocou a camisa preta por sua cabeça. "O que? Feminino? O que diabos você esta pensando, teme?!"

"Vamos lá, idiota. Nós temos que ir agora se nós quisermos parar no hospital no caminho para os meus pais."

A menção do hospital toda a diversão, aborrecimento e a luz maravilhosa foram banidos dos olhos do dobe. Nesse momento, Sasuke sentiu que se a pessoa responsável pela dor de Naruto estivesse em frente a ele, ele o teria matado sem hesitação.

Deu um passo para frente e pegou o rosto de Naruto em suas mãos, "Naruto," Olhos azuis encontraram os dele e Sasuke descansou sua testa contra a de Naruto, "você não esta sozinho."

Naruto assentiu e descansou sua bochecha de encontro a mão de Sasuke por um momento ligeiro antes de se afastar, "Eu sei." ele sussurrou.

Sasuke assentiu e andou para a porta da frente.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Sasuke se encontrou sentado em frente ao hospital com um dobe quieto e uma mente gritando. Ele sentia como se estivesse na Terra do Bizarro. Tudo estava exatamente o oposto do jeito que sempre tinham sido.

"Sabe, eu odeio hospitais. Você acha que alguém gosta deles?" Naruto perguntou, finalmente fazendo menção de soltar o cinto.

Sasuke seguiu seu gesto e saiu do carro, "Eu imagino que as pessoas que vem ver seus bebes recém-nascidos estão felizes." Sasuke respondeu indo até Naruto.

"Não, eu amaria o bebe. Não o hospital." Naruto riu, "mas eu acho que ambos estabelecemos que não haverão bebes em meu futuro. Como seus pais se sentem sobre isso? Na verdade, bastardo," Naruto parou, colocando uma mão no braço de Sasuke para fazê-lo parar também, "O que eu deveria esperar do café hoje?"

"Hn." Sasuke deu de ombros, como ele podia dizer ao dobe que ele não tinha nenhuma maldita idéia desde tudo que ele conhecia continuava mudando?

"Vamos lá...eles vão pirar? Eles devem saber que você é gay, mas como eles se sentem sobre não haverem Sasuke Juniors? Você trouxe alguém pra casa antes? Oh meu deus...VOCÊ não tem um namorado, tem?" Os olhos de Naruto se estreitaram ao pensamento, mas isso não o parou de continuar, "Como eu deveria agir? Tem alguma coisa que eu devia ou não devia fazer? Eles gostarão de mim?"

"Respire, imbecil." Sasuke silvou e começou a puxar Naruto pelo corredor. "Eu não acho que eles vão 'pirar'," seu tom era condescendente, "Sasuke juniors?" A cabeça escura se agitou, "Nos deixe dizer que isso não será um problema. Sim, eu já levei alguém antes. Não, dobe, eu não tenho um namorado." Por dentro Sasuke sorriu torto, o ciúme não tinha sido desapercebido ou não apreciado, "Só aja como você mesmo e tente não dizer ou fazer algo estúpido...espera, isso simplesmente não parece possível, parece?" Naruto murmurou 'bastardo', "E importa que eles gostem de você? Dobe, nós não estamos realmente noivos...lembra?" Sasuke não entendeu porque as palavra queimaram ao sair de sua boca.

Naruto parou mais uma vez, mas felizmente foi do lado de fora do quarto dos pais dele, "Certo..." Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, mas seu rosto estava sem emoção. De repente um sorriso cruzou seu rosto, "É claro, eu lembro teme. E graças a deus por isso, certo? Quão terrível seria se nós estivéssemos juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas?"

O silencio que seguiu a pergunta machucou a ambos porque a única coisa que ambos podiam pensar era 'Se é um pensamento tão horrível, por que isso sente...certo?' mas Naruto suspirou, "Ok, eu vou entrar só por um minuto e então nós ir podermos ir limpar essa merda."

* * *

Fugaku e Minato tinha se tornado melhores amigos antes que eles pensaram que fosse possível. Eles compartilhavam de quase todas as classes desde que ambos sabiam exatamente o que fariam depois da faculdade e isso incluía gerenciar os negócios da família, todas as outras opções...bem, não haviam outras opções.

No verão entre seus anos de calouro e o segundo ano, eles visitaram as fabricas um do outro, muito a satisfação de seus pais. Oh a satisfação de ter seus filhos interessados no funcionamento interno de suas heranças. O que nenhum deles sabia era nove das dez vezes ambos os meninos tiveram aproveitado como o inferno a noite anterior e passaram o tour inteiro tropeçando de sono.

Eles decidiram dividir o quarto novamente no segundo anos. Foi bem antes do Natal quando Fugaku entrou no quarto e acordou Minato as duas da manhã.

"O que? Tem fogo? Sangue? Que merda, Fugaku?" Minato murmurou tentando se enterrar novamente em seus cobertores macios.

"Min...me ouça. Eu tenho um encontro essa noite com a menina que eu vou casar. Isso não é importante o bastante para acorda esse seu traseiro moreno?" Fugaku disse puxando o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça loira.

"Casar? Fugaku, você esta louco? Você tomou alguma coisa? Você nem sequer tem vinte. Em acorde em alguns anos."

"Imbecil, seu nome é Mikoto. Ela é bonita pra caralho."

"Então, fique com ela e pare com essa coisa sem sentido de casamento. Oh, e me deixa dormir." Minato rolou de bruços, usando seus braços para substituir o travesseiro.

"É como se você não tivesse nem ouvindo. Nós fomos jantar e não foi chato nenhum vez. Nenhuma vez. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu fico cansado de você em..."

"Chamar alguém que você acabou acordar de melhor amigo você com certeza tem coragem."

Fugaku rolou os olhos, "Nós saímos para uma caminhada, seguramos as mãos e conversamos todo o tempo. Foi incrível. Vamos tomar café amanha de manha."

"É manha." Minato lamentou.

"Min, eu quando eu dei o beijo de boa noite nela...foi...deus, eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu vou ter isso para o resto da minha vida."

Minato finalmente se sentou. Ele brilhou no travesseiro nas mãos do seu amigo e puxou de volta violentamente. O colocou de encontro a parede, se encostou e olhou seu colega de quarto. Os olhos negros do moreno brilhavam como pérolas negras.

"oh cara...você esta realmente sério."

"Sim, Minato, eu estou realmente sério. Ela é incrível. Eu quero que você conheça ela. Venha tomar café conosco, ok?"

"É claro." Minato se inclinou e deu ao seu amigo um rápido abraço, "E eu assumo que vou ser o padrinho, certo?"

Fugaku andou para o seu armário, e puxou sua camisa pela cabeça antes de pegar as calças do pijama, "Nós veremos como você age amanha."

"Bastardo!" Minato gritou. Fugaku sorriu torto e caiu em seu colchão. Pensando sobre sua noite, o jovem moreno sorriu infantilmente na escuridão.

"Cuidado, Fu...o seu jeito Uchiha esta deslizando.

"Imbecil."

Enquanto o menino caiu no mundo dos sonhos, as risadas de Minato podiam ser ouvidas na escuridão.

* * *

"Sabe, Sasuke, nós vamos ter que sair do carro em algum ponto."

"Hn."

"Eu posso ver alguém puxar as cortinas. Puta merda, aquela é sua mãe? Ela é quente."

"Com licença?" Sasuke disse saindo do trance que tinha estado desde que a casa de seus pais tinha aparecido na frente dele, "Essa é minha mãe e você é gay!"

Naruto assentiu em realmente prestar atenção, "Você parece com ela. Bem, pelo menos daqui...e no seu maldito carro, bastardo."

Sasuke balançou sua cabeça sem acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa quando um sorriso afetado cruzou o seu rosto, "Então, o que você esta realmente dizendo é que você acha que eu sou quente?"

* * *

"Mikoto, ficar olhando pela janela não vai os fazer chegar aqui mais rápido." Fugaku disse sorvendo seu café enquanto lia sobre o noivado de seu filho. Ele se perguntava como a mídia tinha sabido da noticia. Ele somente tinha descoberto sobre essa nova virada nos eventos ontem e Sasuke tinha parecido...alheio. Menos como Sasuke o homem, o Uchiha, e mais como Sasuke a criança, um de seus principezinhos.

"É isso, Fu. Eles estão aqui e eu estou razoavelmente certa de que Naruto acabou de atacar Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto bufou enquanto Sasuke tocou a campanhinha. Ele estava mais do que um pouco atento quando a porta abriu para revelar uma mulher alta de cabelos negros, que só podia ser a mãe de Sasuke. Ele estava extraordinariamente surpreso quando foi puxado para os braços da mulher.

"Oh meu Deus," ela sussurrou, "Você é exatamente como ele, não é?" Naruto não teve tempo para responder antes que ela se afastasse, sorrindo para ele, "Esse deve ser Naruto."

"Eu espero que sim, mãe." Alguém falou vagarosamente e Naruto olhou para cima para ver Itachi entrar no cômodo. "Abordar desconhecidos não é coisa sua."

"Oh, é você." Naruto disse tristemente, mas o sorriso no rosto dele mostrava a mentira de suas palavras. "Como o inferno esta tratando você?"

"Eu senti sua falta também, serviçal. Podemos comer agora?" Naruto assentiu entusiasticamente, mas parou quando a mão pálida de Mikoto tocou o machucado do lado do seu rosto.

"Sasuke..." sua voz tinha um comando, um aviso e uma pergunta, ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke olhou para sua mãe e empalideceu, os olhos negros dela tinham se estreitado e ficados frios. De repente, antes que ele pudesse parar, sua boca abriu, "Ele me bateu primeiro!" Para seu horror infinito ele até mesmo tinha infantilmente apontado seu dedo para o dobe. Mordeu sua língua em casa dela decidir martelar o ultimo prego em seu caixão de humilhação.

Três pares de olhos negros se alargaram em choque. Quando eles tinham alguma vez ouvido Sasuke 'fazer mexericos'.

Naruto pensou que os Uchihas estavam paralisados porque ninguém se mexeu. Eles só encararam Sasuke, que, Naruto podia dizer, estava mentalmente murmurando sobre estar em qualquer lugar EXCETO em casa.

"Ah, todo mundo?" Naruto começou e se encontrou o centro das atenções de quatro pares de olhos pretos. Era possível ser sugado em quatro buracos negros ao mesmo tempo? "Ele esta certo. Eu bati nele primeiro." Ninguém falou ou sequer piscou, Naruto engoliu nervosamente e continuou, "Bem, veja, eu estava surpreso quando vi o anuncio na primeira pagina do jornal essa manha, por que era importante que todos vocês soubessem que isso foi tudo um grande mal ente..."

"Oh, então vocês aproveitaram meu pequeno presente de noivado?" Itachi disse sem emoção embora Sasuke e Naruto pudessem ver o humor mal contido rodar nos olhos de demônio do Diabo.

"Desculpe?" Sasuke disse frio.

"Você fez isso?" Naruto rosnou, "Eu vou matar você..." NAruto continuou calmo enquanto seus punhos se apertavam, mas quando ele estava prestes a saltar no seu segundo Uchiha do dia...isso devia ser um recorde...Itachi estava no chão segurando sua maxila.

"Merda!" Sasuke disse balançando a mão, estremecendo um pouco na dor.

"Teme!" Naruto estava ao lado dele em um segundo, "Você esta bem?"

Sasuke piscou. 'Oh Deus, o que eu fiz?!' Seus pais iam matá-lo, mas ele se virou e olhou nos claros olhos azuis, brilhando com preocupação e...algo mais...e ele não soube o que o possuiu, mas ele sorriu e pegou a mão de Naruto na sua. "Hn. Dobe."

Naruto picou mais perto, "Bastardo," ele sussurrou, "Isso foi tão...quente." Sasuke se inclinou para tomar aqueles lábios que ostentavam um sorriso torto...

"Sasuke!" Ambos os homens perceberam que não estavam sozinhos e se viraram para a voz de comando de Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi se levantou e sorriu torto enquanto seu pai se focava em Sasuke. Naruto quase o bateu só para tirar esse olhar maligno da cara do imbecil.

"Por que você bateu no seu irmão? Seu noivado seria eventualmente descoberto pela mídia. Melhor isso ter vindo de nós." Sasuke assentiu.

"Sim, senhor, mas nós viemos aqui hoje para explicar que tudo isso é um grande mal ente..."

"Café esta servido, Madame."

"Oh, sim. Vamos lá, podemos terminar isso depois." Mikoto disse e Fugaku encarou Sasuke mais uma vez, notando que ele não havia soltado as mãos de Uzumaki antes e assentiu e pegar o braço de Mikoto, a guiando para a sala de jantar.

Sasuke de Naruto ficaram um pouco para trás, "Isso foi..." Naruto inclinou a cabeça, "impar."

Sasuke apertou sua mão antes de usar a que estava livre para toca de leve a cabeça de Naruto, "Hn."

"Nós temos que dizer a eles logo, teme. Talvez eu devesse só gritar isso. Eu não preciso que eles gostem de mim."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, "Não, dobe, nós vamos dizer a eles juntos."

Naruto observou os olhos negros de Sasuke se fecharem enquanto ele pensou sobre o confrontar sua família e dizer a eles a verdade, "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto disse e aqueles olhos da meia noite encontraram os dele, "Você não tem nada que se envergonhar. Você fez isso com as melhores intenções, eu sei disso. Eu estava machucado e você fez melhorar. Eles que se fodam se não podem aceitar uma piada, certo?"

Sasuke respirou, assentindo. Naruto se importava, era divertido e inteligente. Por que Sasuke não tinha notado antes? Ou ele tinha e não tinha se importado?

"Eu faria de novo, Naruto." Sasuke disse e se inclinou para colocou o nariz ternamente o lado do rosto de Naruto, incapaz de para a si mesmo e no entanto sem se importar nem um pouco.

"Eu sei, bastardo. Obrigado." Naruto respondeu e gemeu quando os dentes de Sasuke encontraram o fim de uma orelha, sugando levemente a parte sensível de pele. "Oh deus...obrigado."

Sasuke sorriu torto e se moveu para atacar novamente os lábios de Naruto...

"Serviçais! Nós estamos esperando!"

"Itachi!" A mão de Sasuke repreendeu da sala de jantar.

"O que? Naruto me chama de diabo."

"Quando meus dois filhos se transformaram em mexeriqueiros...isso é influencia sua, Uzumaki?" a voz profunda de Fugaku os alcançou no hall.

Naruto procurou conter um choramingo quando Sasuke se afastou. Bastardo estúpido e seus amaldiçoados quase beijos...

Os lábios de Sasuke estavam nos dele tão rápido e tão forte que Naruto arfou, suas mãos agarrando os ombros de Sasuke enquanto os fortes braços do moreno se envolveram em sua cintura, o puxando para perto. Sasuke tomou a arfada como um convite aberto e mergulhou a língua na boca do dobe. Sua língua encontrou a de Naruto e elas giraram até que Naruto podia jurar que estava ficando tonto. Antes que ele percebesse, as mãos de Sasuke estavam em seu cabelo e o seguraram com força antes de puxar Naruto para trás.

"Café da manha." Sasuke arfou, seu rosto corado e Naruto quase desmaiou.

"Ah huh." NAruto disse e tentou pisar mais perto, correndo suas mãos na camisa preta macia que cobria um peito liso, muscular, que Naruto sabia que tinha ficado marcado em suas retinas mais cedo aquela manha.

Sasuke sorriu torto ao loiro me frente a ele,naqueles expressivos somente uma expressão aparecia...querer. E por deus, Sasuke teria dado qualquer coisa para o momento de dar ao dobe o que ele obviamente queria, mas eles estavam na..."Casa dos meus pais. Pais e irmão imbecil no cômodo ao lado."

Naruto se forçou a pisar para trás, quase caindo para trás, "Sim, é claro." Naruto corou antes de correr uma mão em uma de suas calças, "Isso é tão embaraçoso."

"Vamos lá, dobe." E Sasuke indicou o caminho para a sala de jantar.

* * *

Dois anos depois, no começo de seu ultimo ano, Fugaku e Mikoto ainda estavam saindo. Minato tinha que admitir que estava um pouco ciumento a inacreditável boa sorte de Fugaku de encontrar uma menina tão maravilhosa. Não era incomum que os três deles saíssem juntos nos fins de semana, vendo filmes, estudando ou somente aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Em uma tarde chuvosa que Mikoto veio, como ela sempre fazia, mas dessa vez ela trouxe uma estudante transferida chamada de Kushina Uzumaki. Ela tinha um longo cabelo vermelho, um sorriso fácil e até um risada fácil. Ela era inteligente e engraçada. Fugaku e Minuto a amaram.

Minato...bem, ele não podia agüentá-la.

* * *

"Vamos lá! Não...eu não vou fazer isso. Eu vou com você e Mikoto, você sabe que eu amo vocês caras, mas eu não vou se ELA for." Minato disse sem desviar o olhar da tela do computador.

"Meu Deus, Min...o que diabos ela já fez para você?" Fugaku perguntou do outro lado do quarto de onde ele estava sentado na cama, braços ao redor de Mikoto.

"Nada...tudo...o santo dela só não bate com o meu."

O casal moreno assentiu, mas trocaram relances que disseram que não compreendiam.

* * *

Naruto andou lentamente dentro da sala e olhou ao redor enquanto todos se sentavam. Ele viu somente três lugares vagos, um ao lado do Sasuke e dois do outro lado da mesa. Naruto se perguntou momentaneamente quem eles estavam esperando, quando foi empurrado de trás. Ele se firmou em tempo de ver duas cabeças negras passarem por ele e pararem.

"Quem é esse, pai?" uma menina em torno dos seus perguntou enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram. Um menino que Naruto apostava que estava ao redor dos quatro simplesmente o encarou. Os olhos azuis de Naruto encontraram os de sasuke e ele podia ver o pânico nublar os olhos negros mesmo através da sala enquanto o teme disse somente movendo a boca 'Crias do Diabo'

"Esse é Naruto, noivo do Tio Sasuke." Itachi disse com um sorriso torto na reação de Naruto as suas crianças. Sasuke gemeu mentalmente. Agora ele estava mentindo para seu sobrinho e sobrinha também. Merda.

"Hn." A menino disse e virou para pegar o seu lugar na mesa. O menino continuou a encarar como se não tivesse observado nada exceto Naruto na sala. Naruto olhou para baixo e sorriu quando o menino piscou aéreo nele. Naruto correu nervosamente uma mão pelo cabelo, "Você esta com fome?"

"Você é bonito." o menino disse em o que deveria ser considerado um sussurro, mas todos na sala ouviram.

"oh bem, obrigado." Naruto corou quando viu Mikoto cobrir a boca com uma mão para esconder o riso e Itachi e seu pai levantarem uma sobrancelha. O irmã o menino rolou os olhos negros, balançando a cabeça e bem, ele simplesmente se recusou a olhar para Sasuke.

"Eu sou Naoki Uchiha." uma pequena mão se estendeu na altura da cintura de Naruto. O loiro se dobrou em seus joelhos e agitou a mão oferecida.

"Olá, Naoki, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto."

"Eu posso lhe escoltar para o café da manhã?"

Naruto assentiu e encontrou sua mão presa em uma pequena e pálida e foi arrastado...escoltado...para a mesa. Quando eles alcançaram a mesa, o menino andou diretamente para seu tio.

"Tio 'Sake, você ta no meu lugar.

Sasuke sorriu torto, "Não, eu não acho. Você senta perto do seu pai e irmã."

"Não mais." Olhos negros pequenos formaram o perfeito brilho Uchiha, "Agora eu me sento ao lado de Naru." o Uchiha mais novo não podia parar o sorriso que cruzou seus rosto ao dizer o nome.

"Isso é o bastante, Naoki." Itachi disse, "Venha se sentar. Estamos esperando para comer."

Naoki brilhou asperamente em seu tio que sorria afetado antes de virar seus olhos negros suaves para Naruto e ruidosamente beijar sua mão. Naruto corou e quase riu quando ouviu um rosnado escapar do seu teme impassivel. "Bastardo." Naruto sussurrou com a cabeça dobrada de modo que só Sasuke pudesse ouvir. A mão apertou momentaneamente antes que o calor o deixasse.

O café foi quieto. Havia tanto para dizer, discutir e explicar, mas nada disso era apropriado na mesa e na frente de crianças pequenas. Uma dessas crianças pequenas teve que ser constantemente lembrada de comer invés de encarar e piscar em seu objeto de fascínio. Finalmente, os pratos estavam limpos foi dito as crianças para subirem para suas lições. Naoki correu ao redor da mesa e se arremessou nos braços de Naruto, "Prometa que você não vai sair sem dizer tchau!" o menino exigiu.

"Oh, ok, eu prometo." Naruto disse e sorri quando um beijo molhado foi empurrado ruidosamente de encontro a sua bochecha. "Eu amo você." Olhos negros encontraram os do seu ti, "Mais do que ele!"

Naruto riu, colocando o menino no chão e Sasuke sentiu seu coração pular uma batida quando alguma coisa parecido um flash de tristeza cruzou os olhos azuis, "Isso é uma possibilidade distinta. Agora, vá."

Sasuke segurou os braços da cadeira para se impedir de arrastar Naruto para fora da sala e mostrar ao idiota o quanto ele apenas o ama...

O que?

* * *

Estava nevando. Minato não podia acreditar, mas haviam grandes flocos que caiam na terra para se juntar a outros que já acumulavam umas seis polegadas. Ninguém estava acostumado a dirigir nessas condições e mesmo que ele fosse um grande homem, não era estúpido e ele amava o demais o seu carro para dirigir mais rápido que um caracol.

Era devido a esse que podia ver uma única pessoa de pé no meio do parque. O que diabos estava fazendo? Um braço levantou e tirou um capa azul, liberando as mechas vermelhas como uma cachoeira abaixo da pessoa...bem, obviamente uma mulher...de costas. Minato se encolheu, ele reconheceria aquelas malditas mechas em qualquer lugar.

O que diabos você esta fazendo, Kushina? Minato não percebeu que tinha parado o carro até alguém buzinar. Avançou silenciosamente para frente, parando no canto da rua de modo que pudesse continuar a prestar atenção ao que a menina idiota fazia.

Ela abriu seus braços e girou e no exato momento em que Minato estava indo ridicularizar o seu comportamento infantil e sair dali, era caiu de costas e não levantou. Minato se levantou em seu acento, tentando vê-la no campo, mas não conseguia. Levanta...levanta...você vai congelar, sua idiota. Ainda nada.

Minato xingou e abriu sua porta e depois a bateu fechada. Ele xingou um pouco mais enquanto marchava através do campo coberto de neve e quando finalmente alcançou a ruiva ele xingou novamente. "Que merda você esta fazendo?"

Kushina gritou e abriu seus olhos, "Que diabos...MINATO! Que diabos você esta fazendo? Jesus." Ela se sentou e gemeu, "Você o matou. Muito obrigado!"

Minato olhou ao redor procurando por algo que ele tivesse matado, "O que? Eu não matei nada!" Ele rosnou.

"Ah, sim, imbecil, você matou. Meu anjo. Olha." Kushina ficou de pé e balançou sua cabeça tristemente a marcação na neve, "Eu acho que ela tinha sido um dos meus melhores."

Minato piscou. E então piscou novamente. E então por que seu cérebro simplesmente não conseguia...não podia botar sentido na conversação atual, ele piscou novamente. Ele se virou e olhou para a mulher ao lado dele.Suas mechas vermelhas estavam ligeiramente pesadas devido a umidade e a neve e suas bochechas pálidas eram cor-de-rosa do frio. Gotas minúsculas de umidade se aderiram as suas pestanas e Minato foi cativado.

"Hey, você esta bem? Minato? Esta tudo bem, eu só tava brincando..."

As mãos enluvadas de Minato vieram a descansar de cada lado de sua cabeça e ele permitiu que seu polegar removesse as suaves gotas de cristal de seus cílios.

"O qu..." e então Minato gentilmente pressionou seus lábios de encontro ao dela. Os cílios castanhos alourados se fecharam e ela inclinou-se em seu peito morno. Ele se lamentou no sentimento de seus dedos se arrastando em seu peito e ao redor do seu pescoço e a envolveu com os braços, a puxando mais perto.

Kushina sorriu em meio ao beijo...aparentemente seu anjo da neve estava muito bem...ela tinha conseguido seu desejo afinal de contas.

* * *

"Fugaku, levante esse seu traseiro pálido!" Minato gritou antes mesmo que a porta de seu apartamento se fechasse.

"Morra, Namikaze." Veio a resposta vociferada do quarto do Uchiha.

"Não hoje, meu melhor amigo rabugento. Hoje, eu beijei a garota com quem eu vou me casar."

* * *

"Naruto, querido, nós ficamos tão chateados quando ouvimos sobre Kakashi e Iruka." Mikoto começou uma vez que as crianças tinham deixado o cômodo e todos estavam sentados.

Naruto assentiu, se ter certeza do que era suposto dizer...obrigado? Pelo menos eles não estão mortos?

"Obrigado. Os médico estavam felizes sobre como eles passaram a noite. A primeira noite é sempre a pior quando alguém entra em como. Nós os visitamos essa manha antes de vir para cá."

Mikoto sorriu, "Naruto, você sabia que nós conhecíamos seus pais?"

Sasuke não perdeu a encolhida de Naruto e não acreditou por um minuto que sua família tinha.

"Minato e Kushina?" Naruto perguntou

"É claro, filho," Fugaku começou, "Eles são seus pais."

Naruto sorriu e Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, "Sim, é claro, senhor. Eu ouvi Gai-sensei falar como todos vocês foram amigos e mentores na faculdade. Pa...umm...Kakashi me disse que meu pai e você foram bons amigos."

"Sim, seu pai e Fugaku foram melhores amigos. Eles foram os padrinhos um do outro." Mikoto sorriu, "E sua mão e eu também éramos próximas."

Naruto sentiu a bile subir em sua garganta e ele não tinha a menor idéia do por que...Eles eram seus pais. Eles tinham o amado. Eles não tinham querido deixá-lo. "Isso é legal."

"Dobe." Sasuke disse e os olhos de Naruto se viraram para ele, "Você está bem?"

"Teme!" Naruto disse, ainda forçando um maldito sorriso, "É claro. Não é legal que nossos p-pais tenham se conhecido?"

Sasuke se virou para sua mãe e seu pai, ignorando seu irmão que estava ouvindo cada palavra e catalogando cada reação. Ele teria que falar com ele mais tarde. "Naruto considera seu Pai e Papa como seu pais."

"Bastardo, por favor..."

"Eles estão machucando você, imbecil." Sasuke disse rispidamente, "Vamos a diante."

"É claro, eu sinto muito, Naruto." Mikoto disse, "Eu não signifiquei diminuir o papel que Kakashi e Iruka tiveram na sua vida."

"Sério, está tudo bem." Naruto brilhou em Sasuke, "Eu sei que eles me amaram. Kakashi e Iruka me disseram isso minha vida inteira...é só difícil quando eu nem sequer me lembro deles em primeiro lugar, só isso."

"Completamente compreensível," Fugaku disse, "Então, me digam garotos quando foi a data? Esse noivado ocorreu um pouco rapidamente."

Sasuke e Naruto assentiram, "Sim, Pai, e isso é algo que nós gostaríamos de..."

"Senhor, por favor perdoe a minha intromissão, mas você tem uma ligação de emergência." O rosto de fugaku escureceu e ele olhou atentamente para Naruto antes de ficar de pé, "Me dêem licença por um momento."

Sasuke deu uma respiração estrangulada...nada seria simples outra vez?

* * *

"Sr. Uchiha, você tem uma ligação na linha um, senhor. Eles dizem que é uma emergência."

Fugaku colocou de volta na mesa o retrato de sua família, seu filho mais novo parecia tanto com a mãe...

"Sim, é claro, transfira." Quando a luz se tornou vermelha, Fugaku pegou a extensão, "Fugaku Uchiha."

"Sim, senhor, aqui é o oficial Itou. Houve um acidente, senhor." imagens de sua esposa e seus dois filhos piscaram em sua mente e ele se entrou incapaz de responder. Felizmente o oficial continuou, "Minato Namikaze e sua família estiveram em uma colisão frontal fatal. Kushina Uzumaki morreu no local. Sr. Namikaze e seu filho foram trazidos ao hospital e Sr. Namikaze esta pedindo para ver você antes de ir para a cirurgia. Os médicos pedem a sua presença imediatamente."

Fugaku era um Uchiha perfeito, mas nem ele pode parar a emoção de sua voz, "Diga a ele que eu já vou estar ai."

* * *

Fugaku entrou no hospital e foi imediatamente abordado pelo médico. Eles andaram rapidamente para o quarto de Minato enquanto o doutor o relatava da condição do seu amigo.

"Sua pressão sanguínea não esta estabilizando. Nós achamos que há sangramento interno. Nós não temos nada mais do que suposições de onde esses sangramentos se encontram. A cirurgia será exploratória e precisa acontecer o mais cedo possível."

"E Naruto?" Fugaku disse rispidamente e se perguntou se eles nunca chegariam ao quarto.

"Ele esta pouco agitado, cortes severos em seu rosto, respiração acima do normal foi percebida, mas foi regulado com introdução de oxigênio. Ele deve ficar bem."

O moreno assentiu e o medico apontou para uma porta. "Sr. Namikaze esta aqui. Por favor, Sr. Uchiha, faça isso rápido."

"Sim, é claro." Fugaku disse antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta. Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Minato Namikaze estava em uma cama de hospital com uma mascara de oxigênio cobrindo seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas o homem de cabelos negros podia ver as lagrimas caindo de seus olhos.

"Minato."

Olhos azuis se abriram e embora a tristeza afogasse quase todas as outras emoções presentes, Fugaku soube que Minato esteve aliviado em o ver. O homem fez sinal para sua marcara e Fugaku agitou sua cabeça.

"Não, você precisa disso para respirar. Eu estou aqui agora, então você esta indo para cirurgia. Vamos conversar quando você sair."

Os olhos de Minato brilharam e ele se esforçou para remover a mascara por si mesmo, fazendo com que o Uchiha andasse para frente e abaixasse seus braços.

"Só por um momento e então por favor, Min, por favor..." ele removeu a mascara e recebeu um sorriso brilhante.

"Cuidado, Fu," Minato disse com dificuldade, "Seu lado Uchiha esta deslizando."

Fugaku segurou a marcara na frente do rosto do seu amigo, "Otário."

Minato virou sua cabeça para o lado, para longe da mascara, "Ela esta morta, Fu." As lagrimas começaram novamente, "Eu a segurei enquanto ela morria e meu filho ch-chorou no banco de trás. Eu não p-pude sequer confortá-lo..." sua respiração se tornou áspera e Fugaku segurou a marcara de volta.

"Eu sei. Eu sei e Naruto esta bem. Ele esta esperando por você. Você vai ser forte por ambos." Fugaku ficou horrorizado ao perceber que estava piscando por sob as lagrimas.

"Você sabe o que fazer, seu eu não..."

"Você vai." A voz de Fugaku estava áspera.

"Se eu não, Fu, você tem que ajudar Kakashi. Ele é tão novo..."

"Você sabe que Mikoto e eu amamos Kakashi e Naruto como se eles fossem nossos. Você só tem que se preocupar em ficar melhor."

"Eu sei. Dê um beijo em Mikoto e nos pequenos príncipes pra mim e...obrigado Uchiha." Minato sorriu e pareceu relaxar.

"De na..."

As maquinas apitaram e o inferno começou. Vinte minutos mãe tarde Minato Namikaze, melhora amigo de Fugaku Uchiha, morreu.

* * *

"Eu não sabia que você tinha crianças, Lou." Naruto disse sorrindo no apelido inteligente de Itachi.

"Eles são Uchihas."

"Bem, sim, eu imaginei isso." Naruto replicou.

"O que ele quer dizer, Naruto, é por causa de quem eles são, nós tentamos manter as crianças fora das luzes pela sua própria segurança. Existem pessoas ruins lá fora que poderiam..." De repente seus olhos negros se alargaram e ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, "Oh meu deus..." ela sussurrou.

Naruto sorriu amavelmente e sentiu Sasuke pegar sua mão mais uma vez, "Sim, existem. Por favor, não se preocupe com isso, Mikoto, por favor."

Os olhos frios de Itachi observaram a interação e quando os olhos frios e estreitos de seu irmãozinho encontraram os seus, ele soube que eles precisariam conversar...logo.

"Então, eu conheço Naoki. Ele tem aproximadamente quatro? E a menininha?" Naruto perguntou tentando mudar o assunto para algo mais confortável.

"Iyo tem seis." Itachi disse e quase retornou o sorriso aliviado que Naruto lhe deu, "Eu devo dizer, irmãozinho, parece que Naoki vai tentar levar o seu Naruto 'bonito' embora."

Sasuke se curvou a conversa sem sentido e sorriu torto, "Ele pode certamente tentar. Não há nenhum rival melhor do que outro Uchiha."

Naruto e Mikoto riram e a tensão deixou o cômodo. Isso foi até Fugaku voltar.

Ele sentou transversalmente a Naruto, "Filho, houve outro atentado a vida de Ka- seus pais." Mikoto arfou e Sasuke murmurou um 'merda'. Naruto só piscou, "Mas eles estão bem?"

"Sim, os guardas os pararam. Eu estou movendo eles para um lugar mais seguro, se estiver tudo bem para você."

Naruto ficou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, "Sim, isso esta muito bem," ele parou se virando para o homem mais velho, "O que mais? Eu sei que tem algo mais."

"Seu apartamento foi invadido e," olhos negros se voltaram para o seu filho mais novo, "alguém plantou uma bomba no seu apartamento, armada para explodir quando você abrisse a porta."

"O que?" Naruto disse, "Por que? Isso não faz sentido..."

"Eu sou seu noivo, dobe. Faz o sentido perfeito.quem quer que fez isso tentou remover seus pais e agora seu noivo. Eles querem você sozinho." Sasuke disse enquanto corria uma mão por seu cabelo.

"Mas nós não estamos..."

"Foi o anuncio." Itachi disse ficando de PE Os outros ocupantes do quarto se viraram e olharam para ele, suas palavras eram de gelo e seu rosto ilegível e mais assustador por isso. "Se vocês me dão licença. Sasuke, você me encontrará mais tarde."

E com aquilo ele se foi.

"Por agora, ambos vocês ficarão aqui. Assim que Kakashi e Iruka estiverem seguros, eu encontrarei uma maneira de você se juntar a eles, Naruto. Mas, por agora, é muito perigoso. Para ambos vocês."

"Quem esta fazendo isso?" Naruto se queixou, "Que merda eles querem? Dinheiro? O que eu poderia ter feito a eles que eles machucariam todos que eu me importo e am..." ele olhou de relance para Sasuke antes de olhar afastado, "...amo?"

"Naruto, eu não tenho uma resposta a isso, mas eu acredito que isso esta conectado ao que aconteceu antes," Naruto assentiu, era a única possibilidade que fazia sentido.

"Mas, ele esta morto." A voz de Naruto estava tão pequena e Sasuke estava fora de seu assento e ao lado dele em um segundo, friccionando uma mão nas costas do dobe.

"Sim, eu sei." Fugaku disse rispidamente, mas Naruto sabia que ele não estava com raiva dele, só da situação. Ele podia entender isso, " Eu estou ajudando a policia de todos os modos que posso. Nós encontraremos quem esta por trás disse e os parar. Eu prometo."

O cômodo caiu em silencio antes de Mikoto ficar de pé, "Sasuke, por que você e Naruto não sobem. Você pode mostrar a Naruto onde ela vai dormir e talvez um pouco mais da casa.

Sasuke assentiu e delicadamente empurrou Naruto para fora do cômodo.

* * *

"Olá."

"Sou eu. Eu preciso dos seus...talentos."

"É claro. Como eu posso auxiliá-lo?"

Itachi rosnou no telefone, "Alguém tentou matar o MEU irmãozinho e está querendo um dos MEUS serviçais. Eu quero eles mortos, Kisame, e eu quero agora."

* * *

Sasuke abriu uma porta no terceiro andar para revelar em quarto brilhante, móveis em branco e azul, "Aqui é onde minha mãe acha que você esta dormindo." Ele recuou e fechou a porta.

"O que, teme?" Naruto inclinou sua cabeça em confusão somente para se encontrar arrastado até duas portas adiante, "Aqui é onde você realmente estará dormindo." O loiro se encontrou empurrado no meio de um quarto azul escuro com acentos de madeira escura.

"Esse é o meu quarto." Sasuke disse e virou Naruto para o encarar, se inclinando para tomar os lábios de Naruto nos seus, "Você não vai ficar sozinho. Você não vai deixar o meu lado." Sasuke comandou entre lambidas e mordidas.

"Bastardo possessivo." Naruto se lamentou quando sentiu a mão de sasuke mergulhar abaixo da faixa de sua cintura para friccionar sua ereção coberta.

O loiro tentou adquirir o controle de sua respiração, "Sasuke...S'uke, espera!" Naruto se afastou, "Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo que? Não pode ser por não me deixar tocar você porque honestamente, isso não é um opção nesse momento. Eu vou tocar você," Sasuke andou para um Naruto de olhos largos, "você queira ou não."

Mãos pálidas mergulharam em mechas douradas antes que a cabeça de Naruto fosse inclinada par ao lado e a boca de Sasuke sugando asperamente o ponto do pulso do loiro, "Mas, você quer não é, dobe?"

"Sim, sim, sim..."Naruto suspirou, mas então se lembrou e se afastou do homem mais alto mais uma vez, "Você esta fazendo difícil com que eu pense, teme." Naruto arfou e Sasuke sorriu torto.

"Então, não pense."

"Não, fica aí!" Naruto se apoiou em uma mesa, "como eu não posso pensar?! Você ouviu o que o seu pai disse? Alguém tentou matar você por minha causa."

"Não, imbecil." Sasuke disse enquanto lentamente puxava sua camisa por sua cabeça observando de perto os olhos de Naruto. O idiota estava tentando tão duramente focalizar, "Alguém esta tentando me matar porque eles são estúpidos pra caralho e não tem idéia do que conseguiram mexendo com os Uchihas e com um dos deles."

Naruto tentou pensar, a explicação do bastardo não fazia muito sentido, ele não era um Uchiha, era por causa dele,mas agora ele podia sentir o calor do peito de Sasuke através de sua própria camisa e ouvir a respiração de Sasuke em sua orelha.

"Bem vindo a família, Naruto." Sua voz era como seda e quando a língua de Sasuke traçou o contorno de sua orelha...

Naruto parou de pensar.

* * *

"Sr. Uchiha. Você tem uma ligação urgente de Kakashi Hatake." Sua secretaria disse, colocando sua cabeça na reunião. Fugaku refletiu por um momento enquanto olhou para os rostos expectantes ao redor da mesa.

Kakashi nunca ligaria se não fosse algo importante. Fugaku tinha movido sua família para Konoha não muito tempo depois da audição da custodia e tinha prestado atenção a pequena família, mas os tinha deixado por si mesmo. Minato iria querer desse jeito, que Kakashi criasse o menino como seu, sem lembretes constantes do passado.

Ficando de pé, ele fez uma reverencia a sala, "Se vocês me dão licença, isso é importante."

Entrando em seu próprio escritório, o homem moreno se sentou e pegou o telefone.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Naruto se foi. Alguém o levou da escola."

* * *

Agradecimentos a **Camis**, **Hanaee**, **sango7higurashi**, **Prii O**, **Sammy-San** e **Anna Luthien** pelos reviews. Foi mal mesmo pela demora gente, mas sabe como é, provas, num dá pra relaxar...espero que vocês ainda estejam acompanhando!

Ja ne. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Sasuke agarrou os quadris de Naruto e o levantou até que o loiro se acomodou na ponta da mesa. Separou os joelhos de Naruto e deslizou entre suas pernas, deixando uma marca no pescoço dele que poderia ser vista do espaço.

"Maldição, bastardo, isso dó...oh deus." o peito de Naruto se arqueou de encontro a Sasuke, enquanto a língua e os lábios do homem de cabelo escuro suavizaram a nova marca, "hmmm...não importa."

Sasuke sorriu torto e se levantou, olhando nos olhos de Naruto, "Você tem os olhos mais expressivos que eu já vi," Sasuke disse empurrando uma mecha do cabelo loiro do rosto de Naruto, "Como você vive com tanta emoção..." lábios rosa claros pressionaram levemente de encontro ao outro.

Naruto lambeu os lábios de Sasuke e sorriu quando o moreno os separou ligeiramente. Se inclinou para frente de modo que pudesse manter Sasuke firme e continuou a beliscar e brincar com o lábio inferior de Sasuke antes de o sugar delicadamente em sua boca, liberando-o somente antes de sua língua se arremessar na Sasuke, duelando por controle.

Sasuke sorriu de lado quando os dedos morenos de Naruto se aferraram ao seu cabelo escuro e vigorosamente inclinaram a cabeça do homem pálido então ele podia mapear a boca dele de outro ângulo. Naruto estava em fogo e ele ia queimar tudo em seu caminho, especialmente, Sasuke.

Naruto liberou os lábios de Sasuke e uniu sua boca ao lado da garganta pálida. Os quadris de Sasuke se empurraram para frente e contra os de Naruto fazendo Naruto jogar sua cabeça para trás enquanto um choramingo escapou, seus brilhantes olhos azuis fechados. Isso satisfez tanto o jovem Uchiha que ele fez outra vez só para ouvir o som que emitia faíscas de eletricidade entre suas pernas.

"...deus," Sasuke disse antes de arrancar Naruto e seus lindos sons torturantes da mesa e se encaminhar para cama

Ao ver a cama, um flash de racionalidade encontrou seu caminho para a mente enevoada de luxuria de Naruto. "Teme, eu...isso é, o que...o que estamos fazendo?"

A realidade deve ter clareado a mente de Sasuke também porque ele olhou para longe de Naruto, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo preto, "Foda."

"Ah, bem...é isso que parece sim, sim." Naruto disse e parte dele, uma grande e dolorosa parte dele, estava pronta para isso.

"Dobe," Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e puxou Naruto da cama, "Quando eu comecei a querer..." A palavra 'você' ficou no ar e Sasuke não sabia se ele podia responder a pergunta porque indiferente da luxuria que estava se acalmando, Sasuke sabia que ele iria continuar querendo Naruto...continuar o querendo até que ele tivesse seu corpo bronzeado abaixo dele e seus braços ao redor dele e sua língua má...e então ele sabia que ele ainda ia o querer.

Naruto suspirou audivelmente e caiu de novo na cama. Estendeu a mão e agarrou o ombro desencapado de Sasuke, ignorando o calor, se recusando a reconhecer a lisura, e puxou o homem mais alto para baixo então ele se deitaram, lado a lado encarando o teto. Sasuke sorriu quando Naruto encontrou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta, Uchiha." Naruto começou e virou seu rosto para olhar o perfil de Sasuke. Tão perfeito. Pele lisa e pálida, bochechas proeminentes sem ser exagerado, cabelo preto e olhar contrastando vividamente...belamente. De repente, Naruto piscou quando as piscinas escuras viraram para ele.

"Assediadores gostam de encarar, dobe."

"Bastardos gostam de mandar, imbecil."

"Resposta imatura, idiota."

"Atitude de quem tem uma vara no rabo, otário."

Sasuke apertou os dedos de Naruto nos seus como um aviso, mas seus olhos faiscaram com humor.

Eles ficaram lá frente a frente até que Naruto se inclinasse e pressionasse delicadamente seu lábios de encontro aos de Sasuke em um beijo puro que ainda sim fez o coração de ambos disparar. Sasuke ergueu sua mão livre e traçou as cicatrizes de cada lado das bochechas do loiro.

"Elas foram do acidente que mataram Minato e Kush...meus pais." Naruto sussurrou com seus olhos fechados. Normalmente, ele não estava confortável quando as pessoas prestavam atenção a elas, mas Sasuke o fazia se sentir único...especial.

"Naruto," Sasuke respirou de encontro ao seu rosto e Naruto sabia que seu nome, seu estúpido, tolo e pequeno nome, nunca tinha sido mais bonito. "Não faça isso." Os olhos azuis de Naruto se alargaram, "Você não tem que os chamar de pais, não pra mim. Eu entendo."

Naruto se aninhou na mão de Sasuke, um suspiro gentil escapando de seus lábios, "Mas eles são meus pais. Eles me amaram. Eles não queriam me deix..." os lábios de Sasuke o pararam.

"Eu disse para não fazer isso." Sasuke interrompeu e deixou sua mão se mover para a parte de trás da cabeça de Naruto, antes de beijar sua testa, "Então pare."

Naruto assentiu e descansou sua cabeça ao lado do ombro de Sasuke, sentindo o calor do homem contra seu rosto.

"Então," Naruto suspirou, "Semana passada você me odiava."

"Hn. Semana passada nós odiávamos um ao outro."

Naruto virou sua cabeça, murmurando algo que Sasuke não conseguiu entender.

"Dobe, fale claramente ou não perca meu tempo," Sasuke disse com um aperto delicado nos dedos ainda em sua mão.

"Eu disse que nunca odiei você, teme." Naruto disse rispidamente e tentou liberar seus dedos, sua cabeça ainda virada, "Eu não quero dizer que eu sempre quis...bem, o que quer que seja isso que estejamos fazendo, mas eu nunca odiei você."

"Hn," Sasuke disse mantendo a mão bronzeada segura dentro da dele, "Eu nunca odiei você também."

Olhos azuis chocados encontraram pretos, "Eu não...mas então, porque?"

Sasuke deu de ombros, "Tem alguma coisa sobre você, Uzumaki. Era impossível estar no seu espaço e continuar da maneira que eu sempre fiz." Ele correu uma mão em seu peito despido em um gesto nervoso que fez Naruto babar, "E sempre que eu me afastava, você é como uma força magnética. Eu queria fazer coisas, estar no seu espaço, só para..."Sua voz morreu quando Naruto sorriu. Era suave, puro e bonito.

"Só para conseguir uma reação, certo?" Naruto terminou por ele.

"Hn."

"Eu me senti do mesmo jeito. Eu pensei que eu queria ser seu amigo. Você é tão diferente de mim. A maioria das pessoas gosta de mim e ainda sim, você não o fez. Você agiu como se eu não fosse importante...como se eu fosse menos que você. Eu devia ter ido embora, mas como algum instinto doente, eu não podia. E então eu bati em você."

Sasuke sorriu torto, "E eu bati em você," Ele rolou até estar em cima de Naruto, separando suas pernas, "E então, ontem, em vez de batê-lo eu o beijei"

Naruto assentiu e deixou sua mão correr pelos braços musculosos e através de um pálido peito tonificado, "Isso foi certamente menos doloroso."

"E tanto mais...compensador..." Sasuke sussurrou

"Então, em vez de bater um no outro no primeiro dia, eu devia ter rastejado lentamente em sua mesa, em minhas mãos e joelhos. Eu devia ter agarrado sua gravata, puxando sua cabeça para perto da minha antes de sussurrar, 'Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha, meu nome é Naruto Uzu..." Ele nunca terminou porque Sasuke pressionou seu lábios asperamente de encontro aos dele. Sua língua rosa imediatamente entrou em sua boca para correr ao longo de seus dentes e gengiva antes de provocar a própria língua de Naruto.

"Eu não teria deixado você dizer o seu nome, imbecil," Sasuke arfou, "Eu nunca tomaria tanto tempo."

"Eu vou ter que tentar algum dia e ver." Naruto ronronou, mexendo seus quadris sob o peso de Sasuke.

"Oh, inferno," Sasuke rosnou, "Eu quero você, dobe. Eu quero tanto você. Desde, ontem, desde aquele primeiro dia no escritório...desde que eu vi você em um smoking branco e molhado..."

Naruto ronronou abaixo dele, lambendo seu ombro antes de o morder brincalhão e então sugar gentilmente.

"Eu também." Naruto sorriu contra a pele pálida, quando o corpo de Sasuke se endureceu acima dele, "Mas, não agora, teme. O diabo quer ver você, nós temos que contar a sua família sobre o noivado falso e eu preciso usar seu telefone para ligar pro trabalho."

Sasuke rosnou, se empurrando de encontro a Naruto, "Logo, dobe."

Naruto fechou os olhos, memorizando a sensação de Sasuke sobre ele, "Logo, teme."

Sasuke se sentou puxando Naruto para seus braços, "Quando isso terminar, Naruto," ele acariciou as mechas loiras, "Quando seus pais estiverem acordados e esse imbecil tiver ido," o aperto de Sasuke ficou mais forte, "Eu vou trancar você no meu quarto, no meu escritório, talvez, no meu carro...e fazer o que eu quero com você até que você precise tomar o estoque inteiro de aspirina. Entendeu?"

Naruto saiu dos braços de Sasuke e ficou de pé próximo a cama, mão friccionando a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto um cora cruzava suas bochechas, "Eu vou esperar por isso, bastardo."

* * *

Se alguém perguntasse, um Naruto de cinco anos, diria que de todos os brinquedos do recreio, seu favorito era a caixa de areia. Era uma caixa alaranjada brilhante que ficava sob uma grande arvore que filtrava a luz através de suas folhas de uma maneira que cativava o pequeno menino. Amava como os raios de sol iriam oscilar na brisa fazendo a areia em seu novo castelo ou base alienígena adquirir diferentes cores diante seus olhos.

Ele também gostava mais disso porque na maioria das vezes as outras crianças estavam brincando em coisas diferentes, como os balanços ou o escorrega e podia usar toda a areia que quisesse sem ter que participar do 'dividir', um conceito que seu Papa considerava muito importante e Naruto muito chato.

Hoje ele estava construindo a vila ninja perfeita. Tinha prédios e áreas de treinamento, mas ele achava que estava mais orgulhoso da montanha que se erguia por sob a vila com três faces sorridentes que Naruto viu como seu pai, seu papa e a maior, é claro, ele mesmo. Ele era o melhor ninja...sempre.

Ele riu e colocou uma pequena folha verde no 'portão' da vila. Perfeito.

Ele parou de rir quando uma sombra cruzou sua vila e olhou para cima vendo um homem de cabelo escuro dando um sorriso torto nele. Seus olhos azuis varreram o parquinho e viu as outras crianças balançando, mas o professor não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Como você esta, Naruto?" o homem alto disse e algo dentro do estomago de Naruto se torceu fazendo os olhos azuis se alargarem. Seu pai tinha dito pra ele não falar com estranhos. Se moveu para o canto da caixa e o homem alto o seguiu, pisando em sua montanha, esmagando sua família sob seu pé. Sua boca se abriu para gritar. Isso era o que seu pai tinha dito pra fazer.

"Essa não seria uma boa idéia, Naruto." o homem pálido zombou e Naruto sentiu braços o envolverem por trás. Ele gritou, mas sua boca estava coberta por algo molhado e com cheiro doce. O homem pálido riu enquanto a escuridão tomava a visão de Naruto.

* * *

Mensagem de Texto

De: Naruto Uzumaki

Para: Equipe Naruto

Hey, crianças. Áudio conferencia em dez minutos.

* * *

Sasuke mostrou a Naruto onde seu telefone e computador estavam, antes de empurrar o loiro contra seu armário e roubar sua respiração. No fim, Naruto teve que literalmente o empurrar pela porta, sua respiração áspera e bochechas bronzeadas coradas, antes de Sasuke começasse sua própria viagem para ver seu irmão. Ele precisava tanto de Naruto... NÃO, ele precisava ver o Príncipe da Escuridão e tentar descobrir que merda estava acontecendo, então ele poderia cumprir sua promessa de prender Naruto e o fo...

Maldição. Sasuke rosnou no silencio do corredor. Isso precisava terminar logo.

Bateu levemente na porta do escritório de Itachi e entrou no cômodo sem esperar uma resposta. Itachi estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, no telefone, o arquivo que Sasuke conhecia bem de mais na frente dele. Ele nem sequer reconheceu Sasuke no cômodo enquanto continuou sua conversa.

Sasuke andou diretamente para o armário de bebidas e sem sequer perguntar se seu irmão queria alguma coisa, serviu uma bebida para eles dois. Andou para mesa e se sentou exatamente quando seu irmão desligou o telefone. Olhando para a bebida, inclinou sua cabeça em agradecimento antes de beber o liquido ambarino.

"Diga-me."

Sasuke sorriu torto. Itachi nunca era um para muitas palavras. "Naruto foi seqüestrado por Orochimaru Sannin quando tinha cinco anos. Ele não se lembra de nada exceto estar assustado. Aparentemente, eles não falam sobre isso. Naruto não sabe detalhe nenhum exceto que Orochimaru foi morto."

Itachi se encostou em sua cadeira, sua cabeça preta pressionada de encontro a cadeira igualmente escura. Ele observou seu irmãozinho com atenção antes de inclinar-se. "Aqui esta o que eu sei. Foi um homem chamado Sakon que dirigia o SUV que colocou Hatake e Umino no hospital. Eu tenho alguém o seguindo agora. A 'enfermeira' no hospital esta atualmente sendo," olhos negros perfuraram os de Sasuke e somente anos lidando com Itachi impediu Sasuke de engolir audivelmente no olhar duro, "'questionada'. Seu nome é Tayuya. Eu devo ter os resultados dessa 'conversa' logo. Eu descobri que Naruto foi seqüestrado durando o 'intervalo', mas encontrar detalhes se provou ser irritantemente difícil." A mão de Itachi apertou em torno de seu copo.

"Itachi, fazem duas horas. Mesmo de você não pode ser esperado..." Sasuke começou, impressionado pela informação que Itachi tinha descoberto até aqui. A policia sequer sabia alguma coisa disso?

"Eles armaram uma maldita bomba no seu apartamento, irmãozinho. Eu devia ter tido essa informação nos primeiros quinze minutos. Eu não vou me sentar e esperar que a policia se atrapalhe com a burocracia e a logística enquanto sua vida estiver em perigo. Eu não vou esperar pacientemente enquanto alguém apaga todos os amados de Naruto. Isso não vai acontecer."

Sasuke piscou. Durante todo o monólogo, a voz de seu irmão nunca tinha se erguido, nas notas ou na temperatura. Itachi Uchiha era um homem assustador e Sasuke agradeceu silenciosamente a Deus que eles não estivessem em lados opostos do campo de ação.

"Obrigado, Itachi." Sasuke disse e inclinou sua cabeça...ligeiramente.Não obstante seu respeito ao seu irmão mais velho e malditamente assustador, ele ainda era um Uchiha.

"Você não tem nada que me agradecer. Ninguém mexe com a minha família e logo ela vai incluir Naruto."

Sasuke encheu seu vibro e o colocou na mesa novamente antes de encontrar os olhos de Itachi, "Na verdade, irmaozão, isso não vai acontecer."

Uma elegante sobrancelha se ergueu, "Explique."

Sasuke imediatamente se sentiu contorcer em seu acento para sua completa mortificação. O que era isso sobre Naruto que fazia todo o seu jeito Uchiha deslizar? "Quando nós chegamos no hospital, Naruto estava...chateado."

Itachi assentiu, quase mordendo sua língua para se impedir de sorrir do nervosismo obvio que seu irmãozinho estava tentando tão miseravelmente esconder. "Compreensível."

"Sim, era," Uma mão pálida correu pelas mechas negras antes de rapidamente cair no braço da cadeira, "O medico estava tentando explicar a condição dos pais dele, mas Naruto não conseguia se focar então eu o mandei ficar com seu pai. E então, eu pedi para que o doutor me explicasse a situação."

Itachi não podia parar o sorriso torto, "E então?"

"O medico não me diria e antes que eu soubesse eudisseaelequeNarutoerameunoivo."

"O que foi isso?" Itachi perguntou, se inclinando para frente como se não tivesse realmente entendido. Sasuke quase rosnou.

"Eu disse ao medico que Naruto era meu noivo."

Itachi se recostou novamente, atando seus dedos em frente ao seu rosto, "Você disse ao medico que Naruto era seu noivo? Porque não disse que ele era o seu irmão ou primo ou tio louco que ninguém fala a respeito?"

"MERDA!" Sasuke disse ficando de pé e correndo ambas as mãos em seu cabelo, "Eu não sei! Mas, eu fiz. Jesus...por que isso não é o bastante para as pessoas?!"

Itachi riu fazendo com que Sasuke olhasse estupidamente em seu irmão mais velho.

"Então, o que você esta me dizendo, irmãozinho, é que você não esta noivo do homem que você quase beijou na frente do seu pai e, nem vinte minutos atrás, estava trancado no seu quarto por um período muito mais longo que qualquer um normalmente precisaria para mostrar aonde alguém estaria dormindo, mas então, eu não acho que isso era o que você tinha em mente."

Sasuke assentiu, "No tempo da minha 'confissão', nós tínhamos nos beijado uma vez só e eu acho que ele me odiava."

"Eu coloquei um anuncio na primeira pagina do jornal anunciando seu noivado que por sua vez pode ter colocado uma ameaça de morte sob sua cabeça preciosa devido a um noivado falso." Itachi sentiu a raiva envolver em torno do seu coração, o sufocando e o fazendo respirar com esforço. Não, isso não era raiva...era medo. Medo pelo que poderia ter acontecido se Sasuke tivesse ido para casa, medo pelo que ainda podia acontecer. Itachi não tinha sentido esse nível de medo de parar o coração desde o médico tinha dito a palavra 'câncer' e sua linda esposa tinha lentamente se apagado. Medo do que nada podia parar, do que não se podia lutar...Não, isso não era o mesmo. A raiva surgiu outra vez e Itachi sentiu seu coração bater novamente enquanto chamou a raiva para o cercar.

De repente, a temperatura caiu no cômodo e Sasuke estava nervoso por uma razão inteiramente diferente. Ele assentiu, "Sim, irmão."

Itachi ficou de pé e andou calmamente para seu irmão, "Alguém tentou matar você, irmãozinho. Alguém tentou matar você do porque eu disse a mídia e isso era a merda de uma mentira, é isso que você esta me dizendo?" Pelo final da sentença Itachi estava de pé diretamente em frente ao seu irmão, suas mãos fortes segurando o suéter preto, fazendo seus rostos ficarem a polegadas um do outro.

"Itachi, é o bastante."

Ambos os irmão viraram em uníssono, olhares inocentes em seus rostos pálidos enquanto Itachi liberou Sasuke e esse imediatamente ajeitou seu suéter.

"Pai," Itachi disse, se inclinando para o homem.

"Pode ter sido falso naquele tempo, mas Sasuke tem estava apaixonado pelo menino desde que ele tinha seis meses de idade. Era somente uma questão de tempo." Fugaku Uchiha entrou no escritório, passando pelos seus dois filhos para encher seu próprio copo antes de tomar seu lugar ao lado do de Sasuke. "Eu acredito que vocês dois devem ter compartilhado o que vocês pensam que sabem. Vocês gostariam de ouvir o que eu sei?" Um sobrancelha escura se levantou e duas cabeças negras se inclinaram antes dos dois jovens se sentarem, atenção em seu pai que sorria afetado.

* * *

"Que diabos esta acontecendo, Naruto?" Kiba gritou no telefone que descansava na mesa de conferencia.

"Bem, veja, é assim," Naruto começou, andando para cama de Sasuke antes de cair nela, "houve um mal entendido no hospital."

"Significando." Gaara disse sem corte.

"Bem,lá estava eu e o pai estava no quarto e o medico estava lá, mas eu estava tão chateado por que só algumas horas antes Sasuke estava...e eu não sei, eu só queria que as coisas ficassem bem, então eu não estava realmente prestando atenção e a próxima coisa que eu sei é de Sasuke me dizendo para ficar com meu pai e eu realmente apreciei isso e Sasuke estava só tentando ajudar e ele pode ter dito que era meu noivo então os médicos diriam a ele..."

"Naruto." Shikamaru disse vagarosamente, "respire. Tão problemático."

"Naruto," Hinata disse quietamente, "Então, você e Sasuke não estão noivos?"

"Não. Ele só disse isso ao médico para poder pegar as informações dos meus pais." Naruto explicou e então ouviu o silencio do outro lado da linha.

"Explique o hospital então." Kiba disse. "Explique você dormindo no colo do Uchiha e ele fazendo carinho em você...ele estava fazendo carinho em você, merda. Explique os brilhos dele quando você estava comigo. Explique..."

"Eu não sei Kiba. Merda." Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo, "Eu disse que nós não estamos noivos, não que nós não estamos...bem...você sabe."

"Eu não acho que nós sabemos, Naruto." Gaara disse e Naruto podia ouvir o sorriso torto, indiferente dele estar aparecendo no rosto pálido ou não.

"Bem, Sabaku, eu imagino que isso é muito como você e Neji fazem na sala das cópias de noite quando você pensa que eu fui embora. Oh, e eu tinha que te dizer, eu tenho algumas 'copias' que você esqueceu no seu arquivo pessoal. Eu tenho a impressão que o Diabo vai gostar delas quando a avaliação dos Empregados vier, você não acha?"

O silencio encheu a linha telefônica antes da risada de Kiba encher o vácuo, "A copiadora...eu só posso dizer, nojento!"

Shikamaru suspirou audivelmente, "Naruto, então você e Uchiha estão...o que? Juntos agora? Por que eu ainda tenho o e-mail que você o chamou de bastardo e implorou para nós 'criarmos uma emergência'."

Naruto sulcou as sobrancelhas, "Eu...bem, sim. Eu acho."

"Se você esta fazendo a potencial arte da copiadora então eu diria que vocês estão juntos." Kiba apontou e Naruto ouviu distintamente o rosnado de Gaara no fundo.

Naruto se sentou e se dirigiu para o computador de Sasuke, "Ok, crianças, minha vida amorosa, ou o que quer que eu esteja fazendo com o bastardo, de lado, eu não estarei no trabalho por um tempo então nós temos que falar sobre o que precisa ser feito, quando, como e por quem."

"Por que você não virá, Naruto?" Hinata disse e Naruto sorriu imaginando ela rodando seus dedos.

"Todos vocês sabem sobre as tentativas de assassinato aos meus pais. Parece que quem quer que esteja atrás dele, também tem sua atenção focada em mim e no meu...noivo."

Kiba não escondeu seu bufo.

"Fugaku Uchiha esta colocando meus pais numa posição mais segura e Sasuke e eu estaremos ficando por aqui até isso...bem, terminar."

"Eles sabem alguma coisa?" Gaara perguntou se inclinando para frente.

"Não," Naruto suspirou, "Mas alguém plantou uma bomba no apartamento do Sasuke. Eles estão sérios. Eu quero que todos vocês sejam cuidadosos. Eu não acho que haja nenhum armadilha pra vocês, mas, por favor...só, tomem cuidado."

Ele ouviu enquanto todos eles concordaram e então eles mudaram o assunto, falando de negócios, algo que Naruto podia controlar, enquanto tudo mais girava caoticamente ao redor dele.

* * *

Jouta girou a esquina e se perguntou quando seu livro estava indo ser publicado por que honestamente, essa coisa de professor não estava funcionando. Sua turma estava no parquinho quando um homem com cabelo branco longo tinha vindo a cerca lateral fazer uma pergunta sobre registrar sua filha. Jouta tentou apontar a ele a direção do escritório, mas o homem insistiu que ele não podia entender Jouta e se ele podia por favor se aproximar. Finalmente, cansado de fazer sinais com os braços e gritar, ele andou até a cerca. Ele podia ver todos os equipamentos do parquinho e consequentemente as crianças de sua posição. Bem, exceto pela caixa de areia, mas Naruto nunca se movia uma vez que estivesse lá até que o sinal tocasse.

Então, ele tinha respondido as perguntas do cavalheiro e ele estava se dirigindo para seu ponto próximo ao escorregador onde ele podia monitorar toda a movimentação do parquinho quando ele parou. A caixa de areia estava vazia.

Ele podia sentir sua freqüência cardíaca ir a grandes proporções e scaneou o parquinho, querendo se acalmar. O menininho não podia ter ido longe. Ele tinha estado lá a três minutos atrás. Balanços. Não. Escorregador. Não. Barras. Não.

"Sensei?" Uma pequena voz chamou sua tenção para a menina de cinco anos, de cabelo castanho com coques de cada lado de sua cabeça.

"Sim, Tenten," Jouta disse, seus olhos freneticamente querendo as mechas de cabelo loiro se materializar.

"Eu acho que Naruto pode ter ficado doente."

Jouta caiu a seus joelhos, agarrando os ombros da menina e a puxando para frente, "Por que, Tenten, onde ele esta?"

"Dois homens andaram para ele e então Naruto caiu e eles o levaram. Talvez ele precisasse ir para o hospital. Mamãe disse que quando você esta doente você..."

"Dois homens, Tenten, eram os pais dele? Você já os viu antes?"

Tenten sulcou a testa, "Não, não os pais dele. Eu me lembro dos pais."

As mãos de Jouta deslizaram dos ombros dela e caíram ao seu lado.

Oh Querido Deus...não.

* * *

Quando Sasuke e Itachi se sentaram em suas cadeiras, Fugaku começou a encher os copos deles. Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre o dele e agitou a cabeça. Ele já tinha tido dois, e embora ele estivesse certo de que em algum lugar eram cinco horas, ali, eram mal meio dia.

"Orochimaru Sannin contestou a vontade de Minato e a custodia de Naruto dois meses depois do nascimento de Naruto. Durante os dois meses do processo, Naruto passou a maior parte do tempo na nossa casa." O homem mais velho tomou um gole da sua bebida, "A principio, vocês dois não aceitaram amavelmente a intrusão em suas vidas, mas logo Itachi estava 'brincando'," O sorriso torto denotou que talvez o 'brincando' estava longe do seu real significado, "com Naruto apenas como você estava, Sasuke."

"Então, ele era um imbecil?" Sasuke disse e sorriu afetado docemente em seu irmão que brilhava.

"Houve um incidente onde Itachi pegou a chupeta de Naruto e mesmo pensando que você tinha só seis meses, você se recusou a deixar o lado de Naruto. Protegendo o bebezinho, o confortando com balbucio de bebe que ninguém podia entender. Eu pensei que sua mãe ia morrer de tantas risadas e mimos que ela fez em vocês dois."

Sasuke forçou um cora a recuar e começou a lamentar a decisão de mais cedo de reduzir sua bebida. "Eu tinha seis meses, isso é mal o sinal de um compromisso pra toda vida. Inferno, eu posso ter sido 'fofo'," Sasuke cuspiu a palavra, "Se você tivesse me dado um filhote."

"Irmãozinho," Itachi disse sorrindo afetado, "Eu nunca imaginei que você abrigava tendências para o reino animal. Uzumaki sabe?"

Sasuke se deslocou em seu acento, inteiramente capaz e querendo adicionar uma equimose ao outro lado do rosto de Itachi, no interesse da simetria, quando seu pai cancelou sua garganta, "Itachi, eu ainda estou no cômodo."

"Me perdoe, pai." Itachi disse.

"Me perdoe, pai." Sasuke imitou e então empalideceu aos seus decrescentes níveis de maturidades. Maldito dobe.

Fugaku sorriu astutamente em seu copo, "Bem, eu acredito que o cenário do filhote é um teoria razoável, Sasuke, mas e sobre quando você tinha oito?"

Sasuke se virou pra seu pai, confusão em seus olhos negros, "Quando eu tinha oito? O que você quer dizer, pai?" Mas mesmo quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, uma imagem de cabelos loiros veio do fundo da sua memória.

"Quando você tinha oito, eu o levei para ver a Orquestra Sinfônica de Konoha. Eles tinham um convidado especial, um menino de oito anos, que eu queria ver, por minhas próprias razões, que eu acredito que sejam bem obvias agora. Eu achei que você podia aproveitar. E você fez, não, foi, filho?"

"Oh meu deus." Sasuke respirou e se inclinou pesadamente contra as costas de sua cadeira, "Era Naruto."

"Sim, você foi cativado. Quando nós chegamos em casa, você ordenou que nós voltássemos na noite seguinte, e na matine do próximo dia e na outra noite. Nós vimos todas as performance que Naruto tocou até que o seu desempenho terminou."

Sasuke correu uma mão pelo seu rosto e Itachi observou com um prazer mau crescente...o que ele podia conseguir disso...era como se fosse Natal.

"Quando nós dizemos a você que ele não estava tocando mais, você ordenou que eu descobrisse quem ele era e o levasse para nossa casa. Foi a primeira, e a ultima vez, que você pediu para que eu usasse o nosso nome para que você conseguisse o que queria. Quando eu disse que não podia, você se recusou a comer. Você era tão teimoso."

Itachi riu de repente e Sasuke encontrou seus olhos, "Isso é porque você não estava comendo? Eu vim pra casa da escola no fim de semana e mãe estava desesperada porque você num tinha comido a três dias. E isso era por causa de um pequeno loiro tocador de violoncelo. Irmãozinho, isso é simplesmente..." Itachi acenou sua mão com pouco caso, "Patético."

"Oh, mas se eu não tivesse parado de comer, você não poderia me segurar e enfiar comida de bebe pela minha garganta, irmãozão. Eu sei o quanto você apreciou aquilo, imbecil."

Itachi deu de ombros, "Excelente ponto. Eu terei que emitir ao meu serviçal com inclinação musical uma nota de agradecimento."

Sasuke se virou para seu pai, "E todo o tempo você o conhecia. Você podia ter feito ele vir aqui. Não teria problema nenhum..."

"Não, eu não podia. Kakashi e Naruto tinham suas próprias vidas, completamente separadas das nossas."

"Isso não faz sentido. Nenhum. Eu não entendo a separação."

"Depois do seqüestro, muitas coisas mudaram." Fugato se recostou e ambos os irmãos podiam dizer que a conversa tinha realmente começado.

* * *

Kakashi estava se preparando para o quinto período de Calculo quando a direção ligou avisando que ele tinha uma ligação de emergência. Empurrou seus papeis de lado e ficou de pé, andando rapidamente a direção.

A secretaria bonita sorriu e apontou ao telefone, "Linha dois."

Ele assentiu e agradeceu antes de atender, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Sr. Htake, aqui é Airi Shirakawa, a diretora da escola de Naruto." Kakashi agarrou o aparelho porque a voz da mulher deixava claro que essa não era uma ligação social.

"Sim, eu lembro." Kakashi disse quietamente, "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Houve um silencio por um momento antes da mulher limpar a garganta, "Eu não sei como dizer isso a você," seu coração parou, "mas nós acreditamos que hoje durante o intervalo Naruto foi seqüestrado do parquinho."

Seu coração quebrou e seus pulmões pararam de se mover, cortando sua respiração pela metade, enquanto o homem alto deslizava para o chão, "O que? Ele não esta ai?" Sua cabeça cinza estava agitando freneticamente e ele não viu a secretaria correr para o escritório do diretor.

"Não, senhor. Nós ligamos para policia e eles gostariam que eu dissesse para o senhor que eles estão mandando um carro para pegar você e ao senhor Umino para os trazer para cá..."

"Como isso aconteceu? Ele andou para fora? Me explique como diabos isso pode ter acontecido?!"

Novamente, houve silêncio antes que um suspiro suave fosse ouvido, "Sr. Hatake, eu sinto muito. Eu não sei...Eu só não sei."

Um oficial pareceu na porta da direção e Kakashi se forçou a ficar de pé, recolocando o telefone no lugar sem outra palavra.

"Sr. Hatake?" O homem uniformizado perguntou enquanto levantava seus óculos. Kakashi assentiu, "Nós temos que ir, senhor."

Kakashi se virou para dizer a alguém que ele estava saindo somente para dar de cara com o diretor, que colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Só vá, Kakashi. Nós vamos cuidar das coisas por aqui."

"Obrigado." Kakashi disse e seguiu o policial ao carro dele.

Kakashi quase tropeçou quando viu Iruka sentado no banco de trás, lagrimas caindo por suas bochechas. Kakashi estourou em movimento e abriu a porta rapidamente, pegando o homem menor em seus braços.

"'Kashi," Iruka soluçou em seu ombros, "Ele se foi. Por que? Quem faria isso?"

Kakashi sentiu seu senso voltar pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha atendido a ligação e balançou Iruka delicadamente enquanto o carro começava a se mover, "Eu não sei. Eu não sei, mas nós vamos descobrir e Naruto vai voltar pra gente."

Iruka somente assentiu em seu peito e Kakashi pegou seu telefone, discando um número que ele pensou que nunca teria que usar. Iruka ouviu enquanto Kakashi perguntou por Fugaku Uchiha e então eles se sentaram em silêncio por um momento. Finalmente, Iruka ouviu alguém falar e Kakashi respirou fundo para se acalmar.

"Naruto se foi. Alguém o pegou da escola."

* * *

A primeira coisa que o pequeno Naruto pensou ao acordar era que ele estava muito, muito frio. Os arrepios assolavam seu corpo e seus dentes doíam de bater. Ele piscou abrindo seus olhos para não ver nada, nada exceto escuridão. Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e ele o sugou em sua boca. Ele estava tento um sonho ruim e papai queria que ele tentasse e lidasse com eles por si mesmo antes de chamar por ajuda. Papa tinha dito que ele estava no controle. Se ele queria cachoeiras de ramen em vez de monstros gigantescos, tudo que ele tinha que fazer era imaginá-las. Forçar os monstros a irem embora e os banhar no bem temperado miso ramen.

Ele fechou seus olhos e imaginou que seu papai estava com ele, o segurando, o puxando fora da escuridão. A imagem era tão clara em sua mente que ele riu e se forçou a abrir os olhos esperando o homem de cabelo prata estar sorrindo para ele.

Um soluço escapou quando tudo que ele viu foi escuridão. Não era um sonho...não era um sonho. O que estava acontecendo? Tentando ser bravo, ele sentiu o chão ao redor dele. Ele estava em algo duro, como cimento ou pedras e tudo estava molhado. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas e uma outra série de arrepios correu por sua figura pequena.

Rastejando em suas mãos e joelhos, avançou pelo chão, procurando com uma mão até ele sentir a parede. Se movendo ao longo dela ele encontrou uma abertura. Por um momento ele se sentiu excitado, mas então sua mão tocou várias barras de metal frio. Ele não podia parar as lagrimas ou os soluços que saíram de sua garganta. Ele estava numa jaula...como os animais do zoológico. Se jogando longe das barras como se tivesse sido queimado, o menininho se ondulou em si mesmo e jurou que nunca, nunca mais, ele queria ver animais em jaulas novamente.

* * *

Após Naruto terminar sua ligação, ele verificou e terminou mais algumas coisas no computador de Sasuke antes de decidir que era tempo de arrancar Sasuke de volta do inferno e do diabo.

Deu uma volta pelo corredor até ouvir notas fracas do piano e vozes de criança de diversos quartos abaixo. Alcançou a porta e colocou sua cabeça dentro para ver Iyo e Naoki, com sua avó, em um quarto aberto, com mesas, quadros de escrever e no canto, um piano que Naoki estava brincando distraidamente.

"Naru ainda esta aqui?" o menininho perguntou, seus dedos correndo para cima e para baixo das notas.

"Sim, Naoki, e ele vai ficar para noite então você vai vê-lo no jantar, se não mais cedo." Mikoto disse ao amarrar um fita no cabelo escuro de Iwo.

Naruto pisou no cômodo e sorriu, "Posso me juntar a vocês?"

Três pares de olhos negros procuraram pelo som e Mikoto sorriu enquanto Naoki saltou do banco do piano e correu para Naruto.

"Hey, Naoki. Como estão as suas lições?"

"Bem," o menininho disse excitado, "Você veio me ver? Você disse para o tio 'Sake? Ele ficou triste?" o sorriso torto que o menino deu a Naruto lembrou pesadamente do pai do menino...filho do diabo certamente.

"Não, eu não disse para ele. Eu não sabia que vocês estavam todos aqui e eu acredito que ele esta com seu pai."A cabeça preta assentiu e Naruto sentiu dedos pequenos nos seus enquanto ele foi puxado para dentro do cômodo. Naruto quase perdeu o sussurro do menino, "Perda dele."

Naruto ouviu enquanto Naoki e logo Iyo o disseram tudo que haviam aprendido aquele dia enquanto Mikoto observava os três quietamente. Ele não podia acreditar no quanto Naruto lembrava Minato. Sim, a lembrança tinha estado lá quando o menino era um bebe, mas agora...fazia seu coração doer pelos amigos que ela tinha perdido e a vida que todos eles tinham planejado juntos. Deixando sua tristeza de lado, Mikoto não podia se impedir de pensar o quão engraçado era que Sasuke e Naruto tivessem se encontrado de qualquer modo. Evidentemente, quando Kushina e Mikoto tinham criado seus sonhos ideais, seus meninos eram só amigos, mas isso...Sasuke vinha a vida ao redor do loiro. Ele sempre tinha.

"Naoki, Iwo," Mikoto disse depois de olhar o relógio, "É hora de vocês irem para a cozinha para o lanche."

"Naru pode vir? Você quer vir, não é, Naru?"

"Na verdade, querido," Mikoto disse puxando o menino de cabelo escuro longe de Naruto e o empurrando para a porta, "Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com Naruto. Você o verá novamente logo."

Naoki gemeu e o Iyo o bateu na cabeça, correndo quando ele gritou e a perseguiu.

"Ele é certamente seu fã." Mikoto disse indo se sentar ao lado de Naruto.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que Itachi tem filhos. Parece fundamentalmente...errado." Naruto sorriu.

Mikoto riu, "Itachi conheceu a mãe das crianças em seu ultimo ano da faculdade. Kaeda era uma menina doce e Itachi a amou do momento em que a viu. Nós ficamos preocupados. Eles eram tão novos e antes que percebêssemos, ela estava grávida. Fugaku estava lívido. Ele acusou ela de prender Itachi..."Mikoto sacudiu a cabeça, "Itachi ameaçou deixar a família, nos esquecer e tudo que o nome Uchiha podia dá-lo. Fugaku quase o deixou, mas então, eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Sasuke, que na época estava na high school, levou Fugaku ao seu escritório. Eles ficaram lá por pelo menos quinze minutos antes de Fugaku sair e se desculpar com Itachi e Kaeda." Mikoto sorriu, "Eu vi Itachi se aproximar de Sasuke mais tarde e Sasuke só deu de ombros e foi embora."

Naruto sorriu e se perguntou o que Sasuke tinha dito para fazer seu pai recuar. O bastardo podia ser tão mal quando o resto de sua família, Naruto tinha certeza.

"Eles se casaram e tiveram Iyo. Não demorou muito para o resto de nós ver o que Itachi tinha visto nela. Logo, eles tiveram Naoki. Depois de seu nascimento, Kaeda ficou doente e foi diagnosticada com leucemia. Ele morreu logo após Naoki fazer um ano."

"Eu sinto muito." Naruto disse, "Eles são crianças lindas e muito felizes. Itachi deve se confortar com isso."

"Eu acho que sim," Mikoto olhou para o jovem em frente a ele, seus largos olhos azuis eram simpáticos, "Então, quando eu devo esperar netos de vocês dois?"

Naruto engasgou, tossiu e ofegou para respirar, "Oh bem," ele se acalmou e olhou diretamente para a mãe de Sasuke...eles realmente se pareciam, "Nós não estamos realmente noivos." Uma mão bronzeada correu por mechas loiras, Mikoto riu em silencio. O jovem era tão adorável, "Na verdade, não há nenhum 'realmente' sobre isso. Nós não estamos noivos. Uma semana trás nós não éramos sequer permitidos no mesmo quarto juntos por medo que um de nós acabasse morto."

Olhos negros se alargaram antes de amaciar, "Você gostaria de compartilhar como meu marido e filho mais velho pensam que vocês vão se casar?"

"Sasuke estava tentando me ajudar quando nós chegamos no hospital pela primeira vez, então ele disse ao médico que era meu novo, que avisou o detetive e as enfermeiras, que avisou a secretaria do trabalho, que derramou a todos os patos, que delataram a Itachi, que fofocou para o pai dele e ao maldito jornal." Naruto respirou profundamente e rezou para Mikoto não tivesse mais perguntas.

"Entendo. E você gostaria de compartilhar porque Sasuke pôs seus pertencer no quarto dele em vez do quarto de convidados que eu ofereci?"

Tanto para um poder maior, "Ah, você vê, semana passada nós estávamos tentando matar um ao outro. Essa semana...nem tanto."

Mikoto sorriu, "Eu nunca vi Sasuke mais feliz do que ele estava hoje."

Naruto nunca tinha visto Sasuke mais excitado do que estava hoje...isso contava? E então, não sabendo o que dizer, ele assentiu.

"Fugaku e Itachi parecem afeiçoados de você também."

"Bem, eu entendo Itachi, eu sou um dos serviçais dele...mas Fugaku? Eu só falei com ele duas vezes."

Um pequeno olhar severo cruzou o rosto da mulher, "Depois da batalha da custodia, Fugaku nos moveu para cá e você e sua família ficaram em Suna. Minato queria que você crescesse e se tornasse o que quer que você quisesse...ao contrario da vida determinada de Minato e Fugaku. Depois que seus pais morreram, Fugaku decidiu que o melhor modo de realizar esse pensamento era sair da sua vida e deixar Kakashi e Iruka criarem você como quisessem." Mikoto encontrou os olhos de Naruto, "Depois do seqüestro, a idéia se tornou concreta. Era melhor que fosse permitido a você uma infância fora das luzes...uma infância que você não teria com Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha como companheiros de brincadeiras. Você deveria ter visto Fugaku quando ele descobriu que você fazia administração de empresas na faculdade. Nós todos trabalhamos tão duro para não pressionar você e você seguiu os passos de Minato de qualquer jeito."

Naruto assentiu, "Eu sinto muito que eles morreram e vocês não tiveram uma vida com eles."

"Querido," Mikoto disse, "Eu sinto muito também, mas as coisas acontecem do modo como devem e indiferente ao status do seu 'noivado' você esta em nossas vidas,agora."

Mikoto ficou de pé e limpou uma sujeira imaginaria de suas roupas. "Você gostaria de se juntar a mim para o chá?"

Naruto olhou ao redor e seus olhos encontraram o piano, "Você se importa se eu ficar aqui um pouco?"

"Tudo bem," Mikoto andou e beijou o topo da cabeça de Naruto, fazendo Naruto fechar os olhos para tentar gravar esse momento em sua memória, "você é um jovem maravilhoso. Seus pais estariam orgulhosos. Eu sei que Minato e Kushina estariam e Sasuke...ele é um maldito sortudo, não é?" Com isso ela andou para fora do cômodo, deixando um Naruto quieto para trás.

* * *

Fugaku ligou para Mikoto no jato. Ele podia ouvir Sasuke e Itachi no fundo. "Naruto Uzumaki foi seqüestrado da escola."

"O que?" Mikoto disse e o som dos meninos sumindo deixou Fugaku saber que ela tinha saído do cômodo, "Como? Quando?" sua voz estava instável, ele fechou os olhos e adicionou uma outra razão a lista do porque quem tinha feito isso estava indo morrer.

"Kakashi me ligou essa manha. Eu estou a caminho de Suna. Eu falei com os detetives e uma nota de resgate foi entregue na casa deles. Eles estão pedindo por noventa por cento do total deixado para Naruto na herança de Minato."

"De jeito nenhum...em quanto tempo?" Mikoto perguntou.

Fugaku correu uma mão pelo rosto e atrás de seu pescoço tentando facilitar a tensão, "Não tempo o bastante. Eu pedi diversos...favores."

"Fugaku Uchiha! Eu sou sua esposa, se você chamou os demônios do inferno, eu vou fazer pra eles a merda de uma limonada se isso salvar aquele menininho."

Fugaku riu, "Eu sei, você esta certa...e eu chamei."

* * *

Olhos azuis enormes piscaram quando a luz fluiu através das barras da sua 'jaula'. Um homem alto com longo cabelo preto e olhos amarelados se inclinou para frente o encarando, um sorriso mal em seu rosto. Naruto continuou a tiritar, mas não pode dizer agora se era de frio ou de medo.

"Olá, Naruto." o homem sussurrou e Naruto se apertou de encontro a parede, um choramingo escapando de sua boca. "Oh, você esta com medo? Você não tem que ter medo." Uma mão pálida se ondulou em torno da uma barra e colocou uma chave na fechadura. "eu trouxe comida pra você." Ele entrou colocou um prato lascado no chão, a gororoba branca se remexendo lentamente em torno da bacia.

"Eu quero meu papai." Naruto sussurrou.

"Ninguém te disse que seu pai esta morto?" O homem perguntou se inclinando de encontro as barras.

A pequena cabeça loira se agitou para frente e para trás, "Não, não, ele não esta. Eu o vi. Ele disse que ia me pegar na escola. Ele disse!"

"Oh querido, você sempre se lamenta desse jeito, Naruto?" A voz estava fria e zombadora. O homem veio para perto de Naruto mais uma vez e em um piscar de olhos tinha um punhado do cabelo loiro do menino em sua mão. Naruto gritou, agarrando a mão descontroladamente, suas pernas chutando, batendo na bacia e mandando toda a gororoba branca nas calças negras do homem.

"Por favor! Solte! Por favor!" Sua pequena voz ecoou de encontro as barras e seu seqüestrador o liberou com aversão, o lançando de encontro a parede, olhando para a confusão em suas pernas. Naruto se lamentou na dor, embreando suas costelas enquanto o homem olhava para ele.

"Se você esta se referindo a Kakashi Hatake, ele sabe o que tem que fazer se quiser você de volta." O homem andou para fora da cela, fechando a porta atrás dele, "Eu desejo que eu pudesse ficar Naruto. Ver o filho de Minato lamber sua comida do chão seria uma experiência tão recompensante para mim, entretanto, aprecie."

"Espera, quem é você? Por que eu estou aqui?" Naruto perguntou bravo, mas ainda não saiu do canto.

As risadas do homem foi tudo que Naruto ouviu quando a 'jaula' mergulhou na escuridão e ele ouviu seus estômago rosnar.

* * *

Fugaku olhou para os seus filhos quando terminou de dizer do rapto e do subseqüente resgate de Naruto. O rosto de Itachi estava em branco, mas suas mãos seguravam seu copo vazio com força, seus músculos do pulso se dobrando no aperto. O rosto de Sasuke estava lívido, mal suprimido por seu fundo Uchiha. Fugaku podia somente contar um punhado de vezes que tinha visto esse olhar no rosto de seu filho mais novo e ele agradeceu a deus, que dessa vez, não estava direcionado a ele.

"Depois do seqüestro, Kakashi e Iruka decidiram se mudar pra cá. Naruto estava obviamente assustado pela experiência e tendo problemas para dormir e ficar sozinho. Kakashi encontrou um trabalho novo aqui e desde que era verão, Iruka e Kakashi podiam ficar em casa com ele. Ele melhorou. Ficar longe de sua antiga vida fez maravilhas."

Sasuke apertou os dentes e tentou se acalmar. Quem faria isso a uma criança? Se o Sannin não estivesse morto...

"Então, se eles estavam aqui, por que nós não interagimos com ele?" Itachi perguntou e Sasuke mandou um relance rápido a ele que se inclinou.

"Minato queria que Naruto crescesse longe das influências da 'família'. Minato veio de uma longa linha de pessoas poderosas e escolhas limitadas. Ele nunca quis isso para Naruto. Ele quebrou com sua família e quando seu pai morreu, deixando tudo para ele desde que ele era filho único, ele pegou o dinheiro e construiu seu próprio império." Fugaku sorriu, "Mas, ele não tinha intenção de forçar Naruto a seguir seus passos. Depois deles pegarem Naruto de volta, Kakashi me pediu para liquidar tudo que Minato tinha. Tudo. Todas aquelas finanças foram postas em uma conta que Naruto não tem acesso até que tenha vinte e nove. Não há nenhum furo no laço. Se Naruto morrer antes disso, tudo vai para caridade. A idéia foi para preservar qualquer um de tentar pegar Naruto pelo dinheiro."

"Isso ainda não explica..." Sasuke começou.

"Honestamente, Sasuke, nesse ponto, Kakashi achou que era perigoso demais ter Naruto perto da gente e eu senti que era perigoso demais ter vocês ao redor dele."

"O que?" ambos os irmãos perguntaram.

"Kakashi é o pai de Naruto. Ele estava cuidando de seu filho o melhor que ele podia. Nós estávamos nas capas de revistas. Algo que você vai notar depois de Naruto ter sido pego. Ele não queria mais atenção em Naruto. Não é que eu pensei que Naruto fosse perigoso, eu só queria ambos vocês salvos também. Nós estávamos todos assustados e tentando fazer a coisa certa para Naruto. Dar a ele a vida que Minato queria. Nós só queríamos dar a ele a chance de uma vida normal e eu sentia o mesmo a respeito de vocês dois."

Sasuke assentiu, "Eu entendo, pai."

"Eu concordo. Não há nada que eu não faria para proteger Iyo e Naoki." Seus olhos negros se viraram para Sasuke, "Ou meus adoráveis serviçais."

Sasuke assentiu vivamente e Fugaku se perguntou quantos 'demônios' Itachi tinha chamado do inferno. Ficando de pé, o homem mais velho olhou para Sasuke, "Eu movi Kakashi e Iruka para o hospital não longe daqui. Eu achei que talvez você e Naruto pudessem visitar antes do jantar. Os agentes, obviamente, estarão com vocês."

Sasuke também se levantou, "Sim, pai. Eu vou dizer a ele."

"Sasuke, esse noivado é realmente falso?" Olhos negros cintilaram

Sasuke olhou bem para seu pai e irmão, rosto desprovido de emoção. O Uchiha perfeito. Deu de ombros, "O tempo dirá."

* * *

Sasuke andou para seu quarto, razoavelmente certo que Naruto teria terminado até agora, mas precisando de um lugar para começar sua busca. Quando se aproximou da sala de estudo, ele ouviu musica vindo do piano. Imediatamente reconheceu a 'Moonlight Sonata' de Beethoven e mudou de direção, sabendo que tinha encontrado seu dobe.

* * *

Naruto sentou-se no piano e permitiu que seus dedos se movessem pelas teclas como água. Fechou os olhos e deixou as notas girarem pela sua cabeça, levando suas preocupações, sua confusão e stress embora.

"Você é algum tipo de prodígio musical, dobe?"

Os dedos de Naruto tropeçaram, criando uma dispersão de notas mal colocadas, terminando o transe que a musica tinha criado ao redor do loiro.

"Não, eu acho que não." Naruto disse começando a se levantar do banco, mas então Sasuke balançou a cabeça e se sentou ao lado dele. Naruto deu espaço a ele.

"Então, você toca violoncelo e piano?" Sasuke disse e tocou em diversas teclas, o começo das notas de 'Brilha, brilha, estrelinha' fazendo Naruto sorrir.

"O violoncelo, embora seja meu favorito, não está sempre disponível." Naruto disse e terminou a musica, "Eu aprendi a tocar depois do seqüestro. Meu 'assistente de saúde mental' pensou que ter algo para me focar e permitir que expressasse meus sentimentos seria útil." Naruto começou outra suave melodia familiar, "O cara era um idiota total, mas eu penso que valeu a pena por esse único conselho. Nessa semana, meus pais me levaram a varias lojas de musica e compraram CD's então eu podia decidir o que eu queria tentar. Nós ouviamos as musicas no carro, enquanto comíamos, quando eu estava na cama de noite completamente acordado porque..." Naruto balançou sua cabeça, seus dedos se acalmando, "o pai entrava e ficava ao meu lado, ambos encarando o teto, enquanto nomeávamos os diferentes instrumentos e musicas." Naruto se virou para Sasuke, um sorriso em seu rosto, "Eu fui realmente sortudo. Eu não acho que o pai jamais tinha ouvido musica clássica um dia em sua vida, mas ele se jogou nisso...só pra me ajudar."

Sasuke empurrou uma mecha loira para longe do rosto de Naruto, "O que fez você decidir no violoncelo?"

"Eu vi Gamakichi e minha decisão estava feita."

"Gamakichi?"

Naruto riu suavemente e Sasuke sentiu em seu peito, como uma brisa suave, "Sim, Gamakichi, meu primeiro violoncelo. Ele era perfeito. Estava em uma exposição, ao lado da miniatura de um piano. Segundo meu pai, eu parei de andar e não me movi até que Gamakichi esteve pronto para ir para casa conosco."

Sasuke assentiu antes de perguntar, "Seu primeiro violoncelo?"

"Bem, eu tinha só seis quando ele veio pra casa com a gente, é claro, eu fiquei muito grade para ele."

Sasuke olhou Naruto de cima a baixo, sorrindo torto, "Gamakichi deve ter sido muito 'pequeno' então."

"Bastardo!" Naruto disse, inclinando seu ombro para cutucar o homem mais alto, "Eu também tive Gamakichi, o segundo, e agora eu tenho Gamabunta, meu ultimo e melhor violoncelo." Dedos bronzeados correram por suas mechas, "Ele vai ficar ciumento."

"Sabe, meu pai me lembrou hoje que eu na verdade já vi você tocar." Sasuke disse, suas mãos caindo em seu colo, suas mechas negras caindo em seu rosto.

Naruto se virou para olhar Sasuke, "Sério? Quando?"

"Eu tinha oito e só porque eu sei que o meu irmão vai dizer alguma coisa, eu estava fascinado por você."

Surpresa encheu os olhos azuis, "Fascinado?"

Sasuke assentiu duramente, "Eu os fiz me levar em todas as performances que você fez parte."

"Todas?" Naruto sorriu, apreciando o embaraço relutando de Sasuke.

"Sim, todas elas e então, quando suas performances terminaram, eu ordenei que o pai o levasse para minha casa então você podia tocar pra mim. Ele se recusou e eu me recusei a comer."

Naruto riu alto, "Você entrou numa greve de fome quando você tinha oito anos por causa de um menino que você viu tocando violoncelo?"

A mão pálida se envolvendo ao redor de sua garganta parou seu riso e os lábios rosados que pressionaram gentilmente nos seus parou sua respiração, "Não, eu entrei numa greve de fome por causa de você." Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram e os lábios se conectaram, a língua do homem mais velho imediatamente pedindo entrada, guerreando com a língua de Naruto, enquanto provava e provocava. Naruto choramingou, pressionando mais perto e Sasuke gemeu, sua outra mão puxando as costas de Naruto então seus corpos se tocaram na melhor de suas habilidades.

"S'uke." Naruto sussurrou e correu sua própria mão no peito de Sasuke para se enrolar em mechas pretas macias.

Sasuke se mexeu, empurrando Naruto para trás para o deitar no banco. Os braços de Naruto caíram para assegurar seu contrapeso, seu cotovelo batendo nas teclas brancas, acordando os dois homens a seus sentidos.

"Isso esta se tornando...problemático." Sasuke disse, se sentando de novo e puxando Naruto com ele. "Eu devo estar compensando pelo tempo perdido."

"Tempo perdido?" Naruto perguntou, friccionando seu cotovelo atingido, "De quando você era oito? Por que eu posso te dizer, com oito anos de idade, eu não teria apreciado você me manipulando em um banco de musica."

Sasuke ficou de pé e sorriu torto para Naruto, "Talvez...talvez não, mas agora, pai me mandou dizer para você que seus pais foram movidos para um hospital próximo e eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir os visitar."

Naruto, que tinha estado com as sobrancelhas franzidas depois do 'talvez não' sorriu, "Sim, eu amaria."

Sasuke agarrou sua mão, atando seus dedos e se movendo para porta, "Mais do que 'atividades em um banco de musica'?

Naruto o bateu no ombro, a porta fechando atrás deles.

* * *

Três dias.

Naruto tinha ido a três dias. Kakashi mordeu de volta a praga que ameaçou saltar de sua boca, não querendo acordar Iruka que tinha finalmente caído adormecido de exaustão. Kakashi estava em nenhuma parte perto desse ponto. Ele podia ouvir os oficias ponderando na sala de visitas e podia reconhecer a voz de Fugaku, fria, comandante e...deus os ajudasse, preocupada.

Ele tinha tentado fechar seus olhos, mas tudo que via era o rosto infantil de Naruto implorando para que ele o ajudasse. Gritando 'Papai' e procurando por Kakashi na escuridão. Kakashi não duvidou por um momento que se isso fosse por muito mais tempo ele ficaria insano.

A quantidade do resgate tinha sido conseguida, cortesia da Uchiha Inc, e agora eles estavam esperando que o imbecil marcasse um ponto de encontro, não pode conter o rosnado e então teve que rapidamente acalmar Iruka que se remexeu, acariciando o cabelo castanho até que ele se acalmasse.

Todos eles sabiam que era Orochimaru Sannin. O homem não tinha tentado cobrir suas pistas e Kakashi se preocupava com aquilo mais do que com qualquer outra coisa. A cobra não se importava se eles soubessem e isso fazia a posição de Naruto...arriscada. Mortal.

Sua luz do sol estava sozinho com esse bastardo...por dinheiro. Kakashi provou o sangue em sua boca e tocou suavemente um dedo em seu lábio abusado. Orochimaru mataria Naruto sem pensar duas vezes porque ele não tinha nada para perder. Nada.

Kakashi, piscou, as lagrimas deslizando silenciosamente por suas bochechas. Considerando que ele tinha tudo a perder.

* * *

"Eu transferi o dinheiro." Fugaku fechou o telefone e se virou para o detetive ao lado dele, "Eu sei onde ele esta."

Retransmitindo a informação, Fugaku se desculpou enquanto os oficiais fizeram um plano de ataque e bateu suavemente na porta do quarto de Kakashi. Não recebendo resposta, ele empurrou a porta para encontrar Iruka dormindo agitado na casa, Kakashi não estava a vista. Fechando a porta, ele andou pelo corredor para o único outro quarto, o quarto de Naruto.

Kakashi estava sentado na cama pequena, segurando uma raposa de pelúcia e olhando pela janela. "Eu não poderei dormir, então por favor, não peça."

Fugaku entrou e colocou uma mão no ombro do homem mais novo, "Você não tem tempo para dormir. Nós temos que ir pegar o seu filho."

Olhos cinzentos se ergueram rapidamente, cansados e cuidadosos, mas Fugaku podia ver a esperança, "Eu sei onde ele esta. Vamos lá."

* * *

O armazém estava nos subúrbios da cidade. A policia tinha isolado a área e tinha circundado o lugar. As luzes do helicóptero iluminavam a área. Kakashi e Iruka esperaram perto do carro de policia com Fugaku enquanto a policia ordenava que Orochimaru e qualquer um de seus cúmplices, libertassem Naruto e saíssem do prédio.

Os tiros vieram de dentro e a policia foi obrigada a retornar o fogo. Kakashi estava remotamente ciente de Iruka passando mal da parte de trás do carro, mas sua mente e todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas em qualquer sinal ou som de um menininho entre os tiros, barulhos de helicóptero e gritos ao redor dele.

Finalmente, os tiros pararam e homens em vestes e óculos de proteção noturna entraram no prédio, limpado a área, tiros dispersos foram ouvidos, antes deles declararem um 'tudo limpo'.

"E Naruto?!" Fugaku gritou no detetive no comunicador, "Algum sinal de Naruto?"

"Ainda não, senhor!" O homem disse balançando a cabeça. Um ruído veio do radio e o detetive o aproximou da orelha, "Nós não pegamos isso, sargento. Repita!"

"Nós encontramos o menino...ajuda...imediatamente."

Kakashi estava correndo pelo estacionamento ante que qualquer um pudesse o parar.

* * *

Os homens no prédio deviam ter filhos, Kakashi pensou, enquanto correu. Em vez de o pararem, eles assentiam e apontaram a direção em que ele tinha que ir. Logo, ele estava em um porão e três oficiais estavam de pé em frente a um cômodo barrado, trabalhando para destravar a porta.

Kakashi andou lentamente para o lado deles, tomando longos fôlegos por sua boca, tentando inutilmente acalmar seu coração e sua respiração. Na cela ele viu insetos rastejarem em toda parte, algum tipo de alimento os atraindo para o quarto úmido. Não haviam móveis e no canto distante ele viu um amontoado e um soluço escapou de seus lábios.

"Senhor?" Kakashi continuou a encarar seu menininho sem vida, "Senhor? Nós o vimos se mexer. Sabemos que ele esta vivo. Abrimos a porta. Você quer...ou preferiria que a gente...

Kakashi se moveu em torno dele e andou pela porta aberta, evitando os insetos voadores antes de cair em seus joelhos ao lado de Naruto. O menino tinha equimoses escuras em seu rosto e braços, seu corpo tremendo de frio. Ele só podia imaginar como seu torso e pernas estavam. Kakashi respirou um suspiro quando toda a roupa de Naruto estava golpeada, mas ainda nele e inteira. Tinha considerado o pior e esperava que isso fosse um sinal de que o pior não tivesse acontecido. Esticou uma mão e tocou no ombro e Naruto e o pequeno menino vacilou violentamente, seus olhos azuis abrindo rapidamente, um choramingo vindo a seus lábios severamente rachados.

"Shh...luz do sol, sou eu, Papai." Os olhos de Naruto tentaram focalizar, seu corpo tiritando enquanto puxava os joelhos para mais perto de seu peito.

"Papai?" Kakashi sentiu seu coração quebrar ao escutar o som fraco que era a voz de seu filho.

"Sim, luz do sol. Eu estou aqui agora. Você vai ficar bem." Lagrimas fluíram pelo rosto de ambos enquanto uma pequena mão se estendeu para Kakashi, dedos trêmulos se envolvendo ao redor dos maiores de Kakashi. "Você esta machucado, Naruto? Posso pegar você?"

Naruto soluçou e balançou a cabeça, indo para os braços do seu pai. "Papai!" Ele soluçou, "Papai...papai...papai..." Até que Kakashi não podia mais distinguir as palavras, balançando o menino loiro para frente e para trás, afagando seu cabelo e friccionando suas costas gentilmente tentando consolar o menino amedrontado.

Ele olhou para cima ao ouvir um ruído na porta e viu que Iruka e Fugaku tinham entrado no cômodo.

"Oh deus..." Iruka sussurrou e Fugaku agarrou as barras.

"Ele esta bem," Kakashi disse suavemente, "Nós o encontramos e ele esta bem."

* * *

Sasuke entrou no hospital particular e estacionou o carro. Naruto abriu sua boca e Sasuke falou antes dele, "Não, ninguém gosta de hospitais. Eles são todos uma droga, não importa qual."

Naruto sorriu e se inclinou para Sasuke, permitindo que sua testa caísse de encontro ao ombro de Sasuke, "Obrigado, teme."

"Vamos lá, dobe."

Eles entraram no hospital e pediram informação no balcão. Naruto sorriu nos guardas e entrou no quarto confidencial de seus pais, os dedos de Sasuke laçando os dele, o arrastando atrás. Os dois homens estavam dormindo em suas camas, exatamente como a ultima vez que Naruto os tinha visto.

Sorrindo tristemente para Sasuke, Naruto liberou seus dedos e andou para cama de Iruka, arrumando os cobertores e beijando a testa dele, "Hey, Papa." Naruto sussurrou, "Parece que vocês dois tiveram uma manha ocupada."

Se virando, ele andou para cama de Kakashi, "Eu sinto falta de vocês. Eu quero que vocês fiquem b-bem..."

De repente, Sasuke estava atrás dele, puxando Naruto para seus braços, beijando a coroa loira e esfregando seus braços gentilmente, "Eles vão ficar, dobe. Eu prometo." Naruto se virou nos braços do homem mais alto e descansou sua cabeço no peito dele, fechando os olhos, tentando parar as lagrimas. "Os ver me lembra que eu estou sozinho e," Naruto deu um suspiro pesado, "Eu acho que estou cansado, S'uke."

"Eu sei." Sasuke sussurrou levando a cabeça do outro homem, escovando seus lábios de encontro as bochechas rosadas e nas pálpebras, "Eu estou aqui...você não esta sozinho. Nós vamos para casa e para cama. Eu não vou deixar você..."

Naruto se ergueu, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Sasuke e puxando os lábios rosados nos dele mais uma vez. Naruto beliscou levemente o lábio inferior de Sasuke antes que o homem moreno abrisse seus lábios e permitisse que Naruto entrasse, sua língua correndo levemente de encontro aos dentes e gengiva, rodando ao redor do músculo disposto de Sasuke antes de puxar a língua de Sasuke em sua boca e a sugar gentilmente. Sasuke gemeu e empurrou seus quadris para frente, fazendo Naruto engasgar, soltando sua língua. Sasuke mergulhou para puxar a língua de Naruto em sua própria boca...

"Bem, isso é novo, Luz do sol." Sasuke e Naruto se separaram enquanto Kakashi tossiu, sua voz rouca do desuso.

"Pai!" Naruto sussurrou e andou para frente, seu lábio inferior preso em seus dentes, "Pai!" Ele pisou para frente e pegou a mão de Kakashi na sua. "Você esta bem? Teme, chame um médico!" Naruto ofereceu a seu pai um copo d'água.

"Espere," Kakashi disse parando Sasuke em seus passos, depois de dar diversos goles de água, "Eu não entendo realmente o que está acontecendo, mas eu sei que o meu ultimo memorando incluía você e o pequeno Uchiha odiando um ao outro, o que claramente não é mais o caso."

Naruto corou e remexeu os pés, "Bem, você vê..."

"Luz do sol e eu estamos noivos." Sasuke sorriu torto enquanto Kakashi e Naruto engasgaram.

"Teme!" Naruto gritou, "Que diabos?"

"Noivos?" Kakashi ofegou, puxando Naruto para se sentar ao lado de sua cama, "Papa sabe sobre isso?"

O rosto de Naruto imediatamente escureceu e Kakashi olhou para o Uchiha, nada de humor tinha sido deixado em seus olhos escuros. Seguindo o olhar o homem pálido, seus olhos passaram Naruto e viu um Iruka adormecido, "Luz do Sol? O que aconteceu?" Kakashi sussurrou, olhando para o rosto pálido de Iruka, coberto de equimoses.

"Pai," Naruto disse, pressionando de encontro ao lado de seu pai como ele fazia quando era criança, "Houve um acidente...não, alguém tentou matar você." Os olhos cinza de Kakashi se alargaram, "Eles bateram no seu carro quando você e Papa estavam indo para o trabalho. Trouxeram vocês para o hospital, Papa estava muito machucado, pai. Ele ficou em cirurgia...para sempre. Seu coração continuava a parar." Kakashi fechou os olhos, memórias flutuando em suas mentes, Iruka sorrindo e então dor. Iruka gritando e o terror envolvendo seu coração. "Mas, ele passou por isso, mas ele esta em coma, pai."

Kakashi observou como Sasuke se aproximou da cama e colocou uma mão no ombro de Naruto, seus olhos se estreitaram quando Naruto se inclinou de encontro a ele e no toque do bastardo cheirando a leite. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Naruto continuou, "Um de seus pulmões colapsaram, mas foi ajeitado com a cirurgia. Eu até falei com você...você se lembra?" Kakashi fechou os olhos, mas nada exceto o grito de Iruka veio a ele. Deus de ombros e balançou a cabeça, "Esta tudo bem, eu disse que amava você." Kakashi assentiu e tocou a bochecha de Naruto, "Eu amo você também."

"Eu sei, pai. Então depois, uma mulher veio para o quarto e deu a você uma dose de insulina que quase matou você, mas em vez, você ficou em coma por mais ou menos um dia." Naruto fungou, "Eles não sabiam se você acordaria, pai. Eu pensei...eu pensei que eu ia ficar..."

"Dobe." Sasuke disse em advertência.

"Maldição, teme! Eles são meus pais!"

"Hn, idiota. Eu só acho que você gosta de encenar o papel 'pobre de mim'." Sasuke deu um passo para trás e deu de ombros.

Naruto se estendeu para frente para bater Sasuke, mas Kakashi agarrou sua camisa por trás, "Agora, veja, isso é muito mais como eu esperei."

Naruto se virou e se sentou de novo na cama, observando o sorriso de seu pai, mas seus olhos cinzentos ficavam vagando ao seu marido adormecido, "Pai, você esta bem?"

Kakashi suspirou, "É muito...luz do sol, é muito para digerir. Você sabe quem fez isso?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça e Sasuke falou, "Não, nós não sabemos. Meu pai e Itachi estão trabalhando com a policia. O consenso é que esta de algum modo relacionado ao seqüestro de Naruto."

"Eles tentaram machucar você?" Kakashi perguntou, sua atenção inteiramente no seu filho.

"Só por machucar você e Papa e tentarem explodir meu noivo."

"Noivo? Noivado? O que esta acontecendo?" Kakashi perguntou com severidade, "Alguma coisa aconteceu no acampamento? Eu preciso matar Gai?"

"Agora você se importa que eu estava nas garras da Besta Verde...isso é impagável." Naruto bufou e Sasuke sorriu torto nele.

Virando para Kakashi, o jovem Uchiha explicou, "Naruto e eu...descobrimos...um lado diferente do nosso relacionamento no ultimo dia que nós estávamos no campo. Quando Naruto soube do seu acidente, eu o levei até o hospital. Os médicos não me diriam nada então eu disse que eu era seu..." Sasuke hesitou e Naruto sorriu no nervosismo dele.

"Ele disse que era meu noivo." Naruto terminou.

Kakashi considerou por um momento, "Porque não irmão ou primo ou tio louco que..." Sasuke rosnou e Naruto o calou.

"Se acalme, bastardo." Naruto capturou a mão pálida na sua e se virou para seu pai, ele sorriu, "Ele apenas foi com a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente."

"Como um deslizo Freudiano?" Kakashi disse brilhando na mão pálida segurando a do seu filho, "Quais são suas intenções, Uchiha?"

"Eu vou chamar o médico." Sasuke apertou os dedos de Naruto antes de girar nos tornozelos e andar para fora do quarto.

Kakashi olhou nos olhos azuis do seu filho. Ele sorriu porque Naruto parecia calmo...feliz, "Não há nenhuma quantidade de tequila no mundo que vai ser o bastante para a conversa que nós vamos ter depois que o seu papa acordar, Luz do sol."

Naruto se deitou, suspirando de contentamento de encontro ao seu pai, "Eu não posso esperar, Pai."

* * *

Naruto estava adormecido no hospital, várias IV trazendo os muitos necessários líquidos e antibióticos para seu pequeno corpo. Na admissão, Naruto tinha sido diagnosticado com desidratação e inanição severas assim como uma desagradável pneumonia. Iruka estava sentado em um lado cama, segurando uma pequena mão na sua, falando quietamente com o pequeno menino quando ele começava a choramingar em seu sono.

Kakashi estava sentado do lado oposto, sua mão descansando no lado de Naruto. A exaustão dos últimos dias ameaçando puxá-lo para baixo, mas ele não podia descansar, não até ele ter certeza que Orochimaru não era mais uma ameaça;

Fugaku tinha ligado para Mikoto e estava atualmente olhando pelo janela do quarto de Naruto, esperando as mesmas garantias de Kakashi.

Como se chamado pelo pensamento, um oficial novo que Kakashi reconheceu como o oficial que o tinha pego na escola, entrou no quarto.

"Olá, senhores." Todos os três homens viraram para a porta e esperaram em silêncio, "Eu estou aqui para dizer a vocês que Orochimaru Sannin foi encontrado morto do lado de fora do aeroporto. Nós acreditamos que ele estava tentando escapar quando alguém, talvez um cúmplice insatisfeito, atirou nele, estilo execução, e jogou o corpo dele ao longo da pista de decolagem."

"Você tem certeza?" Fugaku perguntou pisando para mais perto do oficial.

"Sim, senhor. Seu corpo foi levado ao Escritório do Legista, mas nós já identificamos o corpo e seu rosto estava mais do que intacto para uma identificação."

"Obrigada, filho" Fugaku disse e se virou para o homem de cabelo prateado ao lado dele, "Acabou."

Kakashi assentiu e esfregou seus olhos cansados, murmurando sob sua respiração, "Obrigado."

"Eu vou deixa-los agora." O oficial disse se virando para a porta. Ele parou quando Iruka ficou de pé.

"Espere, qual o seu nome...você ficou conosco por tanto tempo e eu nunca perguntei."

O homem de cabelo branco sorriu inocentemente e levantou seus óculos com dois dedos, "Kabuto Yakushi, senhor."

* * *

Naruto se sentou com Kakashi enquanto o médico o examinou e respondeu as perguntas que o homem de cabelo prata tinha sobre Iruka. Sasuke tinha reentrado no quarto, mas tomou medidas para não tocar em Naruto desde que Kakashi tinha começado a rosnar, mesmo quando ele não estava olhando.

Kakashi tinha começado a piscar e bocejar e Naruto riu, "Eu não acredito que você vai voltar a dormir!" Sorrindo ele se inclinou e abraçou seu pai, sussurrando em sua orelha, "Prometa que vai acordar."

Kakashi abraçou de volta e beijou o lado da cabeça do seu filho, assentindo, "Eu prometo."

"Dobe, eu vou pegar o carro." Sasuke interrompeu e saiu depois de Naruto assentir, dando ao pai e ao filho um tempo sozinhos.

"Me diz, Luz do sol...sobre o pequeno Uchiha." Kakashi disse fechando seus olhos e não abrindo.

Naruto deu de ombros e puxou os cobertores ao redor do homem mais velho, "A coisa é, Pai...eu amo ele."

"Isso foi o que nós pensamos..." Kakashi disse quietamente e deslizou no sono.

* * *

Naruto andou para fora do hospital e viu Sasuke andando para o carro, dando passos em dobro, ele gritou, "Teme! Espere!"

* * *

Sasuke se virou e sorriu torto. Ele observou Naruto se apressar pelos degraus, seu cabelo em suas bochechas enquanto ele sorria brilhantemente, acenando seus braços. Do canto de seus olhos, Sasuke viu um SUV preto virar a esquina, se dirigindo para a entrada dianteira e Naruto.

A van diminuiu e estacionou em frente a Naruto, diversos homens vestidos de preto saindo pelas portas abertas.

"Dobe!" Sasuke gritou, olhando de relance para o carro dos agentes do FBI quando começou a correr, vendo ambos os agentes mortos no carro, "NARUTO!" Sasuke gritou e observou os olhos azuis largos de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto parou quando Sasuke começou a gritar e correr para ele. Um veiculo parou na frente das escadas e uns homens vestidos de preto saíram, um sorriu torto, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram e olhou de relance para Sasuke, andando para trás. Sasuke gritou seu nome mais uma vez antes do carro que Naruto sabia que era dos agentes do FBI explodir, mandando pedaços do carro e flamas pelo ar.

"SASUKE!" Naruto gritou quando observou o homem moreno ser engolido pelas chamas, "SASUKE!"

Mãos o agarraram e pela segunda vez na sua vida Naruto gritou quando um pano doce e úmido foi segurado rispidamente de encontro sua boca e nariz roubando sua consciência.

'Sasuke...' e a escuridão o engoliu.

* * *

N/T: OK...eu não tenho realmente o que dizer para essa demora, mas...foi mal gente! Espero que essas trinta paginas de capitulo façam vocês me perdoarem... hehe...

Obrigado pelos reviews a **Sammy-San**, **danyela49**, **Hanaee** (pelos dois!), **Li Morgan**, **Chibi Mari-chan**, **Azmaria-Chan, Camis, sango7higurashi, Hinaxchan, dea, Schetine's-Lyra, Dragonesa, ketz, JehFenix, Uzumaki. Nah-chan** e** Insana**

Nossa!!! Nunca recebi tanto review em um só capitulo em nenhuma das minhas fics. Tô emocionada!

Até o próximo. Que eu tenho fé que não vá demorar tanto quanto esse!

Ja ne. ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Beta: **Azmaria-chan

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se travada de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha se sentou em sua mesa, o telefone preso em sua orelha enquanto seu cérebro processava o que o detetive estava dizendo para alguma razão, ele só estava pegando pedaços indiferente do quão duramente ele escutava.

"...irmão... explosão... agentes do FBI mortos... Uzumaki desaparecido... pais...hospital... imediatamente..."

Quando o detetive terminou, Itachi não disse uma palavra. Desligou o telefone suavemente e o deslizou em seu bolso antes de empurrar a cadeira e ficar de pé. Andou ao redor da mesa e parou em frente a cadeira que o seu irmãozinho tinha se sentado a menos de cinco horas atrás. Suas mãos pálidas ajustaram a gravata ao redor do seu pescoço e planaram em frente ao seu peito antes de dedos fortes se envolverem ao redor do encosto negro da cadeira. Olhou para baixo e viu seu anel de casamento faiscar na luz.

Com um rugido animalesco, a cadeira voou através do escritório, batendo na parede distante, fazendo com que os retratos caíssem no chão.

No tempo em que Fugaku e Mikoto alcançaram no cômodo, Itachi tinha acabado de abrir a porta, sua face desprovida de emoção, seus olhos negros frios...Sem emoção. Ajeitou seu terno e olhou para seus pais.

"Itachi," sua mãe disse olhando seu filho mais velho de cima a baixo, "Esta tudo bem?" Seus olhos escuros fizeram menção de olhar por sobre seu ombro, mas Itachi fechou a porta calmamente atrás dele.

"Houve uma explosão no hospital." A maxila de Itachi apertou por um momento,"Nós precisamos ir agora. Eu vou explicar no caminho."

"Itachi..." Fugaku começou, mas tudo que ganho de seus esforços foram as costas de Itachi se afastando.

* * *

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

No fundo da mente de Sasuke ele soube que finalmente tinha descoberto seu mantra pessoal. Estaria entoando aquilo para si mesmo pelo resto da vida...quando estivesse feliz...quando estivesse triste e, havia chance, quando ele quisesse rasgar fora a cabeça do dobe. Era um momento tão incrível para ele, sentiu como se o mundo tivesse explodido com a sua revelação.

No segundo seguinte, quando foi batido fora de suas pernas, se tornou muito claro que a experiência não tinha nada a ver com seu mantra.

O som do abalo sozinho o trouxe a seus joelhos e sem um pensamento consciente ele continuou a gritar por Naruto. Ele viu o homem de preto avançar para o loiro então o calor e a luz o envolveram, forçando Sasuke a cair no chão, a pele em suas mãos se rasgando de encontro ao asfalto, seu corpo curvado, seus braços cobrindo a cabeça.

Sua mente continuou a se força de encontro à situação em mãos e a necessidade de proteger Naruto. Ele sentiu o calor o enclausurar até ele chorar de dor, com medo de respirar e se mover e ainda instintivamente rolou, se apertando o mais perto que podia. Não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo até que o calor cedeu e ele pode respirar sem que queimasse seus lábios e pulmões. Rolou em suas costas, focando seus olhos por um momento antes dele se apressar em suas mãos e joelhos, como um caranguejo, enquanto o carro que ele estava a alguns momentos atrás explodiu. O metal torcido fez um som horrível e Sasuke estava temporariamente mortificado de ver o que só podiam ser os corpos queimados e torcidos dos protetores de Naruto, olhando para ele antes das chamas os lamberem e obstruírem sua vista.

Pedaços de carro e asfalto choveram ao redor dele e Sasuke tentou se esforçar a ficar de pé. Suas mãos e joelhos picaram e ele olhou para baixo para ver que os tinha ferido em algum ponto e agora sangue escorria por suas pernas e gotejava por suas palmas. Sentiu algo morno descer por seu pescoço, sua mão seguindo a trilha para sua orelha esquerda. Afastou sua mão para apoiá-la em sua testa, sob um corte quando o sangue correu para o seu olho esquerdo, picando dolorosamente enquanto o piscava para fora. Sentia como se estivesse em um túnel. Podia ver as coisas acontecendo, coisas que deviam fazer barulho, mas os sons estavam tão longe.

Rosnou e limpou a área com o sangue. Ele tinha que alcançar Naruto. Ele não podia ver Naruto. Rastejou em torno do carro, evitando as partes de óleo e o Sedan precariamente parado. Seus joelhos gritaram em agonia, mas a vertigem impediu que ele ficasse de pé.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Ele finalmente clareou o fogo e o carro e limpou o sangue mais uma vez de seus olhos. Caiu de cortas, silvando quando suas mãos feridas fizeram contato com o chão, enquanto observava o SUV preto se afastar.

De repente, as portas do hospital se abriram, médicos e enfermeiras fluindo para fora. Sasuke tentou gritar, mas a escuridão estava começando a cobrir sua visão. Sacudiu a cabeça, um gemido de dor escapando do movimento. Ele tinha que ficar acordado... Naruto precisava dele...tinha que ficar acordado...explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Oh Deus... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Sasuke nem sentiu a dor quando sua cabeça bateu no asfalto e seus olhos finalmente fecharam.

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos e ainda estava coberto pela escuridão. Tomando só um momento para acalmar seu coração, ele tentou avaliar onde estava e porque não poderia ver. Sentiu movimento sob seu corpo e percebeu que estava em um carro. Mover seus membros provou ser injustificado e doloroso quando seus braços estava amarrados com força, atrás de suas costas e suas pernas em torno dos tornozelos. Estava deitado de lado, o lado de seu rosto pressionado de encontro ao tapete do veiculo e algo era usado como uma venda ao redor de seus olhos.

Tendo um entendimento de 'onde' ele estava, Naruto agora tentou suprimir seu pânico e catalogar o que sabia sobre como e porque. Imagens de Sasuke correndo para ele, seus olhos negros largos, piscaram na mente de Naruto. Choramingou quando relembrou a explosão e Sasuke...querido Deus...Sasuke sendo coberto pelas chamas. Ele podia ter sobrevivido a isso? Naruto sentiu a venda de encontro aos seus olhos e ficou surpreso ao perceber que o pano estava úmido. Ele estava chorando. Ele estava chorando porque... Apertou seus olhos com força, respirando fundo. Ele estava chorando porque Sasuke estava morto.

Sasuke estava morto.

Devastação e tristeza o levaram a níveis de histeria quando Naruto foi preso em uma onde de raiva, o empurrando para frente, como um protetor para a angustia mental que estava bobinando em sua mente. Pensou na pessoa por trás disso. A pessoa que agora o tinha seqüestrado duas vezes. A pessoa que quase tinha matado seus pais e que tinha conseguido matar Sas... Sacudiu a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio inferior dolorosamente para parar as lagrimas. Agora ele saberia quem estava por trás disso. Ele não era mais um menino de cinco anos assustado e estava irritado.

* * *

O detetive emitiu a Kakashi um olhar simpático da porta e saiu, deixando o homem de cabelo de prata sozinho, a noticia do seqüestro do seu filho rodando por sua mente drogada e agora, cercada pelo medo.

Empurrou os lençóis longe de suas pernas e os levou lentamente a terra. Sua cabeça girou agudamente quando ele ouviu um riso infantil vindo de trás. Olhando ele não viu nada, mas ele sabia que era o som despreocupado de sua luz do sol de cinco anos. O som, que ele lembrava que havia parado depois que tinha tirado seu filho de uma cela infestada de insetos. O som que nunca tinha retornado inteiramente. Naruto tinha curado, mas ainda era assombrado, nunca o inocente e despreocupado menino que ele tinha sido antes de ter sido trancado na umidade e no escuro.

O que ele seria agora? Kakashi fechou os olhos de seda dourada caindo em frente a olhos azuis brilhantes que o cumprimentou, o forçando a abrir os olhos novamente. Naruto sequer sobreviveria dessa vez? E não somente com sua mentalidade intacta, mas sua vida também. Orochimaru estava vivo? O dinheiro de Naruto era inacessível e esse pensamento, o que tinha trazido conforto a Kakashi depois do primeiro seqüestro, o terrificava sem razão agora.

Pedir por dinheiro seria inútil. Assim, Kakashi não duvidou por um momento de que não haveria nota de resgate dessa vez. .Dessa vez eles queriam Naruto e agora, agora eles o tinham.

Kakashi se forçou a fica de pé, usando a cama como apoio. Ele podia não estar dormindo muito tempo, mas seu corpo ainda ostentava as marcas que mostravam a severidade do acidente de carro que ele tinha sofrido. Puxou seu saco de soro junto com ele, usando-o para manter seu contrapeso enquanto ele andou lentamente para cama de Iruka. Sentado em silencio na cadeira que Naruto tinha puxado para estar perto de seu Papa, Kakashi agarrou a mão do homem adormecido.

"'Ruka," Kakashi sussurrou friccionando a mão dele suavemente, "Naruto se foi. Eles o pegaram novamente, bem debaixo do meu nariz. Ele estava aqui em um minuto, rindo...oh deus, Iruka, Luz do Sol estava rindo, como ele costumava fazer, antes. É por causa do pequeno Uchiha. Você estava certo e aparentemente enquanto nós estivemos dormindo, eles finalmente descobriram as alegrias de resolver as diferenças sem punhos." Kakashi correu seus dedos longos delicadamente através do cabelo de chocolate de Iruka, consciente de seu IV e dos ferimentos numerosos de Iruka. Kakashi levantou os olhos, esperando ver Iruka rolar os olhos e o chamar de pervertido. O que ele recebeu não foi nada mais que respirações delicadas de seu marido adormecido.

"Sasuke se machucou. Eu não sei o quão mal ou se ele esta bem. O detetive acha que alguém esta agindo por Orochimaru...talvez como uma vingança ou a serpente realmente ainda está viva."

Kakashi fechou seus olhos novamente, dessa vez para parar a umidade de escapar, "Eu quero implorar você para acordar, por que eu não quero fazer isso sozinho, Iruka. Eu quero segurar você enquanto nós mentimos um para o outro sobre como Naruto vai voltar para nós. Eu quero sentir seus dedos no meu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que eu recuso a reconhecer. Eu quero..."

Ainda segurando a mão gentilmente, Kakashi caiu de volta em sua cadeira, "Não, Iruka, durma. Eu não quero que você tenha que viver isso novamente. Você dorme e quando você acordar Luz do Sol vai estar aqui e nós poderemos ir para casa. Você vai ver." Kakashi ficou de pé e beijou a testa de Iruka antes de voltar pra sua própria cama.

E agora era o momento de esperar. Esperar pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o pequeno Uchiha. Esperar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Naruto. Tempo de esperar.

Kakashi rosnou antes de jogar um ramalhete de flores através do quarto. Ele odiava esperar, merda.

* * *

A cabeça de Sasuke doía e embora aquela não fosse a quantidade da dor que estava sendo registrada na mente de Sasuke, o fato era que era tanto para registrar, que era mais fácil dizer que sua cabeça doía. Uma rápida tensão em seus músculos e um pequeno deslocamento dos seus membros disseram a Sasuke que ele tinha completo controle do seu corpo. Os dedos pálidos se moveram sob o cobertor e por lençóis duros. Ele estava em um hospital, o que estava bem para ele, porque...bem, podia ver a dor subindo.

Bem, seu dobe iria amar isso. Ele também odiava hospitais e sem Sasuke para o colocar a força no carro, ele sequer viria para visitar Sasuke?

E como um relâmpago, tudo que tinha acontecido a Sasuke fluiu de novo em sua consciência. A resposta era 'não'. Naruto não o visitaria porque Naruto tinha ido.

"Naruto!" Olhos negros abriram rapidamente enquanto a palavra rasgou pela garganta de Sasuke o fazendo estremecer e lagrimas virem para o canto dos seus olhos.

"Sasuke!" ele se virou para ver os olhos preocupados da sua mãe e pai. Sasuke abriu sua boca para falar mais uma vez quando sua mãe balançou a cabeça e colocou gentilmente uma mão em seus lábios. "Não fale. Sua garganta esta ferida do fogo e da fumaça."

Sasuke assentiu e brilhou. Seu modo de dizer, 'Certo, eu não gosto tanto da dor mesmo, mas, você sabe muito bem o que eu precisa saber.'

Fugaku assentiu, "Eu não sei como eles sabiam que vocês estavam aqui, mas quem quer que esteja por trás disso matou dois agentes do FBI e plantou uma bomba no carro deles. Quando Naruto deixou o prédio, eles o pegaram e você foi pego na explosão."

Uma sobrancelha negra disparou para cima, 'Sim, Capitão Obvio, eu estava lá. Me diga algo que eu não sei.'

Se a situação inteira não fosse tão seria, Fugaku teria sorrido. Somente Uchihas podiam se comunicar tão criativamente sem sons. "Nós não temos idéia de onde eles estão ou mesmo quem eles são." Sasuke rosnou, apertando os lençóis, "Até este ponto, que é aproximadamente duas horas desde que ele foi seqüestrado, nós não recebemos nenhuma carta de resgate. Não houve qualquer contato."

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se apertaram em concentração antes que ele agitasse a cabeça lentamente, 'E nós não vamos.'

Fugaku assentiu, "E nós não vamos. Não há motivo. Eu suponho que eles podem ter tentado ir atrás do seu dinheiro, mas até essa manha, ninguém sabia que Naruto estava atado a você. Isso foi planejado com grandes detalhes com outro 'objetivo' em mente." Fugaku colocou uma mão no ombro de Mikoto. Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram com o gesto, seu pai estava buscando por conforto. Conforto pela situação...uma situação sem esperanças. Mikoto se aninhou na mão enquanto seus olhos preocupados ficaram em seu filho silencioso.

Sasuke olhou para longe do olhar dos seus pais, para a larga janela. Estava chovendo. Naruto odiava a chuva. Ele apertou seus olhos fechados. Ele ainda não sabia porque. Ele ainda não tinha perguntado a ele. Havia tanto que ele queria saber. Apenas essa manha ele tinha decidido que iria aproveitar o tempo, aprender sobre Naruto lentamente, com a graça de um provador de vinho, lenta e cuidadosamente, tomando goles pequenos, com olhos fechados e o resto dos seus sentidos em alerta.

E agora...

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Querido Deus, Sasuke implorou silenciosamente, por favor, não deixe que a única coisa que ele tinha aprendido de Naruto fosse sua nova mantra desesperada.

* * *

Naruto se sentiu arrancado da caminhonete. Se esforçou em suas pernas, ainda de olhos vendados.

"Eu disse a você que ele estava acordado," uma voz profunda veio de sua esquerda.

"Não deveria ser possível" uma voz suave veio diretamente em frente a ele, "Mas, ele sempre se recuperou rápido. Não estou certo, pequeno Naruto?

Naruto inclinou a cabeça e tentou reconhecer a voz. Não era o homem, Orochimaru, que tinha o visitado em sua jaula. Não, essa era a voz que vinha da escuridão e somente o reflexo em seus óculos permitia a Naruto saber onde ele estava.

"Quem é você?" Naruto disse, de pé ainda muito parado, ouvindo os sons ao redor dele. Ele estava cercado, suas pernas ainda amaradas juntas. Ele não estava indo a lugar nenhum.

"Ninguém importante, eu lhe asseguro. Vamos agora. Você deve estar cansado, me deixe lhe mostrar seu quarto."

Naruto sentiu o frio correr pela sua espinha e caiu em seus joelhos e em seu rosto, incapaz de parar seu impulso com seus braços, quando alguém o empurrou de trás. A voz gentil silvou, "Não pense, por um momento, que você pode o tratar assim. Somente 'ele' pode e não tomara amavelmente seu abuso."

Murmuros de desculpas foram ouvidos antes que Naruto fosse ajudado a ficar de pé e guiado ao longo do pavimento, em um edifício e descendo uma serie de degraus para seu 'quarto'.

"Ah, aqui estamos. Você não acreditaria em quão difícil foi para encontrar algo que saberíamos que você iria gostar."

A venda foi retirada e Naruto olhou ao redor em horror. Era exatamente o mesmo. Em frente a ele estava um frio e úmido quarto de cimento...na parede...um pouco maior que um armário, com barras ao longo da abertura. O homem começou a falar novamente e Naruto sentiu vagamente as cordas ao redor de seus tornozelos caírem.

Pingo... Pingo... Pingo...

Ele sabia que deveria estar escutando, procurando por respostas e por fraqueza, modos de sobreviver ou escapar, mas tudo que ele ouvia era o gotejamento, como constantes batidas de cilindro em sua cabeça, tempestuoso e estarecente. Foi introduzindo no quarto, seu corpo para dentro, quando alguém puxou suas mãos para trás dele, o fazendo ofegar quando os músculos em seu braço rasgaram, gritando da pressão. Suas mãos foram livres e ele foi colocado asperamente na cela, a loca se fechando e sendo trancada atrás dele.

"Aproveite." A voz suave disse e Naruto se virou para olhar seu captor. O homem de cabelo braço sorriu torto e levantou os óculos. "Meu, como você cresceu." Com esse ultimo comentário, ele e os outros dois se viraram e saíram do cômodo, mas não antes de desligar a luz e deixar Naruto no escuro, como nada mais do que o torturoso gotejamento como companhia.

Pingo... Pingo... Pingo...

Andou lentamente até que suas costas bateram na parede e ele deslizou para o chão. Naruto sentiu a umidade começar a embeber suas calças e a parte de trás de sua camisa o frio do quarto já estava serpenteando através de seu corpo e Naruto puxou seus joelhos para seu peito.

Pingo... Pingo... Pingo...

A despeito disso tudo, o gotejamento continuou e Naruto cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, puxando sua cabeça tentando obstruir o cair delicado de gostas de água de encontro ao assoalho. Ele se lembrou de que não tinha mais cinco, que ele tinha crescido e que ele não era fraco dessa vez. Ele disse a si mesmo que alguém o encontraria ou que ele escaparia. Ele disse a si mesmo que o gotejamento não o feriria...era só água.

Pingo... Pingo... Pingo...

Tentou cantarolar, se imaginando em um quarto com Gamabunta, seus braços se movendo para frente e para trás, criando as notas do ar e elas o envolvendo.

Pingo... Pingo... Pingo...

Ele imaginou Sasuke se inclinando de encontro ao seu lado, dedos pálidos tocando o começo de 'Brilha, Brilha' enquanto sua respiração doce ventilava as bochecha de Naruto escovando os fios de cabelo ali presentes.

Pingo... Pingo... Pingo...

Ele viu Sasuke correndo para ele...se inclinando para o beijar...chamas surgindo ao redor dele...peso sobre ele, olhos luxuriosos perfurando sua alma...gritando o nome de Sasuke...em horror...em prazer...em angustia...em necessidade...

PINGO... PINGO...PINGO...

Um soluço ecoou pela cela.

"Ainda lamentando Naruto. Nós vamos ter que fazer algo sobre isso."

* * *

Essa vez quando Sasuke acordou estava cinza lá fora e ele podia ouvir a voz de seu irmão. Se virando para o som, ele viu seu irmão empurrar violentamente um homem alto e negro de encontro a janela do seu quarto, "Pra que merda eu estou pagando você, Kisame?"

"Itachi..."

"Não fale! eu não quero ouvir nada que você tem a dizer a menos que comece com 'Nós encontramos Naruto e termine com 'Você tem a cabeça do imbecil a sua disposição'" Com nojo, Itachi liberou o homem, "É isso que você tem a dizer, Kisame?"

Kisame sacudiu a cabeça e deu um passo para longe do Itachi tempestuoso, "Não, eu não posso começar ou terminar desse modo, seu arrogante do caralho, mas eu posso te dizer que nós temos Sakon."

O rosto de Itachi se torceu em um rosnado feroz e ele avançou para o homem mais uma vez, somente para ser parado por uma mão em seu peito.

"Irmãozinho," Itachi disse. Sua voz desprovida da malicia anterior. Os negros avaliaram o corpo de Sasuke. Ele usava uma veste do hospital, seus joelhos pesadamente enfaixados. Suas mãos e braços não estavam melhor. Perscrutando o rosto de Sasuke, Itachi inalou agudamente, "Sasuke?"

"Eu gostaria de ouvir o que seu...amigo...tem a dizer." Itachi assentiu lentamente e sasuke girou seus frios e ameaçadores para Kisame. "Me diga."

Com essas únicas duas palavras o homem alto engoliu e sua presença pareceu diminuir na de Sasuke e a aura negra que se erguia sobre ele. "Agora."

Antes que Kisame pudesse começar uma enfermeira abriu a porta, ela parou quando viu seu paciente de pé entre dois homens. Somente o olhar em seus rostos fez seus joelhos enfraquecerem, "Umm...Sr. Uchiha...s-senhor. Eu preciso que você vá para c-cama agora."

Sem tirar seus olhos de Kisame, Sasuke se dirigiu a enfermeira, "Não, você precisa ir procurar as minhas roupas. Parece que eu tenho negócios em outro lugar."

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Não, s-senhor, você não pode...""Itachi!" Sasuke disse rispidamente.

Itachi andou para longe do seu irmão e se dirigiu a enfermeira. A voz do irmão mais novo emitiu gelo por suas veias, mas esse homem, o irmão mais velho, fez seu lábio inferior tremer e por um momento ele jurou que seus olhos piscaram vermelho na escuridão, "Encontre as roupas dele."

"S-s-sim! É claro." Seus saltos ecoaram no chão antes da porta fechar.

"Agora, você estava dizendo?" Sasuke perguntou mais uma vez, levantando uma sobrancelha negra. Kisame decidiu que talvez fosse hora de se aposentar, se mudar para o Caribe, ter alguns pirralhos e beber run de cocos com areia branca das paias...

A falta de ar o rasgou de seu pequeno paraíso e o trouxe de volta ao quarto de hospital, seu colarinho firmemente preso nas mãos de Sasuke, suas costas sendo obrigada a se curvarem para manter seu rosto no mesmo nível que o Uchiha mais novo.

"Eu não espero...bem," Sasuke sibilou e o homem mais alto assentiu enquanto seu colarinho foi liberado.

"Nós temos Sakon preso e estamos pronto para começar a questioná-lo. Sentimos que Tayuya nos deu toda informação que tinha e demos instruções para sua..." Olhos azuis de aço se deslocaram para Itachi, "destituição."

Sasuke rosnou trazendo os olhos de Kisame novamente para ele, "Que informação ela deu?"

"Vários nomes. Meu deus, quem quer que esteja por trás disso tem lacaios em todo lugar. De fato, um professor da escola de Umino esta na folha de pagamento. Isso explica o conhecimento a respeito de sua posição."

Novamente, a enfermeira abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente dentro do quarto, deixando uma pilha de roupas na cama antes de se virar e abrir a boca. Sasuke somente teve que olhar para ela antes dela levar uma mão até a boca e correr porta a fora.

"Irmãzinho, isso é realmente necessário?"

Sasuke o ignorou e andou lentamente para cama. Agarrando a pilha, andou para o banheiro conectado.

"Sasuke, eu posso lidar com isso," Itachi começou encontrando os olhos negros de Sasuke com os seus.

"Corta essa," Sasuke silvou, "Você pode ser o diabo, mas não é nada sem seus serviçais e um de nós não esta aqui." Sasuke entrou no banheiro, mas deixou a porta ligeiramente aberta, "Então pare com a merda de irmão mais velho, coloque suas calças de senhor do mal e descubra quem levou meu maldito dobe!"

Kisame deixou um bufo escapar e Itachi rosnou, "Irmãzinho," ele começou, mas parou quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, jeans pretas e camisa ainda rasgados e sangrentos de quando ele tinha sido admitido. Itachi não podia decidir se fazia seu irmão olhar menor ou exponencialmente mais sinistro.

"Eu tenho que fazer uma parada e então encontro vocês dois no carro." Sasuke sentiu seus bolsos e então olhou para Itachi, "Onde esta meu telefone?"

Itachi encarou o rosto em braço e apontou para a mesa de cabeceira. Sasuke andou duro para a mesa de madeira e recuperou seu telefone. "Eu não entendo porque vocês dois ainda estão aqui." Sasuke disse e deixou o quarto em silencio.

* * *

Sasuke ficou de pé do lado de fora do quarto dos pais de Naruto, seu telefone preto de encontro a orelha.

"Eu não me importo para quem ele trabalha. Eu não me importo com o que ele já fez. Eu quero saber sobre sua família...as pessoas que ele morreria para proteger. E Suigetsu, eu quero saber em quinze minutos."

* * *

Kakashi se deslocou em seu sono quando ouviu a porta abrir. Se forçou a consciência, precisando saber se Naruto estava bem. O que estava acontecendo?

Olhos cinzentos piscaram e ele se forçou a focalizar na escuridão do quarto. Ele não viu ninguém até que ouviu um movimento ao lado de sua cama. Se virando, olhos largos, kakashi viu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Você perguntou quais minhas intenções eram." Sasuke disse quietamente e Kakashi pode ouvir uma borda grossa que não estava lá quando ele tinha saído essa tarde.

Kakashi assentiu e viu os rasgos e o sangue cobrindo as roupas do homem mais novo. O lado do seu rosto estava vermelho e queimaduras que pareciam dolorosas e bandagens envolviam sua testa.

"Você não deveria estar na cama, Uchiha?" Kakashi sussurrou na escuridão. Sasuke só encarou e finalmente, Kakashi deu de ombros, "Sim, eu fiz. Quais são suas intenções?"

"Eu pretendo pegar o meu dobe de volta. Eu pretendo matar as pessoas responsáveis por sua magoa. Eu pretendo manter o idiota ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida," Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora e a compostura de Sasuke vacilou ligeiramente, "Ou pelo tempo que ele me quiser."

Kakashi assentiu e fez um sinal para o moreno se aproximar. Os olhos cinzentos duros, encontraram os pretos frios, "Você traz ele de volta e nós vamos discutir sobre isso."

Sasuke assentiu e se virou para sair. Ele parou na porta e sem se virar se endereçou ao pai de Naruto, "Eu amo ele."

"Eu sei." A voz de Kakashi seguiu Sasuke para fora quando ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

* * *

"'Kashi..." Os olhos cinzentos voaram da porta para o homem na cama ao lado dele.

"Iruka," Kakashi sussurrou e observou quando os olhos marrons mornos se moveram da porta onde ele ainda podia ver Sasuke recuando ás esferas cinzentas do seu marido.

Iruka engoliu dolorosamente e estremeceu enquanto tentou se sentar, "O que diabos esta acontecendo?"

* * *

No corredor, o telefone de Sasuke vibrou e ele o abriu, o colocando na orelha.

"Eu tenho o que você pediu." Toda a semelhança de emoção que Sasuke Uchiha poderia ter tido em sua postura e olhos ao sair do quarto de hospital, foi drenado, o deixando frio, os olhos cruéis e a boca torcida em desdém.

"Encantador."

* * *

Naruto ficou de pé lenta e deliberadamente, olhando no rosto que havia feito parte de seus pesadelos desde que ele tinha cinco anos. Inclinando sua cabeça, deu um sorriso raso, "Orochimaru."

"Eu estou tão feliz que você se lembra de mim." O homem de longos cabelos negros disse e a voz emitiu arrepios de medo pela espinha de Naruto. A serpente ainda era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alta do que ele e usava calças e camisas brancas. Um espécie de corda roxa estava amarrada em sua cintura. Naruto encontrou os olhos dele e estremeceu ao ver que eles ainda eram amarelos, as pupilas prolongadas, os enrugamentos ao redor de seus olhos o fazendo mais assustador.

Naruto afundou as mãos no bolso e o medo em seu peito. "Eu acho que estou um pouco surpreso em ver você, com você estando morto e tudo."

Orochimaru sorriu torto e pegou uma chave para abrir a porta da cela. Naruto se deslocou, absorvendo tudo, mas sua esperança diminuiu quando viu outras três pessoas no cômodo. Ele nunca passaria. A porta abriu e o homem pálido se apoio no vão da porta para entrar, sorriso assustador ainda firme em seu rosto.

"Sim," Orochimaru disse caminhando lentamente para Naruto, que se recusava a pisar para trás. Uma mão pálida tocou sua bochecha, fazendo Naruto vacilar e Orochimaru rir, "Eu fui forçado a fazer uma retirada estratégica da ultima vez que nós nos conhecemos." O dedo seguiu cada cicatriz e Naruto apertou os olhos fechados, "Pelos últimos dezenove anos eu fiquei fora do pais, me escondendo, aproveitando o tempo. Embora eu sempre tenha lhe observado, esperando por uma chance de conseguir minha vingança."

"O dinheiro é inacessível," Naruto disse rispidamente, igualmente aliviado e surpreso quando as palavras vieram fortes.

"Oh sim, eu sei disso a algum tempo," Orochimaru disse e se inclinou para cheirar o cabelo loiro que ondulava ao redor da orelha de Naruto. Nada podia ter parado de se afastar e o outro homem sorriu enquanto disse, "Em conseqüência, meu interesse por você mudou."

Os olhos de Naruto voaram ao homem pálido e ele tentou desparamente manter o medo de seu rosto, "Mudou?"

"Sim, Naruto, ninguém vai estar recebendo uma nota de resgate porque eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de devolver você." Novamente a serpente estava ao lado de Naruto e dessa vez, seus dedos pálidos prenderam o braço de Naruto, "Dessa vez, eu estou indo manter você para meu próprio...prazer."

Naruto saltou para trás, arrancando seu braço quando sentiu o frio úmido da língua de Orochimaru correr por sua orelha.

"Fica longe de mim merda!" Ele gritou, seus pulsos apertados de encontro a sua cocha. "Alguém vai vir por mim e eu vou ter certeza que você morra dessa vez."

"Tais palavras bravas," Orochimaru sorriu, "Eu me pergunto quem? Não seus pais. Nenhum deles pode se mover, então Hatake não vai correr para dentro para o levar embora." Orochimaru bateu em seu queixo, pensando, "Talvez seu jovem noivo? Sasuke Uchiha? Eu sinto muito em dizer que isso não parece bom também, Naruto. Certamente você percebe que ele esta morto." O homem moreno sorriu sarcástico enquanto Naruto empalidecia e sua respiração engatava, "Pessoas tendem a fazer isso ao redor de você."

A cabeça de Naruto tinha dobrado para frente e ele tentou controlar suas emoções. Seu coração, sua própria alma, gritaram na lembrança de que Sasuke não estaria vindo por ele, não estaria esperando por ele. Seu teme tinha ido.

"Naruto, você tem alguma coisa para dizer? Não é bom para você manter os sentimos assim, sabia?" Orochimaru zombou, aproveitando o olhar perdido na face bronzeada.

A cabeça loira levantou lentamente até que os claros olhos azuis brilhassem no quarto cinzento, "Eu devia ter deixado Sasuke me foder no banco de musica."

Arfadas foram ouvidas dos três guardas e Orochimaru avançou para Naruto, o empurrando na parede rochosa, "Sasuke esta morto e a única pessoa que vai..."

"E na mesa dele...na cama dele." Naruto continuou.

Orochimaru liberou seu peito o suficiente para o atingir, a cabeça loira de Naruto indo para o lado com violência enquanto sua mão ia até a bochecha abusada.

"Você esta certo, naturalmente," Naruto sorriu cuspindo o liquido vermelho de gosto ruim, "Eu devia tê-lo montado quando ele estava abaixo de mim, a grama verde da floresta nos envolvendo enquanto eu gritei seu no..."

O joelho de Orochimaru se conectou ao estomago de Naruto, o que fez o jovem cair de joelhos e cuspir sangue. "Cale a boca!" De repente, Orochimaru agachou ao lado dele, seus olhos azuis encontrando os olhos azuis doloridos, "Você vai estar gritando, menino. Não duvide disso por um momento."

Naruto assentiu e conseguiu de algum modo dar um sorriso arrogante e sussurrar, "Eu devia ter rastejado pela mesa dele e ter despido ele até que única coisa entre nós fosse nossas gravatas..."

O punho forte, pálido, acertou sua têmpora com força o suficiente para Naruto cair no chão, sangue escapando de sua boca e orelha. A escuridão rastejou ao redor dele e sentiu os dedos pálidos de Orochimaru agarrarem seu cabelo, os olhos de Naruto abriram ligeiramente na dor, "Você vai pagar pelos crimes que Minato cometeu contra mim e os últimos dezenoves anos do meu exílio com seus gritos Naruto." naruto sentiu sua cabeça ir de encontro ao assoalho. Ouviu orochimaru sair da cela e então o ultimo silvo, "Vai tomar muito, muito tempo para pagar o seu debito, eu o asseguro."

As luzes foram apagadas e na escuridão, Naruto se levantou lentamente, choramingo pela dor quanto se colocou em um canto, se ondulando em uma esfera, suas mãos tapando suas orelhas com força.

* * *

Sasuke ficou de pé atrás do espelho observando enquanto Sakon era batido repetidamente. O homem de cabelo cinzento ainda tinha que dizer qualquer coisa útil e Sasuke pensou que poderia realmente apreciar a tortura...masoquista do caralho. Itachi e Kisame estavam de pé atrás dele e ambos os homens sentiam a aura negra ao redor do homem mais novo, crescer e rodar, empurrando tudo para trás.

Sakon riu de algo que os 'interrogadores' perguntaram e Sasuke girou rapidamente a cabeça para seu irmão, "Me deixe."

Kisame riu, "Olha, criança, admito, você é um bom homem de negócios e você certamente tem uma vibração insana saindo de você, mas isso não é um jogo. Esses homens sabem o que você esta fazendo..."

"Quatro horas." Sasuke interrompeu com a face ainda em branco como quando tinha entrado no quarto, quarenta e cinco minutos atrás.

"O que?" Kisame disse e se amaldiçoou quando pisou para trás ao avanço de Sasuke.

"Quatro horas desde que Naruto foi levado. Cenários de coisas que podem estar acontecendo com ele, não tem feito nada exceto crescer em minha mente." Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, "Não, me deixe 'conversar' com nosso convidado, ou eu vou mostrar a você o que eu peço a Deus que não esteja acontecendo com Naruto. Usando com você como substituto."

Itachi pisou entre os dois homens e se virou para seu irmãzinho, "Vá."

Sasuke assentiu e indiferente a tensão no quarto, deu de ombros antes de colocar placidamente as mãos nos bolsos e se dirigir para porta.

"Puta merda, Itachi." Kisame silvou, "Ele não é o seu 'inocente' irmãozinho? Vocês são todos insanos ou o que..." Uma mão negra correu nos cabelos negros. "...merda."

Itachi se virou para o espelho em tempo de ver Sasuke entrar no quarto. "Aparentemente, quando propriamente motivado, sim."

* * *

O silencio caiu quando Sasuke entrou no quarto. Ele assentiu para os dois homens que estavam de pé e então virou seu olhar escuro para Sakon. O homem de cabelo cinzento estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, suas mãos amarradas juntas atrás da cadeira cada tornozelo fixado a um pé da cadeira. O sangue escorreu pelo seu queixo e camisa, gotas pequenas sujando o chão. Vendo que tinha a atenção de Sasuke, os lábios rachados se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu suponho que você é o 'tira bom'." Ele riu na piada. Sasuke somente o encarou, suas mãos ainda em seus bolsos.

"Vá em frente," Sakon continuou, "Me sugue. Na verdade, com lábios assim, eu não posso imaginar que ninguém não queira ser sugado por você." Atrás do espelho reflexivo, Kisame segurou o braço de Itachi para o impedir de entrar no cômodo. Sasuke, entretanto, apenas encarou.

"Então, o que? Você só vai ficar ai? Você é quente, mas só ficar ainda não vai me fazer começar a chorar e derramar minhas entranhas."

Sasuke se moveu lentamente até o homem e se agachou na frente do homem sorridente.

"É isso ai, baby. Fique confortável." Sasuke inclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente antes de virar para os dois homens ainda no quarto.

"Saia." Os homens assentiram e cumpriram rapidamente.

"Oh é, baby. Não seja quieto. Merda, você tema aparência, os olhos, os lábios e a voz. Maldita genética."

Sasuke se endureceu quando uma imagem de Naruto, de pé em sua cozinha usando roupas desproporcionais, dizendo quase a mesma coisa, flutuou em sua mente. Forçando-se a relaxar, ele começou a desamarrar o lado da bota de Sakon.

"Hei, o que você esta fazendo?"

Dedos pálidos trabalharam rapidamente e logo Sasuke ficou de pé, o longo laço pendurado ao seu lado.

"Eu estou ciente de que eles ameaçaram o matar caso você não falasse." Sasuke disse suavemente, sua garganta ainda dolorosa da explosão. "Eu estou aqui para dizer que essa oportunidade passou." Em um movimento que nem Sakon nem os observadores do quarto tinham esperado, Sasuke tinha o laço ao redor do pescoço do homem e estava de pé atrás dele. "Agora, eu quero que você saiba que você é um de cem. Sua amiguinha, Tayuya, nos deu todos os nomes que ela podia pensar. Nós começamos com você, porque ela parecia achar que você era o 'chefe'." O homem de cabelo prata abriu a boca e fechou a boca, mas nenhum som escapou.

"Você esta tentando falar?" Sasuke sorriu sarcástico, "Eu disse a você...esse tempo passou." Sasuke liberou ligeiramente a pressão na corda e Sakon teve tempo o bastante para respirar profundamente antes de Sasuke apertar sua pressão. "Desculpe, minhas mãos doeram um pouco. Não vai acontecer novamente."

Movendo lentamente ao redor da cadeira, nunca soltando a pressão, Sasuke enfrentou o homem ofegante. "Como eu disse, nós vamos ter nossas respostas, mas como uma nota pessoal, eu estou particularmente irritado com você. Você quase matou os pais do meu noivo, então você deixou evidencias obvias para trás, amador do caralho, e agora você não esta falando quando gentilmente perguntado." sasuke suspirou, "Então, eu estava me perguntando se as palavras 'Instituto Mental de Oto' significa alguma coisa para você."

Itachi e Kisame se inclinaram para mais perto do vidro quando o Sakon privado de oxigênio, arregalou os olhos. O laço deslizou novamente, Sakon engoliu ar e Sasuke agitou a cabeça, "Maldição...tão escorregadio."

Permitindo a Sakon diversas respirações preciosas, Sasuke puxou o laço mais uma vez, "Aqui esta o que eu sei. Você tem um gêmeo, Ukon," Sakon tentou se esforçar, "quem eu fui dito é um menino doce, ainda pensa que tem sete. Ele ama você desesperadamente." A cabeça cinzenta se balançou de um lado para outro desesperadamente. "eu quero dizer apenas mais uma vez, que alguma outra pessoa vai dar a informação que nós queremos, mas, triste, sua morte não vai ser o bastante para mim e então, para cada hora que eu não tiver Naruto do meu lado, eu terei um dos dedos dos pés de Ukon cortados." Mesmo com o laço apertado, um grito escapou da boca do homem sufocando.

"Eu sei...Eu não devia envolver um inocente, mas então, como você classificaria Naruto, eu me pergunto?" Sasuke olhou para baixo, com um olhar questionador para o homem, "O que é isso? O que você esta tentando dizer? Oh, você vai falar?"

Um assentimento frenético.

"Mas eu disse a você que o tempo de falar terminou." A voz de Sasuke tinha caído a temperaturas de congelamento, "Pena...você deveria ter dito quando teve sua chance."

Mais palavras sem som se formaram nos lábios de Sakon até que finalmente se tornou só uma palavra repetida mais uma vez e mais uma vez e mais uma vez.

"Por favor?" Sasuke liberou o laço e deu um passo para trás, "Essa é a palavra mágica."

Sakon ofegou, engolindo ar somente para tossir, "Orochimaru!" Ele cuspiu, "Orochimaru esta com ele. Ainda vivo." Ele ofegou novamente e Sasuke colocou as mãos no bolso novamente.

"Onde."

Sakon encontrou os olhos negros de Sasuke, incerto, Orochimaru o mataria. Sasuke sorriu torto, "Você vai morrer de qualquer jeito. Se você me dizer, Ukon vive."

Sakon assentiu, se renunciando ao seu destino, "Um armazém abandonado na Avenida Rokamaine, perto do velho distrito do moinho."

Sem uma palavra Sasuke girou em seus calcanhares e saiu do cômodo.

* * *

Houve um debate sobre se a policia deveria obter o conhecimento recentemente obtido. Itachi e Kisame falaram em tons silenciosos enquanto Sasuke se inclinou de encontro a parede, seus olhos fechados.

254 minutos desde que Naruto tinha sido levado.

255 minutos desde que Naruto tinha sido levado.

256 minutos desde que Naruto tinha sido levado.

"É o bastante," Sasuke disse e se afastou da parede, "É claro que nós vamos chamar a policia. Eu não vou pra cadeia depois que isso terminar. Eu tenho planos para fazer...outras coisas. Fale para o pai chamar esse Ibiki. Diga a ele para ser seletivo com quem ele diz."

Itachi e Kisame o encararam e Sasuke brilhou, "Eu falei grego? Vamos."

* * *

Naruto mordeu sua bochecha para parar seus dentes de vibrar. Seus olhos azuis ainda estavam espremidos e suas mãos ainda estavam em suas orelhas. Se forçou a tentar relaxar e tentou pensar em algum lugar que ele gostaria de estar...quando como ele era uma criança. Ele sabia que não podia acordar de seu pesadelo, mas agora ele podia fingir que ele não existia.

Se imaginou andando por uma floresta, suas pernas em calças Katz enquanto seu torso estava coberto por um grosso suéter azul. Suas mãos correram em seus braços, sentindo a maciez do suéter e aproveitou o calor extra.

Se virando para um sonho, Naruto olhou para sua esquerda e sorriu. Encostado de encontro um arvore estava Sasuke. Ele usava uma camisa branca e jeans azuis apertados, casual e de tirar a respiração. Seus lábios rosados estavam curvados em um sorriso torto sexy e ele ergueu um único dedo, sinalizando para Naruto 'vir para mais perto'. Naruto nunca tinha sido mais feliz em obedecer.

Quando ele estava só a dois passos do homem mais alto, Sasuke tocou o peito dele e o puxou para seu peito, envolvendo seus braços fortes ao redor dele. Naruto se aninhou no calor do peio de Sasuke, ouvindo o som ritmo do bater do seu coração e respirando o perfume do homem mais velho.

"Dobe." Sua voz era lisa como mel, talvez mais morna do que um casaco e braços gentis jamais seriam. Naruto olhou para o rosto pálido e estendeu sua mão até as mechas negras, puxando os lábios pálidos para os seus. Podia sentir o calor da respiração de Sasuke de encontro ao seus rosto e sorriu.

"Me beije, teme."

* * *

Sasuke se sentou nas costas do veiculo através das ruas de noite. Descansou sua cabeça contra o assento e tentou relaxar seus músculos. Era notavelmente difícil quando a maior parte de seus músculos não estava somente tensa, mas machucados também. As imagens do que podia acontecer a seu dobe ainda bombardearam sua mente e Sasuke apertou suas mãos somente para silvar e as abrir imediatamente quando sentiu o molhado, indicando que as feridas tinha reaberto.

Empurrando para trás as imagens horríveis e os olhos de safira chorosos, Sasuke se concentrou em Naruto, o encarando, seus lábios para se tocar. A respiração doce do dobe contra seus lábios quase fez Sasuke gemer e então seus lábios se separaram, "Me beija, teme."

E ele fez. Atacou o homem mais novo, estabelecendo sua mão de encontro as costas do loiro, e o puxou até que seus corpos estivessem nivelados, seus lábios se encontrando em necessidade desesperada, línguas se empurrando para frente, lutando por dominância, recuando ligeiramente antes de empreender em um completo ataque contrario.

Choramingos e lamentos de prazer ecoavam em suas orelhas e ele não podia dizer quem tinha começado e quando as mãos de Naruto entraram por sua camisa, ele honestamente não podia se incomodar em se importar. Uma caricia áspera em seu mamilo fez os quadris de Sasuke se moverem para frente e ambos pararam de respirar enquanto o prazer corria através de seus corpos. As respirações vieram estranguladas e Naruto inclinou sua cabeça para o lado enquanto Sasuke se inclinou para frente acariciando a pele com sua língua antes de a marcar com seus dentes.

* * *

Em um canto escuro de uma cela em degradação, Naruto estava enrolado, seus olhos fechados e orelhas cobertas, mas um sorriso suave alcançou sua boca e seus lábios se separaram...

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Olhos negros se abriram rapidamente e Sasuke olhou pela janela para ver o austero armazém condenado de encontro aos últimos raios de sol.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

* * *

N/T: Obrigado a: **dea, Schetine's-Lyra**,** danyela49**,** Chibi Mari- chan, sango7higurashi**, **Hanaee, Sanny-San, Dragonesa, Li Morgen, Insana, Camis**, **JehFenix **e **saito.**

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Beta: **Azmaria-chan

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se travada de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Sasuke pisou para fora do carro enquanto Itachi e Kisame faziam o mesmo. Mais dois carros estacionaram ao redor deles, mas Sasuke não podia se incomodar com isso. Seus olhos permaneceram colados no edifício cinzento enquanto o sol lentamente deslizava pelo horizonte, levanto embora sua luz e seu calor.

Sasuke tiritou na noção... Como Orochimaru tinha feito quando tinha levado Naruto.

"Criança, você esta me ouvindo"? Os olhos de Sasuke vagaram para longe da linha do horizonte alaranjada e ele olhou para o homem negro, seus olhos negros frios e sem sentimentos.

"O que?"

"Merda de Uchihas arrogantes," Kisame murmurou antes de forçar um sorriso em seu rosto, "Nós precisamos de um plano e você precisa disso."

Sasuke sentiu o metal frio escovar de encontro a sua palma e olhou para baixo para ver um revolver preto de encontro a sua mão pálida. Dedos longos se envolveram ao redor do metal que já tinha começado a se aquecer em seu toque. Por que ele precisaria...?

"É para sua própria proteção, irmãozinho. Eu só supor que depois da pequena interrogação essa tarde, você não tem nenhuma intenção de ficar para trás e eu não tenho nenhum intenção de pará-lo."

Itachi encarou seu irmão mais novo, pegando cada nuance de sua compostura. Algo sobre ele estava desligado e Itachi estaria mentindo se não dissesse que isso o assustava um pouco. Sasuke sempre tinha sido o mais emocional. Ao contrario da opinião geral, Uchihas eram seres muito emocionais. Manter tais níveis de sucessividade egoísta precisava de emoções...muitas delas. O truque era se certificar de que ninguém mais veria. Embora Sasuke fosse mestre em esconde-lãs para olhos 'não treinados', Itachi sempre tinha podido ver as emoções nos olhos de Sasuke. Ver o que o menino estava pensando e sentindo. Isso fazia Sasuke inocente aos olhos de Itachi...diferente, especial. Enquanto ficava mais velho, Sasuke se educou cada vez mais até que mesmo Itachi tinha sido forçado a manipular Sasuke para ele manifestar emoção. Desde que Naruto tinha entrado na equação, Sasuke tinha permitido que essa parte de si mesmo fosse vista...não de propósito e não só por Naruto. Honestamente, Itachi estava...feliz. Amor era...

O homem mais velho sacudiu a cabeça e se recusou a pensar por essas linhas, não agora. Não com Naruto potencialmente a um prédio de distancia e Sasuke de pé em frente a ele segurando uma arma como se fosse algo que ele fazia todo dia sem medo, remorso ou apreensão.

"A policia deve estar aqui em quinze minutos e a pergunta que eu tenho para você, certo," Kisame rolou os olhos, "cavalheiros, nós vamos esperá-los ou vamos agora?"

Sasuke deixou sua mão cair ao seu lado, "Agora. Nós vamos agora."

Kisame fez uma curva zombadora, "Como você desejar," antes de se virar e consultar os outros homens que tinha saído dos carros extras.

A postura de Sasuke era relaxada, mas por dentro seu coração batia como de um pássaro, a velocidade e a força de sua batida quase o deixando de joelhos. A merda do mantra continuava a correr em sua mente e ele apertou sua maxila, forçando a emoção a ir embora. Com determinação nova e fria, ele colocou a arma na faixa de suas calças, em suas costas e fez menção de ir para Kisame e seus homens.

Dois passos depois ele encontrou seu irmão mais velho o empurrando de encontro ao carro negro, seus olhos escuros perfurando os de Sasuke, enquanto a arma escava dolorosamente em suas costas.

"Que merda você esta fazendo?" Sasuke disse rispidamente e estremeceu quando Itachi sorriu desdenhosamente e empurrou com um pouco mais de força.

"Ouça com cuidado, irmãozinho," Itachi silvou e moveu seu rosto até ter a atenção completa de Sasuke, "Hoje, colocou você em uma situação de stress e o seu jeito Uchiha quase tirou o meu fôlego," Sua voz estava sem emoção, sem nada do orgulho que ele aludiu em suas palavras, "Mas, você precisa ter cuidado sobre o quão longe você empurra isso e que ações você toma..."

Sasuke se esforçou de encontro a seu irmão e rosnou quando Itachi não se moveu nem ligeiramente, "Itachi," ele advertiu. O trovão no fundo afogando a ultima silaba do nome do mais velho.

"Cuidado, irmãozinho, que quando isso terminar você ainda seja um homem que Naruto possa amar."

Por um momento, Sasuke inclinou sua cabeça e olhou seu irmão. O relâmpago cortou o céu e Itachi alargou os olhos quando viu toda a raiva, tristeza e horror que Sasuke tinha engarrafado atrás de sua mascara sem emoções. Uma única lagrima deslizou pela bochecha pálida antes que Sasuke piscasse e seus olhos estivessem frios mais uma vez.

Sasuke se inclinou, "Hn. Saia de mim."

Itachi recuou e juntos os irmãos se juntaram aos outros homens e fizeram um plano de salvamente enquanto a tempestade piorava e a escuridão reinava nos céus.

* * *

Naruto não observava mais os arrepios que submetiam seu corpo. Toda sua atenção estava no som do trovão que ecoava por toda a sua cela, talvez mesmo seu corpo. Tinha chovido o tempo inteiro quando ele tinha estado preso quando tinha cinco, o gotejamento em sua cela era a única coisa que ele tinha ouvido exceto pelos insetos e as observações dos homens que o prendiam.

Então, Naruto sabia que com o trovão vinha a chuva e logo o gotejamento que o conduzia ao ponto da demência, somente aumentaria em intensidade uma vez que na parte externa o nível de água aumentaria. Naruto tinha certeza que não iria sobreviver. Não era como se ele estivesse com medo da chuva ou da água ocasionalmente pingando... Mas isso, sentado no escuro enquanto o gotejamento continuava sem parar até que sua respiração e sua pulsação estivessem alinhadas, era o suficiente para fazer Naruto desejar pelo silencio...pela morte...

Por Sasuke.

Quando tinha cinco anos de idade, ele não tinha noção de tempo. Seu tempo na escuridão sentia como uma eternidade e quando tinha sido mais velho e capaz de compreender quão curto um espaço de três dias eram, ele tinha ficado surpreso. Dessa vez sentia diferente. Ele estava bem ciente de que não estava ali há muito tempo. Talvez algumas horas no Maximo, mas dessa vez duas coisas eram diferentes. A primeira era que ele lembrava o sentimento de estar sozinho na escuridão, enquanto a umidade embebia sua roupa fazia sua pele enrugada e frágil. Ele estava esperando isso, dessa vez, hipersensibilidade a cada momento na escuridão, a cada eco de água e a cada instante que ele estava preso aqui se arrastava pela eternidade porque ele sabia o que esperar.

A segunda razão era que dessa vez ele sabia que ninguém estava vindo. Bem, disso ele não tinha completa certeza. Certamente Kakashi exigiria que providencias fossem tomadas, mas o que ele podia fazer, preso numa cama de hospital? Alguém sequer diria a ele? Ele sequer tinha acordado novamente ou o homem de cabelo prata tinha deslizado de novo silenciosamente em seu sono?

Dessa vez ninguém estaria recebendo uma nota de resgate e embora Naruto não soubesse todos os detalhes de como ele tinha sido localizado a ultima vez, tendo uma nota deve ter ajudado.

Isso deixava a família de Sasuke. Eles procurariam por ele? Naruto sabia que Itachi admitindo ou não, Naruto era suavemente importante para ele, mas com Sasuke morto...oh Deus. Morto. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, se recusando a se manter nesse pensamento por muito tempo...Com Sasuke ido, Itachi estaria mais concentrado em consolar seus pais, seus filhos...Naruto sorriu se lembrando de seus rostos. Naoki ainda o adoraria quando descobrisse que seu Tio Sasuke estava morto por causa dele?

Naruto puxou seus joelhos para mais perto de seu peito. Ninguém estava vindo e se estivessem, onde eles começariam a procurar? Naruto estava ciente de que tinha começado a chover porque os pingos vinham mais rápidos e ele tinha que forçar sua respiração a se acalmar, quem ele percebeu que estava arfando para mantê-la sincronizada com as gotas. Fazia tempo que ele tinha parado de tentar bloquear o som. Nunca terminaria... Por que tentar?

Inclinou sua cabeça de encontro à parede e fechou os olhos, nada disso importava. Preto era preto, indiferente de seus olhos estarem abertos ou fechados. Orochimaru tinha deixado claro o que ele esperava de Naruto e Naruto sabia que seria doloroso, humilhante e duraria por muito, muito tempo.

A melhor coisa a fazer era esperar pela morte... Não, isso não seria o bastante. Ele iria precisar cortejar a morte. Fazer a morte vir até ele e se Deus quisesse, o colocar nos braços abertos de seu teme moreno.

E do nada, Naruto se encontrou em uma parede de pedra, olhando para cima em olhos negros frios e zombadores. A memória o puxou e ele quase podia sentir seus dedos apertarem o tornozelo de Sasuke enquanto ele o prendia com força.

"_Eu nunca teria imaginado que você era um covarde... Mas, então, eu sempre soube que você era um perdedor."_

"_Eu disse para não falar comigo, teme!"_

"_É claro que você disse, imbecil. Como isso esta funcionando para você?"_

Naruto riu na escuridão. O que ele tinha se tornado? Menos de cinco horas preso e ele estava ouvindo o bastardo o insultar e contemplando a morte como única solução. Isso não funcionaria. Ele não era um covarde e Sasuke sabia disso. Ele sempre tinha sabido disso e não tinha tido problema nenhum para indicar quando Naruto estava sendo estúpido, dramático e emocional demais.

"_Dobe, eu não vou discutir meus sentimentos com você quando você esta obviamente tomando a merda da decisão mais imbecil da sua vida inútil!"_

Naruto ficou de pé e começou a andar ao redor do cômodo, dois passos, vira, três passos, vira, trabalhando o sangue em seu corpo, criando calor que tinha estado ausente quando tinha estado choramingando no chão. Naruto rosnou. Ele sairia dali. Ele iria. Não havia outra escolha, nem outra possibilidade, nem outro resultado aceitável. Ele voltaria para casa para seus pais, para seus amigos e para Sasuke...algum dia. O bastardo não ia querer ver Naruto ainda. Naruto sorriu torto na escuridão. As chances eram de que o idiota chutasse seu traseiro de volta para terra se ele aparecesse agora. Não, Naruto iria viver...sabendo que Sasuke estava esperando em algum lugar seria o bastante.

* * *

Kakashi tinha se movido para cama de Iruka depois que os médicos tinham vindo e ido. Iruka silenciosamente encarou a larga janela observando a chuva lentamente se arrastar através do vidro enquanto as arvores se sacudiam no vendo, enquanto escutava Kakashi trazer seus piores pesadelos para a realidade.

"'Ruka? Você esta bem?" Kakashi sussurrou em seu cabelo ao envolver delicadamente os braços fortes em torno de seu corpo ferido e machucado.

Iruka riu sombriamente e estremeceu quando a dor correu por seu peito, "Você bateu sua cabeça, Hatake?"

Kakashi recuou, surpreso no tom gelado. Iruka só olhou diretamente para ele, "É claro que eu não estou bem, merda...você esta? Se sentindo animado, inspirado e feliz que nosso filho esta nas mãos de um louco?"

"Umino, você sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer!" Kakashi silvou e então suspirou, uma mão correndo por seu cabelo prata antes de cair ao seu lado, "Foi uma pergunta estúpida."

Iruka estremeceu mais uma vez, dessa vez não tendo nada a ver com sua própria dor e sim da dor que corria pelos olhos cinzentos, "Hey, Eu sai da linha. A resposta é, sim... Eu estou bem. Eu estou acordado e vivo e você também. Naruto esta desaparecido, sozinho e dessa vez estou tendo uma grande dificuldade em manter qualquer tipo de esperança."

"Eu poderia ajudar com isso."

Kakashi e Iruka se viraram para ver Fugaku entrar no quarto, a porta fechando quietamente atrás dele. O homem alto andou até a cama de Iruka com suas mãos em seus bolsos e rosto cansado. Ele puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e caiu no assento de uma maneira muito não Uchiha.

"Eu estou tão cansado do caralho," ele rosnou e correu uma mão pelo seu rosto cansado. "Eu sei que Minato não tem nada a ver com isso, mas, maldição, eu vou quebrar a cara dele da próxima vez que eu o vir."

Kakashi e Iruka somente continuaram a encarar, olhos largos e os corações praticamente pararam enquanto esperaram o Armagedon cair em cima deles.

"O que?" O homem moreno perguntou rispidamente.

"Esta tudo bem, s-senhor?" Iruka perguntou e se encolheu quando os olhos escuros se estreitaram perigosamente.

"Senhor?" Fugaku silvou, "Quantos anos você tem...quatorze ou quarenta e quatro?"

"Fugaku, você tem alguma informação ou só veio aqui para se lamentar sobre Minato lhe deixando problemas, por mais incaracterística e incompreensível isso possa ser." Kakashi disse com um sorriso falso.

Fugaku se sentou direito e os homens na cama de hospital observaram como o Uchiha se conteve novamente, mascara Uchiha firme em seu lugar. "Eu recebi uma ligação de Itachi."

Kakashi inclinou e puxou Iruka para o seu lado, "Aparentemente, ele e Sasuke conseguiram localizar onde Naruto esta sendo mantido. Eles estão indo para lá e pediram que eu informasse Ibiki de sua localização."

Kakashi abriu a boca, mas Fugaku o cortou, "Antes que você pergunte, eu não tenho idéia...não, eu tenho uma idéia muito boa de como eles conseguiram essa informação, mas é melhor que nós só imaginemos que ela caiu no colo deles." A voz de Fugaku estava sem emoção, mas Iruka e Kakashi sabiam que era tão preocupado com seus filhos como eram por Naruto.

"Eles vão esperar a policia, certo?" Iruka disse, preocupação fazendo a sua voz rouca. Kakashi tinha explicado o novo lugar de Sasuke na vida de Naruto e Iruka não queria imaginar o que aconteceria se qualquer um deles morresse, deixando o outro sozinho.

Fugaku encontrou os olhos marrons de Iruka com olhos negros cansados e obviamente zombadores, "Eu não o faria e duvido que qualquer um dos meus filhos também. Sasuke pode ser muito...agressivo...quando propriamente motivado."

"Então, agora nós esperamos." Kakashi disse sem emoção a agarrou os lençóis ao lado dele.

"E agora nós esperamos." Fugaku concordou sombriamente. Os três se sentaram escutando o vento e a chuva bater de encontro a janela do hospital antes que Fugaku quebrou o silencio, "Eles vão trazê-lo de volta."

Iruka se virou e olhou para o homem, não, pai ao lado dele, "É claro. Eles são Uchihas e Naruto é um Uzumaki. Eles vão brigar um com o outro até que Orochimaru não possa agüentar mais e então eles vão voltar para nós."

"Oh a alegria." Kakashi disse sarcasticamente, mas a verdade da indicação permaneceu com todos os três homens enquanto o silencio caiu mais uma vez.

* * *

"...quatro garrafas de cerveja na parede, quatro garrafas de cerveja. Bote uma para baixo, passe ao redor...'

Kabuto sorriu torto enquanto se aproximou da cela de Naruto e viu o olhar irritado no rosto de Jirobo.

"Eu vejo que você arrumou um entretenimento." Ele disse parando do lado de fora da porta de Naruto, se inclinando de encontro a parede. Levantou seus óculos e sorriu torto quando Naruto alcançou uma nota particularmente elevada e prolongada.

"...parrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeede..."

"Ele tem feio isso pela ultima hora. Uma hora. Ele não começou em cem. O bastardo começou em mil."

"Bem," Kabuto disse rindo, "Parece que ele não..."

"...Eu sou o oitavo, eu sou Henry! Henry o oitavo eu sou, eu sou...Henry o oitavo eu sou..."

"Oh querido deus..." Jirobo gemeu deixando sua cabeça cair para trás, de encontro as paredes frias, cinzentas do cimento, com uma batida oca.

"Segundo verso...mesmo que o primeiro! Eu sou Henry o oitavo, eu sou..."

Kabuto abriu sua boca para provocar o homem ainda mais, quando uma risada sombria ecoou pelo corredor. Ambos os homens se viraram para ver Orochimaru emergir das sombras.

"Eu vejo que nosso convidado tem se mantido ocupado. Ele deve estar terrivelmente entediado. Talvez eu possa 'destraí-lo', não?"

Jirobo assentiu entorpecidamente e se afastou da porta enquanto Orochimaru colocava uma mão pálida no bolso e pegava a chave. A porta abriu e a voz de Naruto se tornou mais alta e clara antes da porta se fechar novamente.

"...Eu me casei com a viúva da porta ao lado..."

"Olá, Naruto." E então houve silencio.

* * *

Ibiki estacionou perto do armazém e do estacionamento, nem um pouco surpreso quando viu três carros pretos já estacionados e vazios quando chegou.

"Merda," o homem com as cicatrizes murmurou e o jovem recruto ao lado dele saltou ligeiramente em seu acento. Mesmo quando seu chefe sussurrava, soava como gritos a suas orelhas abusadas.

"Senhor?"

"Malditos Uchihas...porque eles nos ligaram se não tinham nenhuma intenção de esperar." Ibiki abriu sua porta, saindo antes de a bater com força. Diversos carros pretos estacionaram ao lado deles, seus ocupantes saindo e o cercando por instruções.

"Ok, aqui esta a situação. Naruto Uzumaki," Ibiki puxou uma foto e o colocou no capô de um carro próximo, a chuva caindo lentamente pontilhando o rosto sorridente do executivo, "esta sendo atualmente mantido preso por Orochimaru Sanin," outra foto se juntou a primeira.

"Sannin, senhor? Meu pai disse que..." um detetive de cabelo escuro interrompeu.

"Sim, eu estou ciente do que seu pai disse e ele tem uma boa razão, entretanto, o bastardo ainda esta vivo e bem e no prédio. Vocês também devem saber que nós agora temos razões para acreditar que esse homem," Ibiki pegou a foto de um homem em seu uniforme azul de oficial, seus olhos refletindo o flash. Ele sorriu sarcástico quando os homens ao redor dele arfaram, "Kabuto Yakushi, esta trabalhando com Orochimaru."

Ibiki olhou para cima, para ver os rostos dos homens ao redor dele, muitos dele, incluindo ele mesmo, tinham trabalhado com o detetive na ocasião. "Eu sinto muito, mas é importante que cada um de vocês entenda que ele potencialmente responsável pelo seqüestro de Naruto Uzumaki hoje, e também, a dezenove anos atrás. Ele ajudou Sannin a simular sua própria morte e escapar. Ele é um homem ruim, cavalheiros, e se vocês não podem lidar com isso, então eu preciso saber agora."

Sons de compreensão e assentimentos solenes seguiram essa indicação e o detetive continuou, "Enquanto nós falamos, esses homens, "Duas fotos de homens em ternos foram lançadas no capô. Ambos eram morenos com pele pálida e ridiculamente lindos, "Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha, estão no prédio com vários homens não identificados." Ibiki suspirou, "Como resultado, nosso trabalho só se tornou cem vezes mais difícil. Pensem antes de atirar, cavalheiros, nós temos amigos misturados com os caras maus e nenhum jeito fácil de estabelecer a diferença."

* * *

Depois de deixar os carros, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame e seus homens fizeram seu caminho em silencio ao armazém escuro. O plano era simples.

"Entrar. Pegar o moleque. Sair." Kisame tinha dito e todo tinha assentido, exceto Sasuke que se perguntou como Kisame tinha conseguido o titulo de 'o melhor'. "Oh, e não morra, porra." Sasuke não se pode impedir de assentir nesse pequena perola de sabedoria.

Estavam na frente da porta de metal quando um dos homens trabalhou em abrir o fechamento. Sem surpresa, Sasuke estava ensopado e a chuva ainda parecia que ia piorar. Ele se perguntou se Naruto podia ouvir isso, onde quer que ele estivesse e esse pensamento foi seguido pela esperança de que a chuva era a única coisa com que Naruto tinha que se preocupar. Por favor, deixe o dobe estar bem. Por favor...por favor...por favor...

"Vamos, irmãzinho." A cabeça de Sasuke se moveu rapidamente para seu irmão e percebeu que tinha estado encarando as nuvens pretas, perdido em pensamentos e agora todos estavam esperando por ele para entrar no prédio. Assentiu ligeiramente à sobrancelha escura levantada de Itachi e entrou no prédio, seu irmão mais velho seguindo atrás.

Ficar de pé na chuva não tinha sido agradável, mas o ar frio e úmido do armazém emitiu em frio diretamente aos ossos de Sasuke e ele não pode impedir o arrepio que correu por sua espinha. Kisame os conduziu para uma pilha de caixas de madeira e todos eles se agacharam atrás delas. O som de passos os colocou em alerta e Kisame olhou sob a caixa rapidamente antes de se abaixar novamente. Fez sinal para todos se aproximarem.

"Dois homens, ambos armados, ambos estúpidos." Kisame disse calmamente e Sasuke se perguntou vagamente se o coração do seu irmão estava batendo tão rápido como o seu. Eles deviam ter esperado pela policia. O que diabos dois homens de negócios e um punhado de vândalos faria? Kisame fez sinal para dois de seus homens e eles desapareceram atrás das caixas mais distantes. Segundos, que sentiam como horas, passaram e os sons de batidas e grunhidos abafadas foram ouvidas, antes dos dois homens reaparecerem ao lado do homem negro.

"Feito." Um deles reportou e Kisame assentiu, "Ok, o melhor que nós podemos fazer é procurar e esperar que nós tropecemos por algo. De acordo com as plantas do prédio, há um porão...isso é onde eu colocaria o merdin..." Sasuke rosnou, "Eu quero dizer, o pobre e azarado merdinha, se fosse eu." Ele piscou arrogante em Sasuke e Sasuke sentiu a mão de Itachi em seu braço, o lembrando silenciosamente do propósito deles ali e como não tinha nada a ver com fazer imbecis chorarem...pelo menos, não esse. Sasuke se inclinou...por enquanto.

"Eu vou levar os Irmãos Grim, o resto de vocês se arrumem em pares. Reportem se vocês localizarem Uzumaki. Oh, e se lembrem, nós estaremos sendo juntados por nosso amigos de azul...tentem não os matar. Eles podem ficar zangados com isso." Seis cabeças assentiram e desapareceram. Kisame se virou e olhou aos dois homens remanescentes, "Vamos?"

"Hn." Foi a única resposta e pela dor da morte Kisame não poderia dizer de qual irmão ela tinha vindo quando ambos se viraram e derreteram nas sombras.

* * *

Ibiki e seus homens decidiram que desde que eles eram a policia, eles podiam simplesmente entrar pela porta da frente. Surpreendentemente, a porta estava destrancada e eles entraram cautelosamente no prédio silencioso. Luzes amareladas cintilavam e faziam com que as sombras dançassem em torno delas, fazendo localizar os suspeitos momentaneamente difícil. Eles andaram suavemente pela passagem principal, armas em mãos enquanto faziam seu caminho entre as altas fileiras de maquinaria variada, suas vistas treinadas procurando qualquer coisa que se movia ou que não pertencia ali.

No fim da fileira, Ibiki ordenou que o grupo se separasse em três e sussurrou a necessidade de reportar caso encontrassem qualquer coisa suspeito e fossem cuidadosos. Cruzando a larga extensão aberta do armazém, o detetive encontrou uma porta que conduzia a um corredor cheio de escritórios e um porta na outra extremidade com um sinal que anunciava as escadas. Todos os escritórios tinham largas janelas voltadas para o corredor. Todos, com exceção de dois tiveram as cortinas abertas, permitindo Ibiki ver claramente dentro dos escritórios abandonados. Andando quietamente pelo corredor, seu parceiro atrás dele, Ibiki fez seu caminho até a escadaria.

Se acalmando, Ibiki ouviu vozes abafadas vindo do escritório mais próximo as escadas, as cortinas fechadas faziam impossível olhar o interior. As vozes aumentaram, seguidas por um riso sombrio e pelo som que qualquer um que era familiar com uma arma podia identificar como um revolver silenciado. A janela estourou, emitindo estilhaços de vidro enquanto um homem morto voou pelo corredor. Ibiki seguiu a descida do homem morto com seus olhos antes de voltar a olhar para o escritório agora aberto. Seu parceiro ofegou quando reconheceu Kabuto no escritório, arma casualmente ao seu lado.

O delicado agito do ar chamou a atenção de Kabuto e do homem alto e gordo que estava o lado dele. O homem largo puxou sua própria arma e apontou nos dois oficiais. Kabuto sorriu e seguiu o movimento. Antes que Ibiki pudesse pensar, o homem gordo puxou o gatilho e ele sentiu o calor ao longo de seu braço e ouviu o homem atrás dele gritar enquanto caia de encontro a parede. O instinto alcançou sua mente e Ibiki apontou sua arma, atirando duas vezes antes que sentisse outra picada, dessa vez através de seu ombro e o silencio atingiu o cômodo.

Kabuto e seu associado estavam caídos no chão, buracos de bala diretamente em suas testas. Ibiki sentiu seu estomago girar quando observou que Kabuto ainda tinha seu sorriso condescendente em seu rosto imóvel. Se virando, Ibiki viu seu parceiro caído de encontro a parede, sua mão de encontro a sua garganta enquanto o sangue escorria livremente através de seus dedos como se nada estivesse em seu caminho.

"Oh merda..." Ibiki xingou e o homem mais novo deu um sorriso fraco antes que seus olhos largos se fechassem e sua mão sangrenta caísse no chão de cimento.

Ibiki pegou seu radio e iniciou as comunicações, "Oficial caído. Eles sabem que estamos aqui."

* * *

"Olá, Naruto."

Naruto virou, a ultima palavra morrendo em sua garganta. Vacilou quando a luz encheu o quarto e Orochimaru estava de pé fora da jaula. A única lâmpada do local, balançava pendurada em uma corda, fazendo as sombras se moverem de um lado para o outro do rosto do homem mais alto enquanto ele sorria torto através das barras, fazendo-o olhar ainda mais sinistro...se aquilo ir possível.

Naruto andou para as barras e se inclinou, "Orochimaru."

"Você parece musical essa tarde. Eu estou triste em dizer que o seu canto não é tão incrível quanto quando você toca violoncelo."

Naruto quase engasgou com o conhecimento que Orochimaru tinha tanta informação sobre a sua vida...especialmente algo tão precioso para ele. Forçando um sorriso torto digno de um Uchiha, ele deu de ombros, "Sinto muito decepcionar. Meu quarto não me deixou muitas opções."

"Minhas desculpas," Orochimaru disse, sua voz parecendo capaz de espremer o coração de Naruto, medo envolvendo sua mente, sua sanidade. "Mas, que nunca seja dito que eu era um anfitrião menos do que gracioso." Naruto observou enquanto os dedos pálidos se envolveram ao redor das barras, destravando a porta antes de pisar dentro. Naruto voltou para o canto de seu quarto e se amaldiçoou quando Orochimaru sorriu na ação.

"Você esta com medo, Naruto?" Ele sibilou suavemente, pisando mais perto.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça e então gritou quando a serpente bastarda apareceu ao seu lado, mão agarrando as mechas loiras de Naruto enquanto o arrastava para fora da cela, para o outro cômodo ligeiramente maior. As mãos de Naruto rasgaram a pela pálida e suas pernas chutaram na tentativa de se livrar. Uma vez fora da cela, Orochimaru jogou Naruto na parede, sorrindo quando a cabeça do loiro bateu na parede e o homem menor deslizou de joelhos.

"Agora, eu odeio ver você tão entediado, Naruto," Orochimaru estava ao seu lado, se agachando na frente do loiro estupefato, mais uma vez prendendo Naruto pelo cabelo. "Eu estou certo que posso pensar em algo um pouco mais produtivo para você fazer com essa boca sua."

Naruto se engasgou dessa vez e cuspiu a bílis que veio a sua boca na noção. "Não nessa vida imbecil." Ele disse rispidamente, ainda sentindo o gosto azedo em sua boca enquanto seu estomago continuava a girar. Uma lagrima deslizou pelo seu rosto quando Orochimaru puxou violentamente seu cabelo para trás.

"Agora, isso foi rude. Eu serei um bom anfitrião e em retorno, você vai ser um hospede gracioso."

Naruto riu, "É uma coisa da concessão mutua então? Ok, você põe o seu pênis da minha boca e eu vou morde-lo graciosamente fora."

Naruto não podia dizer que estava surpreso quando a mão liberou seu cabelo apenas o suficiente para o acertar no rosto, a parte de trás de sua cabeça batendo na parede outra vez.

"Ai..." Sussurrou, piscando seus olhos enquanto luzes brancas se infiltravam em sua visão e então o empurravam de novo em seu joelho, somente para ver uma arma apontada para o meio de seus olhos.

Talvez cortejar a morte não era uma idéia tão boa. Ele preferia morrer do que se submeter a Orochimaru. Esse pequeno pedido era somente um começo, ficaria somente mais mal. Bateu a arma de lado com a sua mão e se arremessou para a porta, sabendo antes de começar que era inútil.

Orochimaru girou e pisou com força na parte de trás do joelho de Naruto enquanto ele se movia. Naruto gritou e caiu no chão, mãos vindo a seu joelho e lagrimas a seus olhos. "Merda!" Ele xingou e Orochimaru riu, batendo Naruto na cabeça com a arma preta, "Isso não foi muito esperto de você, foi?"

"Vá se foder," Naruto xingou, "Vá se foder. Vá se foder. Vá se foder."

"Que idéia maravilhosa." Orochimaru estava em Naruto em um segundo, empurrando os braços fracos e prender de lado até que ele estivesse entre as pernas de Naruto, ignorando os gritos de dor que Naruto deu quando seu joelho ferido foi forçado a se dobrar para o acomodar.

"Agora, vamos começar, não?"

Naruto renovou seus esforços, gritando e xingando antes que Oorchimaru segurasse seu pulsos com uma mão acima da sua cabeça, enquanto a outra trabalhava com o cinto negro de Naruto.

As mãos pálidas se acalmaram quando tiros soaram. Orochimaru suspirou, ficando de pé rapidamente e puxando Naruto com ele, o loiro se esforçando para seguir, quando seu joelho falhou e ele caiu dolorosamente no chão.

"Parece que a diversão esteve interrompida...por agora." O moreno se dobrou, pegando a arma esquecida antes de se dirigir para a porta.

* * *

Kisame liderou o caminho enquanto Sasuke seguia atrás, Itachi ficando por ultimo. Kisame se acalmou de repente e Sasuke supôs que deveria estar recebendo um relatório através do seu transmissor da orelha.

"Merda!" Kisame sussurrou e se virou para os dois irmãos, "Dois de meus homens desapareceram."

Um tiro ecoou através do edifício e de repente haviam passos e vozes ecoando por todo o prédio. "E ai se vai o elemento surpresa." Kisame gemeu e começou a correr pelo corredor. Sasuke e Itachi correram atrás dele e caíram de costas quando Kisame virou e os mandou ao chão. Balas acertaram a parede perto da sua cabeça e Sasuke tirou a poeira de seus olhos e rastejou para a parede protegida.

"Saiam daqui!" Kisame silvou, "Eu vou segurar esses caras."

Itachi assentiu e forçou Sasuke a ir na frente dele. Sasuke se levantou e correu pela abertura do corredor enquanto Kisame começou a atirar para o cobrir. Quando era a vez de Itachi, Kisame xingou e se inclinou de encontro a parede, seu braço sangrando de uma bala dispersa. Itachi foi até ele, rasgando a manga do homem e a amarrando em torno da ferida.

"Vai, Sasuke."

"Irmão..."

"VAI! Tenha cuidado...Eu estou bem atrás de você." Itachi rosnou apertando a tira de pano enquanto Kisame silvava de dor.

Sasuke encontrou os olhos de seu irmão e assentiu, se virando e correndo pelo corredor. Mais a baixo encontrou o corpo pálido de um oficial de policia e de um desses homens de Kisame. Fechando os olhos de encontro a vista, Sasuke continuou a ir. Uma porta marcada por 'escadas' começou a abrir e ele correu para um escritório aberto, se ajoelhando atrás de uma mesa, tendo um vista clara do corredor.

O coração de Sasuke voou até sua garganta quando ouviu a voz dolorida de seu dobe e viu um homem moreno entrar no corredor.

"Me deixa ir, imbecil." Um choramingo seguido por um grito fez Sasuke se erguer e ir para o corredor.

Orochimaru gritou, sua arma voando de sua mão, quando foi jogado no chão por um borrão de cabelo preto. Naruto gritou quando caiu e seu joelho foi dobrado com uma batida doentia abaixo dele. Piscou, tentando se centrar sobre a atividade em frente a ele, mesmo enquanto a dor o empurrava para e benção da inconsciência.

Orochimaru lutou com outro homem, grunhidos e xingamentos entrando pelas orelhas de Naruto, mas fazendo muito pouco sentido em sua mente atrapalhada. Se empurrou de encontro a parede e Orochimaru jogou o homem de cima dele, fazendo seu corpo voar para Naruto.

Naruto abaixou seus olhos e gritou, "Sasuke!" Não podia ser. Não podia ser. Uma trêmula mão bronzeada se estendeu para ser agarrada por uma forte mão pálida.

"Dobe," Sasuke tossiu, "Oh merda, dobe." Os olhos azuis cintilaram e Sasuke limpou as lagrimas com seu polegar.

O destravamento da arma de Orochimaru chamou a atenção de ambos e Sasuke se empurrou na frente de Naruto.

"Isso não é adorável...o pequeno Uchiha voltou da morte," Orochimaru sorriu torto e Sasuke se moveu para sua arma, somente para não a encontrar. Uma varredura rápida na área, mostrou sua arma diversos pés longe, impossível de ser alcançada.

O homem de longos cabelos cumpridos riu, seguindo a linha da vista de Sasuke. "Tão perto e tão longe."

Sasuke sentiu as mãos de Naruto seguraram sua camisa por trás, "Sasuke...oh deus...Sasuke. Eu pensei que você estava morto," o loiro sussurrou em seu ombro. "Você tem que ir..." Sasuke se endureceu nas palavras e sentiu Naruto se deslocar ligeiramente atrás dele.

"Deixa ele ir, Orochimaru," Naruto disse, "Deixa ele ir. Você tem a mim."

"Oh, merda, não." Sasuke disse rispidamente, "Cala a merda da boca, imbecil. Eu não estou deixando ele levar você. Por cima do meu corpo."

Orochimaru riu, "Eu acho que Naruto preferiria se isso não acontecesse..."

"Ele não é o único."

Orochimaru se endureceu quando sentiu a ponta de uma arma em suas costas. Itachi Uchiha sorriu torto atrás do homem mais velho, "Olá, serviçais."

Naruto assentiu, seus olhos azuis largos, "Itachi."

"Ah...onde esta o respeito?" Itachi disse vagarosamente e empurrou Orochimaru ligeiramente para frente, "Você esta bem?"

Sasuke assentiu e se ergueu, estendendo uma mão para puxar seu dobe com ele. Sem aviso, Orochimaru agarrou o cabelo de Sasuke, puxando o Uchiha de cabelo escuro para longe de Naruto e o colocando na frente de si mesmo, como um protetor.

Itachi xingou, "Deixa ele ir!" A arma em sua mão foi apontada diretamente para o seu irmãozinho.

"Agora, agora...não tão rápido. Eu acredito que você tem uma escolha, Uchiha. Eu estou saindo com Naruto ou Sasuke morre. Então, quem você vai salvar? Seu irmão ou Naruto?"

Itachi olhou nos olhos de Sasuke e sabia exatamente o que seu irmão iria escolher. Os olhos escuros de seu irmão se deslocaram para o loiro ao lado dele, antes de encontrar os de Itachi com determinação dura.

Então Itachi olhou para Naruto. Olhos azuis largos encontraram e seguraram os seus, dor e tristeza rodando nos orbes azuis. A cabeça loira agitou ligeiramente e Itachi soube o que Naruto escolheria.

"O tempo acabou. O que vai ser?" Itachi apertou os dentes e a arma em sua mão agitou imperceptivelmente.

Sasuke gritou quando sua cabeça foi puxada e a arma empurrada asperamente de encontro a sua garganta. "Bem, eu sei quem eu escolho," Orochimaru sibilou e Itachi gritou antes que um tiro soasse.

* * *

Ibiki tinha procurado pelo porão e o encontrou vazio. Tinha encontrado uma cela, mas não Uzumaki. Ele podia ouvir passos, gritos e tiros de espingarda soando acima dele e fez seu caminho para as escadas. Se movendo cautelosamente pela escadaria, parou na porta, escutando com atenção. Ouviu diversas vozes discutindo e entreabriu a porta ligeiramente para ver se podia conseguir uma imagem mais clara.

Ele viu Orochimaru de pé com Sasuke Uchiha contra seu peito, sua arma firmemente pressionada de encontro ao pescoço do jovem. Naruto Uzumaki sentado no chão com olhos fixos no seu noivo, seu rosto normalmente corado, espectralmente branco. Um pouco abaixo no corredor, Itachi Uchiha estava de pé com sua arma apontada para seu irmão mais novo e Orochimaru.

"Bem, eu sei quem eu escolho," a serpente bastarda silvou e ele deslocou Sasuke na frente dele então podia posicionar a arma em um ângulo melhor para atirar nele. Itachi gritou e Ibiki tomou a oportunidade que Orochimaru tinha aberto ao mover Sasuke.

Orochimaru gritou e caiu de joelhos agarrando seu ombro com uma mão pálida. Saindo do aperto do homem mais velho, Sasuke rapidamente chutou a arma caída através do cômodo, antes de rastejar para Naruto, puxando o loiro em seus braços, a cabeça do dobe aninhada firmemente de encontro ao seu peito.

Itachi encarou ao Orochimaru caído que se contorcia em dor no chão, seu sangue embebendo sua camisa branca e se espalhando pelo seu peito. A arma caiu debilmente de sua mão enquanto, Kisame correu pelo corredor.

Vendo Ibiki apontar a arma para ele, o homem negro levantou as mãos, "Whoa, parceiro. Eu sou um dos caras bons."

Ibiki abaixou a arma andando lentamente para Orochimaru, "Certo, Kisame...esse será o dia."

O homem negro piscou arrogante, "Bom ver você de novo, também." Ele o abraçou pelas costas, "Então, esse é o merdinha, então?"

Itachi assentiu, "Sim, esse é meu musical e problemático serviçal e futuro cunhado."

Nem Sasuke ou Naruto ouviram uma palavra. Naruto se introduziu no peito morno de Sasuke e escutou o som de seu coração. "Eu pensei que você estava morto. Eu vi você...você estava se afogando nas chamas...eu vi você."

"Shh...dobe. Eu estou bem. Não foi tão ruim." balançou o menino loiro, acariciando seu cabelo dourado, seus olhos fechados quando sentiu a respiração do seu dobe de encontro a sua garganta. "Eu vim. Eu sinto muito ter levado tanto tempo."

"Eu estava pronto para morrer porque eu sabia que você estaria esperando." Naruto sussurrou e os olhos de Sasuke se abriram rapidamente antes dele se afastar do loiro.

"Me desculpe?!" Sasuke rosnou, "Você estava pronto para morrer?"

"Eu não achei que alguém estivesse vindo... ele," Os olhos de Naruto se deslocaram de Sasuke para ver os paramédicos colocando a serpente morena em uma maca, "Ele ia fazer coisas h-horríveis, teme. Eu não podia viver com isso."

Sasuke pressionou a cabeça do loiro de encontro ao seu peito mais uma vez, o acalmando, o segurando até que Itachi se ajoelhou ao lado deles, "Nós precisamos ir agora, meninos."

Sasuke assentiu e ficou de pé, puxando Naruto, somente para quase o deixar cair quando o loiro gritou, "Merda! Meu joelho..."

"Eu sinto muito, dobe." Sasuke disse beijando as lagrimas que tinham deslizado pelas bochechas de Naruto e o segurou com cuidado de encontro ao seu lado. Itachi veio pelo outro lado e ajudou a sustentar Naruto enquanto se dirigiam para a entrada do armazém.

Mesmo que os irmãos estivessem sendo cuidadosos em carregá-lo, a dor e a exaustão emocional finalmente alcançaram seus sentidos e Naruto deslizou na escuridão de sua mente antes de atingir a ambulância, sua cabeça loira caindo de encontro ao ombro de Sasuke.

Os paramédicos correram para ajudar os homens de cabelo escuro e depois de um pequeno argumento onde Itachi rosnou e homens crescidos se curvaram, Sasuke se sentou ao lado do seu dobe adormecido enquanto as portas da ambulância eram fechadas e as luzes branca e vermelha cintilaram na escuridão enquanto o veiculo levava os dois homens para o hospital.

* * *

Agradecimentos a: **Chibi Mari-chan**, **Hanaee**, **Insana**, **Azmaria-chan**, **danyela49**, **Schetine's-Lyra, Dragonesa, Li Morgan, sango7higurashi, - ripa s3, Camis, m2f** e** Uzumaki. Nah-chan.**

Até o próximo capitulo!

Ja ne. ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Beta: **Azmaria-chan

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se travada de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

A porta se abriu lentamente e os três homens no quarto viraram suas cabeças do vento e da chuva para ver quem havia interrompido sua vigília silenciosa. Fugaku ficou de pé rapidamente quando viu seus filhos, seus olhos negros scaneando suas formas pálidas, procurando por ferimentos. As roupas de Sasuke ainda estavam rasgadas e sangrentas de antes, então era difícil para o homem mais velho dizer se ele estava pior. Com uma inspeção mais próxima, Fugaku notou uma equimose escura se formar do lado da garganta de Sasuke, como se algo tivesse sido brutalmente pressionado de encontro a pele pálida.

Itachi parou atrás de Sasuke enquanto o olhar de seu pai caiu nele. Ele parecia controlado, como era normal para seu filho mais velho, mas havia um aperto incaracterístico em suas mãos, quase como se ele estivesse as impedindo de tremer.

"Sasuke." Kakashi disse e ficou de pé de sua posição na cama de Iruka. Seus olhos cinzentos também correram pelos irmãos, procurando por qualquer sinal que poderia dizer a ele sobre seu filho.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke encontraram os seus e um suspiro suave escapou antes que o menor dos sorrisos enfeitasse seus lábios. "Ele esta bem. Está dormindo." Sasuke andou para mais perto dos pais de Naruto, olhando nos olhos de Kakashi, "Eu fiquei com ele até que o levaram para fazer raio x," nisso Iruka ofegou e Sasuke se apressou para explicar, "Ele machucou o joelho e eles precisam determinar se ele vai ou não precisar de cirurgia."

Kakashi se aproximou do jovem quieto, o perscrutando com olhos críticos, "Ele machucou o joelho...o que mais?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e Itachi colocou uma mão em seu ombro antes de responder pelo seu irmão mais novo. "Nada mais. Naruto esta bem. Um oficial de policia e um conhecido meu foram mortos, assim como diversos homens de Orochimaru."

"E Sannin?" Fugaku perguntou, sua voz fria e comandante.

Sasuke encontrou os olhos de seu pai, "Ainda vivo e a caminho para o Hospital Geral do Leste devido a uma ferida de bala em seu ombro." Olhos negros prenderam os de seu pai por um momento antes de se voltarem para os do pai de Naruto, "Eu...Eu sinto muito."

Fugaku, em um movimento que surpreendeu todos os ocupantes do quarto, agarrou seu filho mais novo em um abraço apertado, dando tapinhas em sua cabeça negra, do modo como ele fazia quando seu Sasuke era pequeno. "Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você," A cabeça escura olhou por cima da cabeça de Sasuke, ignorando as respirações rasas de Sasuke, indicando que o jovem estava se esforçando para manter a compostura, "Eu estou orgulhoso de ambos vocês."

Os olhos de Itachi se alargaram e ele se inclinou lentamente a seu pai. Sasuke se afastou e olho pela janela respirando profundamente varias vezes e então se virou mais uma vez para os homens no quarto. Pisando mais perto da cama, ele estendeu sua mão para o outro pai de Naruto, "Olá, eu sou Sasuke. Naruto falou muito sobre você."

Iruka assentiu, aceitando a mão do jovem que seu filho amava e que tinha retornado Naruto para eles, "Sasuke, é um prazer conhecê-lo."

* * *

Olhos azuis se abriram lentamente, o som da chuva batendo na janela fazendo com que Naruto enrijeça antes que pudesse perceber que já não estava mais nesse furo do inferno, porque Sasuke o tinha salvo...

"Sasuke!"

Naruto se sentou e correu os olhos pelo quarto escuro antes de ouvir um ruído suave e o sussurro da respiração de alguma outra pessoa. Na luz fraca que fluía do corredor para o quarto, Naruto viu seu teme adormecido. Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira, seus braços cruzados sob seu peito e suas longas pernas esticadas na frente dele, cruzadas no tornozelo. Ele estava vestido em uma camisa azul escura do hospital, seus pés descalços, o branco de suas meias quase incandescendo na escuridão. Olhos azuis se moveram pelo corpo magro mais uma vez e se estabeleceram na face adormecida de Sasuke. Pálido e lindo. Tão malditamente lindo. Sua cabeça estava delicadamente inclinada para o lado e mechas do cabelo preto e suave caiam delicadamente de encontro ao seu rosto. Os dedos de Naruto coçaram para os afastar antes de colocar a bochecha pálida em sua mão, enquanto a outra pressionava no peito forte, sentindo a pulsação do coração do teme. Seu muito vivo e adormecido, teme. Ele nem sequer tentou parar o soluço que se formou em seu peito antes de ecoar por todo o quarto.

Sasuke acordou no som e piscou rapidamente enquanto tentou localizar o que o tinha acordado. Olhos negros encontraram largos olhos azuis e Sasuke estava ao lado de Naruto em um piscar de olhos, o mantendo firmemente de encontro ao seu peito.

"Dobe," Sasuke sussurrou, "Já era hora de você acordar." Ele sorriu torto quando sentiu Naruto se endurecer em seus braços, mas por outro lado quase se afastou quando Naruto falou.

"Cala a boca, bastardo. Cala a merda da boca." A voz do jovem estava fraca e cheia de uma emoção que Sasuke não podia nomear.

"Naruto..." Sasuke começou, mas Naruto prendeu seus braços e o puxou para cama até que Sasuke estivesse abaixo dele, sua orelha pressionada firmemente de encontro ao peito de Sasuke. Sasuke, sem ter certeza do que fazer, relaxou de encontro a cama e começou a delicadamente passar seus dedos longos através da seda dourada do cabelo de Naruto, se maravilhando com o contraste de encontro ao azul de sua camisa.

"Eu só..." Naruto respirou profundamente, seus dedos se apertando no tecido antes de relaxar enquanto eles espalhavam de encontro ao peito de Sasuke, sentindo o músculo levantar e abaixar, "Eu pensei que você estivesse morto. Eu pensei que eu nunca...por favor, S'uke, eu só quero ouvir."

Sasuke assentiu silenciosamente e continuou a acariciar o cabelo de Naruto, seus olhos fechados enquanto sentia o calor de Naruto de encontro a si. Aqui...salvo...meu.

O tempo passou e Naruto se deslocou até que sua cabeça se encaixou na garganta de Sasuke e o homem mais velho gemeu quando sentiu as cócegas tímidas dos lábios de Naruto de encontro ao ponto de sua pulsação.

"Hey, teme." Sasuke sentiu o sorriso de encontro a sua pele.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke falou puxando suavemente o cabelo entre seus dedos.

Naruto riu, emitindo sopros de ar na pele pálida de Sasuke e a freqüência do coração de Sasuke dobrou.

"Você esta bem? Meus pais? Itachi? Todo mundo..."

Sasuke deu um beijo na coroa da cabeça de Naruto e sorriu torto quando Naruto parou de falar e algo que parecia suspeitosamente como um gemido veio do homem menor.

"Eu estou bem...agora. Agora que você esta bem. Agora que você esta acordado. Eu quase morri..."

"Eu sei, eu vi..." Sasuke sentiu Naruto começar a tremer em seus braços.

"Imbecil, um pouco de fogo não foi nada comparado a acordar e saber que você tinha ido, sozinho e com esse filho da mãe. Não se compara com todas as imagens horríveis que cruzaram a minha mente ou o pensamento que eu nunca veria você de novo, abraçar você de novo..." Sua respiração engatou por um momento antes dele respirar fundo para se acalmar.

"Seus pais estão mais do que bem agora que eles sabem que você esta bem. Iruka acordou não muito tempo depois de você ser levado..."

"Papa esta acordado?!" Naruto se sentou rapidamente, saindo do abraço de Sasuke, "E o pai...o pai esta bem? Ele também acordou novamente?"

Sasuke forçou Naruto a se deitar de novo, suas pernas e braços mantendo o homem para baixo, "São duas da manha, idiota. Eles precisam dormir. Você precisa dormir." Correu uma mão pálida pelos olhos, "Merda, eu preciso dormir."

Naruto se acalmou imediatamente quando o cansaço cobriu as palavras de Sasuke e nublou seus olhos penetrantes.

"É claro," Naruto concedeu tão rapidamente que Sasuke olhou com suspeita. O loiro inclinou sua cabeça e colocou um beijo puro nos lábios pálidos de Sasuke antes de sorrir delicadamente e se mover para dar a Sasuke mais espaço na cama. "Boa noite, teme."

Sasuke podia ter adormecido naquele momento se não fosse por um, pequeno e inegável detalhe. Olhou para baixo nos olhos azuis que se fecharam e a ponta da língua rosada de Naruto saiu pra provar o gosto de Sasuke em seu lábios, antes que um pequeno choramingo de satisfação fosse ouvido.

"Oh, Jesus..." Sasuke rosnou e atacou o homem abaixo dele. Suas mãos correram pelo peito de Naruto e pararam nas bochechas, conectando os lábios. A língua de Naruto imediatamente exigiu a entrada que Sasuke permitiu o suficiente para provar Naruto ante de começar a lutar pelo domínio, as línguas se envolvendo e os dentes beliscando enquanto os sons de necessidade ecoavam pelo quarto escuro.

Os quadris de Naruto se esgueiram ligeiramente da cama e ele silvou quando sentiu uma dor afiada em seu joelho, suas mãos se fechando nas mechas escuras com mais força do que o planejado.

"Calma, idiota." Sasuke sussurrou e um dedo enganchou o colar frouxo da roupa de hospital de Naruto, o puxando para baixo antes de sua boca se conectar com a clavícula bronzeada. Então ele seguiu a pele bronzeada do pescoço de Naruto, deixando uma trilha de mordidas e marcas, "Seu joelho esta profundamente machucado..." Naruto gemeu em um 'chupão' particularmente áspero, "Nada esta quebrado, mas vai ficar dolorido por algum..." Sasuke estremeceu quando Naruto se inclinou e sugou asperamente em sua garganta, calor irradiando através de seu corpo antes de se estabelecer no ponto baixo em seu estomago, "puta merda...tempo."

Envolveu uma mão na nuca de Naruto e reivindicou aqueles lábios mais uma vez. Dessa vez o beijo foi lento, tão cheio de dor, e Naruto sentiu o calor em seu abdômen se acalmar, mas a dor em seu coração o sobrepões. Colocando sua cabeça para o lado, quebrando eficazmente o beijo, ele respirou profundamente varias vezes, antes de encontrar os olhos escuros questionadores.

"Dobe?"

"Eu...Eu pensei que tinha perdido você e eu não tinha certeza que podia continuar porque eu..." Sasuke ofegou quando os olhos azuis se nublaram com duvida e esperança e am..."Eu amo você."

E Sasuke sentiu uma parte de si mesmo morrer somente para renascer dentro do lindo, estúpido, preocupado, irritante...perfeito homem abaixo dele.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

E então ele percebeu que estava falando seu mantra alto e seus dedos tocaram o rosto de Naruto enquanto seus polegares friccionaram círculos delicados de encontro a pele bronzeada e tentou conter toda a emoção que o ameaçou oprimir...medo, sim, mas havia tanta alegria e felicidade e oh deus, Naruto estava bem ali, imóvel...esperando.

"Dobe estúpido," Sasuke sussurrou, "Eu me sinto do mesmo modo."

Os olhos de Naruto encontraram os seus por um momento, desprovidos de emoção enquanto avaliavam o homem moreno acima dele, procurando pela verdade em suas palavras. Aparentemente ele encontrou, porque a luz que Sasuke não tinha percebido que precisava para respirar até uma semana trás apareceu tão brilhantemente nas lagrimas que encheram os olhos azuis que Sasuke tinha que fechar os olhos diante dela. Sua respiração travou e seus olhos se abriram quando sentiu a pressão delicada dos beijos de Naruto de encontro ao canto de sua boca.

"Eu estou feliz por ouvir isso, bastardo," E Sasuke foi empurrado de encontro a cama e Naruto se acomodou em seu peito, "Agora, vá dormir."

Sasuke envolveu seu braço em torno da cintura de Naruto e envolveu seus dedos no cabelo loiro antes de inclinar a cabeça loira para cima mais uma vez e pressionar um ultimo beijo contra os lábios sorridentes de Naruto.

"Eu amo você, Naruto. Boa noite."

Silencio encheu o quarto e Sasuke sentiu o sono começando a tomar os seus sentidos quando pequeno idiota apoiado em seu peito riu levemente.

"Dobe," Sasuke rosnou.

"Eu não sei onde você conseguiu essa roupa, bastardo, mas não as perca..." Sasuke sentiu Naruto colocar um beijo de encontro ao seu coração, "Eu posso sentir uma febre vindo," Sasuke não podia ver o sorriso torto, mas certamente podia ouvir, "Doutor."

Sasuke sorriu na escuridão, não que Naruto pudesse ver, "Hn."

Naruto se acomodou em seu peito antes de ambos adormeceram, envolvidos nos braços um do outro, as possibilidades girando e colorindo seus sonhos.

* * *

Itachi abriu a porta e tomou um momento para observar os homens adormecidos na cama. Foi tentado a tirar uma foto apenas de modo que sua mão tivesse um retrato do loiro e do moreno para combinar com que a que ele tinha deles bebes.

Naruto estava ondulado acima de Sasuke, como um filhote de cachorro, sua cabeça loira no ombro de Sasuke e uma de suas mãos no peito de Sasuke, diretamente sobre seu coração. A bochecha de Sasuke estava apoiada em mechas loiras e sua própria mão ondulada nos dedos bronzeados sob seu peito.

Itachi fechou os olhos e um flash de Sasuke preso nos braços daquele filho da mãe, uma arma em sua garganta, enquanto Naruto estava ferido e quebrado no chão, apareceu diante dele. Rosnando, Itachi abriu seus olhos mais uma vez para absorver a cena diante dele, a imagem substituindo o horror da noite passada. Seus serviçais estavam vivos. Ele tinha conseguido. Fervorosamente, os olhos negros recolheram cada ângulo, curva e cor dos homens adormecidos diante dele e mais uma vez ele fechou os olhos.

Em algum lugar, no terceiro andar de um hospital privado fora da Konoha, Itachi Uchiha sorriu. Era um sorriso que amaciava seu rosto e relaxasse todo o seu corpo. Era um sorriso que somente um punhado de pessoas tivesse visto ou jamais veria. Era um sorriso que podia colocar homens e mulheres crescidos de joelhos. Olhos negros se abriram e tinha terminado, mas Itachi sabia que tinha estado lá e isso era mais que o bastante.

* * *

"Serviçais..." Alguém cantarolou e Sasuke rosnou, puxando Naruto para mais perto de seu corpo antes de adormecer mais uma vez.

"Oh, serviçais..."

Naruto choramingou e puxou o cobertor fino até o seu nariz, antes de se aconchegar mais profundamente no calor de Sasuke, "Muitos...minutos...a mais..." Ele murmurou.

"Vocês estão forçando a minha mão, meninos. Eu estava indo poupá-los..." Uma voz profunda refletiu e então o clique indicador de um telefone de câmera fez ambos os homens piscarem.

"O que diabos você esta fazendo?" Sasuke perguntou rispidamente, se esforçando para se sentar com Naruto ainda em seu peito.

"Eu não me importo com o que ele esta fazendo. Não se deve questionar o diabo..." Naruto rosnou e envolveu os cobertores mornos em torno de si mesmo, se acomodando na cama, "Mas eu planejo o ignorar até que ele vá embora."

Itachi avaliou a foto em seu telefone com uma expressão agradável antes de fechar o celular e o colocar no bolso. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que uma foto vai ser o bastante para satisfazer seus pobres pais. Iruka especialmente tem estado..."

Em um movimento que assustou ambos os irmãos Uchihas, Naruto estava fora da cama e de pé diante do Lorde das Trevas antes que Itachi pudesse sequer terminar seu monólogo de bastardo manipulativo.

"Vamos lá, eu estou pronto. Por que você não disse alguma coisa antes? Eles estão acordados? Eles perguntaram por mim? Por que diabos você ainda esta no caminho?" Naruto derramou antes de empurrar ligeiramente o peito de Itachi de modo que pudesse passar.

Dois pares de olhos negros piscaram lentamente e Sasuke clareou a garganta.

"Dobe," Sasuke disse, grato que sua voz tinha soado normal, "Eu posso ver a sua bunda."

Naruto se acalmou e sua cabeça girou lentamente até que ele olhou sobre o seu ombro, finalmente observando sua veste de hospital e a brisa fresca. Sasuke continuou, "E embora eu aprecie imensamente a vista, eu não acho que você devia estar mostrando essa bunda maravilhosa para mais alguém." Nessas palavras, Naruto saltou, Sasuke brilhou em seu irmão mais velho e Itachi sorriu torto antes de olhar pela janela enquanto Naruto pulava novamente na cama, se enrolando nas cobertas de um Sasuke divertido.

"Se eu puder ser de algum auxilio, meu serviçal embaraçado," Itachi sorriu torto antes de jogar dois sacos pretos na cama, "eu pensei que talvez ambos vocês gostariam de uma roupa mais apropriada."

Naruto agarrou o saco, brilhando em ambos os Uchihas antes de deslizar da cama, levando cobertores com ele, enrolados em segurança em sua cintura. Dessa vez, quando Naruto fez seu caminho para o banheiro, Sasuke observou que Naruto favoreceu seu joelho. Ficando de pé, Sasuke começou a se trocar atrás de uma cortina ao lado da cama.

"Essas não são minhas roupas..." Naruto gritou do banheiro. Itachi, que tinha se sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, sequer levantou os olhos de sua revista.

"Observação astuta, Uzumaki. Eu não tenho a chave do seu apartamento. Elas são de Sasuke."

Silencio seguiu, exceto pelo som suave de tecido. Sasuke empurrou a cortina de lado, vestido em jeans azuis escuros e uma camiseta azul escura e Itachi observou enquanto Sasuke encheu o saco com que roupa que estava antes e o fechou.

"Isso não é chamado 'roubar', irmãozinho?" Itachi perguntou.

"Hn." Sasuke virou a cabeça, mas não antes de Itachi ver um ligeiro cora pintar suas bochechas.

"Oh, inferno, não!" Naruto gritou e a porta do banheiro voou aberta para revelar um Naruto em calças pretas e uma camisa branca e preta, o numero dezenove cobrindo seu peito.

Dois pares de olhos negros encontraram o azul furioso de Naruto, um par cheio de malicia enquanto o outro estava confuso.

"Qual o problema, dobe? Você esta totalmente coberto, do que mais você precisa?"

"Eu não vou usar essa camisa!" Naruto disse e lentamente mancou para frente. Sasuke se moveu para pegar seu braço, o levando de volta para cama. Enquanto fez isso, olhou a camisa e não encontrou nada errado. Isso até ver as costas.

"Oh," Sasuke disse e olhos azuis olharam para ele, largos e procurando compreensão. Eles seriam desapontados. "Eu gosto." Sasuke sussurrou e a possessividade podia ter arrancado o olho de alguém...de verdade.

Naruto bufou e Itachi riu sombriamente, "Eu sabia que você gostaria, irmãozinho."

"Eu odeio ambos vocês!" Naruto ficou de pé novamente, Sasuke o ajudando a chegar na porta, a palavra 'UCHIHA' escrita nas costas no homem menor.

* * *

Naruto abriu sem fazer barulho a porta do quarto de seus pais, entrando com Sasuke atrás dele. Kakashi e Iruka estavam deitados na cama, nos braços um do outro, seus sussurros suaves flutuando pelo quarto.

Naruto sorriu quando viu seu Papa olhar pra Kakashi que se inclinou para baixo, para colocar beijos delicados nas equimoses no rosto de Iruka. Naruto clareou a garganta quando o comportamento disparatado de Kakashi arrancou um gemido luxurioso do homem menor abaixo dele.

"Criança no quarto. Mãos acima dos lençóis."

Kakashi xingou, sua cabeça caindo no peito de Iruka. "Maldição, Luz do Sol!" O homem moreno sorriu no homem resmungante antes de o empurrar.

"Naruto!" Iruka se sentou rapidamente e vacilou, envolvendo um braço em torno do seu meio. Naruto deu um passo para frente, prendendo o braço de Sasuke com firmeza enquanto eles se moviam para os pais do loiro, Naruto parou no fim da cama. Sasuke se inclinou para frente e cheirou o pescoço de Naruto, ouvindo rosnados gêmeos dos homens na cama. Olhando para cima, ele sorriu torto em Kakashi.

"Eu o trouxe de volta."

Olhos cinza se estreitaram perigosamente, "E eu disse que nós 'conversaríamos'."

Naruto empurrou Sasuke, mas seus pais viram como o loiro se deslocou de modo que seu ombro ainda tocasse no pirralho fedendo a leite.

"Eu não aprecio que falem sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui," O brilho de Naruto se transformou em um sorriso quando Iruka se estendeu e pegou a mão de Naruto na sua, "E além disso, o que vocês dois poderiam ter para 'conversar'?

Kakashi colocou seu queixo no ombro de Iruka e sorriu largamente, "Bem, luz do sol, é da cortesia comum para que o pretendente peça ao pai a mão da sua filha."

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se estreitaram, "E alguns pais mandam esses pretendentes em provas para provar seu valor. Eu acredito que cumpri a minha."

Enquanto os olhos negros e cinza discordavam, olhos azuis giravam tormentosos, "Alguém é suposto ser uma princesa nesse maldito cenário?"

"Naruto! Língua!" Iruka brigou. Antes que Kakashi e Sasuke pudessem mesmo perceber o homem loiro, Sasuke se dobrou sobre um cotovelo em seu estômago e Kakashi gritou no pé em sua canela.

"Dobe!" Sasuke rosnou e Naruto lhe deu tapinhas de leve no braço, "Você está bem, princesa."

Iruka decidiu que uma mudança de assunto estava em ordem e mais uma vez pegou a mão de seu filho, "Naruto, eu estou tão feliz de ver você. Eu estava tão preocupado!"

Naruto sentiu as lagrimas queimarem atrás de seus olhos e mais uma vez seu corpo se inclinou no calor de Sasuke para o conforto, "Papa...eu pensei...nós não sabíamos se vocês acordariam. Eu estava..."

Sasuke observou Naruto e seu papa falaram suavemente um com o outro. Os olhos de Kakashi amaciaram enquanto ele observou sua família junta novamente, diante dele. Se esticando, Sasuke correu delicadamente uma mão pela nuca de Naruto e sorriu torto nos rosnados baixo...pais, ninguém merece.

"Dobe," Sasuke disse e Naruto se virou para eles, olhos ainda brilhando com emoção. Sasuke teve que se impedir de se abaixar e beijar a umidade que escorria dos olhos azuis largos e depois de mover para beijar os lábios rosados. Foco, Uchiha... "Eu vou falar com o médico e ver sobre arrumar muletas."

Naruto piscou e Sasuke quase jogou o cuidado e rosnados de pais ao vento quando os olhos de Naruto permaneceram fixos nos lábios de Sasuke, a língua rosada de Naruto lambeu seus próprios lábios inocentemente...sedutivamente...e nesse ponto, nem sequer importava.

Finalmente, olhos azuis se conectaram com negros, "Esqueça sobre as muletas e veja quando eu estou saindo daqui, teme."

Sasuke se virou e andou para porta, "Hn." Sua mão estava na maçaneta quando Naruto continuou, "Porque, se eu me lembro corretamente, você tem promessas a manter."

Todo o corpo de Sasuke ficou tenso antes de relaxar lentamente, sua cabeça escura girando lentamente, olhos negros queimando os azuis divertidos, "Oh, eu me lembro, Na-ru-to." E o loiro engoliu, seu nome caindo dos lábios de Sasuke, soando como um pecado proibido.

A porta fechou e Naruto virou sorrindo largamente para seu pais somente para encontrar o dedo longo de Kakashi apontado para seu rosto.

"Alerta Perv!"

* * *

Sasuke ficou de pé fora do quarto e ouviu seu dobe rir antes de se empurrar para longe da porta, com toda intenção de usar seus status de 'noivo' para tirar Naruto do hospital tão rápido quanto humanamente possível.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi disse puxando Naruto para seu peito antes de envolver o homem menor em seus braços, "Você esta bem?" Naruto assentiu e se permitiu se acalmar, salvo e seguro nos braços do seu pai enquanto Iruka sussurrava palavras suaves e friccionava círculos delicados em suas costas.

Kakashi correu seus longos dedos no cabelo de seu filho enquanto Naruto o prendia com força, palavras saindo de seus lábios sobre medo, força, desespero e coragem. Eles ouviram enquanto Naruto compartilhou sua experiência desse encontro e de quando ele tinha cinco. Kakashi balançou Naruto exatamente como tinha feito na época e Naruto se aqueceu em seu amor, recolhendo a força das duas pessoas que estariam sempre lá para ele.

Com um ultimo suspiro, Naruto saiu dos braços do pais e sorriu para eles, "Mas, sim, eu estou bem. Eu não me lembro da ultima vez que eu me senti tão..." Naruto coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e deu de ombro, "bem."

"Hmmm," Iruka disse se inclinando de novo no peito de Kakashi, "Eu me pergunto o porque? Alguma idéia, 'kashi?"

"Huh," o homem de cabelo prata respondeu olhando nos olhos brilhante da sua luz do sol, "É um mistério para mim. Eu diria seu noivo, mas eu fui assegurado que isso é tudo um grande mal entendido."

O sorriso de Naruto deslizou por um momento, mas não passou despercebido por seus pais, "Isso não tem nada a ver com o teme...Eu só estou feliz que Orochimaru se foi e vocês estão bem."

"Certo, luz do sol." kakashi disse, mas seus olhos se nublaram em preocupação, "Naruto?"

Naruto, que tinha se virado, deu um 'hmm' em resposta.

"Orochimaru ainda esta vivo." Olhos azuis voltaram rapidamente para seus pais.

"O que?" o corpo de Naruto endureceu o medo se infiltrou nos olhos turbulentos antes que Naruto o empurrasse de volta. Iruka esticou uma mão, mas Naruto se afastou, "Ainda vivo? Eu vi...Eu pensei que eu vi...Onde ele esta? Aqui?"

"Se acalme, serviçal." Uma voz falou vagarosamente da entrada.

A pequena família se virou para porta para ver Iruka, Fugaku, Sasuke e Kisame entrarem no quarto.

Naruto agarrou os lençóis para fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer e Sasuke imediatamente caminhou para cama, pegando uma dessas mãos nas suas, friccionando círculos suaves na palma de Naruto com seu polegar, "Dobe, ele esta na segurança máxima em um hospital do outro lado de Konoha."

Naruto assentiu e pressionou seu lado contra o calor de Sasuke, "Entendo." Ele olhou o homem negro alto atrás de Itachi e abriu a boca para questionar sua presença quando a porta abriu mais uma vez para revelar o Detetive Ibiki.

O homem das cicatrizes sorriu torto antes de olhar os ocupantes na cama, "Olá, cidadãos seguidores da lei," seu olhar se deslocou aos dois Uchihas, "Marginais seguidores da lei," e então seu olhar caiu em Kisame, "...marginal."

"Ah, bobagem!" O homem mais alto segurou o coração, "Eu acho que eu vou chorar."

"Que seja," Ibiki disse rispidamente, "Se eu somente pudesse encontrar alguma coisa contra você, eu prenderia você tão rápido que..."

"Quem é você?" Naruto interrompeu antes de Ibiki tivesse um troço olhando o 'cidadão' que não parecia dar a mínima para as ameaças do detetive.

"Um associado." Itachi respondeu antes de Sasuke se inclinar para frente, sussurrando na orelha de Naruto, "Demônio de aluguel." Naruto estremeceu, incerto se era pela 'profissão' de Kisame ou da mordidela provocante que Sasuke deu na ponta de sua orelha antes de se afastar.

Ibiki rolou os olhos, "Então, Uzumaki, como você esta?"

Naruto forçou sua cora a desaparecer, "Melhor, obrigado," Olhos azuis encontraram os outros homens de pé, "Todos vocês...eu acho." Recebendo assentimentos em resposta, Naruto se virou mais uma vez para Ibiki, "Sobre Orochimaru..."

"Seu ombro foi tratado e ele vai ser transportado do hospital para a delegacia onde ele vai esperar pelo julgamento depois de ser liberado do hospital."

"E então ele vai pra prisão?" Naruto perguntou, "Com certeza."

Ibiki encarou os olhos azuis, "Esse é o plano," ele disse lentamente.

"Mas?" Naruto continuou.

"Hoje ele contratou Pein como seu advogado." Ibiki ficou de pé e observou as emoções surgirem.

"O que?" Iruka gritou, assustando Naruto. Kakashi murmurou 'merda' e os três Uchihas continuaram sem emoção, mas Naruto sentiu Sasuke ficar tenso atrás dele e sabia o suficiente sobre Itachi, pelo menos, para saber que ele estava fervendo por dentro.

Pein era um advogado cruel, normalmente ele defendia criminosos de alto nível e quase sempre os libertava. A maioria tinha parado de se referir a ele por seu sobrenome, o primeiro se tornando muito conhecido e desprezado.

"Mas, você não acha que isso..." Naruto gaguejou e então apertou o punho, "Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que essa serpente bastarda vai se livrar disso, certo?!"

"Nosso caso é sólido...como uma rocha." Ibiki respondeu e deu de ombros, "É a melhor resposta que eu tenho e o melhor que eu posso fazer."

"Entendo," Naruto disse e fechou os olhos, se perguntando se esse era realmente o fim...

"Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem, Uzumaki," Ibiki disse e caminhou para frente oferecendo uma mão a Naruto, que a apertou. Apertou as mãos de Kakashi e Iruka também antes de se inclinar para os outros homens no quarto e sair.

Naruto suspirou, "Maldição...isso pode nunca acabar."

Kisame riu, "Tudo termina, criança." Ele também andou para perto de Naruto e apertou a mão do loiro, "Foi divertido salvar você. Itachi." se virou para o homem com o rosto sem emoções, "Foi excitante como sempre." Finalmente ele apertou a mão de Sasuke, "Você é um psicótico assustado. Foi um prazer te conhecer."

"Hn." Sasuke disse e Kisame se dirigiu para a porta, "A propósito, criança?" Naruto olhou para cima. "Amei a camisa..."

Naruto rosnou enquanto os outros homens no quarto olharam a camisa de Naruto. Kakashi e Iruka riram e Fugaku sorriu torto. "Bem vindo a família, filho."

Naruto deixou sua cabeça cair em suas mãos enquanto Sasuke possessivamente seguia as letras com um dedo pálido.

* * *

Naruto olhou pela janela do banco de passageiro enquanto Sasuke conduzia silenciosamente, o único barulho vindo dos limpadores de para brisas e do bater delicado dos pingos de chuva no carro.

"Quando eu estava na cela de Orochimaru," Naruto disse quebrando o silencio, "Ambas as vezes era subterrâneo. O cômodo era escuro e úmido, umidade entrando no quarto. Havia um som continuo de gotejamento...todo o tempo. Nunca parava." Naruto não percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo até que Sasuke a envolvesse na sua, a trazendo aos lábios antes de beijar suavemente seus dedos, os olhos negros ainda fixos na estrada a frente. "Eu pensei que era horrível quando eu tinha cinco. Desde então, chuva...os pingos...me fazem lembrar. Dessa vez, eu pensei que ficaria louco."

Sasuke finalmente se virou e olhou para Naruto, "Obrigado por me dizer."

Naruto se inclinou no assento, se concentrando na sensação de seus dedos envolvidos pelos de Sasuke. "Eu...quando eu pensei que não podia mais agüentar, eu pensei em você. Quanto eu a-amo...amo você."

Sasuke fez a curva no sinal e estacionou ao lado da estrada. Se virando em seu assento, ele pegou o rosto de Naruto em suas mãos, tocando sua testa com a do homem tremulo diante dele, "Eu amo você também." Sasuke pressionou seus lábios suavemente de encontro aos de Naruto, sentido a maciez antes se separar seus lábios ligeiramente, correndo sua língua pelos lábios de Naruto, mergulhando e provando a língua doce do loiro enquanto se movia sedutoramente de encontro a sua. "Você não tem que ter mais medo, dobe."

Naruto sorriu contra os lábios de Sasuke, "Eu não tenho...não mais," Naruto envolveu seus dedos nas mechas negras, puxando Sasuke mais para perto, "Teme..." Ele lamentou e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Sasuke, "Por favor...por favor."

"O que, Naruto? Qualquer coisa? O que?" Sasuke sussurrou e arrastou beijos através da maxila de Naruto, beliscando e lambendo.

"Casa...mais importante...cama, chão, parede, mesa...ahhh! S'uke!' Sasuke sugou asperamente de encontro ao ponto do pulso de Naruto antes de se afastar, arfando e agarrar o volante firmemente.

"Certo. Casa." Ele assentiu, ligando o ventilador para dissipar as janelas enevoadas e lentamente voltando ao trafego.

* * *

O resto da viagem foi surpreendentemente silenciosa. Assim como a caminhada para a entrada do edifício de Sasuke e a subida de elevador. As portas abriram e Sasuke pegou a mão de Naruto na sua, o puxando para fora da caixa de metal e para dentro do seu apartamento. Abrindo a porta, puxou o homem loiro para dentro e quando a porta fechou atrás dele, ele se virou somente para Naruto o empurrar de encontro à parede com força.

Naruto prendeu seus pulsos ao lado de sua cabeça e puxou o colar da camisa de Sasuke para baixo com seus dentes, unido sua boca à clavícula exposta. Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo um dos joelhos de Naruto entre suas pernas e friccionando pecaminosamente contra sua virilha e os quadris de Sasuke se empurraram para frente de encontro a fricção exatamente quando Naruto mordeu a junção entre sua garganta e seu ombro, "Oh inferno...dobe!"

Sasuke se afastou da parede, segurando Naruto quando ele perdeu seu contrapeso, seu joelho machucado incapaz de sustentar todo seu peso. Perdeu a importância quando Naruto foi pressionado na parede oposta, Sasuke sorriu torto para ele, luxuria flutuando nos olhos negros. "Você mencionou diversas posições no carro, Naruto. Qual você quer?" O sorriso torto se tornou mais cruel, "...Primeiro?"

Naruto choramingou e soltou seus pulsos do aperto de Sasuke. Soltou a camisa das calças de Sasuke e a puxou pela cabeça dele, antes que sua respiração travasse e um som, uma cruza entre um choramingo, um suspiro e um gemido, escapou da sua boca, suas mãos bronzeadas correndo pelo peito pálido, descendo pelos lados e subindo para os mamilos escuros antes de inclinar sua cabeça e lamber provocantemente um mamilo, o outro sendo capturado e acariciado amorosamente nos dedos trêmulos.

"Me surpreenda, bastardo."

Sasuke rosnou e empurrou seus quadris asperamente de encontro aos de Naruto, batendo o homem na parede. Um quadro caiu no chão. Sasuke segurou a cabeça de Naruto em suas mãos, puxando os lábios rosados novamente em um beijo de enevoar a mente antes de deixar seus dedos correrem pela camisa. Sorriu torto de encontro a boca de Naruto, beijando e sugando os lábios inchados por um momento antes de se afastar, segurando a bainha da camisa. "Eu quase não a quero tirar."

"Teme..." Naruto rosnou e deu a Sasuke uma mordida de advertência.

Sasuke gemeu nas mechas douradas de Naruto e suas mãos seguraram a bunda de Naruto, o levantando até que as pernas de Naruto se envolvessem em sua cintura. Naruto se aproveitou da mudança de altura para forçar o queixo de Sasuke para cima e empurrar sua língua pela garganta dele, sugando a língua do homem em sua boca, quase choramingando nos sons de prazer que irradiavam através do peito do Uchiha.

"Merda, dobe." Sasuke disse quando eles se separaram para respirar.

"Por favor..." Naruto ofegou e se assustou ligeiramente quando Sasuke o deixou cair na cama. Quando eles tinham se movido? O homem moreno rastejou sobre Naruto, empurrando a camisa para revelar a pele bronzeada sobre os músculos tonificados, mãos pálidas passando levemente por sobre a pele sensível até que Naruto se arqueou em seu toque, quase morrendo por mais contato.

Todo o movimento parou no som da campanhinha seguido por um serie de pesadas batidas.

"Mais. Que. Merda!" Sasuke gritou e o braço de Naruto caiu sobre seus olhos, um gemido lamentado vindo a sua boca entre respirações ofegantes.

"Mate quem quer que seja...Eu ajudo você a enterrar o seu corpo mais tarde," Naruto sussurrou e saiu de baixo do corpo de Sasuke.

"Muito, muito mais tarde." Sasuke rosnou e andou para fora do quarto pegando sua camisa do chão pelo caminho.

* * *

Sasuke puxou sua camisa por sua cabeça e abriu rapidamente a porta somente para piscar nos oito patos em frente a ele.

"Por que diabos vocês estão aqui?" Sasuke disse rispidamente e correu uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele queria os matar...na verdade, precisava, as encenações do assassinato sem falhas correram em sua mente de gênio, mas ele não podia pegar todos os oito e então ele teria que encontrar substitutos...

"Itachi nos ligou e disse que Naruto tinha sido liberado do hospital e que nós devíamos todos parar aqui para pegarmos vocês acordados." Kiba disse passando pelo Uchiha de boca aberta antes de gritar, "Hey, Naruto!"

A cabeça de Naruto apareceu do canto do corredor. "Oh," Ele forçou um sorriso em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis quase violando o homem alto que mantinha a porta aberta, mesmo que todos os patos estivessem presentes, "Hey, crianças...o que diabos...eu quero dizer, entrem."

* * *

Mensagem de Texto

De Sasuke Uchiha

Para Itachi Uchiha

Seu maldito, filho da puta, imbecil. Morra. Morra. Morra.

* * *

Sasuke tinha se pedido licença para ir ao banheiro enquanto Naruto recebia os patos na sala. A voz do loiro ecoou pelo corredor e Sasuke se inclinou de encontro a parede, sua testa pressionada de encontro a ela, querendo o fogo em seu abdômen se acalmar. Oh merda...seu dobe estava rindo...o fogo queimou com mais vigor.

Sasuke tirou a camisa pela cabeça, tirando suas calças enquanto se dirigia para o chuveiro. Segurando seu celular em sua mão tão forte que ouviu o telefone ranger, Sasuke o abriu irritadamente, batendo nas teclas, todo o tempo murmurando sob sua respiração. Terminando, lançou o maldito aparelho na pia do banheiro e entrou no chuveiro.

A água fria bateu em sua pele, levando embora sua respiração, mas não antes de Sasuke gritar, "MERDA!"

* * *

Mensagem de Texto

De Sasuke Uchiha

Para Itachi Uchiha

Eu amo você também, irmãozinho. Eu espero que vocês não estivessem ocupados.

* * *

Sasuke andou pelo corredor, fazendo caminho para a sala quando ouviu um ruído abafado vindo do banheiro. Virando a maçaneta, ele abriu a porta, somente para encontrar Neji empurrando Gaara de encontro a parede, sua gravada pendurada fracamente em torno de sua garganta, enquanto Gaara corria seus dedos pálidos através do cabelo longo e escuro de seu amante.

"Oh, merda, não..." Sasuke rosnou da porta. Os dois homens pularam, não esperando a intrusão. "Se eu não conseguir, ninguém vai..."

Neji sorriu torto enquanto Gaara começou friamente, "Ah...nós interrompemos alguma coisa, Uchiha?"

"Saia da merda do meu banheiro." Sasuke disse irritado e virou as costas pra os dois homens.

Gaara lambeu o pescoço de Neji, "Hn...Eu acho que isso responde essa pergunta."

"Era só uma questão de destino," Neji disse dando um passo para longe do ruivo, suas mãos arrumando sua gravata.

Os dedos de Gaara o pararam, assumindo a tarefa, "Ah, sim, destino. Você gostaria de ouvir o que esta 'destinado' a você hoje a noite?"

Neji sorriu de lado para o homem mais baixo, "Certamente."

* * *

Mensagem de Texto

Para Sasuke Uchiha

De Itachi Uchiha

P.S Eu estou dizendo para mãe que você a chamou de puta.

* * *

Sasuke entrou na sala, Gaara e Neji se arrastando atrás dele para encontrar Naruto no sofá, envolvido por um cobertor. Ele tinha seu cotovelo inclinado de encontro ao braço do sofá, sua cabeça descansando em sua mão, mechas de cabelo loiro acariciando suas bochechas. Sasuke andou ao redor das costas do sofá de couro e empurrou o cotovelo de Naruto com seu quadril antes de se sentar no braço.

"...e então, eu acho, Iruka acordou quando eu não estava. Ele esta indo ótimo. Ele provavelmente ainda vai ficar no hospital por mais alguns dias." Naruto continuou como se não tivesse notado Sasuke em seu espaço, como se a coxa tonificada do homem não estivesse pressionada de encontro a ele, o calor fazendo seu cérebro nublado e seu abdômen apertado. Se deslocou, de modo que seus dedos pudessem correr pelos lados de Sasuke desapercebido pelos patos ao redor dele.

Sasuke, sentindo o movimento do dedo, deixou sua mão cair nas costas do sofá, seu próprio dedo seguindo seu nome nas costas de Naruto como se o estivesse marcando a fogo.

Sakura tinha aberto a discussão sobre o que tinha acontecido no escritório, todos os patos adicionando suas partes. Naruto tentou focalizar, ele honestamente tentou, mas os últimos dias tinha sido forçados e virando sua cabeça para direita deu a Naruto uma idéia muito clara da parte da anatomia de Sasuke que Naruto estava começando a achar que ele teria a mesma compulsão que já tinha por ramen e ar.

E com tudo aquilo, os longos dedos que tinham acariciado seu peito, tinham se envolvido em seu cabelo e agarrado sua bunda menos de meia hora antes, corriam pelas suas costas, emitindo arrepios por seu corpo até que os olhos azuis se fechassem e os dedos bronzeados se fechassem na coxa de Sasuke.

"OK, nós estamos de férias até segunda ordem. Saiam."

Oito pares de olhos brilharam em Sasuke, que sorriu torto enquanto dava de ombros, "Não fui eu." Olhos negros olharam para baixo e os patos ofegaram. O rosto de Naruto estava corado, seus olhos ainda fechados e sua respiração rasa.

"Naruto?" Hinata perguntou timidamente, "Você esta bem?"

Finalmente, Naruto abriu os olhos, emoções correndo nos olhos azuis, "Bem...melhor quando vocês saírem. Coisas para fazer. Coisas importantes." Ele ficou de pé, o cobertor caindo no chão e embora Sasuke não tocasse mais nele, ele ainda podia sentir os dedos correndo as suas costas.

"Não nos ligue, nós ligamos...em..." Naruto mordeu seu lábio inferior, contemplando.

"Uma semana," Sasuke adicionou deslizando por trás do dobe pensativo, mãos mornas pressionadas no fim de sua coluna. A respiração de Sasuke travou quando Naruto se inclinou no toque, a parte de trás de sua cabeça loira pressionada de encontro ao seu ombro. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba e Lee começaram a abrir a boca enquanto Neji, Gaara e Shino somente observaram e Shikamaru murmurou 'problemático'.

Olhos azuis se fecharam mais uma vez quando a mão de Sasuke se moveu de suas costas, segurando cada lado de sua cintura e pressionando com calor e força de encontro ao seu abdômen, "Saiam, patos." Naruto quase gemeu e Sasuke se dobrou para capturar suavemente sua orelha entre seus lábios.

Olhos negros encontraram os patos, um sorriso torto puxando os lábios rosados, "Rápido, patos...rápido."

Eles não precisaram ouvir duas vezes.

* * *

Sasuke continuou a sugar e mordiscar a orelha de Naruto até que o som da porta fechando pareceu acordar Naruto. Se virando nos braços de Sasuke, ele colocou as mãos na camisa azul escura de Sasuke antes de puxá-la por sobre as mechas escuras e a tacá-la no chão. Mãos bronzeadas correram sobre a pele pálida do abdômen de Sasuke, acariciando as curvas de músculos, antes de subir, passando levemente pelos mamilos escuros, beliscando gentilmente antes de os apertar sem aviso.

"Meda..." Sasuke sussurrou, suas mãos segurando as mechas douradas quando a cabeça de Naruto se curvou para abusar a carne escura com a língua. Não foi muito tempo antes de Sasuke determinar que Naruto não estava tentando provocar o que a língua má e os dentes estavam na verdade fazendo uma tortura erótica. Puxando as mechas de cabelo em suas mãos, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça de Naruto para trás até que encontrou os olhos cheios de luxuria, "Eu tenho promessas a manter, dobe."

O rosnado de Naruto foi afogado na boca de Sasuke quando os lábios pálidos capturaram os seus, dentes, lábios e línguas se enrolando, provocando e provando. Gemidos, choramingos e rosnados encheram o apartamento silencioso antes de Naruto virar sua cabeça para o lado, quebrando o beijo e arfando pesadamente de encontro ao peito de Sasuke.

Sasuke beijou a coroa da cabeça de Naruto antes de mais uma vez o levantar de modo que as pernas se envolvessem em torno de sua cintura, a ereção obvia de Naruto de encontro ao seu estomago. Naruto segurou os lados do rosto de Sasuke e sorriu torto para ele, "Eu me lembro disso..." E o loiro se abaixou, colando a boca na de Sasuke enquanto o homem mais velho se movia através da sala, batendo Naruto na parede do corredor quando ele mordeu com força o ponto da pulsação de Sasuke, fazendo os joelhos do moreno ameaçarem ceder.

Mais uma vez Naruto se viu sendo lançado a cama. Olhos azuis se estreitaram, esperando por sasuke o seguir como tinha feito antes, mas o homem mais alto estava de pé ao lado da cama, mechas negras cobrindo seu rosto enquanto olhos igualmente negros corriam pelo homem ansioso abaixo dele. "Tanto quanto eu adorei você nas minhas roupas, Na-ru-to," Sasuke ronronou, "Tire."

Naruto sorriu brilhantemente, "Com prazer, bastardo."

Mãos bronzeada s seguraram a bainha da camisa, mas pararam no rosnado de Sasuke, "Não, tire meu nome por ultimo."

Olhos azuis cintilaram com diversão antes dele deslizar para mais perto da borda da cama, mais perto de Sasuke. Ficou de pé, seus peitos quase se tocando enquanto suas mãos deslizavam lentamente a calça preta e a cueca de seus quadris até que elas estivessem no chão.

Envolveu seus dedos ao redor dos pulsos de Sasuke, puxando as mãos pálidas para seu peito, sob a camisa numerada. Naruto gemeu suavemente quando as mãos correram por seus mamilos sensíveis em seu peito, seus quadris despidos se empurrando para frente. Ele liberou os pulsos de Sasuke para envolver seus braços em torno da garganta dele.

Se inclinando para frente, ele sussurrou na orelha de Sasuke, "Mesmo quando a camisa tiver ido, S'uke, você ainda vai ter certeza que o seu nome ainda esta aqui," uma língua rosada lambeu lentamente a borda da orelha pálida de Sasuke, "Não vai, bastardo?"

Algo dentro de Sasuke acordou e a camisa foi arrancada do corpo de Naruto antes que mãos pálidas empurrassem as costas de Naruto na cama. Olhos negros beberam a carne bronzeada que estava belamente de encontro aos lençóis negros da cama. Naruto correu um dedo por sua ereção gotejante, sibilando na sensação, antes de trazer a ponta agora umedecida a boca, a sugando com um gemido.

"Quem esta usando roupa demais agora, eu me pergunto?" o dedo bronzeado correu por seu peito, mas antes que pudesse alcançar seu destino uma mão pálida o agarrou. O azul encontrou o preto e Sasuke prendeu os olhos de Naruto enquanto desabotoava as calças, o zipper era o único som no quarto sobre sua respiração.

"Oh deus...Sasuke..." Naruto disse, se apoiando em seus cotovelos, olhando ao homem pálido e lindo na frente dele, a ereção vermelha e se contraindo no olhar nos olhos de Naruto. A boca do loiro secou subitamente e ele lambeu os lábios antes de fechar os olhos e gemer, "Oh deus..."

A cama abaixou e os olhos azuis se abriram pela metade, observando Sasuke se estabelecer graciosamente entre suas pernas. O momento em que a carne morna de Sasuke se escovou de encontro a sua, Naruto ofegou e arqueou no peito pálido. As mãos de Sasuke prenderam os quadris bronzeados e forçaram Naruto de novo na cama.

"Naruto," Ele sussurrou, se aconchegando na garganta do homem, respirando seu perfume e provando sua pele, "Eu não...posso...por muito mais." As costas de Naruto se arquearam mais uma vez e as mãos pálidas o forçaram novamente para baixo, "Eu quero tanto você. Eu preciso de você..." Naruto ofegou quando os dedos pálidos se moveram de seus quadris para sua ereção carente, com toques suaves, "Eu preciso tanto de você."

"Sim, S'uke!" Naruto silvou e puxou a cabeça do homem moreno para baixo antes de falar roucamente em sua orelha, "Pare de falar, merda ou eu vou vir antes que você 'faça' alguma coisa!"

"Da próxima vez, dobe, quando eu tiver você de encontro a parede do banheiro," Naruto ouviu a tampa de um frasco ser aberta, "Ou no banco de trás do meu carro," O loiro silvou quando um dedos solitário circundou sua entrada, "ou na mesa da cozinha," Sasuke capturou os lábios de Naruto nos seus, o dedo passado pelo anel apertado de músculos, Naruto gemendo na sensação, "Ou...o merda, Naruto...de baixo da merda da mesa..." O dedo saiu, somente para entrar mais uma vez com um segundo, "Eu vou devagar. Eu vou fazer você gemer meu nome," Os dedos se moveram de um lado para o outro, saindo somente para entrar de novo, "Você vai estar me implorando antes que acabe." Um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros e Naruto se arqueou violentamente quando o pacote de nervos que ficava profundamente em seu corpo foi tocado ligeiramente, provocado e molestado enquanto a voz profunda de sasuke ainda conseguia penetrar sua mente enevoada pela luxuria, "Mas dessa vez, anjo, dessa vez," Os dedos saíram e Naruto choramingou, "Eu só quero ouvir você gritar..." Sasuke se introduziu lentamente no anel de músculos, seus olhos se fechando somente para se abrirem rapidamente em seguida, assim ele poderia lembrar desse momento, entrando em seu dobe, enchendo o homem ofegante até que ele não pudesse ir mais fundo.

Naruto se arqueou novamente, "Sasuke!" Lagrimas escaparam dos olhos fechados e seu lábio inferior foi preso asperamente em seus dedos. Sasuke descansou sua testa de encontro a de Naruto, sentindo o calor irradiar do corpo abaixo dele, quando lambeu as bochechas com cicatrizes e sugou suavemente na carne abusada no lábio.

"Naruto...eu...me diga o que fazer?" Sasuke sussurrou, somente a vontade o mantendo de vir no calor apertado enquanto seus polegares friccionaram suavemente as bochechas de Naruto.

Os olho de Naruto se abriram e embora a dor dançasse nas bordas, a luxuria e o prazer rodavam nas profundidades azuis, "Pare de falar, bastardo." Os quadris bronzeados se deslocaram, aumentando a fricção, o sentimento de encher e ser enchido ao ponto de estourara, fazendo ambos os homem gemer na sensação, "Eu estou pronto para gritar."

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se estreitaram no desafio do rosto bonito de Naruto antes de seu corpo tomar o controle, empurrando repetidas vezes no calor ardente de Naruto, Naruto gemendo abaixo dele, se balançando para encontrar Sasuke enquanto criavam um ritmo rápido para sua conclusão.

"Ohhhh," Naruto rosnou e então os dedos bronzeados agarraram os ombros de Sasuke, deixando marcas finas e vermelhas na pele enquanto puxada o homem para ele, "Assim, mais rápido...LÁ!"

Sasuke sorriu torto e uma gota de suor escorreu por seu nariz quando agitou a cabeça, mechas pretas grudando ao lado de seu rosto. Dedos pálidos se prenderam no cabelo de Naruto, as mechas loiras virando cor de mel devido ao suor do esforço de Naruto, "Então bom...bonito...você..."

"Toque em mim..." Naruto sussurrou e então gritou quando Sasuke cumpriu, sua mão se envolvendo na base do pênis de Naruto enquanto seu pulso começava a empurrar para cima e para baixo, a pele lisa do membro parecendo seda de encontro a sua pele pálida.

"Tão perto..." Sasuke respirou no ombro de Naruto, o perfume do homem mais novo e o gosto fazendo com que seus movimentos se tornassem frenéticos, rápidos e descontrolados.

"Eu sei...eu sei...eu sei..." Naruto gemeu, a luz branca começando a tomar sua visão, o calor se concentrando em seu estomago.

"Naruto...Naruto...Na-Naruto!" Sasuke disse, cada músculo de seu corpo rígido, esperando...desejando ser empurrado para a borda.

"SASUKE!" Naruto gritou e veio entre eles, músculos relaxando, puxando Sasuke dispostamente no abismo.

* * *

Antes que Naruto estivesse coerente o bastante para realizar onde estava, Sasuke estava se inclinando sobre ele, um pano macio e morno em sua mão, correndo pela pele de Naruto, rapidamente a refrigerando.

"Hey," Sasuke disse sorrindo largamente, olhos azuis de cristais prestando atenção a cada movimento. Ele deu risadas quando o rosto de Naruto ficou vermelho, o corado descendo pela garganta beijada pelo sol. Jogando o pano de lado, Sasuke correu seus dedos pela pele avermelhada, continuando pelo pequeno pescoço e alcançando delicadamente o peito que subia e descia, antes de subir mais uma vez e segurar delicadamente a bochecha de Naruto.

Uma mão bronzeada se levantou e segurou a mão de encontro a sua bochecha, se aconchegando no calor.

"Você mantém suas promessas, teme," Naruto disse sorrindo gentilmente, sua mão indo até as mechas negras, as afastando dos olhos escuros. Naruto não tinha certeza se algum dia ele poderia desviar o olhar, não era sequer certo se queria.

Aqueles olhos desceram até que suas testas se tocassem, suas respirações misturando entre si, nenhum deles piscando, ambos memorizando esse momento, este sentimento, esta pessoa.

"Eu amo você, Sasuke." Naruto finalmente respirou, incapaz de prender.

Os olhos negros se fecharam e o ar escapou dos lábios cor-de-rosa antes que eles se partissem, tocando nos de Naruto pura, suave e sobretudo amavelmente.

"Hn, dobe. Eu..." O homem moreno deixou cair a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, se deslocando para o lado antes de cheirar o cabelo loiro.

Naruto riu, emoção quase o bloqueando quando Sasuke envolveu os braços em torno dele, o puxando ao nível de seu peito, antes de arrumar os cobertores grossos e escuros em torno deles. Naruto fechou os olhos, o sentimento de satisfação facilitando o sono e imediatamente antes que a escuridão o alcançasse, Sasuke sussurrou em sua orelha, "Eu amo você também."

* * *

Muito obrigado à:** danyela49**,** Uzumaki. Nah-chan**, **dea**, **Camis**, **Chibi Mari-chan**, **Azmaria-chan**, **Hanaee**, **- ripa s3**,** sango7higurashi**,** Dragonesa** e **Insana.**

Bem gente, eu quero dizer que o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco (ou, bem...muito), eu vou viajar nesse sábado, logo, atualizar vai ficar impossivel. Então, eu desejo um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo a todos vocês!

Ja ne. ;D


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

O quarto estava escuro quando sonolentos olhos azuis se abriram lentamente. Os braços bronzeados se levantaram acima da cabeça loura e se esticaram, puxando os músculos e alinhando os ossos, fazendo com que o homem gemesse baixinho na sensação de relaxamento que encheu seu corpo.

Fechando seus olhos novamente, Naruto sorriu na escuridão. Braços finalmente pararam de se espreguiçar, uma mão bronzeada correu pelo rosto de Naruto, friccionando infantilmente seus olhos. As coisas estavam bem agora. Ele estava bem agora. Seus pais iam ficar bem e Orochimaru estava na cadeia. Duvidas começaram a surgir sobre se essa era uma 'solução' segura o bastante ou não, mas Naruto as empurrou de volta. Estava tudo bem por agora...nesse momento, ele queria se afogar nesse sentimento de completude.

No seu ultimo dia da High school, o professor de inglês de Naruto tinha explicado a noção de 'olho transcendental', um momento de claridade na vida, onde você sentia como se seu corpo, mente e alma estivessem alinhados...mesmo que só por um momento. O homem tinha até mesmo dado um cartão a cada um com seu numero de telefone, para que ligassem para ele quando eles atingissem esse momento em suas vidas. Naruto riu quietamente...que ligação seria.

"Sr. Koide? Aqui é Naruto Uzumaki...eu só queria avisar que eu atingi aquele momento de claridade que nós falamos a respeito... Quando? Oh, bem, eu não tenho certeza se começou quando eu fui seqüestrado e quase estuprado ou quando eu fui fudido por Uchiha Sasuke...embora eu esteja mais inclinado para o ultimo...Yeah, o bastardo é tão bom assim... Você precisa de um lenço? Sim, eu posso pegar..."

Naruto virou de lado e silvou, espremendo seus olhos fechados, quando tentou se sentar, uma queimadura dolorosa subiu por suas costas.

"Aqui."

Naruto virou a cabeça para ver seu teme moreno de pé em frente a ele com um copo de água e um frasco de aspirina. Naruto levantou um sobrancelha suspeita no remédio.

"É aspirina, imbecil," Sasuke disse e empurrou o copo na mão de Naruto antes de mexer no frasco e dar a Naruto três comprimidos brancos. Naruto os tomou grato antes de estender o copo agora vazio para Sasuke, que o colocou na mesa e rastejou para cama, puxando Naruto em seus braços.

"Eu mantenho minhas promessas," ele sorriu torto nas mechas desarrumadas de Naruto.

"Yeah, bastardo," Naruto disse, tentando soar irritado, mas mesmo para seus ouvidos ele soou como um gatinho satisfeito, "Mas, eu sempre poderia receber outras garantias."

A respiração de Naruto engatou quando dedos pálidos, ele sequer os sentiu se mover, se envolveram em torno de sua ereção meio ereta e lentamente começaram a se mover com o lentidão de um passeio de Domingo.

* * *

Para: Meus serviçais

De: Eu acho que vocês sabem

Assunto: Crise evitada

Olá meninos,

Eu quase fiquei chocado hoje quando vim para o trabalho somente para descobrir que meus geniosos serviçais não tinham comparecido. Eu, é claro, corri para perguntar aos patos somente para descobrir que vocês tiraram uma licença.

Interessante...e eu aqui pensando que era o chefe.

Oh, espera. Eu sou.

Tragam seus traseiros de volta para o trabalho. Vocês estiveram fora do prédio por uma semana. Eu não vou ouvir nenhuma desculpa sobre 'momento para pensar', 'esforço emocional' ou 'descoberta de sentimentos sexuais que nós temos desde que somos bebes'. Não é culpa dessa companhia que vocês são ambos estúpidos.

Pedido para licença? Negado. Voltem ou se encontrem na fila dos desempregados.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

Konoha, Pais da Folha, Filial Principal

* * *

Alguma coisa ia rachar.

A língua cor de rosa de Sasuke correu pela cocha interna de Naruto, recolhendo as gotas de água que tinham ficado ali do banho. Os dentes afiados mordiscaram a pele lá antes de Naruto olhar para baixo para ver a cabeça morena de Sasuke friccionar de encontro ao cabelo loiro entre suas pernas.

"Oh deus..." Naruto suspirou e seus joelhos quase cederam com o toque suave dos dedos de Sasuke de encontro a pele suave de suas bolas. Sasuke continuou a lamber e a sugar e morder, mas nunca onde Naruto queria. Nunca onde ele mais precisava. Mechas loiras caíram de encontro as bochechas coradas, "Pare..."

Os dedos pararam e os olhos de Naruto se abriram rapidamente, "Não, não pare com 'isso', bastardo! Pare de provocar!"

"Hn," Sasuke sussurrou e os dedos e dentes começaram novamente a exploração, "E as pessoas julgam a mim pelas minhas pobres habilidades de comunicação."

Naruto rosnou e agarrou as mechas negras da cabeça de Sasuke, inclinando ela para trás até que estivessem olhando diretamente nos olhos um do outro, "Você quer que eu ordene você, Uchiha?" A voz de Naruto ficou mais profunda e os dedos bronzeados apertaram asperamente, "Sugue isso agora." Um sobrancelha negra se ergueu elegantemente, mas Sasuke não se moveu. Os olhos azuis cristais de Naruto amaciaram junto com sua voz, "Você quer que eu implore, S'uke?" Naruto se ajoelhou até que estivessem frente a frente. Sasuke observou as gostas de água se arrastarem pelas bochechas e mergulhar sob seu queixo antes de percorrerem o peito e o abdômen tonificado do dobe, desaparecendo mais abaixo...

Sasuke rosnou e Naruto riu, "Por favor..." Ele sussurrou enquanto se aconchegava na garganta de Sasuke e mordiscava a orelha pálida, "Por favor, Sasuke..."

Em um movimento rápido, Naruto se encontrou de pé mais uma vez e batido de encontro a parede do chuveiro. Silvou de encontro ao choque do azulejo frio de encontro a sua pele morna e silvou mais uma vez quando sua cabeça bateu de encontro a parede quando a boca de Sasuke finalmente parou de brincar.

Yeah, Naruto pensou, sua cabeça batendo repetidamente de encontro ao azulejo enquanto a língua de Sasuke subia e descia em sua ereção inchada, algo ia rachar...talvez o azulejo, talvez sua cabeça...e então Sasuke zumbiu e a sucção aumentou a níveis insuportáveis.

Naruto não se importou.

* * *

Para: Meu Senhor escuro

De: Um serviçal muito satisfeito

Assunto: Obrigado por sua preocupação

Hey Lou,

Eu não posso dizer quanto eu sinto por saber que você estava 'preocupado' sobre nossa localização. De verdade, eu acho que fiquei acordado a noite toda preocupado sobre isso.

Não, espera, eu fiquei acordado a noite toda, mas você nunca cruzou a minha mente. Sasuke garantiu que dizer, o bastardo mantém suas promessas.

O negocio é o seguinte, nós temos uma lista de lugares...um...coisas que temos que fazer. Até que essa lista esteja completa, eu não posso retornar ao trabalho. O nome Uchiha esta em jogo! Nunca diga que um Uchiha não pode manter levantado...maldição, eu quero dizer, não pode manter suas promessas.

Por fim, você vai ter que reinar sobre o inferno sozinho por um pouco mais de tempo, chefe. Tantas superfícies...tão pouco tempo.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Serviçal na felicidade pós coital.

P.S. Obrigado por mandar entregar alguns de meus pertences. Eu realmente apreciei Gamabunta. Não posso me impedir de notar que você esqueceu todas as minhas camisas ou que Sasuke de repente possui varias camisas com o nome ou o símbolo Uchiha convenientemente do meu tamanho.

Bastardo mal e doente...isso é o que você é.

* * *

As mãos de Sasuke prenderam os quadris de Naruto e o homem menor se empalou lentamente, sua cabeça jogada para trás e a garganta bronzeada esticada, cintilando com suor. As mordidas e chupões de amor marcavam a pequena garganta e Sasuke quase veio somente olhando as marcas que ele tinha feito em seu dobe.

Ele não conseguia ter o bastante...ele nunca teria o bastante desse homem. Sua freqüência cardíaca aumentou no pensamento. Algum dia teriam que sair da sua casa. Ele teria que deixar Naruto ir...Dedos pálidos se apertaram e Naruto se deslocou na pressão quase dolorosa fazendo com que os dois homens gemessem quando o prazer correu por suas espinhas, se concentrando em seu abdômen como lava derretida.

Ele não poderia. Quase teve um ataque de pânico quando Naruto tinha saído do quarto.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, Naruto se levantou lentamente antes de se abaixar rapidamente e então ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Sasuke parecia estar em outro lugar. Seu corpo certamente estava respondendo, mas seus olhos estavam em branco, sua mente em outro lugar, "Teme? Eu estou entediando você?"

Os olhos negros piscaram e Sasuke sorriu torto para ele, "Hn, dobe." Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima e Naruto gritou, sua próstata recebendo a força da ação, "Impossível."

Sasuke ajustou um ritmo constante e Naruto o empurrou em busca de pressão. Os gemidos encheram o cômodo e Naruto envolveu os dedos no cabelo de Sasuke antes de se inclinar para baixo e respirar o perfume do teme, seu nariz pressionado na junção do ombro e pescoço de Sasuke, "Tão perto..."

O ritmo aumentou, "Naruto..." Sasuke gemeu e puxou a cabeça loira para sua, suas testas quase se tocando, o pênis de Naruto pulsando entre seus estômagos, "Olha para mim...você é tão...bonito..." Seus lábios se conectaram brevemente até que Naruto levantou sua cabeça ligeiramente para olhar nos olhos negros quanto o branco surgiu nas bordas da sua visão e ele gritou o nome de Sasuke mais uma vez.

Sasuke foi puxado para seu orgasmo por olhos azuis brilhantes que derramavam luxuria e amor como tudo que era Naruto.

Naruto caiu de encontro ao corpo de Sasuke e cheirou as mexas escuras e úmidas que se ondularam delicadamente de encontro a garganta pálida.

"Merda, Uchiha..." Naruto arfou e se mexeu de modo que estivesse deitado ao lado de Sasuke. O homem mais velho tinha fechado os olhos e puxou Naruto de encontro ao seu peito, beijando o topo da cabeça dele.

Naruto se endureceu enquanto olhava ao redor, "Como diabos nós terminamos em cima da mesa?"

Sasuke riu, sua respiração rasa e rápida, "Hn, dobe," Um dedo pálido tocou a pele de Naruto e puxou seu rosto para baixo até que Sasuke pudesse reivindicar sua boca em um beijo puro que não fosse mais do que um encontro de lábios, mas que ainda sim fez Naruto gemer, "Apenas outro lugar para tirar da lista."

* * *

De: Itachi Uchiha

Para: Sasuke Uchiha

Assunto: Uchihas não se lamentam

Meu dobe foi seqüestrado na frente dos meus olhos. Ele ficou em uma cela úmida pela segunda vez de sua vida enquanto achava que eu tinha sido morto.

Nós vamos tirar umas malditas férias enquanto eu fodo o cérebro dele para fora.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vice Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

Konoha, Pais da Folha, Filial Principal.

* * *

Eles estavam novamente na sala de Sasuke, mas dessa vez Naruto estava sendo empurrado nas costas da poltrona, os antebraços de Naruto apoiados no couro macio enquanto Sasuke estava pressionado em suas costas, sugando ansiosamente a parte de trás da garganta de Naruto enquanto o loiro se empurrava contra o homem mais alto novamente.

Uma mão pálida puxou as cordas da calça do pijama de Naruto, as empurrando para baixo da sua bunda bronzeada enquanto a outra mão serpenteava por sua infame camisa com o nome Uchiha, que Naruto reclamava sempre, mas a usava toda noite na hora de dormir sem falta. Dedos correram pela espinha do loiro e se arrastaram até que sua mão encontrou um abdômen tremulo, o empurrando para frente e para trás, aumentando a fricção na ereção ainda vestida de Sasuke.

"Eu amo você, Naruto." Sasuke sussurrou e a mão que não mantinha Naruto de encontro a ele se esticou até a mão bronzeava que segurava a poltrona. Ele envolveu seus dedos e parou todo o movimento, para segurar Naruto com força de encontro a ele, se maravilhando com as diferenças de seus dedos interligados...tão diferentes e ainda perfeito.

A respiração de Naruto voltou ao normal e ele girou a cabeça até que pudesse ver seu teme de cabelo escuro.

"Me mostre."

* * *

Naruto teve grande satisfação em verificar a poltrona da sala...duas vezes.

* * *

Para: Serviçais Tolos

De: Seu Mestre

Assunto: Testando minha paciência

Meninos,

Obviamente vocês acham que eu estou brincando. Vocês estão tristemente enganados.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Sasuke tirou os óculos do rosto e friccionou os olhos. Neji tinha mandado vários relatórios e contratos para Sasuke ler, os modificar e assinar e ele finalmente tinha terminado. Pelas ultimas duas horas ele tinha ouvido enquanto Naruto se religava com seu violoncelo. Sasuke quase tinha rido quando tinha ouvido Naruto no quarto de convidados se desculpando com o instrumento de madeira por estar tão longe a tanto tempo e então o dobe 'confessou' tocar piano. Ele 'quase' riu, mas quando pisou no vão da porta para zombar do seu dobe tolo, ele ficou chocado ao ver lagrimas correndo pelo rosto do idiota.

Sasuke voltou a sala antes que pudesse ver e se inclinou de encontro a parede. Os sons de dentro disseram que Naruto estava posicionando o instrumento antes começarem as notas de 'Ave Maria' flutuarem no ar. Correndo uma mão pelo seu cabelo escuro, Sasuke relembrou Naruto dizer do porque tinha conseguido o violoncelo em primeiro lugar.

Os meios de se expressar após o primeiro rapto...se afastando do quarto, Sasuke recuou para seu escritório. Naruto precisava de seu tempo sozinho então Sasuke daria isso a ele.

Atualmente, o 'Danúbio Azul' podia ser ouvido em todo o apartamento e Sasuke sentiu que Naruto já tinha tido tempo o bastante de meditação musical. Era tempo para uma forma diferente...uma que ambos podiam participar.

Naruto o ouviu entrar no cômodo dessa vez e parou de tocar para começar a procurar por um livro de musica. Sem virar a cabeça, falou, "Eu sei o que você quer e a resposta é 'não'." Naruto laçou o livro de lado e se mexeu, estremecendo quando enfrentou o homem de cabelo escuro, "Eu estou feito. Seis dias é o bastante. Não, espera...seis dias, múltiplas vezes por dia...é o bastante."

Sasuke fez menção de intervir e Naruto levantou uma mão em advertência, "Não...isso não vai acontecer," Ele se virou para longe de Sasuke, trazendo a vara de madeira às cordas e posicionando seus dedos na garganta do violoncelo, "Assim, a menos que você esteja disposto a uma 'pequena mudança', essa 'atividade' esta negada."

Sasuke assentiu duramente e saiu do cômodo. Naruto deu um suspiro baixo e passou a vara pelas cordas,

"Dobe, eu estou esperando."

A vara fez um som quando caiu das mãos de Naruto. Naruto quis saber se tinha imaginado a voz de Sasuke, que soou perigosamente perto de um ronrom, quando aconteceu outra vez.

"Eu não espero bem, imbecil." Evidentemente, um ronrom irritado.

Um sorriso torto capaz de rivalizar o de qualquer Uchiha cruzou o rosto de Naruto e colocando Gamabunta gentilmente ao seu lado, Naruto fez o caminho até o quarto.

* * *

Para: Itachi Uchiha

De: O Rei do Mundo

Assunto: EFE

Durante uma reestruturação interna da nossa 'interação', Sasuke e eu não estaremos ai até depois de amanhã.

Aparentemente, um Uzumaki também tem promessas a manter.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vice Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

"Hey, bastardo."

Sasuke voltou lentamente a consciência e sem abrir os olhos moveu seu braço para encontrar seu dobe e o puxar mais para perto. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando seu braço encontrou o vazio. Olhos negros se abriram para encontrar os olhos azuis brilhando com felicidade, amor e uma preocupante quantidade de diversão.

"Como você esta se sentindo?" O dobe perguntou e o sorriso que cruzava o rosto dele fez as bochechas de Sasuke doer.

"Hn. Bem." Sasuke se deslocou e então estremeceu, "Ou não."

Uma mão bronzeada foi colocada em seu rosto, três comprimidos inocentemente piscando para ele.

"Quem mantém suas promessas agora, teme?"

Sasuke brilhou no idiota loiro na frente dele enquanto tomava a aspirina e bebia o copo de água. Assim que o copo estivesse posto com segurança na mesa de cabeceira, Sasuke se lançou em seu dobe e o arrastou para cama, o fixando abaixo dele.

"Você parece estar se sentindo 'melhor', Na-ru-to..." A cabeça de Sasuke se inclinou e ele devorou a boca de Naruto, sua língua exigindo a entrada enquanto suas mãos tocavam em qualquer coisa e tudo que podiam alcançar. Naruto arqueou nas sensações e o pensamento de que ele deveria ter se afastado da cama mais rápido cruzou sua mente...

Então Sasuke mordiscou sua orelha, moendo seus quadris e gemendo seu nome. Mãos bronzeadas agarraram as mechas negras de Sasuke e Naruto sorriu no beijo intoxicante.

Ah, bom...devagar e sempre se chega lá.

* * *

Para: Ex Vice Presidentes da Uchiha Inc.

De: Itachi Uchiha

Assunto: A linha que vocês cruzaram

Vocês estão ambos demitidos.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

"Deidara?"

"Sim, chefe?"

"Eu quero que você arranque meus olhos."

* * *

Pein se inclinou novamente em sua cadeira de couro e escutou silenciosamente, seu celular pressionado de encontro a sua orelha enquanto a outra mão segurava um copo que faltava pouco para quebrar. Ele tinha pagado muito por esse terno. Era seu favorito. Não o arruinaria em uma birra.

"Eu entendo," Se alguém mais estivesse no cômodo, só o tom de sua voz faria essa pessoa se arrepiar. Pein não era um homem feliz. "Depois disso nós terminamos...mesmo. Eu nunca pensarei em você de novo e eu espero a mesma cortesia de você."

Ele se sentou em silencio mais uma vez enquanto ouvia a resposta do seu atormentador, "Não tente me ameaçar! Será feito."

O advogado apertou os dentes e fechou o telefone. Não obstante suas palavras bravas, ambos sabiam que ele tinha se sentido ameaçado... "Merda!"

O copo bateu de encontro a uma parede distante e seu terno permaneceu como novo.

* * *

Para: Itachi Uchiha

De: Serviçal Ainda Feliz e Empregado

Senhor do Mal,

Eu reconheço que alguém tem tido um dia ruim. Você esta solitário? Se sentindo pra baixo? Precisa de um abraço? Sente a necessidade de despedir dois vice presidentes incríveis sem motivo? Onde esta o amor?

Não me responda. Sasuke acabou de aparecer. Eu encontrei. Deus, eu me faço doente...

De qualquer modo, eu quero que você saiba que eu conversei com seu pai essa manhã. Homem brilhante, simplesmente brilhante. Eu disse a ele o quanto, quanto eu sentia muito que minha vida pessoal inibia meu comparecimento ao trabalho. Eu disse a ele que seria mais do justo que minha posição fosse passada a outro.

Ele pareceu chocado! Nos disse para tirar o tempo que fosse necessário e que estava mais do que confiável que você, seu filho prodígio, poderia agüentar mais alguns dias enquanto nós 'descansamos'.

Agora, Meu Senhor da Escuridão, eu quero que você saiba que eu tentei fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas ele insistiu que Sasuke e eu mantivéssemos nosso trabalho em sua companhia. Coisa engraçada.

Vejo você na segunda!

Todo meu amor,

Naruto Uzumaki

Serviçal Sorridente

Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Ding! Dong!

Sasuke se soltou do corpo de Naruto e sacudiu a cabeça na sugestão de Naruto de parar o filme.

"Eu só vou ver quem é," Sasuke andou até as costas do sofá, "Socar quem quer que seja," Se inclinou e beijou as mechas caóticas na cabeça de Naruto, "E voltar logo." Naruto agarrou a mão e usou o braço para puxar para baixo o homem de cabelo escuro até que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar.

"Não posso esperar, bastardo." Naruto respirou e então sorriu, "Rápido."

Ding! Dong! Seguido por uma série de batidas ásperas.

"Irmãozinho, eu sei que você esta ai."

A cabeça de Sasuke se moveu rapidamente na direção da porta e os olhos azuis de Naruto se alargaram, "Então, eu vou em frente e parar isso."

"Hn."

Quando Sasuke alcançou a porta e a abriu um Itachi brilhando entrou sem sequer olhar para ele.

"Pode entrar." Sasuke murmurou na entrada vazia e fechou a porta, seguindo seu irmão para sala.

Naruto ainda estava coberto com um cobertor no sofá e Itachi se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a ele, brilhando em seu serviçal loiro enquanto Naruto riu e mandou um sorriso insolente de volta para ele.

"Olá, faz tempo." Naruto disse e quando Sasuke se sentou no sofá ao lado dele, colocou sua mão entre eles então seus dedos podiam se tocar sob o cobertor.

Itachi suspirou e se inclinou para frente, tirando seu terno antes de o lançar na mesa de centro. Uma mão pálida levantou e afrouxou sua gravata escura. Olhos negros se deslocaram entre seu irmãozinho e Naruto, observando quão relaxado o primeiro parecia...em paz, contente, feliz.

"Ambos vocês parecem...bem," Itachi começou, sua voz sem emoção e seus olhos ilegíveis. "Eu acredito que vocês encontrarão algum modo de superar todas as cicatrizes psicológicas que vocês podem ter adquirido."

Sasuke permaneceu impassível, nem uma contração muscular ou um flash de emoção poderiam ser vistos enquanto Naruto sorriu largamente e assentiu de um modo que lembrou a Itachi de uma criança, "Sim, chefe, eu acho que posso superar isso. Me deixe dizer...da ultima vez eu aprendia a tocar violoncelo para me expressar. Dessa vez eu aprendia a tocar Sas..."

"Não faça."

"Certo, sinto muito. Vamos só dizer que a terapia dessa vez tem sido muito...recompensante." Naruto sorriu torto e Sasuke rolou os olhos antes de bater Naruto na parte de trás da cabeça. Naruto abriu a boca para protestar quando os dedos de Sasuke massagearam a parte de trás de sua cabeça suavemente e ele teve que usar toda sua energia para não babar.

"Irmão, há uma razão para sua visita hoje?" Sasuke perguntou, sua voz desprovida de emoção, mas seus olhos olhavam doce para o homem ao lado dele.

Tão fudidamente doce...Itachi se lembrou que ele precisava marcar uma consulta no dentista.

"Sim, Sasuke," Itachi bateu em uma pasta em seu colo que tinha passado desapercebida, "Essa é minha declaração a imprensa a respeito de seu noivado."

Os dedos pálidos pararam e os olhos de Naruto voaram para Itachi.

"Nosso noivado?" Naruto repetiu , seus próprios dedos se ondulando ao redor de seus joelhos.

"Sim, nós precisamos corrigir o mal entendido. Eu devia ter feito imediatamente, mas, como vocês sabem, as coisas foram...ocupadas." Itachi cruzou seu tornozelo sobre seu joelho e se inclinou na cadeira. Sasuke ainda tinha que reagir e se Naruto se sacudisse mais ia cair do sofá.

"Certo...o noivado falso," Naruto olhou de lado para o bastardo, mas Sasuke continuava a encarar implacavelmente seu irmão, "Como você...eu quero dizer, o que você vai dizer?"

"Mal entendido...blah, blah, blah...respeitar a privacidade de vocês...yada, yada, yada...nós não podemos continuar a mentir para as pessoas. E mais, a despeito de sua nova 'terapia', nenhum de vocês sabe aonde isso esta indo. Você vai querer estar aberto para levar a cabo outras possibilidades. Você é jovem e Naruto, logo, você receberá sua herança e não precisará da Uchiha Inc."

"Não, o que diabos, eu não..." Naruto gaguejou irritadamente, brilhando em Itachi antes de seus olhos azuis se virarem quase imploradores para o irmão mais novo do diabo.

"Nós não estamos mentindo."

Naruto parou o que era certo ser um episódio muito divertido e olhou o homem ao lado dele. "O que?"

"Sim, Sasuke, nos ilumine."

Olhos negros piscaram, emoção explodindo, prometendo todos os níveis de dor e desmembramento, "Você é um imbecil."

Itachi sorriu torto, "Eu nunca neguei isso."

"Sasuke?" Naruto sussurrou e ambos os irmão se viraram para o loiro, "Sobre o que você está falando?"

Com um ultimo brilho em seu irmão, Sasuke se virou e pegou a mão menor de Naruto na sua, "Eu não estou dizendo hoje, dobe, ou amanhã, mas eu tenho toda intenção de casar com você. Eu não vou deixar você ir. Eu não quero que você 'leve acabo outras possibilidades' e eu mesmo vou contestar a vontade do seu pai se sua herança tirar você de mim."

"Então," Naruto começou e sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, olhos se estreitando suspeitosamente, "Você quer permanecer noivo porque não me quer com mais ninguém...pessoal e profissionalmente?"

"Não, dobe!" Sasuke brigou, "Você é estúpido?" Uma mão pálida pegou o punho no ar antes que pudesse acertar seu rosto e Sasuke suspirou, "Eu quero você. É isso. Para o resto da minha vida."

Naruto piscou. E piscou novamente. Sua boca abriu, então fechou, então abriu...

"Maldição, dobe. Eu preciso desenhar um diagrama? Eu preciso de você. Casa comigo..."

Naruto liberou seu pulso do aperto de Sasuke e virou sua cabeça para olhar pela janela. Sasuke esperou, seu coração batendo tão rápido que seu peito se apertou em resposta. Sua respiração só faltava parar, quando a cabeça loira se virou mais uma vez, um pequeno sorriso ondulando os lábios rosados e deus, a luz...nos olhos de Naruto...para ele.

"Pelo menos você me pediu dessa vez, bastardo." Naruto disse e se empurrou nos braços de Sasuke, "Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou no peito de Sasuke e pressionou sua orelha de encontro ao órgão que batia enquanto Sasuke colocou um beijo em sua cabeça, "Eu amo você também. Obrigado."

Naruto se afastou e os braços de Sasuke se envolveram ao redor dele, o puxando até que suas testas se tocasse e suas respiração suaves se misturassem entre eles. Sasuke sorriu...verdadeira e honestamente, antes de fechar a distância. Seus lábios se tocaram e Naruto riu de encontro a sua boca, os dedos do loiro prendendo os ombros de Sasuke enquanto a língua de Sasuke se arrastava pelo seu lábios inferior.

Nenhum dos homens observou Itachi deixar o cômodo.

* * *

"Desculpe-me, senhor!"

Itachi parou e se virou para a voz. Um homem que ele reconheceu como porteiro de Sasuke parou ao lado dele, olhos largos e segurando um papel em sua mão trêmula.

"Sim," ele disse, seu aborrecimento claro.

"Você d-derrubou isso, senhor." O papel foi empurrando no peito de Itachi e ele olhou para baixo na pasta em sua mão, a encontrando certamente, vazia. Olhando para cima, Itachi encontrou o olhar nervoso do homem novamente.

"Jogue fora...não é nada."

"Sim, senhor, é claro, senhor."

O porteiro observou o executivo sair do edifício, desaparecendo nas ruas movimentadas. Olhando o papel em suas mãos, ele deu de ombros e o jogou no lixo.

O papel estava em branco.

* * *

"E então, é minha ordem que Orochimaru Sannin seja liberado até a hora que uma audição seja marcada..."

A serpente bastarda sorriu e se virou para o seu brilhante advogado, "Você vale a pena cada centavo."

Pein colocou os papéis em sua pasta e a fechou. Seu rosto estava sem expressão, ele se virou para o seu cliente com um olhar de desprezo. "Sim, eu sei. Eu tenho um carro esperando você do lado de fora que vai levá-lo ao aeroporto. Eu escolhi os motoristas pessoalmente."

Orochimaru assentiu e seguiu enquanto o advogado de cabelos claros o conduziu ao sedan preto. Agitaram as mãos antes que Orochimaru entrasse no carro. Olhando para a parte da frente, o homem pálido viu dois homens. No banco do passageiro havia um homem de cabelo branco que virou e sorriu brilhantemente para o seu cliente, "Hey, parabéns pelo julgamento. Meu nome é Suigetsu e esse," o homem apontou para o grande homem negro no assento do motorista, "é o meu parceiro, Kisame. Se acomode e aprecie a viagem."

Os olhos de Orochimaru se alargaram quando Kisame virou para trás e sorriu. "Você?"

O interior do carro era a prova de sons e os vidros negros de modo que ninguém podia ver ou ouvir Orochimaru agarrar as janelas e gritar quando o carro entrou no tráfego a caminho do deserto.

* * *

Três copos bateram na mesa juntos.

Kakashi agarrou a garrafa de tequila e encheu cada copo mais uma vez antes de um riso abafado o fizesse brilhar para o outro lado da mesa.

"Mãos acima da mesa, Uchiha! Maldição!"

Os olhos preguiçosos do Uchiha se viraram para o homem mais velho e ele sorriu torto. Suas mãos surgiram de debaixo da mesa, dedos espalhados de encontro a madeira, enquanto sua boca desceu na garganta de Naruto puxando um gemido e diversas risadas.

"Eu vou matar você e ninguém nunca encontrará o corpo." Kakashi disse antes de se inclinar para os copos. Sasuke, Naruto e o homem mais velho beberam, o som do vidro batendo na madeira mais uma vez ecoando pela cozinha.

"Pai," Naruto disse com um tom induzido pelo álcool, "Isso me faria muito triste."

"E nenhum de nós quer ver a Luz do Sol triste, quer...pai." Sasuke sorriu e então estremeceu quando Naruto golpeou sua coxa por debaixo da mesa.

"Mãos acima da mesa, dobe!"

Convenientemente alheio aos pais no cômodo, Naruto se inclinou e sua mão correu pela perna abusada antes de subir mais e se colocar entre as pernas de Sasuke, "Tem certeza de que é o que você quer, teme?"

"Naruto!" Iruka disse suspirando. Naruto pulou na exclamação e teria caído da cadeira se Sasuke não tivesse agarrado sua camisa o puxando de encontro ao seu peito. Naruto riu suavemente e descansou sua cabeça no peito de Sasuke.

"Sinto muito, Papa. Eu vou me comportar."

Sasuke rosnou nessa noção de 'se comportar', mas endireitou o homem loiro em seu assento, se virando novamente para a mesa.

Kakashi observou seu filho e o pequeno Uchiha com um nível de inveja que somente pais podiam sentir quanto percebiam que seus filhos tinham encontrado alguém com o titulo de 'pessoa preciosa' em suas vidas. Ele tinha tido Naruto em sua vida desde o começo e agora observando Naruto com Sasuke fazia seu coração se alegrar e ao mesmo tempo sangrar. Naruto estava tão feliz. Ele merecia essa alegria e se o pirralho fedendo a leite era o que Naruto queria então Kakashi acertaria a cabeça do homem com uma frigideira e o entregaria a seu filho envolvido em um grande laço vermelho. Sorrindo a si mesmo, Kakashi pensou que estava especialmente contente que ele não tinha que chegar a isso.

Naruto se esticou pela mesa para a garrafa, mas novamente foi interrompido por seu pai de cabelo castanho.

"Não, todos tivemos o bastante, eu diria." Iruka ficou de pé e devolveu a garrafa quase vazia para o armário. Ele tinha saído do hospital a dois dias e tinha tantos remédios diferentes para dor e impedir a infecção que participar do round de tequila daquela noite seria irresponsável no melhor dos casos.

Sentando-se novamente ao lado de Kakashi, sorriu nos dois homens mais novos transversalmente a ele.

"Então, sem mais enganos. Vocês estão finalmente noivos."

"Bem, tecnicamente, estava no jornal então nós já estávamos...ou tínhamos estado...oficialmente noivos a quase duas semanas, mas somente agora que 'ambos' concordaram." Naruto explicou sorrindo. "Não é, bastardo."

"Hn." Sasuke respondeu ates de virar seu copo de cabeça para baixo e o equilibrar no de Naruto. "Não é minha culpa se você é tão lendo para entender, imbecil."

Naruto bufou e usando sua mão, dispensou a indicação, "Por favor...sua boca que teve diarréia e você tem sorte de que eu posso tolerar seu traseiro com algo dentro."

Kakashi e Iruka observou enquanto nuvens negras se formaram nos olhos negros e quiseram saber porque Naruto apenas se sentou lá sorrindo como um idiota que o Uchiha insistiu que ele era. Eles não tinham lhe ensinado nada sobre auto preservação?

E então as nuvens simplesmente sumiram e Sasuke mandou um sorriso torto para Naruto antes que seu rosto ficasse novamente o retrato dos Uchihas, "Eu sou sortudo."

Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram quando todos os ocupantes da mesa falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Com certeza."

* * *

"Me coloque de costas..." Naruto gemeu e Iruka riu.

"Naru, você não quer se afogar em seu próprio vomito, quer?" Ele disse guiando o loiro para sua cama.

"Bom ponto, " Naruto choramingou, "De barriga então..."

Uma risada guiou três pares de olhos a entrada onde Sasuke estava inclinado de encontro ao vão da porta, "Honestamente, eu posso tomar conta dele de qualquer modo...sem necessidade para toda a preocupação."

"Oh inferno não," Kakashi disse ficando de pé e então agarrando a cabeça na dor que o súbito movimento lhe causou, "Você vai ficar no sofá, menino bonito."

"Mas, Paaaaai..." Naruto murmurou, a maior parte do seu rosto esmagada no travesseiro.

"Vocês ainda não estão casados!" Kakashi disse e se encaminhou para porta para empurrar o bastardo sorridente para fora do quarto e talvez da casa se conseguisse bastante impulso.

Um sussurro de Naruto o parou, "Ele matem os pesadelos longe."

"Merda," Kakashi respirou e então se virou para o amante moreno de seu filho, "traga o seu traseiro aqui e mantenha suas mãos para si mesmo!"

Naruto deu um suspiro de alivio e mesmo que ninguém tenha observado, Sasuke também. Naruto tinha mencionado seus pesadelos, mas Sasuke não tinha certeza se podia lidar com uma noite de seus próprios sonhos escuros sem Naruto a seu lado.

"Eu prometo me comportar, senhor." Sasuke disse e puxou os cobertores, se acomodando ao lado de Naruto e o puxando para seu peito.

"Boa noite então," Iruka disse e empurrou Kakashi para fora do quarto, "Nos vemos de manha."

"Hmm..." Naruto disse, "...amo você. Estou feliz que você esteja bem."

"Amo você também, Luz do Sol."

* * *

Iruka gemeu e Kakashi sorriu em sua garganta antes de sugar delicadamente mais uma vez.

"Deus, eu senti falta disso." Ele respirou de encontro a pele bronzeada e deixou seus dedos correrem pelos lados de Iruka antes de passar rapidamente nos mamilos endurecidos no peito dele.

"Kakashi! Deus!" Iruka arfou.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Mãos acima dos lençóis!!"

Todo o movimento parou e Kakashi rolou de costas, "Uchiha! Vá. Dormir!"

* * *

Suigetsu abriu a mala do carro e lançou a pá dentro antes de fechar a porta.

"Bem," ele comentou levemente, "Isso foi divertido. Quem sabia que o bastardo amava tanto sua mãe?"

Kisame sorriu de volta, "No final, todos querem suas mães...merda, a minha era uma puta e se alguém me enterrasse vivo eu provavelmente também chamaria por ela."

"Eu não o enterrei vivo." Suigetsu replicou, soando ofendido. O homem negro levantou uma sobrancelha em zombaria, "Certo, eu 'comecei' a o enterrar vivo, mas o merda não calava a boca."

"E então..." Kisame incentivou ao sentar no bando do motorista.

"E então eu deixei você atirar nele na cabeça. E de qualquer modo, isso era o que você queria fazer do começo."

"Eu nunca vou entender a sua necessidade por exibicionismo...um segundo, uma bala...diversos problemas resolvidos."

Kisame pegou seu celular e pressionou diversas teclas antes de o fechar e o colocar no bolso. Se inclinando para frente, girou a chave e pressionou seu pé no acelerador, movendo o carro para frente.

"Suigetsu batucou seus dedos em seu joelho, "Então, quais são seus planos agora?"

Kisame sorriu, "Você pode dizer 'Aruba' e 'bebidas com pequenos guarda-chuvas'?

* * *

Mensagem de Texto

Está feito. Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. -K

* * *

Itachi deslocou um Naoki adormecido em seu colo, cuidadoso em não acordar o menino enquanto colocava o celular novamente em seu bolso. As mechas negras caíram no rosto do seu filho e Itachi as afastou e se inclinou para colocar um beijo delicado de encontro a testa do menino.

Se inclinando de encontro as costas da cama de Naoki, ele olhou para cima e viu Iyo brincando do outro lado do corredor. Detectando o olhar, a menina girou e encontrou os olhos do seu pai, sorrindo brilhantemente antes de pegar um cão de pelúcia e fazer a coisa acenar entusiasticamente para seu pai.

Itachi sorriu e levantou uma mão régia ao aceno do cão miserável fazendo com que a criança de seis anos de idade risse antes de voltar a sua festa de chá.

Olhos negros se fecharam e uma imagem de Sasuke e Naruto deitados juntos em uma cama de hospital flutuou na sua mente. Logo em seguida a imagem foi substituída por Iyo dançando em um tutu cor de rosa e de Naoki na praia, seus dedos do pé se movimentando enquanto ele guinchava, apontando no céu para a pipa que Itachi estava fazendo voar.

E então Itachi viu sua esposa, Kaeda. Ela estava correndo para ele, seu cabelo flutuando no vendo atrás dela como um véu. As margaridas floresciam ao redor deles e ela riu, uma mão estendida para ele.

"Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou e o vento fez as palavras flutuarem e se envolverem ao redor dele, o aquecendo em seu abraço.

Um suspiro de contentamento escapou dos lábios rosados enquanto o sono delicadamente levava o Uchiha mais velho em seus braços.

Itachi nunca se arrependeria da decisão que tinha feito de cobrar o seu favor a Pein ou de contratar Kisame e Suigetsu...

Por que, afinal de contas, Itachi era um homem que protegia sua família.

* * *

Sasuke correu uma mão cansada pelo cabelo e fechou a pasta em sua mesa. Um olhar de relance para o relógio lhe disse que já passava da meia noite e ele correu a mão pelo rosto, mal cobrindo o bocejo que escapou da sua boca. Esse era o primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho e ele já estava sentindo falta do tempo de 'férias'. Especialmente do seu tempo com seu dobe loiro. Esse pensamento o fez franzir as sobrancelhas e ele suspirou, essa noite seria a primeira longe do idiota. Naruto tinha uma reunião com a Orquestra Sinfônica de Konoha sobre uma presença especial e então ele iria para casa dos pais. Ele supunha que podia ter ido, mas ele tinha tanto para fazer...

Se esticando, ele desligou o computador e se inclinou na cadeira, suas mechas escuras caindo em bochechas pálidas.

Uma batida delicada chamou sua atenção para porta e ele quase se assustou, inconsciente de que havia mais alguém do prédio. Sem esperar por uma resposta, a maçaneta foi virada e a figura de Naruto foi iluminada pelas luzes do corredor, fazendo o homem quase brilhar diante da escuridão do escritório de Sasuke.

"Olá," Naruto disse e entrou silenciosamente no escritório, fechando a porta atrás dele. Andou silenciosamente até a mesa e um pequeno sorriso provocante alcançou seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos azuis faiscarem. Antes que Sasuke pudesse sequer formular uma pergunta ou uma resposta, Naruto rastejou sobre a mesa de mogno escuro e moveu-se lentamente para o Uchiha boquiaberto.

"Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha..." Uma mão bronzeada se esticou e correu pela gravata de Sasuke, antes de envolver os dedos pelo material e delicadamente puxar o homem de cabelos escuros para frente. A ponta da língua de Naruto lambeu inocentemente os lábios enquanto aqueles olhos azuis encantadores comeram cada polegada do homem sem palavras diante dele, "Meu nome é Naruto Uzu..."

Com um rosnado Sasuke agarrou os ombros de Naruto e arrancou o homem menor da mesa e o puxou para cadeira até que o loiro estivesse sentado no seu colo e gemendo em sua boca, seus lábios se conectando sem um pensamento consciente. Dedos pálidos correram por mechas douradas e ele girou a cadeira até que estivesse de frente para as grandes janelas e o céu noturno.

A boca de Naruto quebrou o beijo e ele deu atenção a linha da maxila de Sasuke, beijos doces, lambidas e mordidas delicadas até que alcançou uma orelha pálida e gemeu na orelha de Sasuke, afrouxando a gravata antes de sugar avidamente na junção entre a garganta e o ombro.

"Eu te disse que não ia deixar você terminar seu nome, dobe." Sasuke disse, sua voz a poucas polegadas do puro pecado. Naruto gemeu em resposta antes que sua respiração atingisse a orelha de Sasuke.

"Eu amo você, teme..." ele sussurrou.

A cabeça de Sasuke caiu para trás e mesmo que seus olhos estivessem quase fechados pelas sensações que a boca e as mãos do loiro emitiam através do seu corpo, ele podia ver as estrelas e uma brilhante lua cheia, a luz brilhando através da janela, iluminando as mechas douradas de Naruto e o fazendo parecer um anjo a seus olhos.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Sasuke sorriu, seus dedos abrindo os botões da camisa de Naruto. A luz da lua não tinha nada com seu dobe.

Naruto era uma estrela com luz própria e Sasuke planejava se aquecer em sua luz pelo resto da vida.

"Eu amo você também."

* * *

N/T: Agradecimentos à **Schetine's-Lyra**, **dea**, **Chibi Mari-chan**, **Hanaee**, **Camis**, **danyela49**, **Dragonesa**, **Li Morgan**, **-ripa s3**, **sango7higurashi**, **Paula-chan**, **Insana**, **isis-chan15** e **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy.**

Ja ne. ;D


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo original: **The Demilitarized Zone

**Autor(a): **michelerene

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Beta: **Azmaria-chan

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Itachi Uchiha sempre tinha sido um sádico quando se tratava de seu irmão menor. Agora a oportunidade perfeita apareceu e ele não pode deixá-la ir. Ele o ama afinal de contas. SasuNaru.

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

No primeiro dia que os dois Vice Presidentes da Uchiha Inc. voltaram para o trabalho após terem atendido o 'Acampamento de Trabalho de Equipe' e então...outras coisas, o décimo quarto andar comemorou sua reunificação e a extinção da Zona Desmilitarizada.

A festa foi cheia de casais dançando por horas, comida, bebida e risadas abundantes, antes que uma onda de silencio começasse nos elevadores e se propagasse através do andar como fogo numa floresta.

"Ora, ora," uma voz sombria disse vagarosamente, o som dos sapatos caros ecoando no coração dos trabalhadores, "O que é isso?"

Todos os olhos se viraram para a imponente figura de Itachi Uchiha, Presidente da Uchiha Inc para estranhos e Senhor da Escuridão para seus empregados, e a multidão nervosa se dividiu até que os patos pudessem ser vistos, olhos largos, na mesa do buffet.

Kiba deu um passo para frente, enquanto os outros patos deram dois passos para trás, e limpou a garganta, um sorriso nervoso se espelhando por seu rosto, "Hey, chefe, Uchiha...senhor!"

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu. O resto dos patos recuou mais um passo, atingindo a mesa. Alguns pareciam sentir muito, alguns pareciam sem emoções e alguns...bem, um...parecia entediado, mas todos eles queriam colocar alguma distancia entre eles e o mal personificado que estava diante deles.

"Nós estamos só comemorando o retorno de Naruto e Sasuke e, bem," Kiba deu um gole em seu ponche 'especial', seus dedos mexendo inquietos em sua gravata de cachorro, "Desde que eles não estão mais tentando matar um ao outro, nós pensamos que a ZDM não era mais necessária e então," ele abriu os braços, "Reunificação!" O sorriso durou três ponto dois segundos antes que o olhar sem emoção do Uchiha o fizesse desaparecer.

De repente um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto pálido e bonito e muitos homens e mulheres na multidão choramingaram. Kiba não podia dizer que os culpava. "E, me diga...onde estão nosso convidados de honra, eu me pergunto?"

Olhos se deslocaram, cabeças viraram e murmúrios foram ouvidos. Ninguém sabia.

Itachi girou nos calcanhares e entrou no elevador, "A Reunificação," eles não podiam ver o desdém, mas todos o ouviram, "está terminada. Voltem para o trabalho."

Depois que as portas do elevador fecharam, Itachi se encostou na parede, dedos pálidos correndo por seu rosto e fechou os olhos. Ia ter que comprar uma nova maquina copiadora...de novo.

Malditos Serviçais.

* * *

Um mês depois do retorno triunfante, Sasuke, Naruto e os patos estavam programados a comparecerem a sala de conferencia com o Satan para sua 'reunião de colaboração das equipes' mensal.

Itachi saiu do elevador e descobriu que ainda tinha dificuldades com a nova reunificação do décimo quarto andar. Ele podia dizer honestamente que sentia falta da evidente divisão. Agora todo mundo estava tão...feliz. Lábios pálidos se torceram em uma carranca e a passagem imediatamente se abriu. A carranca se aprofundou. Antes da reunificação, ele não teria que esperar.

Quando alcançou a sala de conferencias, Itachi encontrou oito patos na frente da porta fechada. O rosto de Hinata estava corado, Kiba e Sakura estavam murmurando sombriamente e o resto dos patos, exceto Shikamaru que murmurou 'problemático' antes de olhar para o teto, não encontraram os olhos estreito de seu chefe.

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu silenciosamente em demanda. Shikamaru suspirou e deu um passo para o lado, "Mas, eu não faria isso se fosse você."

Itachi alcançou a maçaneta e a girou, a porta se brindo três segundos antes que os sons vindo de dentro alertassem Itachi para as atividades do outro lado. Com uma mão pálida ainda segurando a maçaneta firmemente, o Uchiha mais velho viu Naruto sentado no fim da mesa de conferencia...na altura da cadeira do presidente, e seu irmãozinho sentado em sua cadeira. Naruto estava dobrado de modo que seus lábios pudessem capturar os de Sasuke. As mãos de Sasuke se deslocaram calmamente pelas coxas de Naruto, primeiro pelos lados antes de se arrastar lentamente para a junção das pernas do seu dobe.

Um gemido baixo escapou da boca de Naruto e Sasuke deslizou a cadeira de Itachi para mais perto da mesa, seus dedos se enroscando em ceda loira, enquanto seus lábios e língua continuavam a atacar a boca do homem mais novo.

"O que diabos é isso?" Itachi rosnou.

Naruto fez um som assustado e Sasuke se virou para brilhar no seu irmão antes de se inclinar, respeitosamente, "Irmão...você está adiantado."

* * *

Depois desse dia Sasuke e Naruto não foram permitidos em uma sala juntos sem a presença de Itachi.

A sala de conferências também ganhou uma mesa nova.

* * *

Para: Meus Geniosos Serviçais

De: Lorde da Escuridão

Assunto: Serviço de Emergência

Idiotas,

Toda vez que 'alguém' aperta o botão de emergência para parar o elevador, o serviço de emergência recebe um aviso automático do nosso sistema de segurança. Eles, por sua vez, ligam para a central de comando, que liga para gente, para se certificar que nada esta errado.

Eles também cobram a companhia por cada alerta falso.

Estou cansado de pagar a conta de vocês, meninos, mas principalmente, estou cansado de usar as malditas escadas.

Não apertem o botão. Há sempre vagas para VP's em Suna.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Coincidentemente, os elevadores funcionaram bem desde então.

* * *

"Hn. Dobe, quando você abre a boca você tenta dizer algo inteligente ou faz isso só pra ver o quanto você pode abri-la?

Naruto se inclinou em sua cadeira e sorriu torto. Um sorriso torto Uchiha com apenas um pouco da imprevisibilidade Uzumaki, "Engraçado, teme, noite passada você não parecia se importa com o quando minha boca podia abrir."

Os patos e Itachi ficaram em silencio. Kiba deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa. Oh querido deus, ai vamos nós...

Sasuke se inclinou para frente, seus cotovelos na mesa de conferência e seu queixo em suas mãos, "O que eu peço de você no meu quarto e na sala de conferências são duas coisas diferentes, imbecil. Mesmo sua mentalidade de quarto deveria saber disso."

Olhos azuis se estreitaram, "Mentalidade de quarto, bastardo?" As palavras eram duras e afiadas, "Você esta implicando que eu sou..."

"Estúpido?" Sasuke interrompeu com um meio sorriso, "Não, eu só estou dizendo que eu não me importo quando você não pode formar uma sentença coerente na mesa da sala de jantar, mas aqui, na mesa de conferências, eu não acho que ia doer se você tentasse fazer funcionar aqueles dois neurônios que você tem."

Os punhos de Naruto se apertaram em seu colo e ele não ouviu Itachi limpar sua garganta em aviso, "Bem , imbecil, pelo menos meu vocabulário na cama e na sala de conferências é diferente. O seu é exatamente o mesmo...hnn...doooobbbeee."

Sasuke estava do outro lado da mesa em um segundo, levando um Naruto gritando ao chão.

* * *

Itachi mandou Hinata e Sakura jogarem fora o equipamento da sala de conferência.

* * *

Depois de dois meses de reunificação do décimo quarto andar, a Zona Desmilitarizada estava de volta.

Itachi estava cansado de ouvir sobre reuniões secretas em armários de vassouras, encontros na sala da copiadora e usos criativos do armário de limpeza na hora do intervalo. Isso sequer incluía as atividades que ele sabia que seus serviçais estavam fazendo. Estava considerando seriamente mudar seus nomes de 'patos' para 'coelhos'. Bastardos excitados...

As regras continuaram. Patos não eram permitidos cruzar o ZDM e Naruto e Sasuke não eram permitidos pisar nele. Toda interação entre os dois vice presidentes deveria ser monitorada o tempo todo. Em assembléias onde ambos deveriam comparecer, Itachi ainda contratava guarda costas...não para os proteger da ação hostil de estranhos (embora Itachi estaria mentindo se dissesse que isso não tinha cruzado sua mente) mas para os impedir de 'auxiliar' um ao outro...no banheiro, ou no armário de casacos, ou debaixo da mesa do buffet...

* * *

"… e no ultimo orçamento anual nós nos desviamos da tendência seguida por muitos de nosso competidores…"

Se ele fosse menos do homem que era, Sasuke teria roncado. Uchiha Inc não seguia tendências. Uchiha Inc criava tendências, manipulava tendências ou aniquilava tendências. Ponto final. Um olhar de relance em seu relógio fez o vice presidente moreno quase pular de seu assento. Mas, ele era um Uchiha e em vez disso ficou de pé lentamente e falou calmamente no viva voz do telefone.

"Eu tenho outro compromisso. Mande todas as informações que você tem para Sakura Haruno. Obrigado."

"De nad..." Sasuke desligou. Ele rapidamente desligou o computador e pegou o terno das costas de sua cadeira, fazendo ela girar na base, antes de vestir o palitó e correr os dedos pálidos pelas mechas negras, resultando em uma aparência mais 'descolada'.

Sentindo em seu bolso. Sasuke teve certeza de que o telefone e a chave do carro estavam ali antes de sair do escritório. Sua secretária abriu a boca para conversar, mas Sasuke meramente levantou uma mão em aviso. A caminho dos elevadores, Sakura se aproximou com um olhar severo em seu rosto, mãos firmes em seus quadris.

"Sasuke Uchiha, não é meu trabalho..."

O brilho escuro interrompeu sua sentença e ela observou Sasuke chamar o elevador.

"Hey, Uchiha," uma voz o chamou. Sasuke rosnou e apertou repetidamente o botão do elevador, "Naruto esta fora do escritório hoje, mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe disso, e eu preciso de uma autoriza..."

As portas se abriram e Sasuke entrou. Se o botão de fora do elevador tinha sofrido, o botão de dentro tinha provas o bastante para denunciar Sasuke de abuso físico. As portas começaram lentamente a se fechar e Sasuke se inclinou aos rostos chocados de Kiba e Sakura, "Lidem com isso vocês mesmo, patos, ou levem seu problemas ao diabo. A escolha é de vocês." E então Kiba e Sakura estavam olhando para seus próprios reflexos no aço.

Kiba se virou para Sakura, seu rosto pálido, "Eu estou bem. Totalmente sob controle. Você?"

Uma imagem de Itachi Uchiha segurando seu salto alto em um aperto mortal enquanto 'delicadamente' explicava a etiqueta necessária na sala de conferências piscou em sua mente. Seu arrepio foi seguido pelo de Kiba, "Sim, eu estou bem."

* * *

Para: Sasuke Uchiha

De: Itachi Uchiha

Assunto: As coisas que eu faço por você.

Meu precioso irmãozinho,

No correio da manhã de seu escritório você vai encontrar entradas para a Orquestra Sinfônica de Konoha. Você observará que você tem assentos na primeira fila para cada performance que Naruto Uzumaki, estará presente.

No passado, irmãozinho, seu comportamento após tais performances foi menos do que exemplar, causando a aflição de nossa mãe com seu comportamento infantil. Eu tenho bastante certeza que dessa vez o violoncelista loiro estará indo para casa com você. Eu espero que isso possa impedir a repetição de qualquer tentativa patética de greve de fome.

Você deve saber que eu comi purê de fígado e aspargos frios, apenas no caso de você precisar novamente de minha ajuda para comer.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente, Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Sasuke se inclinou de encontro a parede do elevador e colocou a mão no bolso, sentindo as entradas ali. O canto de sua boca subiu ligeiramente quando as portas abriram e ele fez o caminho até seu carro. Se alguém pudesse ver através das janelas escuras do BMW, poderiam ver o sorriso suave que enfeitava seu rosto.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

* * *

Sasuke piscou e então piscou novamente. Olhos negros varreram o auditório rapidamente e não encontrou nada...até que ele olhou dois pés abaixo. Oh Deus...dia de passeio da escola.

Centenas de meninos e meninas andavam em filas atrás de seus professores dando risadas e sussurrando alto. A acústica do cômodo ampliava o som a níveis insuportáveis na mente do moreno e ele fechou os olhos, rezando silenciosamente para qualquer um que quando ele abrisse os olhos os pequenos humanos teriam desaparecido...ou pelo menos calado a merda da boca.

Cílios negros se erguerem e lábios rosados se apertaram… sem sorte.

Se moveu para frente, parou, esperou uma turma risonha de terceira séria, se moveu novamente, quase saiu de sua pele quando uma pequena fêmea humana gritou porque um menino tocou nela e finalmente despencou...com a graça Uchiha...em seu assento.

Não foi muito tempo antes dele se sentir cercado de todos os lados e se perguntou se poderia mesmo ouvir o desempenho do seu dobe. Um puxão na manga de seu casaco chamou a atenção de Sasuke para um menino mais ou menos na idade de sua sobrinha, talvez um ano mais velho, ao lado dele.

"A quem você pertence?" Olhos chocolate piscaram rapidamente e o sorriso do rosto do menino mostrava sua excitação quase tanto como a inabilidade da coisinha de se sentar no assento marrom do teatro.

"Com licença?" Sasuke perguntou e puxou sua manga para longe dos dedos agitados.

"Que criança é sua?" o menino disse e o sorriso deslizou, olhos se erguendo em uma maneira que indicavam que ele achava que estava lidando com um idiota.

Sasuke olhou ao redor, olhos negros arregalados, quase como se ele estivesse se garantindo que nenhum desses pequenos pirralhos eram dele, "Nenhum deles é meu." Ele disse firmemente e então encarou a cortina, um sinal claro que a conversa tinha acabado. O pequeno humano perdeu a sugestão.

"Então, porque você esta aqui, senhor? Você é um professor?"

O puxão estava de volta e Sasuke suspirou, "Eu vim ver a apresentação. Conheço alguém que esta tocando."

"Sério?!" o pequeno menino disse excitado, "Eu também, senhor. Minha turma inteira conhece. Ele veio e até falou com a gente. Falou sobre o trabalho dele. Ele é realmente legal, senhor. O melhor dos melhores. Ele trabalha naquele prédio muito alto no centro da cidade...o preto. Conhece esse prédio, senhor?"

Sasuke assentiu e relaxou em seu assento. O que o dobe tinha estado fazendo?

"De qualquer modo, ele falou conosco sobre como a escola é importante e ajudou a gente a construir nosso próprios prédios de caixas de leite e nos disse que ele toca violoncelo também! Então, quando meu professor nos disse que a gente tava vindo, eu fiquei tão excitado."

As luzes apagaram e o nível de ruído começou a diminuir. O pequeno menino se sacudiu e ainda tinha que soltar a manga de Sasuke. Sasuke tocou delicadamente a mão até que os pequenos dedos soltaram e foram para seu próprio colo, "Bem, então, devemos observar. Já vai começar."

O cabelo castanho do menino sacudiu para cima e para baixo e então o menino olhou fascinado enquanto a cortina levantava, os sons da orquestra enchendo o cômodo. A esquerda, na primeira cadeira, estava Naruto, sua cabeça de lado enquanto ele escutava atentamente os sons feitos pelo movimento da vara nas cordas de Gamabunta. Como se tivesse detectado o olhar de Sasuke, os olhos azuis brilhantes se deslocaram e ele olhou diretamente nos olhos pretos e um pequeno sorriso floresceu no rosto bronzeado como um raio de sol em um céu nebuloso, brilhando em toda sua glória em um pequeno pedaço de terra. E então Naruto piscou.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram, mas sua atenção foi puxada, quase literalmente, para seu lado. Olhou para baixo para ver o pequeno humano encarando intensamente o violoncelista loiro, seus olhos castanhos arregalados com maravilha e excitação. "Senhor! Senhor, você viu? Ele piscou para mim. Naruto piscou para mim."

Sasuke olhou para cima mais uma vez e a atenção de Naruto estava no condutor enquanto os músicos se posicionaram. O homem moreno olhou para o menino e assentiu, "Você é um menino sortudo."

E então o concerto começou.

* * *

Sasuke observou enquanto Naruto moveu graciosamente a vara através das cordas, totalmente enamorado pelos sons que eram extraídos. Cílios dourados vibraram sobre olhos azul cristal e Sasuke sabia que Naruto não estava no cômodo com vinte turmas da escola elementar e ele não estava no cômodo com os outro músicos e talvez...talvez ele não estivesse nem mesmo no cômodo com ele. Naruto estava enamorado com os sons que criava com seu Violoncelo do modo como Sasuke sabia que estava enamorado por Naruto.

Faziam meses desde Itachi tinha mandando eles para o 'inferno do trabalho de equipe' e algumas vezes Sasuke ainda não podia acreditar nas mudanças que tinham acontecido. Quase mortes, Naruto, seqüestros, Naruto, noivados falsos, Naruto, resgates, Naruto...

Sasuke sorriu suavemente... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Havia algo mais? Algo mais importava? O ZDM podia ir e vir e ainda haveria Naruto. Pais super protetores, irmãos malignos e sobrinhos possessivos e ainda haveria Naruto.

Eles nunca conversaram sobre Naruto se mudar. Era simplesmente que ele nunca tinha saído depois da primeira semana que Sasuke não deixaria o idiota sair do apartamento a menos que os bombeiros batessem mandando evacuar. Mais coisas de Naruto apareceram no seu apartamento até mês passado quando Naruto mencionou que seu aluguel tinha vencido. Sasuke passou o molho para Naruto, encarou os olhos azuis claros com um sorriso torto e um 'hn' e Naruto se mudou oficialmente.

Olhos negros se focaram mais uma vez no violoncelista loiro no estagio. Seu dobe parecia...Sasuke parou para ponderar o adjetivo propicio. Naruto usava um paletó preto com uma camisa branca e uma gravata azul. Ele não era o único, a roupa sendo a mesma para orquestra inteira, mas Sasuke só viu Naruto. Suas mechas loiras refletindo a luz do teatro enquanto sua cabeça loira se movia. Dedos bronzeados seguraram a garganta do violoncelo delicadamente e os movia tão graciosamente que pareciam ter consciência própria. As expressões voavam no rosto de Naruto...de pequenos sorrisos à uma testa sulcada e então para um largo sorriso e então novamente.

Sasuke não podia dizer se preferiu estar sentado ali, nesse auditório com toda a orquestra atrás do dobe as notas quase vibrando através de seu corpo enquanto Naruto parecia...de tirar o fôlego...ou quando Sasuke se inclinava de encontro a porta do escritório de Naruto, café na mão, observando o loiro vestido na infame camisa Uchiha enquanto zumbia levemente as canções que ele tocava em Gamabunta antes de olhar ao redor para enfeitar Sasuke com um sorriso que trazia luz em seu olhos azuis, fazendo ele ficar...de tirar o fôlego.

Que escolha era essa?

De repente, Sasuke piscou, os pequenos humanos estavam gritando a aplaudindo. Naruto ficou de pé e se curvou profundamente antes de acompanhar os aplausos. A cortina começou a abaixar e Sasuke observou quando outros músicos se aproximaram de Naruto e ele foi cercado por eles. A freqüência cardíaca de Sasuke aumentou quando a cortina abaixou mais e mais e impediu a visão de seu dobe, Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse sido tirado do sol e jogado na escuridão.

Isso não funcionaria. Ficando de pé, Sasuke caminhou até a saída, planos rodando em sua mente.

* * *

Os outros já tinham ido para casa a muito tempo, mas Naruto ainda estava na sala atrás do estágio. Acariciou seu violoncelo antes de o guardar e ficar de pé lentamente. Esticando os braços sob a cabeça ele bocejou, seus olhos fecharam e um sorriso veio a seu rosto, enquanto os músculos e os ossos se alinhavam em suas costas.

"Dobe."

Naruto saltou e seu virou para o barulho, "Teme! Maldição, agora eu estou todo tenso de novo." Amuou e começou a se mover para o homem de cabelo escuro. A dois passos dele, Naruto parou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Sasuke não tinha sorrido e não feito qualquer movimento ou som desde que tinha ganhado a atenção de Naruto. "Hey," Naruto fechou a distancia, dedos bronzeados escovando de encontro a maxila de Sasuke antes de se arrastar até a nuca, "Está tudo bem?"

Sasuke fechou os olhos e se inclinou de encontro ao calor da mão de Naruto, "Eu quero você, Naruto." Por um momento a respiração de Naruto ficou presa em sua garganta. A voz de Sasuke estava tão suave que ele sentiu como se não a ouvisse com os ouvidos e sim com seu coração.

Naruto sorriu e sentiu a preocupação em seu peito se dissolver, "Bem, sim, bastardo, eu estou ciente disso."

Olhos negros se abriram e Naruto se sentiu cair neles mais uma vez, incapaz de desviar o olhar, incapaz de se lembrar onde estava e incapaz de se importar se alguma vez ele ia se mover de novo.

"Eu disse a você não hoje ou amanhã...lembra?" Sasuke perguntou e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Naruto, puxando o loiro quieto para o sofá de encontro a parede.

Naruto assentiu, "Sim, eu me lembro. Quando você disse que queria casar comigo, que nosso noivado não era falso. Você está mudando de idéia...você não..."

Lábios pálidos desceram, uma língua rosada traçando os lábios de Naruto e roubando as palavras de sua boca. Naruto gemeu no beijo quando a língua de Sasuke se aventurou e entrou provocantemente em sua boca, agradando os nervos e mapeando a caverna doce. Naruto espremeu os dedos de Sasuke e se afastou, "Responda a pergunta, bastardo. Esta mudando de idéia?"

Cílios negros piscaram sob olhos cheios de emoção. Naruto imediatamente categorizaria essa emoção como amor, desejo e não somente um pouco de luxuria, mas ele não podia ter certeza.

"Sim, dobe. Eu estou mudando de idéia."

Naruto ofegou antes de afastar sua mão, "Eu...bem, não. Não, eu não vou deixar você." sua voz pode ter começado baixa, mas no final tinha uma qualidade de ameaça que fez o pequeno Uchiha sorrir torto e estremecer na força do aperto dos dedos bronzeados ao redor dos seus, "Não ria de mim. Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro daqui até..."

"Dobe," Sasuke se inclinou para frente novamente e colocou suas mãos nas bochechas avermelhadas de Naruto, "Você não esta me ouvindo. Eu quero você. Eu disse não hoje ou amanha...mas agora, eu estou mudando de idéia. Eu quero que você seja meu. Eu quero planejar amanhã."

Olhos azuis se arregalaram e Sasuke tinha certeza que o loiro tinha parado de respirar. De repente, Naruto relaxou de encontro a ele e deixou sua testa cair no ombro de Sasuke. Uma risada gentil sacudiu o corpo do loiro e Sasuke colocou um beijo nas mechas douradas da cabeça de Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha...você é horrível em pedidos de casamentos."

Sasuke empurrou Naruto para longe dele e de encontro ao sofá antes de inclinar a cabeça do loiro para trás e cheirar a junção entre a pequena garganta e ombro, "Hn. De qualquer maneira, eu vou ter sua resposta, dobe."

Naruto segurou os braços de Sasuke quando o bastardo moreno lambeu e sugou, deixando um equimose antes de dar os beijos mais suaves que Naruto podia compreender, imaginar...sonhar...

Prendendo seus dedos nas mechas pretas e macias de Sasuke, Naruto empurrou Sasuke para trás, "Então, o que você esta dizendo é que você prefere se casar mais cedo que mais tarde."

Ignorando o puxão em seu cabelo, Sasuke se inclinou para frente mais uma vez e invadiu os lábios sorridentes de Naruto, "O que eu estou dizendo é que da próxima vez que você tocar em frente a uma multidão, ou falar em uma reunião, eu quero ver meu anel de casamento brilhando e dizendo para todos que você foi tomado..." Sasuke agarrou as cochas de Naruto e as moveu rapidamente de modo que Naruto estivesse sentado em seu colo. Olhos negros encaram possessivamente os azuis cintilantes, "Então todos saberão que você é meu."

Naruto se mexeu no colo de Sasuke, sorrindo quando os olhos de Sasuke se fecharam e sua respiração ficou áspera, saindo quase como um gemido, "Bem, então...eu acho que amanhã chegou."

* * *

Sasuke puxou o loiro risonho para dentro do apartamento, batendo a porta empurrando Naruto na parede. Mãos pálidas correram pela estúpida camisa havaiana alaranjada antes de abaixar e mergulhar na faixa de sua bermuda khaki.

"Oh deus...S'uke..." Naruto arfou, todo o riso deixando a sua voz enquanto seu próprios dedos corriam freneticamente na camisa abotoada de Sasuke. Os lábios de Sasuke atacaram a orelha de Naruto e Sasuke mordiscou antes de se afastar ligeiramente para gemer na orelha dele.

"Merda...você ainda prova a coco..." Colocou as mãos na bunda de Naruto antes de o puxar para cima de modo que as pernas bronzeadas circundassem sua cintura e Naruto sorriu torto para ele.

"Olá," Naruto ronronou em sua orelha, "você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha. Meu nome é Naruto Uchi..."

Sua introdução foi eliminada por um rosnado e Sasuke cegamente lhe manobrando para o quarto, "Não vou deixar você..." Naruto colocou as bochechas dele em suas mãos antes de mordiscar provocantemente os lábios de Sasuke e mergulhar a língua em sua boca, "terminar seu nome...indiferente a quanto eu o..." Naruto moveu os quadris, "ame."

Sasuke abaixou Naruto na cama e o seguiu imediatamente, deslizando entre suas pernas e lambendo seus lábios como um gatinho faminto. Naruto fechou os olhos e arqueou no peito de seu marido, o olhar no rosto do bastardo quase o levando a borda.

"Naruto...eu amo..."

DING! DONG!

* * *

Para: Sr. e Sr. Uchiha

De: Seu amado irmão mais velho.

Assunto: Bem vindo ao lar

Serviçais,

Bem vindo ao lar. Eu espero que vocês tenham aproveitado a lua de mel. Eu ouvi que a Irlanda é linda nessa época do ano.

Enquanto vocês estiveram fora, uma situação surgiu na filial de Suna que exigiu que diversos executivos viajassem a Konoha. Eu pensei em colocá-los em hotéis, mas então eu me lembrei como a não muito tempo atrás, Naruto estava interessado nos funcionamentos internos da divisão de Suna e ofereci que eles se alojassem com vocês dois.

Não, vocês não tem que me agradecer. Seus sorrisos serão o bastante.

Itachi Uchiha

Presidente, Uchiha Inc

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto encaram os três homens sorridente em sua porta e releram mais uma vez a nota que tinham recebido.

Naruto se inclinou em Sasuke e deus o ajudasse, o loiro choramingou, "Ele é realmente o diabo...não é?"

* * *

No décimo quinto andar da Uchiha Inc, Itachi Uchiha trouxe um copo de licor a seus lábios sorridentes. Em uma mão ele segurava um porta retrato prateado. Naruto e Sasuke estavam vestidos em seus ternos de casamento, sob o tapete verde da floresta atrás do retiro de Gai Maito. Naoki e Iyo estavam de pé em frente a eles, rindo enquanto os quatro acenavam para câmara.

Se inclinando na cadeira de couro preto, Itachi girou até que pudesse encarar as luzes da cidade de Konoha que iluminavam a noite. Uma risada profunda ecoou no escritório do presidente.

Deus, era bom ser rei.

* * *

N/T: Bem, gente, é isso, esse é oficialmente o fim e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me acompanharam durante essa fic!!!

Reviews vai, é o último, num custa nada...

Ja ne. ;D


End file.
